Falling into Darkness
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: Warning:YAOI! Riku thinks to win Sora over he has to get rid of Kairi first. So Riku ends up going out with Kairi in order to make sure Sora can't while he comes up with a plan to make Sora fall for him. To bad his plans backfire.
1. Truth be Found

Okay well…what can I say besides, this is a rewrite of one of my longest fanfics…I can't really stress that…since if I had the time to constantly update as much as I wanted to (and the will power.) most of them would be this long or longer…but it's getting annoying that I haven't been able to work on the sequel…which only has two chapters posted, but none of it seemed to work right without this being rewritten first…how sad.

Warnings: Shonen ai. It's going to eventually be Riku/Sora Sora/Riku

Disclaimers: I don't own kingdom hearts, final fantasy anything or well anything. I DO own however Setsuna, Miyuki and the other original characters that may enter this fanfic. Do NOT steal.

Chapter,1: Truth be Found

'Ah! If Kairi tries to get me to go on one more date I'm going to scream!' Sora thought to himself as he stormed down the path that'd lead him to the main island. He was sick of everything that was going on. Kairi always having Riku and him fight over her. Riku's sudden disappearances so he was forced to endure Kairi's presence alone, the fact that none of them spent any time together unless it was to build the raft, it was enough to drive anyone mad. They were supposed to be friends so why did it seem like everyone was avoiding each other all the time?

Even worse was that Sora didn't want Kairi as anything more than a friend and even right now she was pushing her limits with that whenever they were alone, which was quite often now. Honestly he wanted Riku, but it seemed as if that was never going to happen.

'We'd just end up fighting again, because of that stupid girl. Kairi I hate you right now!' He mentally screamed knowing after he'd managed to get a good night sleep he'd completely forget these thoughts. Sighing the brunette attempted to get control of himself, even stopping for a moment to take a deep and shaky breath before continuing down the path. He needed something to take his mind off all this drama, anything, and quickly wondered if he could locate Tidus and play a game of Blitzball.

"Sora! Wait up!"

Sora stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face Riku. This was the first time they'd talked since the fight they'd had that morning. Sora had wanted to make up with him so badly, but hadn't been able to find his friend anywhere on the island until now to do so. Now that Riku was standing right in front of him though all he could think about was his friend and everything he'd been so determined to say to fix their friendship completely vanished from his brain.

Riku ran over to Sora and grabbed his shoulder as he leaned over and caught his breath.

"Look, about this morning, I'm sorry. I got out of hand," he managed. He looked up at Sora then and grinned at him.

Sora's face lit up instantly and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. Riku was actually apologizing to him for once!

'Wow! Rare moment! Riku actually apologized to me!' Sora thought happily. This was not something that happened a lot, even if they did end up becoming friends again every few hours after a fight, it rarely involved an apology on Riku's part. It was usually Sora apologizing or them just talking the next time they happened upon each other.

"No, it's alright Riku! I mean, like I said. It was just a race," Sora said trying to assure his friend. He didn't want Riku holding any long term grudges against him, they had enough issues with each other. This didn't seem to please Riku though, because he was frowning.

"Yeah and you winning got to me. I'm really sorry…So…you wanna go do something?" Riku asked his frown vanishing.

"Sure!" Sora nearly screamed as he nodded happily.

Laughing the both of them walked together to their boats. There wasn't much to talk about, it turned out that Riku had been searching for Sora the entire day too, which made Sora nearly jumped for joy, which, had Riku not been there, he would have.

They were almost at the pier when Sora could no longer hold in his excitement, let out a loud scream and rushed towards the water. He managed to get his shoes off before jumping in and waved at Riku once submerged.

"The water's really warm Riku!" He shouted to his friend who was currently laughing at him. "Come on, we spent the whole day fighting, let's swim for awhile."

Grinning Riku walked towards the edge of the water, removed his shoes and shirt, which nearly caused Sora to get a nose bleed. Riku may be young, but his body was already well sculpted. The older boy jumped into the water then splashing Sora as he did so. When he came up he was smiling brightly, which did nothing to ease Sora's fast beating heart.

'Riku I wish you were my boyfriend...you'd just laugh if I told you though,' he thought. It seemed almost unfair that Riku was so perfect and he was nothing near it, but at least he was friends with him. "Your mom's going to get mad again," Riku scolded him taking a firm grip on the bottom of Sora's shirt and ripping it off. Sora's face instantly went bright red, here Riku was, undressing him.

"What's the difference now that it's already wet?!" Sora demanded completely self conscious of the whole situation.

"It'll dry faster if it can start now," Riku said rolling his eyes. "Besides, it's not fun swimming with a shirt on, we're guys, we should enjoy it."

Guys or not Sora just wanted to jump Riku now or stare at him the rest of the time, who cared about swimming?

"So...have you seen the new school yet?" Sora asked uneasily. Riku and Kairi would be heading to new schools this year leaving Sora behind.

"Yeah," Riku said sounding bored. "It's bigger, you're going to get lost a lot when you get there."

"Hey!" Sora pouted glaring at his friend. "I will not."

"Of course not," Riku grinned swimming over to his friend and pinning him down onto the sand. "I'll make sure I learn every possible path way so you won't."

"Stop it!" Sora said trying to push Riku off of him. His friend had no idea how badly this was screwing with his head. What he wanted right now, more than anything, was for Riku to keep going, perhaps move closer so he could steal a kiss? Surely Riku would let go then. 'Not that I want him to go,' Sora thought closing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked. Sora opened his eyes then to see the weird look Riku was giving him.

"Yeah, just thinking about how boring it's going to be at school this year. One whole year without my best friends. I won't get to see you or Kairi at all."

"That's not true," Riku said taking a seat beside him. "We always hang out on Destiny Island after school. Things won't change, just because our schools are different."

"You say that now, but with a new school you'll be making new friends. You and Kairi will even be graduating before me, I won't stand a chance then!"

"Do you have that little faith in us? I thought we were friends," Riku said looking a bit angry. That was of course the last thing Sora wanted.

"No! It's a lack of faith in myself," he muttered. That was partly true, he really didn't have faith that his friends would stay his friends, but it wasn't because he didn't think they would purposely ditch him, just that they'd find better people to hang out with. "We've been friends forever and I just want it to stay that way."

"Well then stop worrying about it. If you're that paranoid we could always share a papou fruit together," Riku suggested.

"You're nuts Riku," Sora said standing up to wipe some of the sand off his knees. Sharing a paopu fruit with Riku would be a dream come true, the question was, could he really get the boy to do it? "I dare you to go get one," he said grinning at his friend.

"Really?" Riku asked a smile on his lips. "I couldn't possibly turn down a dare." He stood to go get the paopu fruit and Sora inched off towards the pier to his boat. While he really wanted to share the fruit with his friend, he knew it was pointless. Magical legend or not, there was no chance at them ever having a romantic relationship so why bother?

Sighing Sora dragged the boat closer and started working the knot to his rope. Riku would be back any moment and then he'd be stuck eating the nasty fruit alone as he had the last time.

'That's probably why the legend stuck. If two people shared a fruit that nasty they'd definitely never forget who they shared it with,' he thought glaring down at the knot. It was putting up a good fight.

"Scared?" Riku asked coming up behind Sora.

"No, I just think it's time to head back." He turned around so he could look at his friend who was holding the fruit and his shirt out to him. "You do know those things are disgusting, right?" Sora asked wrinkling his nose at the fruit.

"I've never had one," Riku admitted. "It seems kind of wrong to let it die in vain though..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean it should be shared with someone, don't you think?" Riku asked. "If not it's just going to sit on the ground and rot."

"I had one before and I never want one near my mouth again," Sora said firmly. He wasn't trying to be a jerk about it, but the last one had made him sick for hours afterwards.

"Well maybe they taste better if you share it? That's the way they're supposed to be eaten after all. If you eat it alone that means you're alone and unhappy, so it'd have a bitter taste right? Together with someone you can be happy and so the fruit should reflect that."

"I doubt that," Sora said frowning slightly. It would be weird if the fruit could tell the difference between being eaten alone or by a couple. "If you want to try it so badly go ahead, or share one with Kairi. I didn't warn her about the taste," he said snatching his shirt from the older boy and going back to his knot.

"Why would I share one with Kairi?" Riku snorted. Sora was about to say something, but he found himself suddenly on his back with Riku holding the paopu fruit to his mouth. He made the mistake of trying to protest, Riku taking advantage of that and shoving the fruit into his mouth and biting down on the other end of it.

Sora went from complete shock to utter amazement as Riku seemed to be right, the fruit did taste a lot better with two people eating from it. It was almost like a strawberry, banana, and cantaloup mix with some hidden smooth flavor just beneath it. When the fruit was removed from his mouth finally Sora sat up shoving Riku off of him who was laughing.

"Did it taste better this time?"

"Yes," Sora screamed his face red. "How could you do that?! Now our destinies are going to end up intertwined, you're supposed to do that with your lover," Sora whined. He'd given anything to be Riku's lover, that was for sure, but what Riku had just done wasn't fair. A fate intertwined with his friend's just so he could watch his friend grow up and marry someone that wasn't him made him want to puke. 'Maybe I can puke it out and stop the effects?' Sora wondered worriedly. It wouldn't have made him so jumpy, but the sudden drastic change in the fruit's taste really had him thinking that the legend might be true.

"It's just a legend Sora. You probably ate one that wasn't all the way ripe or was rotting," Riku said rolling his eyes at him. "I don't see how a single piece of fruit can make sure you're never separated from someone."

"You better hope so," Sora sniffed. "I don't think I could handle having you around me all the time," he lied. No sense in letting Riku know how he felt, that sharing that fruit had made his heart flutter at first until reality had set in. The two sat there in silence on the pier, Riku still on top of Sora's lap, his eyes on the horizon.

"Is something wrong, Riku?" Sora asked tilting his head to the side.

"We were supposed to go meet Kairi today at the usual spot to watch the sunset, remember?"

Sora could feel his face and mood starting to drop, but forced a fake smile up as quickly as possible. His good mood had been shot upon hearing those words, but Riku didn't need to know that, not when they were finally on good terms again.

"Eh, but I have to get home…mom wants me home before sunset," Sora said lying through his teeth. "I'll see you and Kairi tomorrow morning okay?"

Riku turned to look at him before nodding slightly and climbed off the boy.

"Alright, you do that."

They went their separate ways, Sora heading home and Riku to wherever Kairi was waiting. When Riku was finally out of hearing distance Sora let out a small groan and kicked the side of the pier. He couldn't believe he'd been ditched for Kairi again by Riku. Didn't he deserve to have some alone time with his supposed best friend? When would he get a chance to talk to Riku in private and play video games with him and force him to stay the night acting like a friend, but really wanting more? And how could Riku screw with him and make him share a paopu fruit?

Growling he managed to get the rest of his rope untied and jumped into the boat shoving off. He was getting a headache with all these thoughts.

**(X)**

Riku made his way to the spot on the Paopu Island where they always sat to watch the sunset, quite proud of himself. His plan to get Sora to share a paopu fruit with him had succeeded, now all he had to do was get Kairi out of the way and Sora was sure to be his.

Kairi was already there sitting on top of the bent branch that partly jutted out over a small part of the island. He walked over to her and leaned up against the more straighter half of the branch.

"Hey Kairi."

She giggled and looked down at Riku smiling. The action made him feel a bit uneasy and he wished again that Sora had come with him, but if he had to go home, then there was nothing Riku could have done to stop him. He didn't want Sora to get in trouble with his mother after all.

"Where's Sora?"

Riku knew the question had been coming and it was actually quite a normal question, but to him something just felt off. Sora had agreed for the two of them to do something, but had never once mentioned that his mother had wanted him home early.

'Why agree to watch a sunset with your friends if you have to be home before the sunsets?' He thought to himself blinking. Sora must have forgotten, that was all, nothing unusual about that. 'Unless...Maybe he wanted to watch it with Kairi alone?' Riku wondered. He was forced to bite his tongue in order to hold back his anger.

"He had to go home, his mom wanted him back before sunset today," Riku explained. He let out a controlled breath and looked out over the large ocean that surrounded destiny island. How he wished it was Sora sitting beside him on the tree branch instead of Kairi, watching the breathtaking view.

The feeling grew as he watched the sun dip closer out of sight and he suddenly felt that Sora would be avoiding more sunsets as well. Why he wasn't sure of, but his friend had been acting so weird the past few weeks, he couldn't help worrying anymore. He knew he should have gone back with Sora, but it didn't seem fair to just ditch Kairi all together either.

'Maybe I should just leave him be…this could all be, because he wants to be with Kairi,' Riku thought closing his eyes tightly. The thought made his heart go tight and his breath hard to catch. He wanted Sora in his arms, but lately all his plans to do that had been backfiring, instead the two of them often fighting in the end. 'I need a different plan…something that works before I screw up and lose him for good…'

"Hey Riku?"

Riku opened his eyes first allowing them to adjust to the light before answering. The sun was almost completely gone below the horizon and when he looked at Kairi she was bathed in almost unearthly glow. He couldn't deny her beauty, but Sora was just so much better….

"Yeah?" He asked forcing himself to look back over the water. It should be Sora here, asking him if he wanted to hang out a few more days before school break ended. Once school started again he wouldn't see Sora that much, they'd be going to different schools until next year after all. "Damn age," he muttered under his breath.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" She asked sounding giddy.

Riku nearly fell over in shock, his eyes widened before he managed to finally look over at her again.

'Doesn't she like Sora,' he thought quickly going over a thousand different ways at once as to how to make this new turn of events work. If he could just get Kairi out of the picture, get Sora to understand that he had no chance with her; maybe Sora would finally look his way.

"What?" He asked again just to make sure. He needed to be careful after all, she could be planning some way to use this against himself so Sora would end up hating him, like the race had turned out that morning, but even so. Riku was sure he could keep a relationship under control so he could make Sora's his. "Sure Kairi. I'll be your boyfriend," he said in such a fake happy tone he was amazed that she actually believed it. He decided this was due to the fact of how small her brain was and left it at that. 'If I go out with Kairi, then Sora can't. All I have to do then is think of some way to get Sora to like me and then I can dump this bitch so Sora and I can be together forever,' he thought happily. A smirk appeared on his face at the thought and he almost started laughing aloud, but caught himself at the last moment.

Kairi seemed to be excited at the news as she threw her arms around Riku's neck to hug him tightly, while she remained on the branch.

"Thank you Riku! Oh this is going to be so wonderful!" She shouted excitedly. "Everyone at school will be so jealous."

All Riku did was smirk in reply, his thoughts really on having Sora all to himself one day forever going through his mind.

**(X)**

Sora sighed looking outside his window into the dark from his bed. He'd fallen asleep an hour after he'd returned home, only managing a shower before collapsing onto his bed while waiting for dinner.

'Which mom let me sleep through and now I'm not tired at all! It's only one a.m.!" Sora mentally screamed. How his mother could let him go to sleep, let alone sleep through dinner was beyond him. His mother always woke him up for dinner, but not today. 'Which is just my luck,' he thought with a sigh. His luck had just been horrible all day. First the fighting, then the fruit sharing and his mom hadn't been too happy about his shirt being soaked...or the sand he'd dragged in with him.

He jumped when he heard his stomach start growling and muttered a curse. He decided if he couldn't sleep he might as well get himself something to eat. Giving into the hunger he stood up and walked out of his room as quickly as he could. After managing to get down the steps and into the kitchen without waking his mother up, he crept over to the fridge and started looking for something to eat.

Nothing actually looking that appetizing so he settled for a sandwich. Finished creating his midnight snack he took one look at the dining room table, decided it was too isolated for his liking and went out the front door and sat down on the top of the steps of his front porch. Sighing he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Wow, what a wonderful day," Sora said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with today? It just started, Sora."

Sora jumped nearly choking on the food he'd just put into his mouth. When he finally managed to get it swallowed, Riku now laughing at him, walked over. Sora turned to his friend glaring and set the napkin he'd brought with him down and dropped the sandwich on top of it.

"Riku, don't do that," he scolded playfully. "What are you doing out here this late?" Despite the fact Riku had nearly just killed him; he couldn't deny the feelings of happiness shooting through his body at seeing his friend at this hour, not to mention alone.

"Don't you mean this early?" Sora shook his head and moved over when Riku came and took a seat beside him. Riku took a look at what him while he was eating and broke a small bit of the sandwich off swallowing it. "Tofu and eggs?" Riku asked trying hard not to gag.

"Shut up. Fine, what are you doing out here this early?" Sora asked stressing the word early.

"I could ask you the same thing…not to mention what happened to your taste buds," Riku said looking around for something, no doubt a drink to wash down the sandwich.

Sora pouted at him, but gave up and took another bite of the sandwich just to taunt his friend. When he saw Riku give him a pleading look he got up laughing and went into the house bringing him back out a cup of water.

"Here," he laughed. "Now you know what that paopu fruit I had the first time tasted like."

Riku took it quickly nodding a thanks and drank it. After that the two sat there in silence staring up at the stars in the night sky. It was almost as if Sora's dream had come true, or perhaps he really was dreaming. Who ever heard of things like this happening in real life?

"Hey….about today-"

"I know, I know," Sora said now knowing for sure that it wasn't a dream. Riku wouldn't have brought up Destiny Island or the raft at all if it was really a dream. "Meet at Destiny Island at eight a.m. to work on the raft," he said unenthusiastically. Despite having been the first one to mention the paopu fruit, he didn't want to talk about it.

"Actually…Kairi and I are going to see a movie…We're umm…a couple now."

Sora felt as if he'd been slapped. Kairi and Riku were dating? Anyone could have Kairi, but he wanted Riku for himself. There was no way this could be a dream, perhaps a nightmare, but he doubted that too and after Riku had forced a piece of destiny intertwining fruit down his throat?! Sora forced a smile on his face as he had hours before so he could grin at Riku.

"Really? That's great! I'm glad to see you two together," he said laughing. "I could never have pleased her." 'Oh my god! What did I do? I went home because I didn't want Kairi near me so she couldn't ask me out like Selphie had warned me and so she asked Riku out instead and he accepted!? Riku you're a jerk!' he mentally screamed. He stopped when he noticed his body was shaking.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked nervously. "I was scared you were going to get mad and refuse to speak to me ever again."

'It's a thought,' Sora said to himself nearly killing what was left of his sandwich with his hand as he clenched it into a tight fist. Somehow he managed to keep his fake smile up while doing this.

"No way Riku. I'm happy for you guys!"

A smile crossed Riku's lips and Sora felt his heart skip. He couldn't keep his anger going any longer and let out a small sigh of defeat. He couldn't compete with Kairi, he was male, he was ugly, and he was just plain old Sora, Riku always one step ahead of him. These thoughts going through his mind he was slightly shocked when Riku suddenly hugged him.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're not mad."

Sora forced out a laugh and returned the hug after wiping his dirty hand on the napkin.

"Hey, what are friends for right?" Sora asked.

"I'm glad you're such a good friend then. I don't think anyone else would have understood."

'I don't want to, but I don't really have a choice right now do I?!,' Sora thought holding back a scream. It wasn't Riku's fault after all. He hadn't had the guts to tell him how he felt, but then he had already known he'd never had a chance. Just being male had already shoved him out of Riku's thoughts ages ago.

"Riku, I don't like Kairi that way, she's all yours," Sora said honestly.

Riku's eyes widen and the look made Sora start laughing for real this time. Riku looked like he had accidentally swallowed a cup of poison.

"You don't like Kairi more than a friend?"

Sora shook his head yawning.

"No way, she's a good friend…eh when she's not making us fight over her, but I don't want to be her boyfriend. I mean she's just not for me…you know?" He let out another yawn as he was beginning to feel very tired. Why was Riku trying to push the matter anyway? If Kairi was trying to make him jealous by using Riku, it wasn't going to work, at least he wasn't going to end up jealous of Riku, rather her. In the end he still lost though. Kairi had stepped in and taken the spot he'd so desperately wanted for himself and there was nothing he could to do fix that.

**(X)**

Riku cursed under his breath and nearly fell over in shock when Sora's weight suddenly shifted completely onto him.

"Sora?" Riku looked over to his friend quickly and took notice of the fact that he was sleeping. Laughing he wrapped his arms around Sora and leaned back against part of the house. "God Sora, you're worse now than you were before." He started to stroke Sora's hair gently and in a much lower tone said, "and even more beautiful…"

The door to Sora's house was thrown open and Riku once again almost fell over. He thanked himself that he'd been smart enough to lean more against the wall instead of the door and shifted Sora so he could see who had opened the door. It was of course Sora's mother and he let himself start laughing.

"Hi."

"Oh thank the goddesses and gods above. I thought Sora had run away or something," she said sighing in relief and looked down at the two boys.

Riku jerked his hand away hoping she hadn't noticed he'd been stroking her son's hair and smiled gently at her.

"Umm…no. Sora just came out here…and kind of fell asleep and I was just-" he was cut off by Sora's mother's laughter.

"Don't be so shy Riku. Sora's fallen asleep on you hundreds of times. He must think you're a great pillow." She started laughing again at her words, Riku just smiled nervously.

'I hope this is because she just woke up and she's not drunk,' Riku sighed. He'd never known Sora's mother to drink, but with the way she was acting at the moment he couldn't help, but wonder.

"Yeah…didn't mean to make it awkward," he said.

"Well anyway, you got two choices my boy. You can either spend the night here or I can take Sora inside so you can get home."

Riku thought about it for a minute before pulling Sora a bit closer. So what if Sora's mother saw the movement? The worse she could do was make him go home.

"I'll stay here…." He said after a quick thought. He hadn't spent the night at Sora's in awhile so he might as well now. After all, now that he knew Sora had no interest in Kairi this may be the perfect opportunity for him to make a move and get rid of Kairi all together and make Sora his.

Smiling Sora's mom nodded and opened the door.

"You can carry him in then," she said with a wink, no doubt that'd been her plan from the start. Riku merely laughed at that and was thankful for all the sword training he usually did. Sora was not what you'd call heavy, but managing to stand up without dropping him and carrying him up the stairs wasn't exactly easy either. He hadn't noticed that Sora had grown a few inches over the summer, but he did now, as he had almost slammed the boy's head into the wall.

"Night," Sora's mom said after opening Sora's bedroom door and walked off. Riku didn't even have time to reply, just heard her thanking the gods and goddesses above again before he dropped Sora onto his bed.

Looking around he walked back over to the door and shut it gently so he wouldn't wake his friend up and came back over to the bed silently. The moonlight was shining down on Sora's figure now, giving him the same unearthly glow that Kairi had, had just the night before. He brought his hand down running it through some of Sora's hair and closed his eyes.

"Now I have to figure out a way to ditch Kairi and get this straightened out. If only I'd known you didn't like her that way to begin with," he whispered. He watched Sora for a while, sometimes stroking his hair, other times just gazing. He was completely content with this, but eventually decided he needed to look around for some clues about Sora's emotions. Just because his friend didn't like Kairi didn't mean he didn't like one of the other girls that made up their school.

Scowling at the thought he walked over to Sora's dresser and started going through it. Riku was actually surprised that despite how girly Sora would act sometimes, he had no kind of journal or diary or anything that even hinted at some kind of crush. There was a photo album, but all the photos were of Sora and his family and then the rest of his friends, Kairi and Riku included, from destiny island.

"This is not helping," he sighed dropping the album back into Sora's drawer. What was the point of having time to go through a friend's stuff if he had nothing to go through? "Don' tell me he doesn't like anyone yet...that does give me a bit of an advantage though," Riku muttered turning his attention back to his friend. Once Sora did develop a crush he'd definitely go after the person, there was no doubt about that and with how good Sora looked, no one would turn him down. "I'll just tell Kairi after our date that it turns out I don't like her like I thought I did," he said more to Sora's sleeping form than anyone. "Then I'll come find you and do whatever it takes to make you mine." His plan decided on he allowed him to acknowledge how tired he actually was. He'd have trouble sleeping himself, all his thoughts on dealing with Kairi, so when he'd seen Sora come out of his house from his bedroom window he couldn't pass up the chance to go see the boy. He would end up paying for it he knew when he had to get up in a few hours.

Yawning he climbed into the bed beside Sora, which to his surprise the brunette instantly threw his arms around him before he'd even completely lied down. When he did get himself settled, he found himself lying there, Sora's arms around his chest, his face in the crook of his neck.

"I could easily get used to this," Riku said sighing happily. He vowed to himself that this would become an everyday thing, that Sora would be his soon enough, all he had to do was break up with Kairi and tell Sora everything the next day. Any other problems beyond that he could deal with later as long as Sora agreed to stay with him.

**(X)**

Sora let out a long sigh hugging his pillow more tightly. The same nice warm pillow he was so used to waking up to, but somehow it felt more solid than it usually did. He went to fluff it, only to realize to his horror that the pillow had grown arms and had wrapped them around his waist. Deciding he was still half asleep, as this could be the only solution as to why his pillow now had arms, he snuggled the pillow more.

'I don't care anymore; at least I can have the illusion of being held for once in my life.'

"Geeze Sora, you really like to snuggle things don't you?"

Sora's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly looking down at Riku with mixed emotions. Sure he wanted Riku in his bed, but the reality was, Riku was in his bed.

"Ri, Riku? What are you doing here?" He asked his words tumbling over each other. He tried to climb off the boy, his face going a deep shade of red, but only managed to end up directly on top of his friend.

"Oh come on Sora, don't you remember? You claimed your undying love for me last night and then we had the time of our lives," he said huskily.

Sora's blush somehow deepened.

"Wh, what? That's not true! You'd never-" he cut himself off looking away, Riku starting to laugh.

"I'm kidding. You fell asleep last night on the porch while we were talking. Your mom found us and told me to just stay the night since you were latched onto me. As such I ended up sleeping with you."

Sora nodded slowly, his blush not ebbing at all.

"Right…O, oh! Sorry!" Sora finally got the courage to climb off of his friend and sat down beside him.

'I'm having the shock of my life, I can't believe this…if I'd been aware of this, I'd have taken pictures!' Sora mentally whined.

"It's alright, not like it's the first time," Riku said waving Sora's apology away with his hand.

Sora's blush somehow deepened even more and he merely nodded at his friend.

'That felt so wonderful…and comfortable…why did Riku have to do that? Now I know what I'm missing!' Sora screamed out in his mind just wanting to tackle Riku and have his way with him. They were so close to each other and already in bed; it couldn't be that hard to do.

"As much as I'd love to hang out this morning, Kairi and I are going to see a movie. Want to come with?"

Sora's mood crushed he shook his head wondering if he could get a fake smile on his face this early in the morning. He could.

"Naa, just meet me at destiny island later so we can finish the raft."

"Sure thing," Riku grinned licking his lips as he smirked evilly. "Thanks for the wonderful night Sora."

Sora groaned before he began to laugh and threw his pillow at Riku who dodged it by running out of his room.

"Riku you traitor!" Sora screamed as he listened to Riku's own laughter from outside his room. Once he heard the door to his house shut Sora let out a sigh and looked down at the pillow he'd thrown. "But I mean it too Riku. You're a traitor…no…not you. Kairi is." With that said he got off his bed and picked the pillow up off the ground. He threw it back onto the bed and walked out of his room down the steps and into the kitchen.

'I just want this life to be over with. I hate this! How can I win Riku over in three days before school starts?' Sora thought sitting down at the kitchen table and looking down at the pancakes his mother had made him.

"Eat up Sora," she said with a big smile on her face.

Sora forced his own smile back on and nodded to her.

"Sure thing mom!"

**(TBC)**

I think that went better than the original chapter…I mean it's more or less the same, a bit of dialog change and a few things added here and there, only one piece of dialog was actually completely taken out. I think it worked in the long run…now to just keep this up with the other chapters…


	2. Wrongs righted

The real game plan! Really? No not really. I thought that changing four pages into ten was pretty good, but then I realized it wasn't really that impressive…the first chapter just had few randomly added things and beyond that it was just there…still short…still blah, but I refuse to change over all plot lines while rewriting, rather just adding in more details on thoughts and such while fixing grammar…at least those are my intentions…should this actually stay that way…who knows.

Warnings: It's shonen ai, don't like? GET OUT!

Chapter, 2: Wrongs Righted

Riku glared staring up at the movie theater entrance. He really didn't want to go in there, had been trying to figure out some way he could get himself out of this since he now knew that Sora had no intentions of running off with Kairi behind his back. After a few hours of planning though and a shower, Riku had come up with nothing that wouldn't hurt Kairi's feelings and had ended up coming to the movie anyway. He thought she deserved at least one date before he broke up with her.

Bracing himself he walked through the first set of doors and waved at Kairi, who was waiting there patiently. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and he wondered if he still had a chance to run back to Sora's and lock the door behind him.

"Hi Riku!" She said smiling and ran over to him. She gave him a quick hug before moving on to kiss him on the check.

Riku visibly flinched at this and moved off to buy the tickets. If Kairi was already making moves to kiss him within the first few moments of their first date, there was no telling what she'd do in the theater itself. She was obviously not holding a thing back, which irked Riku, because even if he did hate her when it came to Sora, she was still their friend and if she acted like this towards him, would no doubt towards anyone.

'She'll be pregnant before she's sixteen,' he thought to himself looking at the movie choices. He decided if he had to do this he might as well enjoy himself and bought two tickets for a horror film. Walking back over to his supposed date he handed her, her ticket and smiled.

"You go save two seats, I'll grab the popcorn and meet you back there," Riku said trying to keep himself from throwing up.

"Alright!" She smiled brightly and skipped off to the theater, her short skirt revealing her underwear with every hop.

"If only we weren't dating now, I could tell her to put clothes on," he said through gritted teeth and headed to the concession stand. 'I wonder what Sora's doing?' he thought before an ingenious plan began to form in his mind. 'If I can't find her once the lights go out, I can leave, spend the entire time with Sora, and then run back just meeting her as she walks out, telling her I couldn't find her,' he said to himself a smirk crossing his features. He couldn't think of a better plan, all he had to do was wait.

To his delight the line took a good ten minutes before he even got waited on and another five minutes to order, get the food, and then pay. Nearly skipping himself at the thought of chucking both drinks into the garbage and running off with the popcorn to Sora, he nearly crashed into the wall when he saw the lights still on and illuminating the room Kairi was sitting in.

Planned ruined he let out a sigh of frustration before putting on a fake smile and marched into the theater. Kairi's hand shot up into the air to show him her location, but Riku doubted he could miss her; she stood out pretty well given the clothes she was wearing.

"I thought all the movies started at eleven thirty," Riku said taking his seat next to her. He handed her, her drink and wondered if he could commit a murder without anyone noticing once the lights went out.

"Nope. It starts at eleven forty five. I told you eleven thirty, because I know you and you'll wait till the last minute to get here."

She seemed so proud of herself for doing this, but all Riku wanted to do was beat her it, no matter how good an idea it was. He had indeed been late numerous times to movies before when Sora and Kairi asked him to come along.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad," he laughed. 'But you're going to be once I get through with you, you freakin little... I hope you choke on the popcorn or your drink!' Riku mentally screamed. He didn't realize that he'd grabbed his drink very tightly and due to the tension he was feeling, accidentally crushed it in two halves.

"Riku!" Kairi screamed out.

Riku looked down at his hand where he felt the cold liquid start to cover it and blinked a few times.

"Oops," he said smiling nervously.

Kairi started gigging and handed him a few napkins.

"You should probably go to the bathroom and wash that off."

Riku nodded to her wiping some of the arm rest off with the napkins.

"Yeah, guess so." He stood up then taking the crushed paper cup with him and threw it into the nearest garbage can. 'Oh this is just the perfect start to a perfect date,' Riku thought sarcastically. He walked into the boy's bathroom not bothering to catch the door so it slammed shut behind him. 'Maybe I can drown myself in a toilet or something.'

**(X)**

Sora had quickly eaten his breakfast so he could get to Destiny Island and get his mind off the recent events he'd been forced to deal with. Every time he closed his eyes he saw images of Riku and Kairi sitting in the movie theater alone holding hands, the two of them kissing every now and then.

At least, he was supposed to be working on the raft right now while his best friends had their fun. Of course, he was supposed to be doing a lot of things, like his summer homework, which he hadn't touched at all yet. Instead he found himself walking through town trying to find something to get his mind off Riku and Kairi if only for a little awhile. Just seeing his boat had made him cringe, so he decided to avoid it until it was no longer a choice.

Now he was faced with finding something to do until it was time to meet his "friends". With very little money in his pockets he didn't' have many options. Maybe he could sneak into a movie himself. Why wasn't he allowed to see a movie? Just, because he couldn't join Riku and Kairi didn't mean he couldn't see something.

Before he'd actually come to a decision he found himself outside of the theater staring up at the movie list. The first problem would be to make sure he didn't run into his two friends, as they might think he was there trying to ruin their date. Second would be deciding, which movie to see in the first place. Sora read off the different movies, two comedies, a romance, three animations, and two horror. If Sora knew Riku well enough, and he was pretty sure he did, he had chosen the horror or romance.

"I don't know what to see," Sora pouted putting his arms behind his head. He really liked adventure movies, but it didn't seem like any were playing.

"I heard this one was good," came a voice from beside him.

Sora turned around expecting to see one of friends there, but instead saw a boy he'd never seen before looking at a movie poster. They had to be around the same age, but this guy seemed to be able to dress himself much better than Sora ever hoped to accomplish. His semi short blonde hair was almost as spiky as his own, which matched perfectly with his black dress pants and dark red short sleeve shirt. It was honestly a simple outfit, but the guy made it look so good, Sora could feel his face flushing.

"I'm here visiting some family," the boy offered after a long moment of silence.

"Oh, so that's why I've never seen you before. I'm Sora, I live here," he said grinning. "What's your name?"

"Saix," the boy said. Sora wondered why Saix didn't look happy, usually going to a movie always made someone happy.

'Maybe he's sad, because none of his friends are with him,' Sora thought knowing that feeling all to well. It was with that thought that Sora decided to do something to make Saix feel better.

"Let's see the movie together!" Sora declared triumphantly.

"Really?" Saix asked. He seemed a bit shy to Sora, but the brunette was sure he'd get over it soon enough.

"We can watch a movie then go get some money from my mom and eat out!" He shouted happily, his plan coming together.

"I have money," the boy said uneasily.

"Well, I don't have much," Sora laughed. "Let's go get our tickets!" Wanting to make sure his new found friend didn't run away, Sora grabbed Saix's hand and dragged him towards the ticket window. "Two for that one!" he said pointing at the animation Saix had been talking about. They proceeded, or more like Sora did and Saix followed, over to the snack vendor to purchase some popcorn and drinks. Afterwords they headed to the movie, Sora nearly dropping his popcorn in shock when he heard a loud slam from within the boy's bathroom. Saix and him looked at each other, shrugged, and quickly went to the theater. They sat down in the very middle, Sora's favorite spot, and waited for the lights to turn off.

"I wonder what was going on in the bathroom," Sora said. The slamming noise had been pretty loud.

"Maybe there was a fight?" Saix suggested.

"Maybe," Sora said. From his experience with fights, there would have been more screaming, but maybe one guy had knocked the other one out in one blow? 'Well, it doesn't matter,' Sora thought. 'I made a new friend who I'm going to hang out with for the rest of the summer. We're going to do all sorts of cool thing! Forget about Riku!'

The movie turned out to be pretty good. It was about some fox bent on saving his forest from being turned into a shopping complex. The fox won of course, the building contractors seeing the errors of their way and deciding to never rip down a forest again. With the movie finished the two friends exited the building along with all the other costumers.

"I'm glad you showed up to suggest that movie," Sora said happily. "It turned out to be a lot better than I thought it would be."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Despite Saix's words, Sora didn't think his new friend still looked anywhere near happy. That made Sora want to try even harder to cheer him up though.

"Hey, let's—uh!" Sora slammed Saix behind the nearest bush and ducked down beside him. "Shh!" he ordered his shocked friend. Riku and Kairi were walking out of the theater, Kairi looking positively delighted and attached to Riku's arm, said boy looking a bit annoyed. 'He must not have liked the movie,' Sora thought. "Those were my two best friends," Sora muttered as the couple walked away.

"Were?" Saix asked once he'd sat up and gotten over the shock of being thrown behind a bush without warning.

"Well, they're dating now so I feel like a third wheel," Sora sighed. "I guess it was only a matter of time though. They're both older than me. Kairi just made the cut off line with her birthday, so she's a grade above me. That means they're both going to new schools and leaving me behind." He wanted to scream about that, had actually in his bedroom done so a few times, but it was pointless now. Screaming would only cause more problems in the end. "I don't know what to do," he admitted sadly. "I don't want us to not be friends."

"You seem like a decent person. They shouldn't be taking advantage of you," Saix said simply. He stood up and held his hand out to Sora who took it. "Let's go get that food, my treat." Sora's eyes lit up immediately at that. Free food? Who wouldn't take it?

The two of them didn't talk much as they walked towards the nearby restaurant, but Sora was happier than he had been in weeks. Saix had no one on this island to run off to, so he was stuck with Sora whether he wanted to be or not, meaning Sora had someone to hang out with.

It wasn't until after Sora and Saix had sat down and ordered that Sora realized his two "friends" were also there. Their food had already arrived, so hopefully they wouldn't notice that Sora and his friend were amongst the crowd of customers.

"What's wrong?" Saix asked.

"Didn't realize my ex friends were here," Sora muttered forcing his gaze away from the couple's table.

"Huh? I thought you wanted to follow them, that's why I suggested this place. I saw them walk in."

"..." Sora wasn't quite sure how to response to that. Somewhere inside his mind, he agreed. He did want to know what he was missing out on, but was he really stalking them? "That's not really fair, is it?" He asked Saix softly. "It's their date, I shouldn't be intruding."

"We aren't, we're spectating," Saix said a small smirk forming on his face. "Pretend we're just watching a TV drama."

"Easy for you to say, you don't know them," Sora half laughed. He kind of liked Saix's way of thinking.

"So you've watched more episodes than I have." That said he shrugged and started sipping at the tea he'd ordered.

"I guess you're right." Sora wasn't in complete agreement, but he wasn't about to tell Saix that. He wanted this boy's approval more than anything or rather his friendship at the moment.

Their food arrived shortly after and so they dug in, Sora doing most of the talking, explaining really, the game of Blitzball to Saix.

(X)

"Hey...have you ever seen that guy before?" Riku asked. It had taken him a few minutes to recognize Sora since he'd been talking to a complete stranger and seemed to be doing his best not to be seen with the guy.

"I think I've seen him in town a few times. He's pretty good looking," Kairi giggled.

"I don't need you to tell me that," Riku snapped. Good looking isn't what Riku would categorize this guy. Once the boy aged a year or two, he'd be considered flat out handsome. 'What's he doing with Sora?!'

"Oh, are you jealous?" Kairi asked.

"Yes," Riku seethed, though it had nothing to do with how Kairi felt about the boy, but rather that Sora was with him. If the brunette would just walk away he could go over there and strangle the blonde, come back to his seat before Sora returned and be done with it.

"That's so sweet Riku, but you have nothing to worry about, my eyes are on you," she said placing her hand on Riku's.

Riku of course jerked his hand away instantly and glared the girl into silence. He of course had everything to worry about, Sora and the other guy seemed to be having a wonderful time together. They were eating and laughing, Sora was even letting the guy try some of his food, which was something Riku knew was reserved for the closest of close of his friends. To him, it seemed like Sora and the blonde were having a date, not Kairi and him.

"I don't like it," he said, his gaze still on his friend. "New people always make me paranoid."

"We don't even know if he's new," Kairi protested, but Riku knew he was. Somehow he just knew. His suspicions grew when the blonde happened to notice he was looking at them and merely smirked before turning his attention back to Sora.

(X)

"Well, I had a great time," Saix said when him and Sora had finished their lunch. "I wish I could spend more time with you, but I have to head home."

"Oh...can we hang out tomorrow?" Sora asked happily.

"No, I mean I'm leaving the island today and going home...I wish I had met you sooner," Saix said and for the first time smiled. "We could have had fun all week."

"O, oh..." Sora said again his face turning red. The one person who'd put him into such a good mood, the one who'd made him completely forget Riku and Kairi even though they kept running into them, who'd gotten him to laugh again was leaving. "I'll miss you," Sora said finally. "I wish you lived here." He moved to give Saix a hug, but the boy held his hand out instead. "Not close enough for a hug huh?" Sora asked shaking his hand. He really wished Saix would have allowed him to hug him, if anything right now, he needed a hug.

"I'm sorry, but we've only been friends for a day and that's just awkward for me. I'm sure I'll visit my family here again and then we can get to know each other better. Maybe you'll get a hug then."

"Yeah, sure," Sora said forcing a laugh to hide his cracking voice. Was getting a hug really that big a deal? They'd shared food! Saix showed no signs of caving though. "Well, I have a raft to go work on anyway," he said. "I'll see you later." He waved at Saix quickly and took off running before he could burst into tears. Riku and Kairi were no longer his friends, not really, and the one person he did consider as a friend now was leaving. 'Alone again,' he thought bitterly.

(X)

"You!" Riku had been waiting all afternoon to corner the creep that had been on a date with his Sora. "Who the hell are you?!" It was perfect timing too. Sora had just left and Kairi was in the bathroom, no witnesses.

"I would ask you the same thing, but I already know. Hello, Riku."

"Well that seems like an unfair advantage," the teen spat.

"I completely agree, as I did enjoy my day with Sora."

"Stay away from him," Riku warned. "When all is said and done, Sora will be mine. We were destined to be together."

"Really?" Saix asked raising an eyebrow. "It didn't look that way at the restaurant."

Riku was about to throw a punch, but Kairi came running up behind him and he stopped.

"Done," she chirped.

"It seems that your stalker has returned. As much as I would like to stay and watch you make a fool of yourself, I have more important matters to deal with." He started to walk away, then stopped giving Riku a very sly look. "You may really want to keep an eye on him. He's quite unstable." That said he kept walking.

"How rude!" Kairi screamed, but Riku ignored her. The threat against Sora seemed to real. Frowning he turned from Saix to Kairi.

"Come on, we should go help with the raft."

(X)

"Way to go Saix," a tall red head laughed when Saix entered the room. Saix scowled slightly taking the wig from his head and throwing it to the floor.

"People can be so pathetic." Without another word he walked off into a back room, the red head watching.

"That's what happens when you fall in love!" the red head yelled. "Thought that's what we were aiming for, to get our hearts back!" When he got no response he snorted and walked off to a different room.

(X)

Sora winced as he tried to hold back his tears and stopped running so he could manage himself. He had no say in what those two did anymore; he was just a friend, not a boyfriend or anything. If they wanted to go out on a date, that was their own business. Or at least that's what he kept trying to tell himself, but with Saix leaving he wasn't sure how well he could hold himself together anymore.

"No! I refuse to cry! I had my chance to be with Riku and I ruined it, it's my fault!" he told himself quiet, but harshly. "I don't even deserve Riku. He should be with Kairi," he said trying to convince himself. Eventually he at least got himself away from a state of being near tears and he started walking again.

Before he knew where he was going, Sora found himself in the secret spot staring at all the drawings the three of them had made on the walls. He gathered the rest of the supplies they'd collected for the raft and started dragging them out.

"Riku and Kairi were made for each other, I can't interfere!" he screamed.

"How right you are."

Sora jumped at the sound of the voice dropping every last bit of the supplies he'd been holding. Annoyed he turned around spotting a man in a black cloak standing in front of the door they could never manage to open.

"W, who are you?" Sora asked mentally cursing himself for showing fear to this stranger. He'd told himself that morning that he was going to get a grip on his emotions and stop acting as if everything needed to be dealt with full force emotion wise, but here he was already screwing up.

"Sora…can you…accept your destiny?"

Sora managed to keep his glare in place and took a step forward making sure to avoid the supplies he'd dropped. The last thing he wanted was to look even weaker than he'd already portrayed to this stranger by tripping over the logs.

"Of course I can!" he said angrily. He was scared to death, but the thought of actually not being able to handle his life made him madder than anything. Yet the fear was there, this man who knew his name and seemed to know where his life was going when he wasn't even sure what he would be doing later that day made him uneasy.

"Soon…you'll be going through a lot of hardships. Do you truly believe you can handle such obstacles?"

Sora gave a sharp nod.

"I told you I can! As long as Riku, Kairi, and Saix are safe I don't care what happens to me! As long as my friends are okay!"

The cloaked man began laughing and Sora instantly took a step back without thinking. He wanted to go back to where he'd been standing, but he knew the action would only make it more obvious that he'd been scared and moved in the first place.

"The right answer, I assure you. Allow me to tell you something. In another time, another place, an alternate universe if you will…All the worlds were destroyed, because of a mistake," the man explained.

Sora could somehow feel the gravity of the words beginning to pull him down; he let his glare drop and turn into a frown. His world destroyed? Kairi and Riku dead? Things like this didn't happen, but something told him that this man wasn't lying.

"What kind of mistake?" Sora asked. He could feel the intense gaze of the cloaked man suddenly come onto him all at once.

"In a few days your island is going to be thrown into total chaos."

Sora's eyes widened and he started shaking his head.

"What? No! If you know about it, then do something about it!" Sora demanded.

"You will see. Tomorrow night all your worlds will be connected as they did in the other universe. Roles will play out the same as they did before, until tomorrow. You will make sure the worlds will not vanish into darkness."

'This can't be right,' Sora thought.

"Me? How can I do anything to help?" Sora asked starting to doubt the man now. Sora was just Sora; Riku was a far better fighter than he was, Kairi better at school. Everyone on this island had better traits when compared to him, how could he of all people save the island?

"You see, in the other universe, you were the key blade master, but that is not your true destiny."

These words started to feel odd to Sora then, almost as if he'd maybe heard some of them before, but he was positive that he'd never heard the word Keyblade in his life.

"Then what is?" he finally asked, not really sure if he wanted an answer. There was a good chance that the only place for him was in death, since he tended to screw things up a lot. If that meant keeping everyone else alive and happy though, perhaps it was a small price to pay.

When Sora looked at the man for an answer he went on.

"When this island goes into chaos tomorrow night, you are to come to here. Kairi and Riku will be waiting for you. Riku will be on the paopu island. When you get to him a blue light will shine from the ground, your job is to tell Riku that Kairi is in the secret place and push him away from that light," he said folding his arms across his chest, his eyes, though not showing, focused on Sora the entire time. "You are to step into that light, do you understand?" Sora nodded. "Riku has to become the key blade master or the worlds will be destroyed once again. If you truly wish to see your friends safe and their lives not ended, you will do this."

Sora nodded again.

"I'll do anything to keep them safe!"

It sounded to Sora as if the cloaked man had snickered, but he couldn't be sure.

"Very good. You're quite more accepting to this, than I'd thought you would be. Understand that the darkness is merely temporary; things will become clear enough after the worst has happened to you and no matter what. You can not go to Riku or Kairi for help. The true couple of this legend is them; your role in the beginning is to be a sacrifice, though you will not be paying with your life."

"Sacrifice?" Sora repeated oddly. A sacrifice? He wasn't even to see his friends or interact with them, but at least they'd be safe, that's what this man was saying wasn't it? If he agreed to never see them again and play his part out, his friends would be safe?

"Yes, in time you will truly understand that Kairi and Riku meant nothing and your true path will be opened."

A slash of pain ripped through Sora's body as he nodded watching the cloaked man vanish through the door. When the man was gone he looked down at the logs and started picking them up feeling oddly empty.

'A sacrifice?' he asked himself walking out of the secret place. 'I mean nothing to them? Well right now that kind of seems true…' he closed his eyes to get a grip on his emotions and opened them back up walking to where they were keeping the raft. 'Riku and I are friends, but friendships don't always last. When friends get mad, they don't always forgive each other.' he let out a small whimper dropping the supplies besides the raft, himself going to his knees.

"Get a hold of yourself Sora! You can't act weak now, this is your job! Only you can do it! Stick with it or die trying!" he screamed at himself picking up a log and slamming it down into the sand.

"Whoa Sora, what'd the sand do to you?"

Sora looked up at a smirking Riku and a giggling Kairi.

"Oh, hey guys," Sora said smiling nervously at them. It didn't seem like they'd found out that he had watched them on their date, so maybe he'd gotten away with it. "It got into my eyes and I wanted to get my revenge."

Riku laughed at this and knelt down next to Sora to help him tie the log to the raft.

"Wouldn't surprise me with the way you're throwing the logs around like that," Riku said. Sora pouted looking at Riku, who just smirked back at him. "I'm just kidding Sora."

"Fine!" Sora snapped finishing up his own knot. Riku looked taken aback at the reaction, but Sora didn't care. By tomorrow night he'd never be able to see his two best friends ever again. He wish he'd have just kissed Riku the night before so he could have some kind of memory with him, at least just one.

"Is something wrong?" Riku asked frowning.

"No, I'm just tired," Sora lied quickly. 'I can hear the worry in your voice Riku, but after tomorrow I'll never see you again, it's best you just forget about me already and spend all your time with Kairi…but how can I be okay with that?' He asked himself holding back his tears again. He bent over the raft pretending to check the other knots so no one could see his face.

"Oh…right. Well you did a good job with the raft today. This is the last log isn't it?" Riku asked changing the subject.

Sora nodded without looking at them.

"Yeah, that was the last one. We can set sail with it now," He said intentionally untying some of the rope so he could tie it back up, not that anyone seemed to notice.

"Yeah, we could even go today! We've got a clear blue sky, the wind's perfect, the tides up and everything!" Riku said happily.

'No! That can't happen! Can it?' Sora asked himself staring down at the raft suddenly stopping.

"No!" Sora screamed suddenly deciding they had to stay on the island until tomorrow night.

The couple looked at Sora as if he'd gone mad.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"Because I heard it was supposed to storm tonight…eh and tomorrow night!"

Riku nodded accepting this without hesitation, as Sora was the personal weather guide of the trio. His mother was always telling him the weather so he knew if he'd need to bring an umbrella or get back home sooner than usual. He was always prepared when it came to weather and the other two knew and accepted his role of weather man.

"Alright, guess we set off in two days then. I want you guys to pack…oh we'll need supplies too," Riku told them, nodding all the while.

"Yup! I got the list all made out!" Kairi said cheerfully while jumping up and down. It was at this point that Sora realized her skirt was about four times shorter than it usually was.

'What is she wearing?'

"Kairi, stop jumping" Riku ordered.

She did as she was asked, but was now the one pouting.

"Should we start looking for these things now?" Sora asked dusting the sand off his shorts and standing up. He was glad that it wasn't just him who'd noticed the issue with Kairi's small clothes.

"Yeah, let's look for it," Riku said grabbing the list out of Kairi's hand and ripping it into three halves. "Here," he said handing it to Sora and then handed the other piece to Kairi.

Sora looked down at his part as the other two walked off, wondering if he should even bother gathering the things. After all, tomorrow would be his final day, they'd never use the raft, not that anyone else knew that.

"I can't believe tomorrow's my last day," Sora said taking a deep breath. "But it'll be okay! He said it would be and I believe him! I don't know why, but I do."

"Believe what?"

Sora almost jumped hearing Tidus behind him. Laughing he turned around and looked at him.

"Don't scare me like that Tidus!"

Said boy started blushing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Whoa man, are you okay? You look really bummed."

Sora tried to get himself to laugh and just play it off like he had with everyone else, but this action seemed to scare Tidus even more and the boy took a few steps back.

"Eh…it's nothing really," Sora said when he realized his attempt wasn't going to work. "I'm just really tired…maybe even getting sick," he said quickly.

Tidus seemed to relax at that and began laughing.

"Is that it? Just say so, you should go home right now and get some sleep. You look horrible," Tidus said only making Sora that much more annoyed. Of course he looked horrible, who would look good after being told they were to play the part of a sacrifice and never see their friends again? Would he even see his home again?

"Thanks, you're a good friend too, Tidus," Sora said sarcastically. This only seemed to make Tidus that much more amused.

"You're welcome. Look, get that stuff to Riku before he takes your head off and go to bed…or do it tomorrow and don't let Riku know you waited that long," he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Sora laughed waving to Tidus and running off to find the items. He wasn't sure how he should be handling this anymore. It all seemed fake to him, in fact, he was beginning to hope that all of this was some sick joke and that tomorrow night Sora would come running to the paopu island where they'd all have a big laugh. "But…for some reason I don't think that's going to happen…"

**(TBC)**

Alright! Another chapter up, though fixing wise this one actually ended up shorter than the last one…that kind of sucks, but it's not that big of a deal. It's only shorter by two pages…but then ten pages aren't that long either…so maybe it is? Well time to go attack chapter 3...


	3. Reality Switch

I took a look at how many reviews this story had and I couldn't believe how many I had. How unusual, but thank you.

**Warnings: **It's shonen ai, Sora and Riku love each other even if they aren't another of it yet, so get over it. Kairi's the third wheel.

**Notes: (X) **is pov change and or time jump

Chapter, 3: Reality Switch

Sora sighed looking over to his bedroom window. He was currently lying on his bed going over everything that'd happened and what was supposed to happen in the next few hours. He was going to be torn away from everyone and thing he knew, but his gut told him he was doing the right thing.

A rumble of thunder began to sound, this first and very loud one causing him to wince. Sora had no way of telling if the thunder was due to an oncoming storm or the opening of the door to connect the worlds, but it was definitely the sign for him to get moving.

Letting out another sigh Sora sat up and looked around his room. This would probably be the last time he'd ever see it. His eyes landed on the small jewelry box his grandmother had given him before she'd died. Of course, Sora really had no real use for it being a guy, but in the end had used it to put his cards in. There did happen to be one piece of jewelry in the box though.

Smiling slightly Sora stood up and grabbed the jewelry box from off his desk. He walked back over to his bed and sat back down on it before he started removing the cards from it. The action was taking to long however so he instead dumped it out, the necklace he'd been looking for landing on top of the pile.

A golden linked chain, not real gold, with a dragon holding a sea green sphere was the necklace Sora had kept it hidden in for years now. He'd managed to get it as a gift from Riku after he'd begged his mother for it and she'd told him no. Later on that day Riku had asked him why he wanted it so badly, which Sora lied through his teeth telling him it was just a really cool necklace. The truth was the sphere the claw was grasping reminded him of Riku's eyes. The result of telling Riku however had ended with the boy running out, buying it for him later that night, and giving it to him as a present for his tenth birthday.

"Riku…I'll never see you again once this is over. And I know you're supposed to hate me soon….but even so, I want to remember you and the friendship we had," he said more to the necklace than anything. He almost put it into his pocket, but decided against it and instead put it on. When he finished he made sure to hide the entire thing under his shirt. "I guess Riku was right, the paopu legend really was just a legend...probably a good thing or we'd have accidentally destroyed all the worlds again," he said trying to get himself to laugh at that. It came out as a half laugh half sob and he gave up on trying to make himself feel better.

Nodding to himself Sora gave one last look around his room and flipped the light off before exiting and closing the door behind him. He had no idea what he would be walking into or what it exactly meant to be a sacrifice without giving up his life so bringing anything else with him seemed pointless.

He managed to make it outside without being detected. The wind had picked up, lightning now flashing across the sky, but he knew he had to go. With a small grimace mixed with a look of sheer determination on his face, Sora ran for his boat.

**(X)**

"Sora, dinner's ready!….Sora?" Sora's mother called, but the words were only heard by darkness.

**(X)**

Sora's boat finally came to a stop at the pier and he jumped off tying his boat to it. He doubted it really mattered, considering he wasn't going to be coming back, but a habit was a habit and he did it anyway. He took in his surroundings, the storm having gotten much worse since he'd left his house, and noticed that both Riku and Kairi's boats were also tied to the pier, just as the man had said they would be.

'Goodbye Destiny island…everyone.' Sora thought before he started running off the pier. The man had told him that Riku would be on the Paopu Island and that he should stop him there. He did in fact notice what had to be Riku's silhouette appearing every time there was a flash of lightning.

Having no time for debates or worry, Sora took off at a dead run towards the enclosed staircase that'd lead him to Riku as quickly as possible, the only problem was as soon as his feet touched the sand, hundreds of odd looking creatures started forming out of the ground. Small and on all fours, black with glowing eyes, and antennas coming out of their heads, not to mention the odd marking on their chests, Sora couldn't help but stop and stare for a second.

"I don't have time to deal with you!" Sora growled pulling out his wooden sword. He went to make a quick thrust at the nearest one, but the weapon merely went through it as if it were nothing. "Wh, what?" Making a quick choice, he threw the sword in an attempt to distract the ones coming towards him and kept heading for the staircase.

He dashed up the stairs as quickly as he could throwing open the door when he made it and started across the bridge to where Riku was standing.

"Riku!" He screamed out desperately. This would be the final time he'd see him. He wanted to tell Riku how much he loved him before he vanished for good, but he knew better. His job was to save Riku and Kairi, not destroy their relationship.

Riku turned around to see who'd called his name, upon spotting Sora he grinned.

"Sora."

"Riku, we have to find Kairi!" Sora shouted as the thunder was becoming unbearable, the wind picking up so much it nearly ripped out the nearest tree behind Riku.

Riku shook his head however at Sora's words.

"Kairi's going with us! Sora, I won't be afraid of the darkness."

'Now!' The light had begun showing beneath Riku, the cue for Sora to take action. He slammed into Riku as hard as he could shoving the older boy back, who looked quite shock at his movement before he smashed into the ground. Sora looked at him brokenly; he had never felt this kind of sadness in his entire life.

"Sora! What are you doing?" Riku demanded getting to his feet, but he didn't take any steps towards the brunette.

"I'm sorry Riku…but things can't go on this way," he said sadly. "You need to save Kairi, she's at the secret spot…and…I'm really sorry…I really…-" his voice was cut off vines shooting up from the ground that quickly began wrapping around his entire body. Now that it was happening, Sora was beginning to calm down, there was no turning back now, and he'd done what he'd been told to do. For once he could smile as his entire body was slowly pulled down into the dark, for once he hadn't screwed up.

**(X)**

"Sora!" Riku got to his feet and tried to grab him. "Damnit Sora, no!" He couldn't believe what was going on and took a lunge for the brunette, but he didn't get near the boy at all, instead landing flat on his face in the sand. He couldn't believe that Sora was gone, just vanished, and it'd almost been him. Frowning he sat up on his knees and looked around. The storm was getting worse, but he had to find Sora. "Sora…you said save Kairi right…?" He asked no one, wishing the brunette would answer him, but no such luck.

"But I'll get you back!" He screamed slamming his fist down into the sand. He wouldn't stand for it, he'd been stupid enough to allow Sora to be taken from him, but that wouldn't last long. Sora was his, he'd be his, and all he had to do now was find him again so he could tell him. Growling and holding back tears, he knew he had no time for that, he got to his feet and made it towards the secret place at a dead run. "Do you hear me Sora? No one is going to stand in my way!"

He kept going, doing his best to avoid the creatures that were trying to swarm him, but it was getting harder as more and more seemed to be appearing. He figured his only choice was to get into the secret place to hide, but upon getting there found a door had been placed over the opening with a large key hole. Frowning he examined it and looked around again. How could he possibly get it open?

"I have to find him," he growled again trying to think of some way he could force the door open. He had to get Kairi out of there so they could go find Sora. He was just about to attempt to kick the door open when he began hearing voices. At first, he thought it was Sora, but he realized quickly that he'd never heard this person before in his life. Suddenly a key flew through the air and struck the ground in front of him, hilt up, just waiting to be grasped. "This will…open the door?" he asked himself, but it seemed that his body already knew what to do, or maybe it was the key. Seeing the keyhole the key blade jerked up, a bright light shining out of it followed by a small click. The door vanished and he ran inside.

It didn't take him long to spot Kairi, the secret spot was pretty small and she happened to be standing in the middle of it. She turned around to face him, her skin pale and she looked almost sick.

"Riku…" she said weakly.

Riku didn't care how sick she was though and instead grabbed her wrist tightly and jerked her towards the door.

"Don't," she gasped, but he'd already made up his mind. If Sora wanted her safe, she'd be safe, but he wasn't leaving Sora to die.

"Shut up," he growled at her pulling her out of the place. "Sora's gone, will you come on?"

She stumbled behind him screaming complaints, her energy seeming to return to her as she got closer to the door. When he got her outside she was screaming at him as she usual was.

"You hurt my wrist! What is wrong with you? Will you answer me? God why did I go out with you?" She screamed, but Riku was ignoring all of her complaints, he'd gotten very good at it after Sora had abandoned them that morning after he'd delivered his part of the supplies. "And what do you mean Sora's gone?"

"He's gone! He's disappeared," he screamed back at her. 'And it's all my fault…' Riku thought to himself trying to hold back his emotions. If he let them take over now they'd all die. 'I'm so sorry Sora…Just give me some time, I'll get to you I promise,' he vowed only to be pulled out of his thoughts by a sudden jerk.

He looked around; the entire island seemed to have been lifted into the air, everything else was gone besides the sand from the beach that he and Kairi were standing on. Kairi instantly latched onto his arm, which he couldn't quite blame her. Whatever was happening wasn't good, he realized he might find Sora that much sooner if they were all going to die together like this.

"Riku!"

"I know," he said to her trying to remain calm. A huge shadow monster had appeared on the small chunk of the island. It was almost like it was made of thousands of intertwining vines made by shadows. "I bet this thing is at fault for taking Sora," he growled as he remembered that it was in fact vines that had wrapped around his friend.

Riku pulled out the key blade without a second thought and held it up in a defensive position.

"Stay back Kairi," he ordered.

The girl did as she was told and took a few steps back so Riku could swing the key blade without harming her.

Riku ran at the monster slashing at it with everything he had. His anger at himself, the pain he was feeling for his lost of Sora and his entire island, everything. The monster didn't stand a chance. Riku managed a couple of slashes and some kind of spell that shot out of the key blade without his knowledge of how, which was enough to finish the thing off. It let out a loud ear-piercing scream before vanishing into the darkness.

Breathing hard and grinning he turned around to face Kairi and held the peace sign up to her. He'd managed to defend what little bit of the island was left, or so he thought. Another tremor shook what was left and he was on his knees in a second, Kairi beside him.

"What's going on?" She asked grabbing onto Riku's arm tightly.

He was going to answer her, but another jerk of the island and suddenly they were flying.

**(X)**

Sora sat up groaning, he felt dizzy and a bit sick, and the only good thing about where he'd ended up at was the darkness around him. At least that was what he'd thought until his eyes focused and he saw the giant signs and lights all around the unfamiliar location. He knew for sure he wasn't on his island any longer, but now where was he? He looked again at some of the signs; the biggest one read "Traverse Town". Maybe Saix lived there?

Sighing he looked to his sides, no sign of Riku or Kairi anywhere.

"What is this place…?"

"Traverse Town."

Sora jerked around and saw the person who'd just talked to him. The guy looked much older than him, he had to be in his twenties at the least, but he was dressed like a teenager. Long brown hair, a black coat that was a few sizes to short, black pants, and boots Sora quickly wondered if the man was gothic. He let his eyes travel, the man was at least wearing a white shirt, and the coat actually had a red lion's head engraved on it, while his left arm was covered with three small belt like bands, along with two white belts, which had a long chain hanging from it with another lion's head dangling from that. The necklace he was wearing also had the same lion design, and to finish off the outfit, two black gloves.

"Are you gothic?" Sora asked knowing the question seemed completely rude, but he really didn't think that mattered much right now. He was in a new world and there was no telling what kind of people lived there.

"I found another one, Yuffie," the guy said as if he hadn't even heard Sora, but the boy could see a slight twitch in the older man's eye.

Yuffie turned out to be a girl with black hair, blue eyes, and someone who seemed to enjoy long white shocks that went up to her thighs. Sora almost felt the need to turn away, as you could see her stomach, which was very small, due to how short her green and yellow shirt was with the blue straps, and the dark green arm warmers that were outlined in blue along with brown gloves did nothing to keep him from wanting to run. Even more odd was just how short her yellow shorts were and the blue wristbands over the wrists of the gloves.

'Riku help me…'

"Squall-"

"Leon," the man corrected her.

"Leon, how do you know this is another one?" She asked curiously looking at Sora as if he was some kind of monster.

"Because this is the first time I've ever seen him here and he happened to appear just as a star vanished," he said glaring at her.

She smiled nervously at Leon before looking back to Sora with a large grin on her face.

"So, where are you from?"

Sora stared at her a few seconds before answering. She really did make him feel uneasy.

'She's way too happy,' he thought before saying anything. "Destiny Island…do you know anyone named Saix?" he asked quickly. Even if he couldn't get near Riku he could Saix, couldn't he? The cloaked man had said nothing about him being near Saix.

The girl's smile dropped off her face and turned into a frown.

"Darn, he's from a completely new one. We can't match him up with anyone!" She whined snapping her fingers. "Is Saix from your world?"

Sora merely blinked at her.

"Match me up?" he asked nervously.

"Y'know, group you together with other people from your own world. Not everyone comes here though," she said shaking her head. "But when people of the same world show up, we try to get them together," she explained.

"Oh…so no one named Riku or Kairi has shown up either then…?" Sora asked somewhat hopefully. He knew he couldn't interact with them, was not even supposed to be anywhere near them, but he was so scared and out of it he really wanted to get a hug from his friends. Even so, he knew it was better this way. He doubted he could hold himself back if he saw Riku, but if Saix was around...

"Nope, Sorry," she said, but the smile was suddenly back on her face. "But that doesn't mean they might not show up later! So don't worry! We'll find you're friends," she said cheerfully.

"Whatever…" Sora said looking away. He figured if he acted mean to her, she wouldn't go looking for his friends, which was for the best after all. Of course he would need help finding Saix, he had no idea where the boy had even lived. He would have asked, but since the boy hadn't even wanted to give him a hug, he doubted he would have gotten an answer.

"Hey! Try to show some thanks, sheesh!"

Leon rolled his eyes at the girl and shoved her away from Sora holding his hand out to him.

"Yuffie, he just lost his world, we both know how painful that can be. Let's take him back to the hotel and let him rest."

All of the girl's anger seemed to have vanished and she was suddenly grinning again.

"You taking a liking to the boy Leon?"

Leon completely ignored her again and Sora took his hand getting to his feet.

No longer aware of what to do, Sora just followed them. He didn't think he'd get into trouble for having interaction with others, just as long as they weren't Kairi and Riku. Besides, what else could he possibly do? The hooded man hadn't given him any instructions beyond that of Destiny Island and he didn't see him anywhere to get any new ones. At least if he followed these two he might get some kind of rest without any nightmares. He was sure if he was left alone they would consume him.

**(X)**

Riku let out a groan as he stared up into the sky. He'd landed somewhere, but that was all he knew. Forcing himself to sit up he felt a shot of pain go through his neck and into his head.

"My head," he muttered blinking a few times to try to clear his vision. For a second he thought he saw Sora walking away with two other people, but he couldn't be for sure. "Sora!" He thought he saw the figure stop, but before he could find out what was going on, Kairi jumped him latching hard onto his arm.

"Riku! I'm so scared, where are we? What's going on?" She begged him.

'Damnit,' Riku thought shaking his head a few times. He shoved Kairi off growling at her and managed to get to his feet using the side of a building for support. "How should I know?" He spat at her. "Was that Sora?"

"Hey! You shouldn't treat your girlfriend this badly, Riku," she warned him, but he just rolled his eyes and tried to get a better look at the retreating forms. They were completely gone at this point though causing him to sigh and lean his body full against the wall. The cold feeling of the brick made him feel a bit better.

"Would you please just shut up?" He asked her.

She 'hmphed' him, while he just blew her off. He couldn't believe he may have found Sora so soon, only to be separated from him again. He had a lot of questions for the brunette; he seemed to have known what was going to happen to the island before it actually had. Still, Kairi would have recognized Sora so surely if that had been him she'd have said something.

"Are you two survivors?"

Both Riku and Kairi turned to regard the person who'd just spoken. It turned out to be a women with long brown hair held up by a large pink bow and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a long pink dress that buttoned up in the front, a loose blue belt around her waist and a bunch of silver bracelets on her left arm, along with a black string necklace that was tied in the front as a bow. Riku knew if he weren't currently in love with Sora, he'd have dumped Kairi for her in a heartbeat.

"You mean from our world?" Riku asked since Kairi seemed to be refusing to talk due to the bad mood he'd put her in.

The woman nodded a small smile forming on her face.

"Yes, I'm Aerith. I'm one of the few in Traverse Town trying to keep survivors with people from their own worlds. We're holding our base in the hotel in district three."

'Which means if that was Sora…' Riku thought holding his hand out to her instantly.

"I'm Riku and this is Kairi," he said quickly. "You may have one of our friends with you already," he explained.

Aerith smiled brightly at him and bowed completely ignoring his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

'So her and a few others are grouping up people from the same words. That's going to make finding Sora a lot easier,' he thought happily.

"Can you show us where this hotel is? I thought I'd seen one of my friends with two other people, maybe they're with you?" he asked hoping she knew the two people that'd been walking around the area with her.

"Yuffie and Leon," she said with a slight nod. "Yes, they found someone; just as I saw the two of you fall. There's a chance the brunette they were tending to is your friend."

'Brunette?' "That has to be him," Riku shouted moving away from the wall to head in the direction he'd seen them go, only to fall over. He obviously wasn't in any condition to be making quick movements yet.

"Are you alright?" Aerith asked alarmed.

"F, fine, just come on," he said getting himself back to a standing position. "I need to find out, we're all really close, if anything happens to him, I'd never forgive myself."

"Please calm down, Leon and Yuffie are quite capable fighters," she said. She did however hold her hand out to him, a gentle light coming from her body.

Riku suddenly felt himself healed, any dizziness and pain completely gone from his body. He thanked her again and started running off in what he told himself was the right direction, the two girls following behind him.

**(X)**

"Why don't you want to meet your friends?" Leon demanded for the fifth time from Sora.

Sora had locked himself in a room the second he'd seen Riku and Kairi walk into the hotel with another girl and refused to let anyone else enter. He couldn't believe the luck he was having, not only had they landed on the same world, but they'd been brought to the same place. Surely there was more than one hotel in this world that they could have stayed at!

'If that man wanted us to stay apart why did he send me here?' Sora asked himself again. The window was too small in the room for him to climb out of and escape, leaving the door as his only option. 'Did that piece of fruit actually do something!?' he wondered worriedly looking around again desperately for a way out, of course no new escape route had appeared.

"No! I don't want to talk to either of them!" He screamed to the other side of the door. 'I'm not supposed to see them anymore! If I do I'll ruin their relationship and all the worlds will be destroyed again!'

"Sora, this is stupid! They're your friends! You were asking about them before we brought you here!" Leon growled slamming something into the door; Sora figured it was his fist.

The boy moved away from the door hoping the bed he'd shoved against it would hold. He was completely stuck.

"Sora! What in the world are you doing? If anyone should be mad, it should be me!" Riku's voice came from outside. "You shoved me onto the ground and then vanished!"

Sora closed his eyes tightly wondering if he should answer. The man had said not to see him, but there weren't any rules against talking, still. He really didn't want to get in trouble or be responsible for the destruction of the universe just because he had a crush on his best friend.

"You were going to say something on the island, what was it?" Riku asked again, he sounded much calmer this time.

Hanging his head Sora climbed onto the bed so he'd be beside the door so Riku could hear him.

"It's not that simple Riku," he said finally, as he started to play with the necklace he'd brought from home. "I can't open the door."

"Why not?" he sounded concerned, but Sora didn't know if he should tell him the truth or not. Riku didn't always like to obey the rules if it meant his discomfort.

"I just can't. You'd make a mess of things if I told you," he laughed sadly and began wiping a few of the tears that'd started to trail down his face.

"Sora are you crying?"

Sora looked at the door shocked that Riku could notice this given that the door was shut, but decided to lie anyway.

"What are you talking about? I'm not crying," he said trying to laugh again, but there was an odd cracking noise, which Sora realized instantly was the door. "What are you doing?"

"If you won't come out than I'll come in," Riku growled.

"No! You're not coming in and I won't open this door of my own free will!" He screamed jumping off of the bed and moving towards the wall. The words had barely left Sora's mouth when a circle of smoke started forming in the room, only to collapse in on itself as if some kind of hole had been made.

The man with the black cloak stepped out of the dark hole and held his hand out to Sora.

"You've done well Sora. Everything is still going according to plan." Sora's eyes widened and he suddenly felt the urge to run back over to Riku, who'd managed to get a good top half of the door off. "I'm here to take you to where you belong," he explained.

"Where I belong?" Sora asked tilting his head to the side. Somehow, the words caused hope to flow through his body and warm him. 'I belong somewhere, I do have a place, it just wasn't Destiny Island! That means I'm not a mistake to everyone,' he thought happily running towards the cloaked man to grab his hand.

He'd almost taken it when a bunch of smoke filled the room again, only this time Leon was lying on the ground next to the bed he'd shoved aside, Riku standing in the doorway with a very odd-looking sword in his hand; it reminded Sora of a giant key.

"Sora…?" Riku asked shocked. Kairi was standing behind him looking just as out of it as he was.

"Are you willing to come?" The man asked as if he hadn't seen or heard anything at all.

"Of course! I have to go somewhere," he said grabbing the man's hand.

The cloaked man pulled him forward, the both of them stepping into the dark door at the same time before it vanished.

"Sora! Wait!"

Said boy ignored his friend's plea though and was soon gone.

They appeared in a huge opened space that was mostly nothing, but sand save for the huge gates that were in front of them that led to an even bigger building. A guy that looked about the same age as Leon, who'd turned out to be nineteen, walked down the steps that went to the large gate and over to them.

He had the brightest yellow hair that Sora had ever seen, making the blue outfit he was wearing stand out even more, the brown belt balancing his body out perfectly. As he came closer, Sora noticed that he was wearing a tattered red cloak that only covered his right shoulder, while his left had a steal arm guard with spikes on it. He stopped in front of them, Sora now staring at his left glove that made his hand look like a metal claw at least until he saw the large sword protruding from the brown sword sheath and then brown boots.

"Is this him?" The guy asked drawing Sora to look back up at him instead of his cool looking boots. Upon doing this, he saw the guy's eyes; bright, beautiful, blue eyes that made Sora's look pale in comparison.

"Yes, this is Sora," the cloaked man said motioning to Sora.

"I'm Cloud," the teen said nodding to him.

"Sora," he replied blushing despite already having been introduced. Somehow seeing Cloud's eyes made it easy for him to not remember he'd just abandoned Riku and Kairi.

The cloaked man and Cloud started talking quietly to each other about something; from time to time, they'd look at Sora and go back into conversation. Sora stood there quietly not wanting to get in the way. At this point he was willing to do anything as long as it pleased those around him so he was accepted. It wouldn't do to get kicked out of the one place he was supposed to belong in.

"Alright," the cloaked man said after he'd finished talking with Cloud. "Cloud has agreed to take you in, mind you, you're going to have to fight, but if you're good, you two could easily become companions," he explained.

"Companions?" Sora asked staring.

"Lovers," Cloud corrected.

"Wha, what?" Sora asked his face now completely red. He couldn't believe that someone like Cloud could ever have any interest in someone like him at all.

"I talked to your transporter before hand, I know what it feels like to be rejected by everyone, including your world," Cloud said solemnly. "If you'll have me, I'll happily accept."

Sora nodded slowly. He was scared if he didn't accept this that he might never find happiness at all. Cloud was a stranger now, but he'd get to know him soon enough.

"O, okay," he stuttered. "I'll do it…"

Nodding Cloud wrapped one of his arms around Sora protectively and jerked him over to his side. Given the height and strength differences, this was an easy feat, which Sora soon found himself with his head on Cloud's chest. He could feel his face burning, but he did like the way he felt protected, that was for sure.

"Good, then you may remain here the rest of your life. Stay out of trouble," the cloaked man warned before he waved, another door appearing before he vanished into it.

"You need a new outfit," Cloud said the minute the man was gone.

"What's wrong with this one?" Sora asked pouting. He tried to give Cloud a small pout, but went somewhat overboard with it, not that Cloud seemed to notice in the least.

"You'll have people laughing at you rather than backing away. Another thing we need to work on is your emotions, you shouldn't show them outside of our room."

Sora raised an eyebrow at this becoming increasingly curious.

"Why not?"

"Because if you did, our enemies would use it against us. Here Sora, we fight. We live to fight, that's all we do. So we keep our emotions when we are alone or in private with the other fighters here, our strength for the battlefield."

This concept was completely foreign to Sora, but he didn't have much of a choice. He wanted to fit into this place as much as possible and to make Cloud proud of him no matter what. He put on one of his cheesy grins and nodded.

"Okay."

**(TBC)**

That worked out relatively well. I managed to get ten pages out of those five pages. That's still not a lot I guess…to me it is, but like I said before…then I see it up there on the website…and it still looks like an extremely short chapter it makes me feel like I've failed the reader…even so, I'm not adding in a ton of more stuff in order to make the chapters longer, because I'm not changing the plot. That's for the sequel.


	4. The Fight

Alright, already heading into chapter 4, yay! Or something like that…let's get this started so I can keep going on with this. I'd like to have this all done as quickly as I can so I can work on my other fanfics…honestly I mean…what else do I have to do while I'm being withheld from my internet?

Warnings: It's shonen ai

Notes: (X) is pov and or time jump

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, it's haunted by evanescence

Chapter, 4: The Fight

Sora snuggled closer to Cloud as he wrapped his arms around his neck. They were both in their room lying on their bed, Sora happily on top of Cloud resting. He hadn't believed his luck thus far, but it'd been a pretty good run. Cloud had not been accepted by the one he loved and so Sora had been given to him. Things had been going wonderfully, Cloud wanting someone to love him and Sora wanting to be accepted.

The only problem they'd actually encountered had happened the first month when Sora had first arrived. Sephiroth, the one who had rejected Cloud to begin with, had started to show signs of jealously. At that point and despite what Sora had told himself, he had ended up confronting Cloud to demand to know what was going on. Cloud had eventually explained that Sephiroth was indeed jealous, but that it was nothing to worry about, that Sora had been there for him and Sephiroth had no chance and that had been the end of it.

Sora knew he'd soon have to get off of Cloud and get the day started, but until he was dragged out of the bed, he could lie there and relax with him. It had only been about five months now since he'd been with Cloud in this world. He was surprised that no one had actually asked him any questions about where he'd come from or who he was. A few of them had tried, but once they'd found out he was Cloud's boyfriend all of them had merely backed off quietly.

Anymore it seemed to Sora as if he'd been here his entire life. Nothing had seemed to change since he had arrived, save for the fighters who came to try and prove themselves. Sora on the other hand was a different matter. He was no longer the happy-go-lucky kid he'd used to be, but instead now distant and indifferent to others save for Cloud. He'd actually learned this emotional control from Cloud himself, who seemed quite happy that he'd picked it up so easily.

When they were in their room, they were both showing their emotions and being happy. When they were outside of the room they hardly looked at each other, almost to the point they barely talked to one another, which honestly bugged Sora somewhat, but it was worth it for when they finally went back to their room at night and cuddled.

The months had gone by pretty fast even if things around them hadn't changed, but Sora was quite enough proof that the months had gone by. He'd hit a growth spur at some point and was now about a foot taller, his hair a bit longer and now dyed black, but still spiky, his eyes had also been magically altered to purple so it would be harder for anyone to ever recognize him again. He'd outgrown his red shorts and white shirt, not that it really mattered, Cloud had made him change his outfit the first day he'd arrived so he'd look more intimidating to the people who came to challenge them. His pants and shirt were now completely black, the pockets and zippers outlined with white, red splotches covering random spots on the cloth as if he'd slaughtered someone and forgotten to wash the blood off. The chains that he wore connected from the front of his pants to the back in a hoop like shape, and the arm guard on his upper left arm had what looked to be blood covered spikes on it. He'd also taken a liking to combat boots, these also outlined in a silverish white on the edges, the dragon claw with the sphere engraved on the side of it, though it was near impossible to see unless you were very close. He also had gotten a black leather choker from Cloud, where he'd hung the dragon claw he'd gotten from Riku on, the only thing that could possibly link Sora to his previous life. Only Riku knew about the necklace however so he felt pretty safe wearing it. After all, it would be odd if the cloaked man screwed up twice and sent Sora to a world where Riku was eventually going to end up at.

"You okay?"

Sora blinked looking down at Cloud. He hadn't realized that he had Cloud's shirt bawled up in his fist. Blushing he nodded and let go of it.

"Yeah…I'm fine," he said hoping that Cloud would forget they had to get up now. His hopes were crushed when Cloud sat up and wrapped his arms around him.

"Come on, we have jobs to do."

Sora let out a groan and nuzzled his chest. He didn't want to get up; he wanted to spend another hour or so curled up in bed with his boyfriend.

"Aww, come on, just a few more minutes?" he begged.

The action made Cloud snicker, but that was it. The older boy moved Sora off of him and got up so he could get dressed.

"Last time you said that we ended up staying in bed an extra hour, we can't do that," he said smiling at him. He cuffed Sora's cheek with one hand stroking it with a single finger, his smile growing. "Come on."

Sora sighed and finally dragged himself out of bed so he could get dressed too. He didn't like mornings that much, he never thought Cloud and him got enough time to spend together. Usually when they came in from the fighting they'd bathe, eat, and go straight to bed. This wasn't really a bad thing, but Sora wanted more of Cloud's time.

"Fine. We get to spend time together tonight though, okay?"

Cloud nodded at him and so Sora finally started to get dressed, Cloud in his usual clothes, Sora in his. The only thing he was adding to his outfit today were a pair of black fingerless gloves that were enchanted to help him keep a firm grip on his sword.

They walked out of their room dressed and ready to fight, Sora sneaking a few looks here and there at Cloud wishing he could jump him. He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything like that though and so settled with finding out what the line ups for the day were.

When they located Phil inside the coliseum, Cloud placed his giant sword into his sheath so he could talk freely, Sora didn't have that problem. He'd managed to master a spell that allowed him to summon his sword by pure magic alone.

The goat man glared at them and jumped onto a large block getting ready to lecture them on who they'd be fighting. It was the same thing every morning.

"Alright, the next runner up is some guy looking for a keyhole or something. Anyway, he wants to fight you," Phil said looking at Cloud. "And I want you to kick his ass, got it?"

Cloud nodded and without a word walked out of the doors to the platform outside.

"What do I do?" Sora asked.

"You pick up the pieces if he loses," Phil said.

Glaring, Sora followed after his boyfriend. He doubted Cloud would need the help, he rarely ever did. Cloud wasn't just all looks; his fighting skills were wonderful, few ever even getting close to beating him. Of course, that meant Sora did not get to do much of anything when assigned the task of back up. From time to time he did get to take people out of their earlier fights. When he did that, no one even made it to Cloud on those days. Too many of the challengers that came to the Coliseum had no idea what they were getting themselves into and thus, had not trained nearly enough to handle what was going to be dealt to them in the ring.

"Think he's gonna win shorty?" "Hades asked with a big grin on his face.

Sora just shrugged at him and leaned against the wall to watch. He didn't care for Hades much, the guy just seemed really annoying, but he was here, because Phil and Hades needed more fighters, so he couldn't really complain. There was another guy named Hercules that showed up from time to time, but for the most part Cloud and him took on the majority of the battles. Sora didn't mind that, it made the days go by faster.

The challenger walked out from the opposite doorway and walked onto the platform a girl trailing behind him. She stopped at the edge so she could watch. The boy had to be about Sora's age and even looked familiar to him, but he honestly couldn't put a name to the face. Maybe someone who'd already tried their luck and was looking for another shot at winning?

Phil walked over to the platform and climbed on top of it before running in between Cloud and the fighter. He held his hand in the air and looked to both of them.

"Alright you two, it's anything goes, weapons or magic. First one to get knocked out or die, loses. Fight!" He screamed the last words before scurrying off the platform as quickly as he could.

Sora however barely had time to blink before the fight was over. In a blast of light he saw Cloud go flying and land on his back. The blast made Sora look at this new fighter in complete awe, but also horror, as Cloud was now bleeding badly from his throat and stomach.

The fighter didn't seem to care about this, having won he walked over to his girlfriend and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

Sora on the other hand was growling doing his best to hold himself in check. He wasn't allowed to run over to Cloud when things like this happened, would probably not even get to know the full extent of his wounds until they were bathing or back in their bedroom that night.

"Didn't even last five minutes," Hade said clicking his tongue. "Blondie's losing his touch or that guy's really strong," he laughed, Sora now death glaring him. "Hey, don't give me that look!" Hades seemed to get his drift though, because he was quickly running over to the platform and helping Cloud back to the sidelines. When he made it back to Sora's side he nodded to the boy to go on. "It's all yours kiddo, go beat that guy up for destroying your lover's honor."

At this point Phil had walked back onto the platform and was looking rather annoyed.

"Alright, lucky knock out kid. Heh you're next opponent won't be that easy, you ready?" When Phil got the nod from the warrior Phil grinned and turned to Sora. "Blood Sacrifice!" he shouted, Sora taking the cue walked towards the raised platform silently.

He felt like skinning the warrior alive, had never seen Cloud in such bad shape, but now was his chance to prove himself. He was going to go up there and slaughter this helpless warrior who'd enraged him and show Cloud how worthy he was and what a joke this guy could be turned into.

"Good luck!" The girl yelled up to her boyfriend, but the boy didn't seem to care all that much.

"Nothing to worry about," the warrior called back to her.

Sora mentally frowned trying to think of where he'd heard these cheers before, not to mention the voices. He knew he'd heard them from somewhere, but perhaps from a different time, maybe. The thought vanished soon enough as Phil screamed the start of the battle and he was forced to pay attention.

"Scared?" The warrior asked arrogantly.

Sora shrugged and extended out his arm, his hand opened, palm facing up. The warrior seemed curious at this move, but Sora wasn't about to show him any type of mercy. Cloud had been put into a critical state because of him.

Lightning began forming in his opened hand and then started jumping from one finger to another where there was no cloth. He was in complete control of this power so it was not causing him any harm, but the other warrior seemed that much more interested. Smirking himself now, black and blue flames rushed down the length of Sora's arm giving form to the sword as it engulfed the lightning. Long, only slightly curved, and the edge of a butcher's knife, Sora held his long sword, the flames dancing in the blade, the lightning attached to its edge just daring anyone to come near.

"I can see this is going to be fun," the warrior grinned.

"Whatever," Sora said emotionlessly.

"He-"

"Die," Sora said calmly, deadly as he brought his sword back and swung it at his opponent's throat.

The warrior jumped back glaring, his own sword brought up into a defensive position. The sword looked like he'd pulled it off a giant bat and dyed it purple.

**Long lost words, whispers slowly, to me**

The warrior didn't seem happy at all about Sora's cheap shot. He growled his glare growing.

"At least the other guy fought honorable!" he screamed at him.

**Still can't find what keeps me here**

"I won't let you win!" Sora growled out at him. He watched his every move making sure he wouldn't end up at the end of the other guy's sword. There was no way he could back down, honor wasn't a part of revenge and that was exactly what Sora was here for.

**And all this time I've been so hallow inside,**

"Tough luck," the warrior snorted at him.

**I know you're still there**

The two ran at each other, Sora's sword slamming into the warriors own, Sora's blade against the guy's blunt side. He shoved forward hoping to push the warrior off balance, but instead the guy had brought his sword down, Sora going forward, the warrior's blade ready to go into his back. Sora managed a dodge roll and came up behind the warrior winning a strike on his arm.

**Watching me,**

**Wanting me,**

**I can feel you pull me down**

"I won't let you beat me!" The warrior screamed as he pulled his wounded arm back quickly. He kicked Sora's sword hand almost causing him to drop the sword.

Sora had to release his grip slightly to allow the blood to flow through before re-tightening his grip. This guy was a lot stronger than Sora had thought, good thing he'd gotten the enchanted gloves. He used this to his advantage though, and flipping the sword around thrust it forward at the warrior's stomach. The guy of course jumped back again to dodge it and came running at him.

**Fearing you,**

**Loving you,**

**I can feel you pull me down**

'This guy…he looks really familiar now that I'm close to him…and his fighting style…' Sora thought to himself before bringing his sword above his head to deflect the warrior's attack. They were soon locked into a dance of slashing blades, sometimes magic was thrown at one another, but Sora could hardly make out what was going on anymore. He knew he was fighting, that he wasn't getting hit, but he didn't seem to be connecting with anything beyond the warrior's sword either. 'These moves remind me of…? The thought was gone his head screaming, nothing, but a black hole remained where the memory had once been. Distracted by his thoughts, Sora nearly get his own head taken off. He knew he needed to focus, but it was hard. Why couldn't he remember?

He did a side step to the left just avoiding the tip of the blade going into his throat and managed to score another hit, this time hitting the warrior on the back as he ran pass him.

**Haunting you, I can smell you, alive**

"Think you can keep up with me?" The warrior asked suddenly smirking again. The two were circling each other once more, another stare down. Sora just returned his words with a glare. "Let's see then." The warriors speed suddenly intensified and Sora was forced to put all of his energy into defensive maneuvers. The slashes were coming faster now, much harder than he'd ever thought possible, but he had to win this. If he lost he might as well just hand Cloud over to Sephiroth.

**Your heart pounding in my head!**

**(X)**

"If you think you're going to win this, think again," Riku said trying to catch his breath quickly. His opponent glared at him all the more and took a step back. 'What's this guy up to?' he wondered. He'd never met someone with such a bad attitude before, besides Kairi's that is, and he was beginning to wonder if the two were perhaps somehow related.

He watched the warrior take another step back only to see him bend over and scream, two black wings ripping out of his back. Before Riku could even think his opponent was flying at him and he had to take a defensive position, his sword raised high to avoid the attack from above.

'That's right, Leon warned me that some people here get wings,' he told himself mentally scowling. The good thing was Riku was not completely helpless; he'd been warned ahead of time and had asked Merlin for help. He was going to need a few seconds himself though to accomplish that and so he pushed back as hard as he could with his sword shoving the other boy away from him.

**Saving me,**

**Raping me,**

**I won't let you haunt me down**

"Fine, we'll play your way," Riku sighed. He hadn't wanted to use this spell, but it didn't seem like he had much of a choice anymore. With his opponent flying there was no way he could keep up with the attacks even if he was faster. He closed his eyes for a second as he muttered the spell, his free hand touching the scroll in his pocket that Merlin had given to him. Two black angel like wings ripped out of his own back and suddenly he was reborn to the world. He licked his lips at his challenger finding him suddenly amusing. "You can't beat me, I'm the key blade master and I'll always be the best."

The fighter growled at the words and flew at him.

Riku acted as if he was going to bring his sword up for defense, but instead charged at the last second finally getting a hit on the boy. The blood started to drip from his cheek.

His opponent seemed quite shock that he'd actually been hit for a second before turning around and slashing at him. Their swords clashed together the sound of metal scraping against metal ringing together as it echoed through the entire coliseum.

**(X)**

Kairi stood on the sidelines watching in complete horror the fight that was taking place in front of her. These two fighters were somehow equals, but she'd never seen that happen before in her life. Riku was always the one who came out on top and managed to defeat anyone that stood in their way, but now he was getting pushed back, matched blow for blow, had even gotten a few cut marks from this guy. For the first time ever she was actually scared of how one of Riku's fights might end.

**(X)**

Cloud slowly made his way over to Hades wincing when he placed any weight on the same side his stomach had been wounded. There was a good deal of blood flowing from the side of his head due to the many wounds, but he didn't want to stay inside out of the sun, he owed it to Sora to stand and watch him fight, to mentally cheer him on as he always did.

"Sorry Blondie, don't think you're lover is going to win this one either."

Cloud nodded at Hades' words not saying a thing. This warrior they'd fought was way beyond what they normally went up against, something Cloud hadn't expected, nor had he taught Sora how to deal with. Even so, Sora seemed to be doing a much better job at staying in the ring than he had.

"Are you alright?"

Cloud turned to regard the speaker, Sephiroth. The older man was standing there watching him, a devilish smile on his face. Before he could protest, Sephiroth's lips were touching his own, his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I'm fine," he replied hoping this would get his lover off of him, but it didn't seem to be working as he was answered with a deeper kiss.

**(X)**

"Whoa…" Hades said frowning before he looked at Cloud and Sephiroth kissing to Sora. "Uh-oh…not good."

**(X)**

'This warrior…it has to be Sora. There's no one else that could possibly give me a fight like this,' Riku told himself.

"Listen to me! If-"

Sora ran at him and returned the slash across the cheek Riku had given him a few moments before. The only difference was that Sora was no longer holding back at all, if Riku hadn't half dodged the sword would have been lodged into his cheek bone.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Riku screamed out. He had no doubt in his mind anymore that this was Sora and he wanted to stop this stupid fight and just hold him as soon as possible. If he could just get Sora to listen to him.

"NO!" Sora yelled back at him. "You hurt the one person who ever cared about me!"

Riku frowned at this wiping some of the blood away from the wound on his cheek.

'There's no way that Sora was…' He stole a look at the blonde guy he'd almost sent to his grave and saw him wrapped in the arms of someone else and sighed in relief. 'Sora you jackass I almost thought you cheated on me,' Riku thought twitching.

"If that guy was your lover, then you need to get a new one! One that can protect you!"

The provoking words seem to work, Sora, now in a blind rage, ran at Riku his sword raised high, no strategy to back up his moves.

"SHUT UP!"

**Watching me,**

**Haunting me,**

**I can feel you pull me down**

"Fool!" Riku shouted forming a huge Firga ball in his hand. He didn't want to cause Sora any more damage than he already had, but he saw this as the only way. He shot it at Sora who flew straight into the blast in his rage only to be thrown backwards and land on the platform ground groaning, blood flowing down his face.

**Fearing you,**

**Loving you,**

**I won't let you pull me down**

Riku waited a second to see if anyone else would come and tend to his battered friend, but it didn't seem like anyone was even paying attention. Enraged himself now that Sora, if this was Sora, had been brainwashed he threw his sword to the ground and ran over to him.

"You did it! You did it Riku! I'm so happy! We can finally seal the keyhole here and leave!" Kairi screamed from the sidelines.

"Stay there," Riku ordered her and he knelt down beside Sora helping him sit up.

**(X)**

"Hey, you got some explaining to do," Riku said leaving no room for debate.

'So it was...?'Another blast of pain went through his mind and Sora found himself trying to gather his thoughts again. Then the warrior was kneeling beside him and touching his cheek and his spell seemed broken. The warrior in front of him was Riku, the one he was never supposed to see again, the memory he'd given to Hades to obtain extra strength for the fights. Of course, he'd given up the memory too so he wouldn't feel the pain that he did whenever he thought of his friend. That was all over now. It'd been Riku all along, but that wasn't fair in the least. The cloaked man was supposed to have taken him somewhere Riku was never going to come to and yet here he was breaking the spell.

"Sora, answer me," Riku said removing some of his armor and the choker. He instantly felt his breath coming back to him with the tight necklace gone and he started gasping for air. "Sora?"

"I'm fine," he said finally as he attempted to sit up. His vision started dancing and he almost fell back down, but he couldn't handle having his head against Riku's body. It was just too painful, to much of what he wanted.

"Stop it, you're bleeding! Why didn't you stop when I asked you to?" He demanded his hands going to Sora's own to remove the gloves. "I wouldn't have had to use any magic if you'd have just listen-"

"Shut up!" Sora screamed shoving Riku away from him and getting to his feet. He shook his head trying to clear his vision, but it wasn't working that well. "You're not supposed to be here! Go seal the keyhole and leave!" Sora's eyes darted to the choker with the dragon necklace on it, he couldn't let him keep it.

Riku looked stunned at his outburst, but instead of getting angry or even moving away to Sora's horror he came forward and wrapped his arms around him.

"Gods what's gotten into you Sora? I don't want to leave you behind here, you need to come back with Kairi and me so we can get rid of the heartless," he said

"No, I'm staying here!" He said forcefully, Riku now removing the shackle around his arm. "Will you stop undressing me?" Sora asked turning to glare at Riku.

Riku however didn't seem to be listening, instead he'd locked his gaze with Sora's, his finger trailing down the younger boy's cheek.

"Stop…" Sora pleaded. Why was Riku always teasing him like this? Was he going to be forced to deal with one test after another until he died? If he didn't stop soon he was going to jump him anyway, to hell with the universe and those in it.

"Sora I've been looking for you since our world was destroyed….why won't you come with us? We could use your help and we're friends."

Sora was already shaking his head before Riku had finished.

"No…no we're not friends. We're not…" His voice trailed off as he noticed Cloud pinned against the wall, Sephiroth holding his arms above his head while they kissed.

**Watching me,**

**Wanting me,**

**I can feel you haunt me down**

"Sora?"

"So you've taken Cloud from me too?" Sora laughed hanging his head. The reason he'd been clinging to in order to survive now gone he jerked himself out of Riku's arms and darted off towards the building that held the private rooms. "It's all over."

"Sora!"

Riku screamed after him, but he ignored it. Why should he even bother? Riku was not his to have and now Cloud, who'd sworn that he could never have a relationship with Sephiroth, had formed one. That was great for Cloud, but where did that leave him?

**Fearing you,**

**Loving you,**

**I won't let you pull me down**

Sora began to feel dizzy, but he managed to make it to the door and get into it before collapsing to the floor. The sight of his ex lover and Sephiroth making out flashed through his mind and made his stomach twist and turn, he almost lost his breakfast.

"Damnit!" He screamed, but it was more of a choked sob than anything else. He got his back up against the wall trying to calm himself down, but instead he felt like something inside of him snapped and stared down at the blood that was falling into his hands from his mouth. A sharp pain had ran through him and he started to wince as he began coughing, more blood coming up.

'Is this finally my ending….or has the suffering just began…?'

**(TBC)**

Okay….another nine pages…it was originally…4 and a half so I think that's a bit of a nice increase…I wanted to make the battle more descriptive and thought I started out that way, but it still ended up way to short…but it's still longer than before so…I don't really know if it's that much of a good or bad thing, who knows. I hope you guys enjoy this though, because now I have to get off to mow the lawn so yeah…enjoy.


	5. Aftermath

So finally here's the rewrite to chapter 5. It took awhile, I've been so crazily busy it wasn't even funny and I still am no doubt about that. Here's the new chapter anyway, hope to get the rest of this fanfic rewritten asap.

Warnings: It's shonen ai/ slash / gay/ Riku/Sora pairing, get over it.

Notes: (X) Is pov change and or time jump

story notes: All of the characters that Sora ends up running into for this chapter have been altered. Instead of ending up in a zelda world, he's now in wonderland. Now, this wonderland is a bit of a mix up. The White rabbit and the Queen of Hearts are the characters from "Alice in the Country of Hearts", the Cheshire cat is from the game American Mcgee's Alice in Wonderland. The mad hatter is from the live action alice in wonderland by disney, aka johnny depp. The cards are from wherever you wish them to be from.

Chapter, 5: Aftermath

Sora managed to push himself up, his coughing fit finally over. He crawled over to the nearest wall so he wasn't looking at the puddle of blood he'd just created. He closed his eyes tightly, arms wrapped around his knees as he tried to catch his breath and calm himself down. For a second he thought he was going to cry, but he managed to keep it all inside.

He should have known that Cloud was no longer remaining loyal to him. He'd seen the way Sephiroth had glared at him when he'd first arrived at the arena. Slowly, but surely he'd begun to notice the silver haired god coming around more and more, giving Cloud the attention he'd so desperately wanted from the beginning. Why he hadn't just claimed Cloud from the start, before he'd come was what Sora didn't understand.

Sora had told himself when he'd first arrived that if Sephiroth ever wanted Cloud that he'd hand him over without a fight. He wouldn't have wanted anyone to keep Riku from him had he really ever had a chance, so he didn't want Cloud to suffer either from his own selfishness. The longer he'd been there, the closer he'd gotten to the blonde, the more he realized he wouldn't be able to do it. He couldn't get himself to even think of a world without his boyfriend and yet now he had to.

What hurt Sora the most however was that he'd defended Cloud, had gone into battle with every notion of restoring his boyfriend's honor, but instead he'd not only lost terribly, seconds later he found out Cloud was cheating on him.

Sora let out a small groan and rested his head on his knees.

'I'm not good enough to be Cloud's boyfriend. Sephiroth can have him…at least he can keep Cloud safe.' He took another deep breath and slowly released it. It would be okay, Cloud would be taken care of and in the end that was all that really mattered wasn't it? Cloud's happiness, his safety...

Raising his head up he looked down at what his black gloves had been hiding, two thin white scars. They had not been done with the intention of ending his life, rather just to let out some frustration. He knew it hadn't been the right thing to do, but while on Destiny Island he'd needed an outlet. Despite having done it a few times no one had seemed to care or didn't know exactly what the scars meant. There was of course the small chance that no one had even noticed the marks, but Sora thought that very unlikely.

After he'd arrived at the Coliseum Cloud had noticed right away and not only knew what they were, he had his own as well. From then on whenever the blonde saw them he would drop whatever he was doing and stare at them transfixed. After a week of this and Sora knew he had to do something so his boyfriend wouldn't get depressed every time he saw his wrists. He solution had been to start wearing gloves. This had made things much better in their relationship, but now…

"Doesn't matter now," Sora said grabbing a dagger from inside his boot. Nothing else mattered anymore. He couldn't have Riku and he'd just lost Cloud, the only person to ever really care about him.

Closing his eyes tightly to prepare himself, he ran the blade across his wrist ignoring the searing pain that followed. He'd never cut that deeply into his arm, the pain nothing like he'd ever experienced before. His hand began to twitch then as the pain ebbed away, warning signs flashing up in the brunette's mind. He was starting to lose his grip on reality, the blade sliding out of his hand onto the floor. Strangely enough he didn't hear the dagger make any noise, his senses obviously fading. It didn't take long and soon he was beginning to relax as the blood flowed freely from his arm.

'This is just the beginning,' he thought the fingers of his unhurt arm wrapping around the hilt of the dagger once more.

**(X)**

"Stay here," Riku warned Kairi before he headed towards the three on the other side of the arena. To think Sora had been so close to him and yet he'd once again let him get away, but not for long. He wasn't about to let anyone claim Sora. The boy would be his in the end no matter what, not to mention leaving with him. So Kairi would get mad, when wasn't she mad anymore?

Enraged at himself by what had just occurred, Riku wished he hadn't of froze when Sora freaked out. He needed to find him and fast and there was only one way to do that, he knew. Setting his pride aside he walked towards Cloud knowing that only way he'd ever find Sora in this strange world would be to get help from someone who lived there.

"You bastard," Riku growled. It was the only warning he gave before he jerked Cloud out of Sephiroth's arms and nearly to the ground. He'd felt badly for harming this fighter as badly as he had at first, now that he knew who he was though, he was glad. He pulled his right fist back; eyes narrowed and with all his anger and frustration, punched the blonde dead center in the face.

Cloud staggered backwards nearly colliding with the ground looking utterly stunned, his hand holding his nose.

"And just-"

"Where's Sora's room?" Riku demanded cutting Cloud off. He had no time for games, when the brunette was alone, bad things happened. "Where is it? He saw you two kissing! He risked his life to clean up your mess and you're cheating on him!"

Cloud visibly winced, he obviously knew what he was doing was wrong and Riku felt a small amount of satisfaction from having struck a cord.

"You must know how he is! Where is his room?" Riku repeated.

Cloud's head suddenly snapped up, his eyes wide. It seemed he did know what Sora did when he couldn't handle life's pressures. The blonde pushed past both Riku and Sephiroth running into the coliseum.

Determined to be the one to comfort Sora, Riku followed close behind. He was glad he wasn't looking for Sora alone though, the entire building anymore seemed like a giant maze to him. There were so many halls that all looked the same, he almost thought Cloud was leading him in circles until they came to a door almost as the end of a corridor, blue flames surrounding it.

Cloud only stared at the door dumbly, so Riku took the liberty of pushing him aside and trying to open it, of course it was locked tight.

"Sora! Please come out, we need to talk!" Riku screamed pounding on the door. "Sora!"

**(X)**

"You screwed up."

Sora looked up slowly in a daze at the cloaked man. He hadn't heard him come in, but he gave the man a small nod.

"Sora!"

Hearing Riku scream his name made his eyes water and he couldn't help a few tears straying down his cheeks. The man was standing in front of him now, his arms crossed over his chest. He couldn't see the man's face, but his tone told Sora he was not pleased.

"I've located another area for you. This one I highly doubt you'll like."

"Why…? Why can't I just die?" Sora asked choking back a sob. The poundings on the door grew more intense. Sora had a feeling if he'd just allow himself to be selfish, he could open the door Riku was trying so desperately to unlock and his friend would accept him with open arms. He could just go with him, tell him everything, to hell with the worlds and life. At least he could be happy for a few moments.

"Though you yourself are not needed, your life is," the man said firmly gripping Sora's shoulder.

Sora wasn't sure how he was supposed to take this bit of information. He meant nothing, but his life did? Was that even possible? He didn't think so, but it wasn't really his place to decide so instead he just gave the cloaked man another small nod.

"Fine."

**(X)**

The door suddenly flung open beneath Riku's poundings, the blue flames now gone. Cloud and he both hurried in, but the sight that met them was not what Riku wanted to see. Two pools of blood covered the floor, a lone bloody dagger next to them. Riku did a double take, but still saw no sign of his beloved brunette.

"Where is he?" Riku asked hoping Cloud knew of some kind of alternate exit.

"I don't know," Cloud admitted hanging his head. He picked up the dagger and examined it silently.

Riku closed his eyes his fist slamming against the wall.

"Damnit!"

**(X)**

The cloaked man nodded to the castle him and Sora had appeared in front of. His wrists wrapped up and slightly healed, the teen was able to focus on what was going on around him. The castle was huge and from what Sora could tell, it looked like it was possibly made entirely out of some weird purple brick. This struck Sora as odd since the castle itself was in the middle of a forest. In every direction he looked there was some kind of a flower or tree, even the castle itself was part of the beautiful forest, living plants of all sorts of colors growing out in random places. It was hard to believe that there was really any brick there to begin with.

Suddenly Cloud, Sephiroth, and Riku were all a bad dream. Even if Riku somehow found this castle in the middle of no where, the thing was so big he was sure he'd be able to hide until the teen left.

The pain of the betrayal was still there, but he couldn't do anything to change it now. What happened had happened, but he was in a new world now and he doubted he'd ever get to see Cloud again. He knew that should hurt him, but what was the point? He hadn't been the one to cheat on Cloud, the blonde had chosen someone else over him. No, he needed to be here, away from the colliseum. Not only would he be able to mentally heal here and to his disbelief the self inflicted wounds he'd just made moments before were already thin white scars as if they'd happened months ago.

They began walking towards the castle not a word being uttered between them. When they made it to the top of the stairs leading to the entrance they stopped by two guards, both of which were wielding giant battle axes and strangely enough, were playing cards. Sora had to do a quick double take to make sure he was seeing things right. The cards were both red with the body of cards, but had arms, legs, and heads like a person. Upon seeing the cloaked man they stepped aside silently, Sora moving closer to the man as he eyed their weapons nervously.

They came into a small entrance hall only to move into a much longer one, doors covering each side. It was so long that the ocean blue carpet vanished when you tried to see the end of it. It reminded Sora of when he used to look out at the horizon on Destiny Island.

As they went on, the middle of the hall had a fork, unnoticeable until you were actually in front of it. Amazingly enough the fork branched three different ways, none of them seeing to interconnect with one another.

To Sora's disappointment they kept going straight. When they made it to the end of the hall two more of the card guards stood in front of them, both holding large swords. They nodded to the cloaked man and moved so he and Sora could pass through the doors.

Sora knew the minute they walked into the room that it was a throne room. Red canopies hung from the ceiling draping down onto the large red and gold throne. Flowers the size of Sora's head and every color he'd ever seen dotted it in all the right places. Somehow the flowers were growing out of the castle walls inside as well.

Despite everything that'd just happened to Sora, he couldn't help grinning. Seeing this throne room, no, this entire castle and the forest it sat in reminded him strongly of Destiny Island. He wished desperately he was still there being able to act like a carefree idiot, but he knew that was an impossible wish, his island had been destroyed along with his innocence. Yet, this place did seem to have some sort of magic about it, just exactly how though he couldn't be sure.

The cloaked man held out his arm stopping Sora in front of the throne. Sora hadn't noticed at first, but a beautiful young woman sat in the throne looking over them. Her long dark colored hair was curled in front hanging down to frame her face, the rest of it hanging down over her back. She was wearing a long red cloak that fell to her feet, her dark red gown covered in lace and looking like one that belonged to a princess from the books he'd read as a child. Her lips were full and covered in red lipstick, her skin pale, but only enough so to make her lips contrast beautifully with the rest of her face. In other words, Sora was awestruck by this woman.

"Welcome back," she said. As beautiful as she was, the tone of her voice and the way she smiled with her eyes sent a shiver down Sora's spine.

"Thank you," the cloaked man said giving a slight bow. "This is the boy I was talking about." He nodded to Sora.

A cold smile crossed the woman's lips and she stood up so she could get a good look at him. She circled Sora three times before saying a word.

"How good is he?" she asked taking her eyes off Sora for only a moment.

"He's been a loyal servant for some months now," the cloaked man said.

"Five actually-"

"Quiet!" The woman demanded backhanding Sora across the face. Sora's eyes widened as his body jerked back and he landed on the floor. He stayed there silently holding his cheek, the full realization of what had just happened not quite setting in. "So, this is him. Hmm…." She turned to Sora again. "How long can you stay on task?" She snapped at him.

"Wh, what?" Sora asked staring at her.

"How long can you work before you collapse?" She growled.

"What? I don't know! I've been fighting the past few months, but I've always slept at night!" Sora shouted. "I haven't had to take care of anything else."

"Pft, fine. We'll start you off as-"

"He's only going to be here a week, two at the most." The woman looked at the cloaked man her eyes narrowed slightly. It didn't seem like she was one to ever be given orders. "Besides, the boy was merely a fighter in the last world."

"A fighter huh?" She asked with a smirk. "Alright then, Peter!"

A man that looked maybe in his late teens or early twenties walked into the throne room. He was wearing a full plaid suit, the colors red and yellow, with tan pants. Strangely enough he had a giant pocket watch attached to the left pocket of his suit. His hair was silver white and went to his shoulders, glasses covering his blue eyes. The only thing that made Sora give this guy a second thought was the fact he had two very long white rabbit ears growing on the top of his head.

"Yes my lady?" he asked.

"This boy here claims to know how to fight. See if he's telling the truth," she ordered turning her back on him and walking to her throne.

"Of course," the white rabbit said removing a gun from no where. Sora's eyes widened instantly, he rarely had to fight against anyone with guns, and had to dodge out of the way when it went off. Peter happened to be completely insane, Sora found out, to the point he shot at Sora ten times before he finally stopped, laughing the whole time. The brunette never even managed to get to his feet to run or land a hit. The second he tried to get up, the white rabbit had the gun aimmed at his forehead, finger on the trigger. "Shall I kill him?"

"That doesn't look like a fighter to me," the queen snorted from on top of her throne.

Sora looked over to the cloaked man pleadingly, but the man just shook his head.

"We need you alive, but kept from others. It is hard enough to get people to agree to take you in," he said sounding a bit annoyed.

Sora let out a small groan, the white rabbit grabbing him by the arm.

"What should I do with him?" Peter asked.

"I'm sure the hatter could use an assistant," the queen smiled. "Take him to the tower."

Rabbit nodded and forced, or rather dragged Sora out of the throne room with him.

With them gone the Queen turned back to the cloaked man glaring.

"How long will that fool be here again?"

"One week, two at most. I will be taking him then to his next destination. Do what you want with him while I'm gone as long as he is kept alive."

The glare became a wide smirk.

"I do like the way you deal."

The man nodded and started to leave.

'This new place better be able to hold him until I can get him to where he can't be found."

**(X)**

Sora wasn't sure what to expect, but it hadn't been this. Peter had dragged him as if he were a rag doll over what seemed to be the entire castle. The brunette was now covered in a completely new set of cuts and bruises. Peter had seemed to go out of his way to make sure Sora hit every corner and wall that they came across. He even dropped Sora once so he could pull him up a flight of stairs for the second time backwards by his shirt collar. Needless to say, Sora was in a bit of a daze when they reached their final destination. The white rabbit dropped Sora onto the floor smiling, unlocked the wooden door at the top of the staircase he'd just been dragged up, and threw him into the room.

"Try and escape, I'd love to see just how long you can dodge my bullets," Petter laughed his gun in his hand again. He waved it around happily, shot off a bullet towards the ceiling, and slammed the door shut. Sora heard a small click from the door and finally allowed himself to sigh in relief. That creature was mad and even if he was now locked in some tower, at least he didn't have to put up with that thing.

"Is it gone?"

**(TBC)**

Okay, finally, updated or rather rewritten finally. Only 35 more chapters to go…..ugh. And yes, short and to the point. There had to be a somewhat decent transition before I moved on with this. Enjoy.


	6. Damnation

Everyone who reviewed! Thank you! Thanks to one of my reviewers and the help of my friend Ashura, I've been able to take off that no anonymous thing. It's off now!! YAY! I'm really glad that so many of you enjoy this story! I'm really glad it's such a big hit and hope to keep writing for it, for awhile! I pretty much know how this story is going to end already. I just hope it won't be for awhile. Well actually…maybe I'll just put that in as later, and make a different ending! …While I'm supposed to be watching this moving in health class. I shall be writing the story!…cause I'm already passing with a B. So! Let's just go on with the story!

* * *

Ch,7: Damnation

Sora looked around slowly at the queen. She'd called him in here so she could talk to him about his first job. She was going to explain to him his place while he was there at the castle.

"Good." She said walking around him. "You look splendid in those." Sora glared at her. He hated these clothes. The pants were black Arabian type and didn't bother him to much.. His shirt on the other hand was completely a different story. He was wearing two shirts, the first one, was tight fitting, black in color with no sleeves that showed off all his muscles on his stomach and chest. Over the shirt was a see through light blue shirt with long sleeves that at the end wrapped around the wrists. His shoes were also black Arabian types. "Now." She took one last walk around Sora and sat down on her throne. "Now. Tonight is your first night doing your job. You'll be entertaining Kyosuke tonight." Sora's eyes widened. When Nuburu had said entertain, but he'd thought she meant juggling or showing off his swordsmenship!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ENTERTAINMENT?!" He screamed out. Nuburu rolled her eyes at him.

"What else do you think I mean boy?! He'll be here soon. You're to go to his room and wait for him there." Sora sighed and nodded slowly getting the information on the room and headed off to it. He sat down on the bed and waited. He (A.N. Can you believe I started this in 1st period, and I'm in last now?!?!? …now I'm at home, but come on!!! I know! Me either!) sighed a bit and laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He waited what seemed like hours when he heard the door click open. Sora let out a deep sigh and sat up.

"Welcome to Nuburu's castle, hope you're ready to have some fun…." Sora's voice trailed off staring at the man. He was gorgeous.

Cloud sat on his bed trying to hold back tears that threatened to spill out. He'd never wanted to hurt Sora. He'd tried to keep Sephiroth such a big secret from him, so they could all be happy. So when Sora hit 18, that all 3 of them could be lovers. To Cloud's horror though, nothing turned out that way. He sighed on his bed laying his head against the wall. He wanted so much to find Sora and hold him close again like he had so many nights before. To keep him safe and beg for forgiveness while explaining to him his plan. That wouldn't happen though, Sora had somehow managed to fully disappear. Sora was no where to be found, his energy signature had vanished just as quickly as Sora had leaving not one little trace.

Riku growled punching the wall at the inn in Traverse Town.

"How could I be so stupid?!" Riku punched the wall again putting a big hole into the wall. Kairi gasped, eyes widen, and took a few steps back.

"Ri, Riku?" She asked slowly, shaking a bit. Riku had been acting like this ever sense he'd found out that it was Sora he'd been fighting and now just some random warrior.

"How could I have not noticed! I should of known! The minute he started matching me blow for blow! I should of known! This is all my fault!" Riku kicked the wall putting another huge hole into it. Leon quickly walked in and grabbed Riku by the wrist.

"Calm down." He said, he himself calm and collected. Riku looked up at him glaring daggers at him. He took a few deep breaths and jerked his head away looking down.

"How could I've not known…?" he asked quietly. Leon sighed and let his arm go.

"It's been 2 years. He was under a magic disguise, it's not your fault." Yuffie smiled hearing this from the door way.

"Aww. You're actually trying to make him feel better. Good going Leon!" She said a bright smile on her face. Leon looked up at her and glared at her than looked back to Riku.

"All you can do, is go look for him again."

"What would it matter? I'd probably not recognize him again!" Leon shrugged.

"If you want to be a quitter ,than fine. Be one. But you should just hand over the key blade now than. If you can't handle a small task like this, how can any of us trust you with saving the world?" Riku growled his eyes flashing dangerously and he turned to look at Leon.

"I WON'T EVER GIVE UP ON GETTING SORA BACK!" Leon smirked.

"Than go find him." Riku grabbed his key blade and stomped out of the room.

"I WILL!" Kairi ran after him quickly.

"Riku! WAIT!" Riku stopped turning to face her.

"What?" Kairi grabbed Riku's arm and pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"Riku. We can wait a bit can't we? It's been awhile sense we've had time to relax." Riku frowned lowering his sword to his side and stared at her.

"Kairi. We spent time together at the coliseum." Kairi pouted at him.

"But! Not that long. You were to busy looking for Sora." Riku growled and turned away from her walking to the top of the stairs.

"Kairi. I want to find Sora even more than sealing all of these stupid keyholes. If you don't learn to understand that, I'll leave you here and never talk to you again." With that he walked down the stairs key blade in fighting position. Kairi sighed and followed behind silently and plotting. She'd get Riku to herself, even if she had to make a pack with whoever it was that was hiding Sora from Riku in the first place.

Sora blinked at the guy his mouth slightly opened. :Maybe I could get used to this job.: he thought to himself. The man walked in closing the door behind himself.

"….Sora?" Sora nodded.

"You're Kyosuke right?" The man was silent for a moment. He was wearing complete black save for a red bandana and a red cape thrown over his outfit. He was wearing two black gloves and had a two silver belts on, with two small brown belts connecting the cape to his belt on the right side. He was also wearing black boots. His hair was midnight black and went past his shoulders, even his bangs were a bit long, but the bandana kept it all out of his face. The midnight black hair though only made his blood red eyes seem even more evil as he stared at Sora. He frowned a bit sitting down on the bed next to Sora.

"You're young…" Sora frowned a bit than nodded.

"Yeah. Nuburu said I had to please you anyway…and y'know…I don't see anything wrong with it now…" Sora said blushing as realization hit him of what he'd just said.

"…Kyosuke's not my real name…" Sora looked up at him curiously.

"Than what is your name?"

"….Vincent…." (A.N. Yes. Vincent from Final Fantasy 7. Want a pic, let me know. I can send it. Sense Cloud has Vincent's fake are, I gave Vincent two good arms! Lol. I'm so nice.)

Sora smiled at him and tugged on his hair a bit. "It's fine. I'm only supposed to be with you one night right…? So…I guess having a fake name is okay…" Vincent remained silent and than sighed a bit.

"I didn't ask…for someone to entertain me….I want them here…incase they…wanted to escape…"

"Escape?" Vincent nodded.

"She's….evil…..I don't like it.." Sora thought for a moment than nodded slowly.

"I'll go. I have no where else to go anyway." Vincent nodded and than got up, walked to the other side of the room, and laid down on the bed. "I have to stay in here….Nuburu said if I left anytime soon, she'd kill me."

"It'll be easier for us to leave…if you're in here anyway…." Sora nodded and pulled his feet onto the bed. He got under the blanket and snuggled up against a pillow wrapping his arms around it trying to relax. This was the first time he'd ever stayed the night in any guy that was older than him besides Cloud. The thought of Cloud brought tears to his eyes and he let out a small whimper.

Vincent heard the whimper and grabbed Sora's shoulder.

"What's wrong…?" Sora turned around and faced him. After a few seconds he couldn't help himself and he latched onto Vincent.

"You just…kind of remind me of my old boyfriend that's all…" Vincent frowned and stared at him for awhile. After a few minutes he allowed Sora to stay latched onto him and laid back down silently. Sora fell asleep for the first time in a week peacefully.

A few hours later Vincent slowly got up getting out of Sora's embrace and grabbed his gun out from the holster at his waist. He took out some bullets and loaded the gun making sure he had enough to take out any and everyone that needed to be. He walked around the side of the bed and poked Sora a few times. Sora sat up yawning and rubbing his eyes a bit.

"What's going on…?" Vincent pulled Sora to his feet and nodded to the door. Sora just stared back at him until finally realizing what Vincent wanted him to do and followed him out of the room. Vincent nodded down the hall to the other servants quarters and started walking down to it. Sora followed quietly still rubbing his eyes not quite believing he was up at this kind of an hour without being with Cloud or Riku.

Riku sighed looking at the gummi ship map. He had no idea where he should go, or where toe even start looking for Sora. He could be anywhere, and there were so many worlds. He sighed again leaning back a bit closing his eyes.

"Where the hell are you Sora?" he asked no one in particular and as expected, got no answer.

**TBC**

****

* * *

Let's see. Sorry this one wasn't as long as the other ones. I'll make the next one longer promise, I just got this cool idea, and it'll fit better in with the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this.

Thank yous:

Shounen-ai no Senshi: Yes…Sora will be as okay as he's gonna get…eventually….same with the Sora and Riku pairing. But there's no story if they get together really quick!

Animegirl17: Updated, hope it was soon enough. Yes. I am mean to him! ::Laughs evilly:: You should see how evil I am to my original character Setsuna. (Who will show up in this fanfic soon because I love him he's my favorite. ) But his past and future is so screwed up…I me really really badly.

Skadicted: Hmm…well he is regretting it! That's for sure. And Riku can't beat him up with Sephiroth around. Evil. So therefore, Riku is on the look out for Sora!!! He's gonna look for him! And find him! And a nice Kairi bashing in here. Hehehehe I hate Kairi so much.

Sai-ryo- Aura feana: Yes!!! Crazy!!! Heheh just wait till you see what happens in the next chapter. A new found hatred to the Queen will be released!

Tifas-love90: Yes!!! KAIRI DOES NEED TO DIE! Maybe that'd be a happy ending to the whole story….hmm….I'll think about that one. And yes, I plan to make the next one angsty to! I have some weird fascination with angst….I love it. Though I usually like the characters to be together in the end. I don't care if they die together, or live together, but I always want the yaoi couple together.

Kiharu-sama: O.O YOU CAN READ MY MIND! HOW DID YOU KNOW?! ::screams and runs off:: Actually yes, Riku and Kairi will find Sora again soon. It will be one of Riku's worse nightmares though when he does find Sora this time. ::Laughs evilly:: ANGST TO ALL!!! ….::Walks off::

Okay, random note here. Someone, sorry I can't find out who…freakin stupid Anyway! They asked me if this was a world or did I create it on my own. Actually it came out of my mind. Nuburu is from Zelda. I may of not spelled her name right though…She's really not that evil. I actually like her a whole lot, but I thought she'd be cool as a bad guy. She just has this evil look to her sometimes, because she betrays the bad guy and helps out Link. Anyway!!! Yes, I created the world, I created Kira. I have a lot of kira Characters actually….And!! I'll be throwing some of my own original characters in the next chapter. Well than!!! ::Laughs evilly:: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you guys next time around!


	7. Falling

It's been awhile…yes is has….eh o.O well either way umm…here's the next chapter. I feel somewhat depressed for no real reason at all….My fall break starts on Thursday aka Wednesday night. So I'll be updating fanfics (Or I hope I will be anyway.) A lot this week. Or that's my plan anyway! Well than…eh that's about it. Sorry for the wait, things have been a bit hectic…and yeah.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing but the script! The song is by Linkin park, it's called Forgotten. I'm sure some of you know it! Lol.

Ch,7: Falling

"Surround them!" Nuburu screamed as the guards surrounded Vincent, Sora, and a few of the other slaves that were trying to get away. Vincent let out a silent curse and quickly shielded Sora from any attacks. He refused to let this child get hurt, he could tell from the look in the boys eyes that he'd already been badly hurt. And frankly, he didn't need to have anything else bad happen to him.

Growling a bit Vincent moved his hand slowly down to his sword. One of the guards slammed their spear into Vincent's hand. Vincent winced a bit quickly pulling his hand back. Sora just stood there in blank horror as what could have been his one chance at getting away from this place, was being taken away.

****

From the top to the bottom

Bottom to top I stop

Sora frowned a bit feeling that same coldness slowly drift through him. He shivered slightly ,but other than that, paid it no heed. He knew where it was coming from, not from the wind of the surrounding forest. His mind was taking over again. The fighter in him, the emotionless killer was coming back.

"Riku…" The words sounded like the pained him to come out of his mouth.

****

At the core I've forgotten

In the middle of my thoughts

Sora took a slow step foreword as all traces of sanity left his eyes. The guards all took up defensive postures waiting for the attack.

"Sora no! You have no weapon!" Vincent screamed at him as the boy took another step foreword.

****

Taken far from my safety

The picture is there

:He won't be able to…: Sora thought slowly as he kept on walking foreword. :After that fight…even if he did win. Riku probably hates me more than ever…: Sora let out a small groan and all the blood in his face started fading.

****

The memory won't escape me

But why should I care

Sora lifted his hand up a bit and the lightening shot down his arm along with the black and dark blue flames. The sword to form as the flames filled in it's solid form. The guards backed away at this action a bit startled that a boy his age could pull off an attack like this. Vincent stood mesmerized.

****

From the top to the bottom

Bottom to top I stop

Nuburu walked out of the castle holding a scimitar swaying her hips slowly, a evil smirk on her face.

"Well boy. You going to attack or what?" Sora said nothing, gave no expression at all on his face as he slowly started to growl. He knew now more than ever, that he would probably not make it out of this battle.

****

At the core I've forgotten

In the middle of my thoughts

Flash

"You're gonna have to do better than that Sora!" Riku said laughing. Riku smirked at Sora jumping onto the trunk of the paopu tree.

"Riku!!!" Sora whined trying to attack him from the ground. Riku jumped off, landed behind him, and hit him in the back of the head.

"You didn't believe me. You should start now!"

End flash

****

Taken far from my safety

The picture is there

"Vincent. I'm going to get her." Sora said lowly, but loud enough for Vincent to hear. "When I attack her. Run." Vincent frowned and wasn't even near ready to leave his new friend behind.

Flash

"No Riku. I don't want to go with. I don't feel to go today." A 12 year old Sora said to Riku.

"Aww…you want me to hang out with you here? We can go see a movie."

"No. Kairi is waiting. Just go play with her. See yeah tomorrow." Sora shut the door in his face.

****

The memory won't escape me

But why should I care

:Why do I keep sending Riku away…I want to have him to myself again…but Kairi always seems to keep showing up…:

****

There's a place so dark you can't see the end

Another Flash

"You've become quite well in hiding your emotions Sora." Cloud smiled and walked over to the bed Sora was sitting on. He wrapped an arm around him and kisses him on the neck gently. "I'm really proud of you. No one will be able to take advantage of you in battle now." Sora smiled brightly and hugged Cloud.

"You really think so?" Cloud nodded to him.

"You bet. Want to celebrate?" Sora nodded.

Another Flash

Sephiroth walked over to Sora inspecting him slowly. He walked over to Cloud and slashed Cloud's stomach open with his sword. Sora said nothing.

"Your training is one hundred percent complete.

End flash.

****

Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend

The rain then sends dripping/ an acidic question

"You really intend to fight me kid? Fine, let's see what you got." Sora ran at her sword out. She easily blocked the move and the battle began. Sora was no longer in a fit of rage or scared. He knew he had nothing to lose. And when that thought struck firmly in his mind, that even if he died, no one would accept me. He'd be a wondering soul going from place to place. Nothing mattered anymore. He didn't, his life, the heartless, nothing. It was just all a game now. If he died, it would bring more peace than he had ever had in life.

Sora brought his sword down slashing it across the queen's face. She growled at him and was forced to pull back a bit for the lightening shock that quickly followed from the slash.

****

Forcefully, the power of suggestion

Then with the eyes shut/ looking through the rust and rot

Nuburu growled again at Sora and he got back into his defensive position. She wasn't quite sure as to how she'd take this one down. He was fast, smart, and knew his moves. The cloaked man had been right in saying this boy was a warrior. Perhaps she had put him in the wrong job.

****

And dust/ a small spot of light floods the floor

And pours over the rusted world of pretend

Sora quickly found out this woman was no where nearly as strong as he was. It would take only a few minutes if for him to over power her and win this battle. So why did he have this small feeling of dread?

****

The eyes ease open and its dark again

Sora ran at Nuburu who's mind had been off the battle. He slammed his sword into her own sword that she had brought up at the last minute. He kicked her in the stomach causing her to stagger backwards.

"If I let you see Sora. Will you stop going after him and for fill your duty?" Riku turned around quickly and saw the cloaked man standing behind him.

"Give me back Sora!"

The cloaked man raised his hand and Riku appeared in the background of the fight.

"Sora…?"

****

In the memory you'll find me

Eyes burning up

The darkness holding me tightly

Until the sun rises up

"What's he doing…SORA!" Riku screamed out trying to get Sora to stop his mercilessly onslaught.

"He can't hear you." The cloak man said calmly.

"Why the hell not!?" Riku demanded wanting to glare at the cloaked man, but also not wanting to remove his eyes from the battle. Sora looked so deadly…so pure evil in this fight. Did the fight him and Sora had look this bad? Is that why Kairi had been so badly shaken up after it?

****

Moving all around/ screaming of the ups and down

Pollution manifested in perpetual sound

Sora gave one last kick and sent Nuburu slamming into the castle's door. She slid onto the ground groaning, blood trailing from her back.

"No Sora…don't…" Riku said hardly believing this was the same Sora he had been so close to.

****

The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind

Street lamps, chain-link and concrete

"SORA STOP!" Sora stops and looks up at Vincent who had screamed the words. Everyone had stopped and turned to him quickly. "Sora don't. You'll regret it."

"…I regret being born. Regret is no more a problem." Riku's eyes widen hearing this. How could this be the same Sora he loved so much?

****

A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats

On down the street till the wind is gone

Flash

"Riku! Come on let's go play!" A younger Sora yelled playfully dragging Riku along with him by the sleeve of his shirt.

"Okay! We can play blitz ball with Tidus and Wakka!"

"Okay!"

Another Flash

"Riku….I…..he was just so much bigger! I'm sorry your training isn't paying off!" A younger Sora runs at Riku and hugs him tightly crying. There's blood trailing down the side of Sora's face and his left cheek is completely black with a bruise.

Riku wraps his arms around him and strokes his hair gently.

"I should have been there to help you Sora. It's not your fault." :He's so innocent…:

"Riku…"

End flash

****

The memory now is like the picture was then

When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again

Sora turned back to Nuburu and shoved his sword through her heart. She let out a small groan and screamed when the lightening came after shocking her whole body until she laid there dead.

****

In the memory you'll find me

Eyes burning up

The darkness holding me tightly

Until the sun rises up

Riku's eyes widen even more and he takes a step back.

"Th, that's not my Sora."

"That's right." The cloaked figure turned to Riku. "It's not. Your Sora is dead. This is merely a Shadow of what used to be." Riku shook his head and took another few steps back not wanting to believe it. "It's time for you to realize the truth Riku. Your innocent friend is gone. And he will never come back."

****

Now you got me caught in the act

You bring the thought back

I'm telling you that

I see it right through you

"SORA NO!" Vincent ran over to where Nuburu laid ,but it was to late. She was already dead and wasn't coming back.

"Sora…how…how could you…" Riku fought off the tears that threatened to spill. "Damnit Sora!"

"I think this has lasted long enough." The cloak man raised his hands up and everything vanished.

Riku sat up in his bed sweating, tears streaming down his eyes.

****

In the memory you'll find me

Eyes burning up

The darkness holding me tightly

Until the sun rises up

"A dream…?" Riku asked himself quietly and raised his hand up to his eyes where he wiped a few of his tears away. "Sora…are you really…falling…?"

"Sora you killed her…" Sora looked up at Vincent and just seemed to shrug a bit.

"I've killed a lot of people."

"That coliseum doesn't count! You may of thought they died, but they didn't! They were just knocked out and sent off on their way!" Sora's eyes widen a bit at this and he looked panicky from Vincent to Nuburu's dead body on the ground.

"Oh no…" Sora let out a small groan. As he did so the rest of the castle started shaking. The guards that had been around Vincent vanished and rocks from the top of the castle started falling to the ground.

"Sora, come on! We'll deal with this later, we have to get out of here before the castle collapses!"

"I don't deserve to live…" :This is worse than the first time I thought I killed someone…this time it's like I was being watched…and the person watching…didn't want me to do it..: Sora thought to himself ignoring Vincent's pleas.

****

In the memory you'll find me

Eyes burning up

The darkness holding me tightly

Until the sun rises up

Vincent ran over to Sora and grabbed him by the arm. He started dragging him along the path as they tried to escape from the falling stones. Though as they ran, as if some type of giant was throwing them, one slammed down onto Vincent's back just as he pushed Sora out of the way. Sora rolled forward and hit the ground hard, but the damage had been done. He turned around quickly eyes wide staring at Vincent's lifeless body smashed under the rock.

"If I'd of ran when he told me to…" Sora swallowed hard and whimpered back away slowly. "Vincent…." Another rock slammed down into the ground next to him. Sora got to his feet slowly and staggered back not believing that he'd been left alone again so quickly.

****

In the memory you'll find me

Eyes burning up

The darkness holding me tightly

Until the sun rises up

Sora ran away as fast as he could to get away from the exploding castle as the sun started to set behind the horizon.

Riku frowned looking out the window of the room in the gummy ship.

"Are you really falling into darkness Sora?"

****

TBC

Wow 8 pages. I don't know if that's more than usual or what…my computer is being to slow to let me check. Alright, first of 11 fanfics to update during my vacation! And all because my stupid uncle wouldn't let me get online, because he needed the phone. Somehow all freakin day and night. Pft. Oh well. Let's do some thank yous!!!

Rikaku Chan: Glad you like so much. I'm enjoying this to. I enjoy all my fanfics…it's just me getting off my lazy butt and writing them that takes time. Lol. Yes, school is a death trap! I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so anymore!

Kiharu-sama: Hmm…Nope sorry. They won't be getting together as you can see. ::Snickers:: Thanks for the idea though. I shall probably use it after I do one more world of my own which has been shoved into my head, thought out, laughed at by myself and than finally decided to be done. Thanks for the thought though! I'll be sure to give you credit when I do it!

Animegirl171: Oh yes. I love having my Setsuna around. ::Smirks evilly:: I torture him so much it makes Sora's look like child's play half the time. I'm serious…I've put my char Setsuna through straight hell. So as the story goes on, I'll no doubt force Sora through some of Setsuna's torture! I mean…come on ::Smirks evilly:: It only seems fair.

Thanks for the reviews, hope you guys enjoy this one. It's a bit long I guess. Lol. That should make it better though. Well than! Off to another fanfic! Read, Reviewer, and as always, have a good/ and or nice day. Lol.


	8. Another New World

Okay everyone. I have to type this fast, I'm at school and the teacher is allowing this! So no intro gomen!!! ::bows:: I'll do one later…Lol.

Ch,8: Another new world

Darkness

:I Can't remember where I am...or why…I'm...falling?: Sora opened his eyes slowly. Nothing, but darkness surrounded him. He felt this way so many times, though this time it was worse. This time, there was something more. Sora tried to move his hand and found to his dismay that he couldn't. He tried to intake breath, none. The last thing he remembered doing was running. Running from bad memories, for the thing he was at fault for. For being Alive.

"I think he's starting to wake up." A soft voice said cutting into Sora's dream.

"We could always…."

"Setsuna!"

Sora blinked wearily and slowly, or at least tried to, sit up. He found that he no longer could though. : Am I paralyzed?: Sora asked himself and looked at the two figures by him.

"Set, he's awake." The one Sora had heard first say.

"Great. Let's kill him now."

"Setsuna!!!" The other boy punched the one called Setsuna in the arm and walked so gracefully over to Sora he seemed to be gliding. "Are you feeling better?" He asked gently. His tone was calm and soothing.

"I feel...weird..." Was all Sora managed to get out.

The boy smiled and moved some of Sora's hair out of his face.

"Well. You did fall a long way. I'm surprised you lived from a fall like that." The boy said, almost cheerfully. "I'm Miyuki. What's your name?"

"Sora…Did I really fall that far?"

"Right off the cliff…" Miyuki said slowly. "Good thing Setsuna and I caught you before you hit that rock though. You were pretty out of it."

Sora blushed a bit and was finally able to sit up. His eyes started to focus and he noticed he was in another stone castle.

"This isn't Nuburu's castle is it?!" Sora asked quickly praying that it wasn't true.

"No of course not." Miyuki said laughing. "Were really far away from her castle. Besides, She's not allowed down here."

Sora sighed in relief and looked around the room. It was a nice room and pretty big. It has a bunch of flowerpots that had exotic flowers Sora had never seen in his whole life. They made Nuburu's flowers look like petal less stubs. There was a chair in the room and a dresser also. They were both made of the same rock material.

"So. Do you feel all better or just a little?" Miyuki asked leaning up against Setsuna.

"I guess…I still can't completely see though." Sora said rubbing his eyes. "And I can't seem to move my legs either."

"Legs? What legs?" Miyuki asked curiously. "You gave up your legs for a tail and fins when you came down here." He added laughing.

"WHAT?!" Sora asked in shock. He pulled the blanket off himself, but it was no use. He could only see an outline of the two fins and his tail.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a mermaid!!! That's what!!" Sora shouted at Miyuki.

"Merman." Setsuna corrected. Miyuki nodded in agreement.

"And it's not like you're the only one." Miyuki said happily and swam up a bit revealing his own tail.

"How'd this happen?!" Sora demanded starting to tug at his tail.

"Well. Anyone who comes down here who doesn't really belong on the surface world lose their feet when they step into the water." Miyuki explained his head on Setsuna's shoulder.

"So, if I leave the water, my feet will come back?"

"That's how it's supposed to work. Unless you're born a merperson."

"Oh…"

"Besides." Setsuna started adding to Miyuki's explanation. "Why would you want to go back up there? Here, you can do pretty much as you please and still be accepted. Up there, one wrong move and they all hate you."

Sora nodded knowing Setsuna's words to be true. Sora figured Setsuna, like himself, had no doubt came from the surface world. :How long though has be been down here?: Sora wondered to himself.

A large horn went off. Setsuna frowned and kissed Miyuki on the cheek.

"I'll see you later Koi." He looked to Sora. "Touch him and I'll kill you." With that he swam off.

"Bye Set!" Miyuki yelled after him. Sora shifted his view from Setsuna's vanishing form to Miyuki.

"Where is he going?"

"Setsuna's a knight. The king is returning home today. Therefore, he has to go to the knight ceremony and welcome the King back." Miyuki answered.

"Oh…hey. Did Setsuna live on the surface?" There was an awkward silence and Miyuki swam over to the bed. He sat down next to Sora and folded his arms together across his stomach.

"I won't tell you...exactly why…Setsuna was just having some hard times. He had enough and started visiting the ocean after school. That's when we met. He kept coming, staying longer and longer each time. Finally, something happened. When he came back to the ocean, he was able to transform. After that he refused to leave the water, scared that he wouldn't transform into a merman again. So he just stayed with me from there on."

"Oh…" Sora said smiling.

Setsuna stood there at the bottom of the throne head bowed. He was currently the only knight in the throne room of King Neptune.

"I trust your trip was good my lord?" Setsuna asked his head still bowed.

"Raise your head Setsuna. You've helped me far to many times for you to bow to me. Please, as a friend, rise up." At this Setsuna raised his head and looked King Neptune in the eyes. The king smiled at this and nodded.

"Yes. My trip went quite well, nothing out of the ordinary."

"That's good my lord."

"Yes, quite." King Neptune said relaxing back in his throne and sighed seeing Sebastian swimming towards him. "And seems like the minute I return, I get more paper work." He laughed a bit and took the papers from the crab before Sebastian could even come to a complete stop. Instead of stopping though after he gave the king the papers, he slammed head first into the throne.

"Those are for you…my…lord…" Sebastian fell onto the ground and said no more. Setsuna laughed at this shaking his head.

"King Neptune…" Setsuna started shifting his view from the crab up to the king. Neptune looked away from the papers and set his gaze on Setsuna.

"Yes?"

"May I make a request?" Setsuna asked a bit nervously. He wasn't quite sure on how the king would react to this.

"Well. I can not promise you that it will be done, but you may ask." Setsuna nodded.

"Miyuki and I found a boy…a merman. His name is Sora. He's kind of out of it at the moment, he fell from a cliff…,but Miyuki has taken quite a liking to him an—"

"You to are still mates are you not?" King Neptune asked raising an eyebrow alarmed. He knew just how depressed Setsuna would get if Miyuki and him split. Setsuna would no doubt find the first sharp object that he could and impale himself.

"Yes, of course." Setsuna had added quickly. "It's just. He wants to keep Sora around. The boy seems to have had some problems on the surface…and he became a merman by the waters will…"

"Than he shall be allowed to stay as you have been." King Neptune said with a big smile on his face. "Though, I add to that statement. If he does anything to harm the kingdom, or anyone in it, I will have to think over his actions and go over his case. You know the rules. If he breaks them, no matter how much Miyuki likes him, I will be forced to throw him out of our kingdom.

"Understood my lord. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome."

"So. You really like Setsuna huh?" Sora asked from behind Miyuki. Miyuki nodded smiling.

"I always have. Even when he thought I was insane for liking him." He said giggling and grabbed a pillow. "What about you. Who's your crush?" Sora was silent for a bit and than finally answered.

"I like this boy Riku. I can't ever be with him though. It wasn't meant to be." Miyuki frowned.

"How can you be so sure? Things sometimes look like they aren't meant to be, but then they end up being perfect. Like Setsuna and I. A human and a merman? It just doesn't seem like it'll work to well." He said laughing. "Setsuna became a merman though, and now we've been together for 15 years." Sora's eyes widened at this.

"15 years?! How old are you?!" Miyuki laughed and hugged the pillow he was holding tightly.

"Let's see…I'm 16 in your human years, and 53 in merpeople age."

"53?! You look like a teenager!" Sora shouted out in shock.

"And I will for a long time!" Miyuki added still laughing. "I won't look like an old person to you until after my 800th birthday, if I'm lucky anyway." Sora laughed and leaned back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"This is so different. Does that mean I can live past the age of 800?"

"If you stay down here, yep." He answered smiling. "And I hope to spend all of that time with Setsuna…no matter what. I refuse to give him up." Sora smiled putting his arms behind his head.

"I wish I could say that same about Riku and I…" He sighed and flipped over onto his stomach. "But it'll never be. It's not aloud to be. Everyone says so." Miyuki frowned a bit at this and looked over at Sora curiously.

"Who's everybody?" He asked, but the question fell on deaf ears. Sora had already fallen asleep and Miyuki knew, it'd be best to just let him stay in his dreams. There'd be enough time for questions later on. They'd be spending a lot of time together anyway.

Setsuna swam into the room after he had finished his talk with the king and gave his report. He smiled stopping in front of Miyuki and wrapped his arms around him.

"And how is my blue haired beauty? Hmm?" He asked smiling and nuzzled Miyuki's neck. Miyuki sighed in pleasure and relaxed in Setsuna's arms.

"Just fine…" He said wrapping his tail around Setsuna's. Setsuna smiled at this taking in a quick view of Miyuki. His beautiful blue hair, his sapphire eyes, and light blue tail. He looked so good. And most of the merpeople that knew Miyuki, knew it to. They were always trying to get Miyuki to dump Setsuna, and frankly, Setsuna was extremely surprised sometimes when Miyuki turned down each and every single one of them.

Setsuna on the other hand, had silver hair and violet eyes and a black tail and a muscular chest. Miyuki had declared him his, and after Miyuki had attacked a few people who tried to ask Setsuna out, they all just backed off.

"Tell me koi." Setsuna said whispering into Miyuki's ear. "What have you learned from our visitor?" Miyuki sighed again relaxing his head on Setsuna's shoulder.

TBC 

I have a lot more to write to this. But I'll have to add that when I get home. I have to leave in a few minutes. Ack!

Thank yous:

SKadditcted: Yes, he is! And once it all comes hitting back at him, believe me, he'll feel about 50 times worse! ::Laughs evilly:: Thanks. Glad you liked the song fic.

Kiharu-sama: Lol that is a good idea. Maybe I will. ::Grins evilly:: Idea NOW!

Animegirl171: Well, there's Setsuna. He's really out of character at the moment. Why? Because he's around friends and such. When I get him to the party that will be in chapter 8 part 2, I'll show you guys what I mean.

Sai-ryo Aura Feana: o.O Sorry. Maybe I'll bring Vincent back to torment Sora. ….Another idea! Thanks for the ideas you guys!!!!


	9. Sealing of the keyhole

Why is fanfic writing, anime, and games always linked straight to lack of food, sleep, and hygiene? Lol sorry. That just sort of came out of no where, but I was just thinking, that I've only eaten 2 things today period. Some pot roast this morning, and a brownie now. Lol and nothing inbetween. I keep forgetting to eat…I force myself to sleep. And I usually keep up with the hygiene part more than I do my food and sleep combined. o.O What the crap? Oh well! What does that matter right? ::Grins evilly:: Time for the next chapter….Yes it is….lol.

Ch,9: Sealing of the keyhole

Miyuki had explained to Setsuna why Sora was so depressed. Setsuna had taken the story to heart and automatically opened up to him. All 3 of them were becoming quick friends.

"That's nice. So when do I get my eyesight fully back?" Sora asked curiously. He'd been down here for over a week and his still couldn't see colors eye.

"I'd give it between today and tomorrow. Your eyes just have to get used to the water is all." Miyuki said laughing.

"Oh." Sora said closing his eyes and resting back down on his bed. "So…you're sure no one cares if I'm a jinx?" Miyuki rolled his eyes.

"As Setsuna stated before. As long as you don't make deals with Ursula, you're friend."

"I still don't think I'll be here long…" Sora said a bit sadly. Miyuki frowned turning away from the mirror he was looking into and looked at Sora.

"Why not?"

"In ever stay in a place real long. I always end up getting in trouble and having to leave."

"I doubt you'll have to leave here. I'll give it a rest though and get you some food. Can't have you swimming yet with no eye sight. Word of advice though Sora…chances are sense you're here, and it's rare for people to be sent here…you and whoever Riku is don't belong together, unless he comes and fines you. There is a good chance though, that your soul mate is down here, in the water. So just give it some time, and you'll find the person you should be with." Miyuki said somewhat sadly and swam out of the room.

Sora remained silent for a few minutes. He guessed he'd been calling out Riku's name in his sleep again gathering from the look Miyuki gave him. Slowly he opened his eyes again and stared down at his own tail. He ran a hand down it still not quite believing that it was really part of him now. For a moment the color came back in his eyes. His tail was a dark blue color. Sighing again Sora grabbed the end of his tail and as he had done so many time before and started tugging on it.

"Even if I couldn't be with Riku…at least I was able to walk by him…not anymore though…we can even be in the same worlds anymore." Sora brought his tail up as though they were his knees and started crying into it. Every day he seemed to be forced away from Riku more and more.

"Setsuna?" Miyuki asked his lover swimming over to him.

"Hmm?" Setsuna looked up over to his blue haired beauty and pulled him into a hug when he got close enough.

"Sora's really sad. We should try and help him." Sapphire eyes met dark violet.

"And just how should we do that?" Setsuna asked running a hand through Miyuki's hair. Miyuki grinned grabbing Setsuna's own hair.

"Be his friend more and if possible find him a mate." Set sighed and pulled his lover closer.

"Fine. The first move he makes on either of us though, and I will kill him."

"You will not! Besides, I don't think he will anyway."

"He better hope he won't…well I better get back to work Koi. You go do what you were doing, I'll see you tonight. Okay?" Miyuki nodded and kissed Setsuna.

"Don't kill anyone." He smiled waving and swam off.

Miyuki returned with Sora's food soon only to find Sora curled up on his bed crying. It was pretty obvious Sora needed someone to talk to.

"Alright. No getting out of it." He said placing the food right down in front of Sora. "Spill it. Tell me more about this Riku boy." he said with a smile on his face. Sora remained silent for a few minutes trying to decide where to start. Miyuki kept asking him one question about Riku after another. Just what was he looking for?

"Okay…I'll just start from the beginning. Riku and I used to fight a lot…spar really. We'd go on top of this island like area that's connected to our bigger island. We'd spent hours there sparing."

"So, you're good with a sword?"

Both Miyuki and Sora turned to the door that Setsuna had just swam through. Sora nodded.

"I can use a sword pretty well…at least on the land I can." Setsuna swam over and stopped next to Miyuki. Miyuki leaned up against Setsuna smiling. He knew where Set was taking this.

"You're back early…" Miyuki said nuzzling Setsuna.

"Asked for some time off. So , what were you guys talking about anyway?" Setsuna asked a bit curiously.

"We were talking about Sora's lover, Riku." Miyuki said laughing.

"You have a lover?" Set asked a bit shocked. "Than why--"

"He's not my lover!" Sora said blushing. "I mean…I wish he was…,but he's not."

"Did you tell him how you felt?" Setsuna asked. Sora shook his head slowly.

"From where I'm from, a guy on guy relationship isn't exactly right…" Miyuki frowned and latched onto Setsuna more showing him no mercy.

"That's horrible!! I couldn't even think of living without Set. He made my life worth living…"

"I understand Sora. Though…let's keep the surface where it' belongs, on the surface." Sora nodded and there was a few minutes of awarded silence.

Many thoughts were running through Sora's mind right now. He realized if he stayed here, he could start over. At the same time though, he risked putting the merpeople in danger. Sora seemed to just carry bad luck no matter where he went. So did he stay and begin a new life like Setsuna had? Or did he swim off to be alone in the ocean to make sure no one would get hurt or follow him? Another thought also kept running through Sora's head was, why did the cloaked man need him alive? What purpose could he possible serve?

"Are you okay?" Miyuki asked a bit concerned.

"Huh?" Sora asked looking up and jumped backwards screaming seeing Miyuki's face inches from his own. Both Miyuki and Setsuna bursted out into fits of laughing. Sora sat up a bit leaning on his arms.

"Guys…"

"Ack!" Miyuki had looked at the clock and than quickly kissed Setsuna deeply and hugged him. "Now it's my turn to go. See you at dinner." Miyuki swam off leaving Sora and Setsuna alone.

"So…" Sora started ,but Setsuna cut him off.

"Alright human. What's going on in the surface world?!" Set demanded his voice cold and threatening. Sora backed up a bit on the bed. This was the first time he'd ever really be left with Setsuna for a long time, and he worried how he was going to treat him.

"Wha, what are you talking about?"

"I've felt shifts in the life forces. Hundreds….no thousands are dying. If something like this continues then Atlantis may be in danger. Besides, we found this new enemy in the water not to long ago, something completely black with a heart on it that had an X going through the heart. So what's going on?" Sora felt his eyes widened.

"Heartless…"

"What?" Setsuna demanded.

Sora shrunk under Setsuna's evil glare. It was a glare that proved to Sora he knew what he was talking about and promised Sora much pain if he wouldn't talk.

"O, okay. I'll tell you!" Sora closed his eyes and started explaining to Setsuna everything that had happened. What was going on and what was supposed to happen.

"So. Some freak is trying to connect all the worlds?" Set asked to confirm it. Sora nodded. "Prove this to me."

"How?" Sora asked curiously. "Are you going to risk going back to the surface?"

"No. Just follow me." Sora nodded slowly and with Setsuna's help swam off with him.

After a few minutes they arrived at a room filled with mirrors. Every inch of the room was covered, one mirror next to the other. Sora looked at it all in awe.

"This is the seeing room. Here people like me can view what's going on in the surface world, and in the ocean. The catch with this is, I can only see what I'm looking for. Usually I can pick out whatever evil is going on, but I have no idea what this heartless thing is. I don't know it's energy signature or anything. So show me Sora. Show me the heartless!" He yelled out.

Sora winced at the sound of Setsuna's voice and he backed a bit into the room. At the very end of Setsuna's little speech, he sounded just like Riku. It was so cold though and commanding. All the mirrors started to glow and the images and sounds of the place instantly changed to a place Sora had never seen before.

"Riku can you handle this on your own?" Leon asked casually.

Riku nodded and the key blade appeared in his hand.

"Of course. What kind of weakling do you take me for?" He asked a confident smirk on his face. He charged at the shadow heartless. He was just about to slice it in half when he stopped dead in his tracks. The shadow heartless was changing form. It shifted and grew and slowly took on the appearance of Sora. "….." Riku dropped the key blade.

"Riku!" Leon yelled, but he was frozen in place. The Sora heartless smirked and went to attack Riku, but Leon blocked the attack with his gun blade just in time. The heartless winced and exploded in stars and other things and the heart flew off into the air.

"Sora…" Riku muttered falling to his knees.

"Riku!" Kairi screamed running over to him and getting to her own knees trying to get Riku to snap out of it.

Leon cursed under his breath and walked over to Riku.

"Move." He ordered and Kairi got out of the way quickly. He picked Riku up and headed towards a small house looking building in the middle of a dark town. It wasn't Traverse town though.

Leon walked into the house and laid Riku down onto one of the futons.

"Kairi, go to the item shop and get some elixirs. He's in shock."

"Bu--"

"If I go he'll die! Go and get the elixirs!" Leon screamed at her. She frowned, nodded quickly, and ran out of the house. Leon turned his attention back to Riku. "Riku, snap out of it. That wasn't the real Sora. Come on, deep breaths." Slowly Riku started to come out of it. He stared at Leon slowly, things starting to register in his mind.

"I want Sora…" He said breathing a bit hard. Leon nodded.

"I know. You want him, you want Kairi dead. I know this already."

"Looked so real…" Riku started closing his eyes and looking away. "Sora…where are you now?"

The mirrors went black and Sora floated there transfixed. He wanted nothing more than to find out what town Riku was in, to go and than relax in his warm embrace. Riku though probably only wanted Sora around so he could kill him. :And the cloaked man had said to stay away…: Sora thought to himself with a groan.

"Why aren't the mirrors showing anything else?" Sora demanded turning to look at Setsuna. Setsuna though didn't look like he was in any mood for talking. He was staring silently at the mirrors a frown on his face.

Sora couldn't figure out why Setsuna was frowning. If anyone should be, it should be him. He swam over to Setsuna and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Why aren't the mirrors working anymore?" He asked again a bit more quietly this time.

Setsuna's frown deepened and he turned away from Sora quickly.

"I'm sorry…" He answered in a quiet tone. "This…must be painful for you…I didn't mean to stir up bad memories…"

"What bad memories? Setsuna…Riku and I…we wer--"

"It's obvious he really loves you." Setsuna answered before Sora could go on. "He…reminds me a bit of me, when I was talking to the last human I ever spoke to, before going to be with Miyuki….I never thought another human could have that tone…or give that look…"

"Set…." Sora said slowly than smiled laughing a bit. "Don't worry about it. His feelings will change and he'll fall in love with Kairi and everything will be okay." He smiled a big cheesy grin. "Come on! I'll race you back to the rooms!" Sora yelled swimming out of the room of mirrors and off towards his room.

"If only you knew Sora…. People that feel that way…he'll chase you till the ends of the Earth and farther….he's destined to be your mate whether you like it or not…you'll see." With that Setsuna swam after him at full speed.

3 Weeks Later

"Those things have been everywhere. I thank you Sora, Setsuna, for tracking them down and killing them off so far. I've enlisted in the help of someone known as the key bearer in order to finish off the rest of them. He'll be able to close this keyhole thing and stop the heartless from coming back ever." King Neptune said happily.

Setsuna nodding smirking, but Sora was completely pale and his eyes wide.

"Wh, when is he coming?" Sora asked fearfully.

"Already here." A voice answered swimming into the room. Sora froze instantly as a merman with pitch black hair and brow eyes swam in. He was holding a key blade though.

"Hello! I am Satori, Key bearer of the Mystical Keyblade!"

All three stared at him.

"He looks weird…" Setsuna said in a low whisper. Sora nodded in agreement.

"His name sounds like it should belong to a girl…" Sora added in a low tone. Both Setsuna and King Neptune agreed to this.

"Umm, WELCOME!!" Neptune said quickly a big fake smile on his face. "Welcome to Atlantica "

"Thanks." Satori said folding his arms across his chest. "So, you need a door locked huh? About time you took into consideration the health of Atlantica and got ride of the heatless."

"Well….yes…" Neptune said a bit awkwardly trying to hold back his anger. "Now, when will you be able to seal this keyhole?"

"Hmm…" Satori thought for a moment than rested his eyes on the King's throne. "Right now." He positioned the key and stood in front of it. A blackish blue light shot out and a keyhole appeared. He turned the key and a small click was heard. The keyhole shimmered a bit and vanished. "All done."

"That's it?!" The king asked in shocked.

Satori nodded.

"That's it."

"Well than…with no more heartless, I say we throw a celebration! Messengers! Spread the news! We shall hold a grand ball tonight! Everyone -save for Ursula- is invited!"

Setsuna remained silent and swam out of the throne room. Sora frowned and followed after him.

"What's wrong?"

"That was to easy." Setsuna said without a second thought. "I feel the smaller energy forces around here vanishing, but the really big one, it's still here."

"Maybe the big one will take longer to vanish?" Sora asked a bit hopefully.

"Satori better hope so."

****

TBC

Please don't ask, I've been lazy, I've been behind, I've been through hell. Family problems (again) Friend problems, my own problems, eh! Just deal with it please! I'm sorry. My Christmas break went in NO WAY anyway I wanted it to or thought it was going to be. So yes…I'm really sorry about this long awaited update. I 'd say things wouldn't take this long from now on, but I'm still having problems around and I'm not really sure. So sorry, I'll updated when I can…

Thank yous:

Skaddicted: Yeah, she really likes me. Lol. I'm really glad for that. ::Snickers:: Sexy Sora…sorry, I'm more of a Riku fan. It's the hair color. Lol. Yes…both Setsuna and Miyuki are mine. They come from my head…which is sort of scary. Things are just warming up though! They're gonna play some big parts…::Grins evilly:: I know…I want to be a merperson to…lol. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

Sai-ryo Aura Feana: O.O Lol yes, I wish I could update more to…hmm…BALMUNG! I NEED A NEW SCHEDULE!

Animegirl171: O.O COOKIE! ::Eats it:: Eh…yeah…::Coughs nervously:: Anyway! Yes! I love Setsuna. He's my little baby!

Miyuki: NO! HE'S MINE!

Eh well yeah…,but I made him…and I made you to be his mate…and OH WHATEVER! GO BACK TO YOUR ORIGINAL STORY MIYUKI! I'LL WORK ON YOU LATER!

Miyuki: ::runs off crying:: SET! SHE'S BEING MEAN AGAIN!

Oh crap…::sweat drops and climbs onto the roof with laptop:: he's really dangerous….depressed as hell, but just as dangerous….

Twilight-archer: First off, I have to say this. I like your name. Lol. I have a thing for Twilight…it's a .hackthing. Moving on. You think my story is original!? THANKS! Well…see Miyuki jumps from one thing to another sometimes as you've seen in this chapter…he isn't sure where to stand sometimes lol. I don't think Sora will accept it much either. ::Grins:: That's why Tsukikawa is gonna mess things up. Oops…I just ruined something. Oh well.

Clueless97: Merman! YES! He's a merboy! ::laughs evilly:: Lol. And this is only gonna get him into more trouble.

Yami-Tenchi13: YAY! Thanks! Lol. I tend to do that to people…I turned two non-shonen ai fans at my school….who are now my friends, into 100 shonen ai fans. I'm dangerous like that sometimes….no wonder they called me the anime virus a few days ago o.o;;

Ivin Artemis Draconis: O.O Your name is in Latin! I just recognize the last word though…dragon/serpent/snake. It's one of those words…What's the rest mean? Lol. Please? Tell me…lol. Yes, poor them…and I HATE kairi with a passion. From the moment I read her description in the little book…I knew I'd hate her. And I did, and I grew to hate her more. Sorry for the long wait though…I suck at updating on time. ::Cries::

I'll try and update as soon as I can everyone. Thanks for being so loyal and waiting…gomen. I really am sorry. See yeah around!


	10. Party

Gah, I'm trying people. I'm trying to make up for lost time here and eh…who knows what else. I have now…14 fanfics I'm writing at once. Which, wouldn't be so bad, but some of them I just don't know where they're going…I used to eh. I still do actually…at the moment I'm just really tired…::looks at clock:: …12:15 a.m….well than. That's why I have no idea what's going on. I need to update my other fanfics…I did my gravi on…did this kingdom hearts…that leaves…12 other ones to update…so hopefully I'll get started on that tomorrow. I hope…::Prays:: I'd like to update a whole lot and finish up a few lol. Or at least get ahead and than after a few days be able to just throw up a chapter….::laughs:: like that will ever happen. Well okay than. Here's chapter 10 to darkness falls. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own…only Setsuna, Miyuki, and Tsukikawa thus far. Besides that, everything else belongs to Disney and Square Eniox…..Enix…whatever…::to tired to care::

Chapter 10: Fiesta

"Only a bit longer." Miyuki whispered to Setsuna.

Setsuna nodded moving his hand down to Miyuki's waist.

"Than we can just go home. I hate people." Setsuna muttered pulling himself a bit closer to Miyuki. He really did hate being near anyone besides Miyuki, Sora -sometimes- and King Neptune -also a sometimes-.

"Set!" Miyuki said laughing, the song ended. All attention instantly went back to Satori. Him explaining how he closed the keyhole and tales of his other adventures. The women listened mostly only half heartedly staring more at his well toned chest than anything. The men were listening, but more for ideas they'd attempt themselves to seem brave and noble to get the girls attentions.

Sora was currently on the side with a few kinds his own age. Well, looked his own age. They were talked about different games and how they may be able to one day become strong knights for King Neptune and how lucky Sora was to already be one.

"Hey, Sora." One of the merboys said with a smirk on his face. He had a light blue tail, green eyes, and dark red hair. His name was Tsukikawa. He was 36, but looked Sora's age, maybe a bit younger. He was the leader of this group of kids.

"What?" Sora asked turning to face the boy.

"I dare you to go into the Mist Valley and jump out of the water a few times." The other boys went silent and looked at Sora.

"Why?" Sora asked a bit curiously. What could be so bad about Mist Valley?

"If you're scared to go, you shouldn't be a knight." He said with an even larger smirk on his face now.

Sora thought for a moment. If this had been on destiny island, he'd of taken the dare without a second thought. Sadly, that feeling about being indestructible was slowly coming back.

"Sure, but I don't know where it is."

"I'll show you." Tsukikawa said quickly. "Come on." He swam out of the ball room.

Sora nodded and swam after him.

They swam for a few minutes than finally stopped at an opening in the rocks.

"This is Mist Valley." The merboy explained with a smile. "Now go in there, jump 6 times out and than come back to the party."

"Fine." Sora said smirking.

Tsukikawa swam off, and Sora went into the Mist valley. He had to swim for a few minutes before finally finding an opening in the rock. He got ready and swam and at full speed jumped out of the hole. He flew out and landed back in making a huge splash. Laughing he swam in a few circles and jumped out again. This time he took ins his surroundings.

The sun was starting to set, the sky was purplish looking due to twilight. He landed back down into the water laughing.

:This is so neat.: He thought to himself and wondered why this could possibly be a normal dare.

Grinning he jumped up again this time doing a flip in the air and landed once again back into the water.

:3 more times and I get to go back.: Sora started swimming at the hole again ,but than stopped dead in his tracks. Something was off. A new life force had entered the area, and he wasn't quite sure just what it was.

He looked around quickly trying to get in the details of the Mist Valley, but as he looked he noticed that he could no longer see a few inches from his face. The whole entire valley had started to fill up with mist and now the only thing that could be seen from the already darkening water, were shadows of what laid behind the mist.

He backed up a bit looking around nervously and darted for the hole. He jumped out and this time made sure he landed on the rock ledge just as a shark's mouth opened up near the hole waiting for him to return.

Sora let out a big sigh of relief and laid against a rock laughing.

"I'm gonna kill that guy…" He laughed more and looked around. "Now I'm stuck out here till the shark leaves…oh man." He said frowning and noticed that there was less than 2 minutes of daylight left.

Sighing, he got up or at least tried to only to fall right back down onto his face. Blinking he looked down. He still had fins and a tail. "WHAT THE?!" He screamed out loudly causing the shark to appear at the hole again growling and waiting. Sora ignored it though and tried to pull the tail and fins off as he had so many times before under the water.

"How am I still a merman?!" He screamed out in shock wanting to know what was going on. Miyuki and Setsuna had both clearly stated that if you leave the water, you get your human legs and feet back UNLESS you were born a merperson. Sora blinked after going over the information. "Am I….was I born a merperson…before going to destiny island?" He asked slowly and frowned. "I'M NOT EVEN HUMAN!?" He yelled punching the ground under him. "NO WONDER OUR LOVE WAS DOOMED!"

The ground started to shake though at this and Sora jerked his head up quickly just in time to see a bunch of rocks fall and crash down onto his tail. Instant pain coursed through his whole body causing him to scream out loudly in agonizing pain. He laid backwards onto his back trying to get himself out from under the rocks. Everyone movement or a try at movement cause him great deals of pain though and much energy. He was stuck here, and he knew it.

"Oh man…" He said groaning and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. "I'm only not jinxed in Atlantica…." he muttered closing his eyes. He would just wait for death to take him. It'd be a lot better than trying to fight the pain and get out from under the rock.

"I heard the scream come from over here. I think it was human." Leon stated heading towards the beach.

"Where there's a scream, chances are, the dark Keyblade master is at." Riku added following Leon over the rocks.

"Well that is why we're here." Leon said with a bit of a sigh and kept walking. "It's getting dark though. The closer we get to the water, the more danger we can get in."

"Than ignore the water. Let's head over to that thing of rocks over there."

"Yeah yeah." Leon said rolling his eyes and heading over to the rocks.

After a few minutes of walking they stopped at the large land of rock with a medium size hole in it.

"I think there's someone over there…" Leon said slowly starting to frown. "HEY! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

The only response he got was groan.

"We better go and check on that guy. He may have been the one who screamed.

Riku nodded and they both quickly ran over to the rocks.

"Damnit! The rocks, they're smashing his legs." Leon yelled trying to move some of the rocks off. Riku quickly joined in and in a few minutes they had all the rocks off Sora's tail. "A mermaid?!" Leon asked in utter shock.

"..Merman…"Riku corrected seeing that the boy had no seashells over his chest. "Or a really flat mermaid.." He added starting to laugh a bit.

Leon rolled his eyes and gently started to pick Sora up.

"Go open the door to the cabin. I have a feeling he won't be swimming for awhile." He said sighing and started heading towards their cabin.

"…Wonder what we tell Kairi." Riku said putting his hands behind his head. "She's going to freak out seeing another guy in the house."

"Better another guy, than a girl. Or she might kill herself."

"Think we can trade him in?" Riku asked with a smirk on his face.

Leon rolled his eyes again.

"Go open the door."

Snickering Riku nodded and opened the door. Thankfully Kairi was still asleep as they had left her, and Riku was able to close the door to her room and flip a light on in the main room.

Leon walked into the main room of the house and laid Sora down on a table.

"Man, this guy is tore up. You can see the bones in places on his tail."

"Maybe we should give him…" Riku cut himself off getting a good look for the first time at the merboy.

"What?" Leon asked wondering if this was actually a bad guy they'd just saved. "Is he dangerous? I could--"

"No…" Riku said slowly walking over to Sora's sleeping form. "No it's…it's nothing…" Riku knelt down besides Sora's form and started stroking his hair gently.

"Riku, you shouldn't do that to strangers." Leon said folding his arms across his chest. :No one people think he's weird sometimes.: Leon thought to himself starting to frown at Riku for his actions.

"He's not a stranger…" Riku said slowly, not completely sure he wanted to believe what was going on. "This is…" He looked up at Leon. "Leon, it's Sora…can't you tell?"

Leon blinked a bit and his frown deepened.

"Riku. I think you need some sleep. Sora's human, remember?"

"…If the dark keyblade master could take on the appearance of a merperson…why couldn't Sora?"

"You think Sora is working for Satori than?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Riku's.

Riku shook his head slowly and put his hand on Sora's chest.

"No….Sora's to pure…he…he'd never…"

****

FLASH

"What's he doing…SORA!" Riku screamed out trying to get Sora to stop his mercilessly onslaught.

"He can't hear you." The cloak man said calmly.

"Why the hell not!?" Riku demanded wanting to glare at the cloaked man, but also not wanting to remove his eyes from the battle. Sora looked so deadly…so pure evil in this fight. Did the fight him and Sora had look this bad? Is that why Kairi had been so badly shaken up after it?

Sora gave one last kick and sent Nuburu slamming into the castle's door. She slid onto the ground groaning, blood trailing from her back.

"No Sora…don't…" Riku said hardly believing this was the same Sora he had been so close to.

****

FLASH

Sora turned back to Nuburu and shoved his sword through her heart. She let out a small groan and screamed when the lightening came after shocking her whole body until she laid there dead.

"Th, that's not my Sora."

"That's right." The cloaked figure turned to Riku. "It's not. Your Sora is dead. This is merely a Shadow of what used to be." Riku shook his head and took another few steps back not wanting to believe it. "It's time for you to realize the truth Riku. Your innocent friend is gone. And he will never come back."

****

End Flash backs

"No…I trust in him. I TRUST SORA! JUST BACK OFF!" Riku screamed death glaring Leon as though daring to tell him to say anything else to piss him off.

Leon nodded slowly and took a step back.

"I'll go get some healing potions…Riku, just be careful.." With that he walked out of the cabin.

"Sora would never hurt me…he'd never….that woman…she must of did something to him…,but he'd…"

****

FLASH

"…I regret being born. Regret is no more a problem." Riku's eyes widen hearing this. How could this be the same Sora he loved so much?

****

End Flash back

"No I won't believe it…Sora…you can't have gone evil on me. You have to still be good…the heartless couldn't of effected you…please…be okay…"

****

TBC

Ahh…the power of love to be ripped apart again. Yes, this story is not near over. Lol. And they're together for the moment. Just how long will it last though? Not long I'll tell you that. But of course, you already all knew that. I never let them be near each other much. With that in mind, hope you enjoyed the update!

Yami-Tenchi13: Glad you loved it…please don't drink the eh…y'know …"lemonade" It will taste nasty if you get it from the toilet. Lol. Here's the next chapter though…so back away from bathroom.

Jaz7: Glad you're enjoying yourself than.

Kiharu-sama: O.O DEATH TO KAIRI?! WHERE! YES! SHE MUST DIE! ::growls:: and so should nami…or nagi…whoever it is from chain of memories…she's good with the making Sora forget Kairi….,but not turning Riku and Sora against each other. ::Growls:: Evil bitch.

KH2 Freak: Lol, I tend to make people get addicted to things they don't like. ::sweat drops:: maybe I really am that virus…uh-oh…

Ivin Artemis Draconis: Wow! Goddess of the moon dragon/serpent! That's cool! Lol. I studied like..3 or 4 words of Latin…I want to take both Latin and Japanese in school…,but I go to the wrong school to learn it. So, I'll probably learn both languages through night classes at the other school! YAY! Or I hope anyway. Lol. Glad you're enjoying this story though. I never really thought people would like it this much. I'm glad they do though! YAY!

Well, thanks everyone for all the reviews and the being able to wait and so on. I hope you guys like this chapter and will enjoy the next one when I throw it up. My goal right now…to update at least all of my fanfics once within the next week, and just today. Lol. Cause I have a bit of free time, and well I should be studying for exams…I've never been one to study much. So on with da fanfics! ::laughs evilly walking back to Microsoft works word processor which I hate and want Microsoft word back::


	11. Rescue time

Wow many reviews, many thanks. Glad you guys are starting to enjoy this and stuff. I'm not completely sure where this will all go after I'm done. Eh who knows. Random thought here, rubic cubes….are evil. Even if they look easy, and can be done well at certain points, don't listen to anyone that says they aren't. THEY ARE!

Disclaimer: I own nothing ,but Setsuna and Miyuki. They're mine, they belong to me, they're my creations. And I love them to death!!! Also, Hisuke is mine .Yeah, that about ends my ranting for this chapter till after it's done. ENJOY!

Ch,11: Rescue time

"What happened to you Sora….?" Riku asked a bit silently trying to hold back his tears once again. He poured some more of the water on Sora's tail, but wasn't even completely sure it was doing any good. He let out a small sigh and out of lost-self control, poured some of the water onto Sora's chest and started rubbing it gently.

****

FLASH BACK

"What do you mean you hurt all over?!" A younger Riku asked glaring at Sora. "We just swam yesterday. What could of possibly hurt you?!"

A younger Sora pulls his shirt off and shows Riku his back and chest. It's completely sunburned.

"See."

"You have any healing ointment?" Riku asked trying no to wince at seeing the blisters on Sora's shoulders.

"Yeah."

"Come on. I'll rub some on you. It'll take the pain and heat out at the least." Sora nodded and they both walked into his house.

****

End Flash

"I kept putting that stuff on you all day…" Riku whispered more to himself than anyone. "You kept complaining it hurt even after I used the whole bottle on you and had to use water after." He went on smiling at the memories.

Sora shifted a bit on the table and Riku frowned worried that if he didn't watch Sora's every move, than he'd fall off the table and get hurt.

"Miyuki…." Sora muttered in his sleep. "Stop…I don't need more healing potion…" Sora said pouting.

Riku almost hugged Sora, but refrained. Sora was still sleeping. :And who's Miyuki?: Riku asked himself.

There was a small click and Riku jumped to his feet, sword out, and waited as the door open. Leon rolled his eyes and walked past him.

"Look. There's only so much the tap water will do." He said walking into the bathroom with some big containers of water. "Can you carry him?"

"Yeah." Riku answered him picking Sora up gently and couldn't believe how much weight he had gained from his tail. He pushed the thought away though and staggered into the bathroom with him. He got down onto his knees and laid Sora down into the tub gently.

"Told you he was heavy." Leon said starting to pour the sale water into the tub.

"Shut up." Riku said death glaring Leon.

As the tub started to fill up, Sora seemed to become more relaxed.

"He breaths water now." Leon said frowning a bit.

"I guess…." Riku muttered not really wanting to believe it even if it was true. Leon though was more concerned with keeping Sora alive rather than trying to deny reality. He pushed Sora down onto his back on the tub floor.

"Hey!" Riku yelled growling at him.

"What's better? Your dream while he's tore from reality, or reality where you may be able to live out your dream?!" Leon demanded. Sora started to look like he was getting worse. "Merpeople can stay out of the water for only so long Riku. After that, time up. They don' come back." Without waiting for Riku to answer, he dumped the water over Sora's face.

"This can't be happening…." Riku said in a low whisper walking out of the bathroom. Leon glared at Riku, but said nothing. Instead he turned around and looked down at Sora. For the first time, Leon saw the boy smile. A real one, not forced, not fake, a real genuine smile.

"Perhaps you're better off under the sea Sora…." Leon said frowning a bit and turned around looking out into the main room. Riku was sitting on the floor, knees brought up spread apart, arms hanging off of his knees, head lowered. "Though I don't think everyone's would be exactly be granted than."

"It's getting really late Set. Do you think he's okay?" Miyuki asked frowning on his bed. "He never said he was going anywhere…and--"

"His spirit's not in the water anymore." Setsuna said out of the blue cutting Miyuki off. "…He's alive, but…"

"Set…go get him. He doesn't belong up their. He belongs down here…with us."

Setsuna nodded in agreement.

"I'll get him…if I can get King Neptune to agree on something." He said slowly and swam over to Miyuki kissing him deeply. "I'll be back as soon as I can…with Sora." With that he swam off at top speed to the King's room. He knew there was a risk in all of this, but if the King backed up his plan, he'd do it without a second thought, and feel a whole lot safer.

"Of course I'd do that Setsuna! What fool wouldn't? You and Sora are two of the best knights I have. Go retrieve the boy. Take Miyuki with you to the waters edge." King Neptune said somewhat of a frown on his face. He could barely believe that Sora had disappeared, what could possibly take one of his strongest knights?

"Thank you my lord." Setsuna said with a deep bow. "I won't fail you, I promise."

"Just make sure you have Miyuki with incase of something going wrong." Setsuna nodded. "Of course. Thanks again."

"Just bring back my knight." Neptune said smiling. Setsuna smirked and swam off at top speed back to Miyuki's room.

"Set….are you sure?" Miyuki asked sitting on the sand near the edge of the beach.

"I can feel Sora's spirit here. I have to go, King Neptune is ordering this." He said without a second thought. Though he knew he'd go for Sora even if King Neptune had ordered him to stay in the water.

Miyuki nodded slowly and hugged him closely. He kissed Setsuna deeply and nuzzled him again.

"You better come back…" He said quietly. Setsuna nodded hugging him back and after giving him a quick kiss took a deep breath and got onto the beach. Instantly, his tail transformed back into legs and the clothes he'd been wearing the day he had forsaken his humanity and gave it away returned to him. The same black baggy pants and long white puffy shirt that went down to his knees with a pair of black slipper/shoes. His white shirt had black Hiragana characters on it that said "Twilight destiny". He frowned standing up and looking down at Miyuki.

"I promise…I'll come back as soon as I can."

"I trust you…just don't wait to long or I'll find some way to follow."

Setsuna smiled at that shaking his head knowing Miyuki could never leave the water and ran off towards Sora's spirit aura.

Sora groaned a bit and slowly opened his eyes. He was met with darkness and he looked around wondering if he's died. Frowning he sat up and noticed that he was no longer on the rocks, but in a bathtub. Blinking he looked around.

"Where am I…?" Sora asked into the darkness.

"In our cabin." A voice answered him from the dark. Sora jumped at the sound and turned to face the sound of the voice.

"Who said that!?" He asked defensively, but remembered he had no weapons on him. He was completely at the mercy of whoever had captured him.

"Cool it Sora. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion, but soon understood as the boy walked into the light. "How did I end up here?" He asked Leon trying to figure out he ended back up in Traverse town.

"We found you under some rocks and brought you back here. You were pretty beat up." He answered kneeling down next to the tub. "Mind explaining how this happened?" He asked nodding to Sora's tail.

"I got stu--"

"I meant…" Leon cut Sora off. "How you went from human to merperson."

"Oh…" Sora said not so enthusiastic to be answering questions anymore.

Leon let out a small sigh shaking his head.

"Sora…I'm going to flat out say this. Riku's here, and seeing you like this…he's reall--"

"Really what?" Riku asked from the doorway death glaring Leon. Leon frozen and said no more. Sora on the other hand was terrified and remained silent. "So Sora. You're finally awake." He said walking over to Sora.

Sora frowned lowering his head not really having enough courage to look Riku in the eyes. He knew that Riku was probably mad, madder than he'd ever been. He knew this because of the way Riku was looking at him.

"I'm sorry…" Riku froze.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry…" Sora answered quietly. He didn't want Riku mad at him, not even if he wasn't aloud to be near him. "I don't want you to hate me…"

"Sora…" Riku said his arms dropping to his side and he walked slowly over to Sora. "Sora no…I don't hate…..I"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A voice screamed from the door way.

Everyone quickly turned around and stared at the figure.

"How the hell are you?!" Riku demanded growling.

"My name doesn't matter. Hand Sora over now." Everyone stared at the guy in shock.

"Eh…." Sora blinked at the figure. "Hey I know you."

"I'm sure you do!" The figure growled stomping over to them his body still covered in shadows. "Now." He said a smirk on his face eyes glowing blue. "Hand the boy over."

"And just who the hell are you?!" Riku demanded stomping over to the guy.

"My name? You really must know? My name is Hisuke."

"Hisuke?" Riku asked blinking a bit. :Sora mentioned a Miyuki and a Setsuna, who's Hisuke???: Riku asked himself starting to growl. "What reasons do you have to talk to Sora?" He demanded death glaring Hisuke.

Hisuke smirked coming out of the shadows revealing a normal bowl cut green hair and pinkish blue eyes.

"I think it's in everyone's best interests, to allow him to just come with him."

"I still want an answer." Riku said getting his calm back and bringing his arms back up to fold them across his chest again.

"Let's put this in simple terms." Hisuke said also calming down. There was a gentle almost angelic smile on his face. "You're letting him come back with me, or your little girl gets it."

"What?!" Riku asked eyes widening as the door was pushed open and Setsuna stood there a knife to Kairi's throat.

"RIKU!" She screamed out holding hand out in front as though trying to grab Riku's hand even though he was far off.

"Setsuna!" Sora screamed closing his eyes. :What the hell is wrong with him?!: Sora asked himself in shock.

"Hand over Sora. I don't care much for prep bitches, and I'll be happy to slit her throat if you even lay a finger on Sora."

"You have no right!" Riku growled taking a step back shielding Sora from view. "Sora's been my friend for over 4 years!" Setsuna frowned a bit.

"But tha--"

"Set….this is Riku….Riku meet Setsuna…"

Setsuna and Riku looked at each other in shock.

****

TBC

Let's face it, things are just getting weird at this point. The drama is gonna slowly get its way back in though! And Setsuna brought in a human friend? Hisuke? He seems a bit insane…though so did Riku at this point. Well, let's see how this turns out!

Thank yous:

Ivin Artemis Draconis: Well Sora's okay, but I'm not to sure if Riku's mental state is gonna hold up long. ::Smiles nervously sweat dropping:: I give it…2 more hours tops.

Sari-ryo Aura Feana: YES SHE MUST! Freaked out enough…lol. I think they've gone insane just about. I updated, it took a week, but it's updated!

Yami-Tenchi13: ::smiles:: Seriously, good. He didn't run off…I can't say that he won't be kidnapped though ::cough:: spoiler ::cough:: I hope that was updated soon enough though…o.o;; I'd really hate to see what happens if it wasn't fast enough.

Kiharu-sama: YES I WANT TO HELP! ::Grabs sword:: heheh actually. If you want to see Kairi tortured, don't worry, this fanfic has a bit of that, and when I get off my lazy ass and reform Riku goes sugar high, believe me, she's tortured.

Duo Maxwell-Change: Well the water thing was solved, lol you seemed to be the only one who noticed though that Sora's life was hanging on the balance save for the fact of the rocks. Mouth to mouth ooo sounds good. To bad they won't barely ever touch each other for awhile! Lol.

Stick around there's sure to be more on the next chapter! Lol. Okay…that was a bit weird and pointless. Either way!!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will keep reading. ::Bows:: Arigato. And have a nice day.


	12. SparksAFlying

Okay I'm bored, I'm in a computer room, so I'm updating again. Leave me be, enjoy the chapter, pray I can write fast enough in the given time.

Ch,12: Sparks-A-Flying

"Here are the rules to the game." Setsuna said smirking "Sora, you come to me, and Riku, you get your little bitch back."

Kairi looked up instantly at Setsuna growling.

"Who are you-"

"You, you wench." Setsuna growled back silencing her.

"Always the charmer." Hisuke said rolling his eyes.

Setsuna walked forward over to Sora, but Riku got in front of him.

"You're not taking him." Riku said through gritted teeth. As far as Riku was concerned, Sora was his.

Setsuna had other plans though.

"Look." He said sighing and put a hand down on Riku's shoulder. "You seem lie a smart enough guy." He went on turning Riku around so he was now facing Sora. "Look, see?" He asked pointing to Sora's tail. "That means he needs to be in the ocean. It's not really fair to keep him in a bathtub the rest of his life. And what happens when you die, huh? He's going to out live you by hundreds of years! He'd end up starving!"

Riku frowned hearing this. This inevitable truth he knew he couldn't escape.

"Fine…." He said at length silently wishing he'd die or Kairi would have been the one to transform. "I…want to help take him back though."

Setsuna shrugged and heaved Sora out of the water. Riku got a grip around Sora's lower tail and helped hold him up.

"Don't let the bitch go yet." Setsuna ordered Hisuke who just smirked and nodded.

They carried Sora to the water quickly, Sora still remaining Silent the whole way. When they arrived at the water they placed Sora into it gently.

"There…" Riku muttered under his breath as he started to turn away.

Sora's hand shot out though and grabbed Riku's wrist.

"Wait…" He said quietly his head lowered as his voice trailed off. "I want to talk to you…"

Riku seemed to think about it a moment and than nodded sitting down into the water next to him.

"About what?" He asked somewhat curiously. What more could really be said between the two?

Sora turned to Setsuna who nodded and headed off back towards the cabin to tell Hisuke to let Kairi go.

"Riku…I'm really sorry…" Sora started shifting his gaze to out over the ocean looking to the horizon. "I…in a way choose this…"

"Sora, what are you talking about?" Riku asked him starting to frown.

"Well…" Sora started, but was cut off. Setsuna was back and looked at them.

"Not much longer Sora. Neptune is waiting." He said stepping back into the water and transforming back into the merman he was.

Riku stared at him in shock.

"If he can be either, why can't you?" He asked Sora frowning even more now.

"We don't know…"

"Set!" The overly cheery loud voice of Miyuki cut through their conversation. Miyuki wrapped his arms around Setsuna instantly and kissed him. Setsuna started stroking his hair and whispered something into his ear.

"Who's that?" Riku asked trying to ignore Sora's answer.

"That's Miyuki." Sora said smiling. "He's a healer."

"They seem happy." Riku started as Miyuki nuzzled Setsuna and looked over to Sora and Riku. "Hey, why are they looking at us?" Riku asked nervously.

"Well…there's a couple of good reasons why…knowing Miyuki…none that are good."

"Mind sharing them?" Riku asked his nervousness increase as Miyuki started his way over to the edge of the water.

"So you're Riku?" He asked grinning as Setsuna came up behind him. Setsuna wrapped his arms around Miyuki's waist.

"Yes…" Riku said smirking taking comfort in the fact Setsuna and Miyuki seemed to be dating.

"Hmm…I can understand Sora's problem than." Miyuki answered with a small snicker.

"What problem?" Riku asked frowning.

"Oh nothing." Miyuki answered grinning pushing his back against Setsuna's stomach.

"Miyuki." Sora said snickering.

Miyuki just kept grinning and dived under the water.

"Where is he going?" Sora asked looking up at Setsuna.

"HEY!" Riku screamed out as Miyuki grabbed his feet and pulled him under.

"MIYUKI!" Sora screamed out in horror, but Setsuna held him back. What was going on, had they gone to the dark side!

Miyuki ignored the protests though and pulled him down deeper. Riku struggled to get back to the surface. Miyuki turned around to stare at Riku and frowned. Riku still had legs. Sighing he d ragged him back up and put him next to Sora again.

"It didn't work." Miyuki said pouting latching onto Setsuna.

Sora quickly bent over and started checking over Riku.

"Riku are you okay!" He asked shaking trying to get Riku to answer him.

Riku frowned, eyes closed, on his back and without thinking pulled Sora down on top of him.

"Eh…Riku…." Sora asked nervously looking around.

Riku pulled Sora down more closely and Kissed Sora deeply on the lips

Sora's eyes widened and he tried to pull back.

"Riku!" Kairi shrieked in horror seeing him kissing a merperson.

Riku's head jerked up instantly towards Kairi's scream.

Before anyone else could react, Sora pulled away from Riku who was to stun to notice and dived under the water.

"Who are you!" Miyuki demanded death-glaring Kairi. She'd just ruined all his plans.

"What about you!" She demanded noticing this was another merperson. "And you!" She said growling at Setsuna. "You held me hostage!"

Miyuki turned to set and grinned.

"I always knew I loved you the most."

"Get away from Riku! He's done nothing! Take that Sora wannabee and get out of here!" She screamed picking a rock up and throw it at them.

Setsuna formed a barrier instantly. It wasn't a big rock, but no one would touch Miyuki. Growling loudly he forced a greenish blue ball of fire in his hands to form.

"How dare you ever start to think that you can attack Miyuki?" He demanded his eyes starting to glow. "You will not ever do that again!" He screamed out loudly and threw the fireball at her.

The fireball hit her dead on setting her clothes on fire. Screaming she ran off towards the cabin. …the wooden cabin, cursing the merpeople kind.

"You got carried away again Set." Miyuki said snickering.

"You set Kairi on fire!" Riku screamed at them slowly getting to his feet. "And you tried to drown me!" He went on taking a few steps back. :And Sora didn't try and stop them at all: He thought to himself shaking his head. :No….Sora…is not my enenmy…he can't be…he…Sora….:

**TBC (SORRY!) **


	13. Sparks still flying

:Laughs evilly: More fanfic time people, because school is nice sometimes.

(this is more or less a part 2 to chapter 12)

Ch,13: Sparks still going

"Pft. You wanted her dead until I actually hurt her. Is that how you play? Sora's more important than Kairi until she's hurt!" Setsuna demanded angrily. "How can you treat him like that!"

"SHUT UP!" Riku screamed not wanting to hear it. He loved Sora, more than anything, anyone, but as much as he hated Kairi, she was still his friend. With that in mind, he couldn't allow her to get hurt, not when he could protect her.

"So-" Miyuki started, but Riku would hear nothing of it.

"You know nothing of Sora. I will come, I will save him!" Riku screamed growling loudly at them.

Sora's form broke through the waves in front of Setsuna and Miyuki

"Setsuna!" He pleaded and Riku froze hearing the tone. He'd thought that Sora only used that tone on him.

"Setsuna, all of Atlantis is being destroyed! The heartless are back!" He screamed grabbing Setsuna's arm.

"What!" He growled looking down at the water. Satori had a lot of explaining to do.

"The heartless…?" Riku stepped foreword frowning. "Sora! What about the heartless! You know I can help with that!" He screamed out to him wanting desperately for Sora to come to him when he had problems, not Setsuna.

Sora flinched, but didn't turn to face him. He'd come back just in time to hear Riku's short speech. Riku didn't give a damn about Sora when it came to Kairi.

:So why did he kiss me…: Sora asked himself sighing, but shook his head quickly. Him and Setsuna had to go and save Atlantis, and now.

"We have to go save King Neptune!" Ssora begged pulling on Setsuna's arm. Somehow, he felt responsible for all of this.

"Miyuki…." Setsuna started looking up at him, but Miyuki would hear nothing of it.

"I'm going with." He said glaring at Setsuna.

Setsuna nodded slowly giving him a hug and kissed him deeply. Slowly he pulled away and they smiled at each other.

"When this is over, I promise we'll spend time together." Setsuna said to Miyuki diving under the water.

"I look foreword to it." Miyuki answered grinning and turned to Sora. "Let's go." With that he dived under the water.

"Sora!" Riku screamed out trying to get his attention. "I have the right to know about the heartless! You know I'm the ring bearer!" He yelled out to him.

Sora started growling and turned to face Riku.

"IT WAS A KEYBLADE MASTER THAT GOT US INTO THIS!" he screamed out and dove under.

Riku stood there in shock. How could there be more two keyblade masters…unless…

"SORA!" He growled punching the nearest thing –the stand on the ground- and took off running towards the cabin. He needed a plan, and he needed Leon. He was saving Atlantis, and than claming Sora.

Setsuna couldn't believe the scene that played out before his eyes. The castle had been destroyed, bodies floated around everywhere. Blood dyed the color of the water redish blue. Everywhere he looked, parts of bodies or weapons were around. Buildings were being destroyed, as he looked, merpeople screaming and swimming off trying to escape the horror of the heartless.

"Oh my…." Miyuki's voice trailed off as he started to shake a bit. He couldn't help, but wonder if his home would ever be put together again.

"Miyuki…be careful…" Setsuna muttered and swam down pulling his sword out.

Miyuki nodded quickly and followed him, Sora coming along with. They looked around and nodded.

"We'll meet in the throne room." Setsuna said without a second thought. "Sora, try and destroy as many heartless as I can, Miyuki, try and heal all the wounded, I'll go to the castle and try and destroy as many heartless there as possible. And also track down Satori."

They all agreed on these terms and swam off doing their respected jobs.

"Leon!" Riku screamed out pushing the door open. "We have to get to the bottom of the ocean. And now! There's a huge heartless battle going on, and Satori's down there!"

Leon looked up curiously from Kairi, he was putting healing cream on her, and frowned.

"How did you find this out?" He asked putting the cream down and letting Kairi lay there in pain.

"Sora came up to tell Setsuna, and I over heard. He said the reason they were in this mess was because a keyblade master had come down there in the first place! The only other keyblade master is Satori!"

Leon nodded at this and stood up leaving Kairi to be in pain.

"Let's go."

"What about me!" Kairi screamed looking from Leon to Riku.

"Get some guts bitch. If it wasn't for you, Sora would still be up here." Riku muttered and ran out the door.

Leon rolled his eyes knowing clearly well that Riku had given Sora back to them on his more or less free will and followed after them. Kairi screamed out cursing them sense she was to burned to move and Leon had purposely not done her arms yet so she couldn't use the cream herself.

They made it to the water quickly and looked around. There were no signs of battle, but that again, there was no telling just how far under the water the battle was taking place.

Grabbing a small gem out of his jacket Leon started muttering some words. He touched Riku's forehead and Riku instantly fell to the ground.

"Good." He picked Riku up and threw him into the water. He picked up the sword and threw it to Riku.

Riku grabbed it easily and held onto it tightly.

"COME ON!" He screamed out diving under.

Leon held his own sword, walked into the water, and muttered the same sword. It wasn't the longest lasting spell, but it'd have to do for now.

TBC 

Sorry, shorting than before be glad I updated this thing today at all! I had a lot less time! Ja ne until than! Sorry about all of this.


	14. Satori, the dark keyblade master

I feel horrible. I'm not completely sure as to why I am. I just am. The title falling into darkness….I believe perhaps I'm falling into my own darkness. A prison created by my own means as a way to cope with losing someone dear to me. :Sighs:. I'm losing myself I fear. I'm falling into a deep depression and I'm not completely sure how to deal with all of it. I want to update more, and I keep on trying, but I'm never able to keep up with update times.

I have a bit of an idea of what to do in order to keep updating on a regular basis….,but I'm not sure if that'll work either. Who knows:Cries: I was sick for awhile…I'm better now (more or less) I missed a lot of school…and I had a lot of make up work…eh…I still have a picture to draw.

Oh well, it's not like this is the first time, ne? My friends will kill me for this. I hope they can forgive, and I also hope my reviewers will forgive me. I didn't mean to fall this far behind. I'll try harder. :Bows:

Note: Eh…I've been calling the King of Atlantica King Neptune, and it's really King Triton. I do not plan on changing it anytime soon though. I think it'd kind of confuse people and that's not good. Maybe later on after the story is done, I'll change the name to what it should really be. Please, don't kill me. Lol.

Ch,14: Satori, the dark keyblade master.

Sora swam around quickly, slicing his way through each and every heartless he got close to. He couldn't believe that the heartless could actual breath underwater. Than again, evil had no limits.

Growling he slashed at the nearest heartless and kicked it in the stomach before it vanished.

"I hate you heartless!" He yelled out tears starting to form around his eyes and swam on.

There were so many dead people. So much blood. He could not look around anywhere and not see something to do with the battle.

"I swear…" He whispered more to himself than anyway. "I'll fix this. I'll get rid of all these heartless and than I'll leave. I WON'T CONDEMN ATLANTIS!"

"Are you alright?" Miyuki asked gently to the merboy he was currently checking. The boy nodded slowly and Miyuki hugged him. "Good. Do you know where your parents are?"

"N, no." The boy stammered. He couldn't of been any older than 15 years old, therefore, he looks about 4 in human.

"Hmm. Tell you what. Do you know where the fish sanctuary is?" Miyuki asked him. The boy nodded. "Good." He smiled at the boy. "Go there, and than when this battle is all over, go to the castle and ask for Miyuki. That's my name. I'll help you find your parents."

The boy smiled and returned Miyuki's hug.

"Thank you." He said happily and started swimming off towards the sanctuary.

Miyuki smiled happily as the boy swam off safely.

"Pity."

Miyuki froze.

"I didn't think you were that stupid." Satori appeared out of no where, slicing the little merboy in half. "Did you really think letting him swim there alone was smart?" He asked, amusement clearly sounding in his voice.

Miyuki floated there wide-eyed. He couldn't believe at what had just happened. This little boy that he'd just saved had been cut in half, by there supposed hero.

"How….how could you!" He demanded glaring at him. "What did he ever do to you? Why are you doing this to atlantica? What did we ever do to you?" He screamed tears falling clearly from his face and shaking.

The merpeople were never ones of useless bloodshed. The only people who could fight were the ones in King Neptune's army. And they were all honorable, never using their skills to hurt people, only help.

"Because." Satori laughed letting his blade go to his side. "Why not? You're all a bunch of little kids! You laugh, play, learn, you rarely fight. It sickens me." Satori said glaring at Miyuki.

"Sickens you? More like you envy it! Obviously you can't understand the joy of loving someone, but we can. You're jealous!" Miyuki growled. "That is no reason though, to attack our people! We have done nothing to you! And if you'd of really helped us, than we'd of kept you as a hero always!"

"Sorry kid." Satori said smirking. "I don't play the hero. That's the other keyblader's job.

"What?"

Satori ignored Miyuki's question and swam at him.

Gasping Miyuki dove down dodging Satori's attack easily. It was quite obvious that this man wasn't good at swimming yet.

Growling, he swam head on at Miyuki this time almost winning a hit, but Miyuki brought a staff up at the last minute.

"You idiot!" He growled and while Satori focused his strength on his keyblade trying to push Miyuki back, Miyuki brought his own tail back and slammed it into Satori's stomach.

Satori screamed out in pain grabbing his stomach. It felt like someone had hit him with a bag of bricks.

Nodding in satisfaction, Miyuki hit him again on the other side and swam off quickly to go find others that he could help. How much now he wanted to find Setsuna and stand by his side feeling immortal and protected. He knew though that he couldn't. The people of Atlantica needed him, and he wouldn't let them down.

Setsuna growled looking around the castle. He'd found lots of heartless, no king though, and no Satori. He stopped dead in his tracks after killing one heartless in the hallway and froze. Something had happened to Miyuki.

He winced shaking his head and forced himself on. He had to pray Miyuki was okay. He'd go and save him, but if King Neptune proved to be in trouble, he had to help him. It was his duty, and he knew Miyuki would understand.

"There he is!" Sora said to himself and swam in the direction towards Satori.

The dark keyblade master was currently talking to a group of Heartless, that swam off a few minutes before Sora made his way over to him.

"You!" He yelled at Satori glaring. "You hurt the people of Atlantica!" He screamed.

"So?" Satori asked smirking. "It's not like you're even one of them. You're a human hiding in the water."

Growling Sora swam at Satori in a blind rage. It was no doubt stupid on his part, but he didn't care. In the past few weeks he'd found a home, a real home. Where people cared about him, and found interest in his doings. Nothing like Destiny Island.

"You fool." Satori laughed easily blocking Sora's attack. "Do you really think you can hurt me?" He went on still laughing a wide grin on his face. "You're nothing compared to me."

"No, but I am." Was the only warning Satori got as the blade went through his back.

Satori turned around slowly, eyes wide, staring at Riku.

"You don't touch Sora. He's MINE. Understood?" Riku said in a way to calm and serious voice and pulled his Keyblade free of Satori's stomach.

"R, Riku…" Sora stammered floating back a bit.

"So, you know this little wannabe merman." Satori growled and swam hard at Riku.

Riku pulled his blade up quickly and parried the blow swimming back and letting Satori swim foreword. Riku than swam up before Satori could turn around and slashed him across the back again.

"You know, you really piss me off." He growled and brought the keyblade back again slashing him one more time before swimming back to dodge a blow from Satori's blade. "You come down here, and think that you can just kill anyone you want. Just like Traverse town." He growled.

"Yeah. And you think I have a problem with that?" Satori asked smirking and using a healing potion.

Riku cursed under his breath, knowing that the talking was just a distraction so Satori could heal himself, but he really felt like threatening this guy. He'd caused Riku and the others so much pain.

"I'll kill you for it all." Riku vowed and swam fast at him.

Satori was ready for him this time though, the vantage of surprise gone for Riku. He smirked swimming down and found his way over to Sora quickly. He pulled his blade out and before Sora could do a thing, attacked him.

Sora brought his arm up at the last minute though and was able to avoid a death blow to the chest.

"Ahhh!" Sora screamed out pulling back covering the wound with his hand.

"You bastard!" Riku screamed through gritted teeth and went at Satori again. No one drew Sora's blood and lived. No one.

"Watch out!"

Miyuki turned around eyes widening as he saw the on coming attack of a heartless and dodged down.

The heartless went spinning out of control and kept going foreword.

"Stay down!" The voice ordered as a magical ball of light shot past Miyuki's head and slammed into the heartless.

The heartless screamed and squirmed and than vanished.

"Thank you." Miyuki said truly gratefully. "Oh hey." He said recognizing who it was. "You're the boy that was with Riku." He said a curious look coming onto his face. "Why are you here?"

"The same reason you guys are. Riku is the real keyblade master. Satori is the dark one. It's our job to keep the worlds protected."

Miyuki grinned.

"You tell me what we're not supposed to know. You know of the mirror room don't you?"

Leon nodded a bit and realized that this merman must have a strong ability of empathy.

"Well. I'm the healer of the castle, Miyuki. Also friend of Sora. I'm looking for people to heal, than heading to the throne room where Sora and Setsuna and I are to meet up. If you'd like to come, your help would be much appreciated." He said in a calm formal tone.

"Eh sure. You don't have to be so formal." Leon said a bit nervously. He never really liked the whole formal deal.

Miyuki let out a breath and relaxed his shoulders.

"Great. I hate acting formal." He said with a grin and swam off towards the next candidate of healing.

Leon watched him go for a moment than went after him. He figured that sooner or later he'd run into Riku if he was near Sora.

"King Neptune!" Setsuna screamed out swimming towards the rubble of a pillar at the back end of the throne room. King Neptune's arm was laying out from under it. Steeling his emotions and will, Setsuna sheathed his sword and started moving the pieces of the pillar quickly.

After a few minutes of doing this he was finally able to remove all the rocks and get the King free.

The site was not such a good one to behold though. The King had obviously been murdered long before the pillar had ever fallen. The King's body laid on the floor, a long sword wound across his stomach, more scratches and such on his arms and face.

"King Neptune…" He said softly closing his eyes. He'd returned to late. His King was dead. "I'm so sorry…."

"Setsuna!" A voice yelled out and Setsuna turned around to the window. He frowned seeing red hair and almost fell over in shock seeing the King's first heir line to the throne Ariel.

"Princess Ariel! What are you doing here!" He asked in complete shock and swam over to her quickly. "You shouldn't be here. It's far to dangerous."

"But daddy…" She started, but Setsuna cut her off.

"You're the one ray of light left for Atlantica right now. You have to hide yourself from Satori." He said firmly glaring at her.

She nodded slowly starting to frown deeply.

"Do you think Miyuki could heal him?" She asked a bit hopefully.

Setsuna thought about it for a few minutes. Could Miyuki heal him? He had no idea how strong Miyuki's healing powers went.

"Even if he can't…" Setsuna started a play forming in his hand. "His Triton can. Don't worry about it. As long as the triton is safe, Atlantica will be fine. Only those who know how to use it though can. That's why you must live Princess Ariel. So you can bring peace back to our kingdom."

Ariel nodded determinedly and swam back off to her hiding spot quickly.

"Don't get yourself killed…" Setsuna whispered and let out a small sigh. He wasn't to sure of what he could do anymore. He'd let his King die.

"Riku!" Sora screamed out as Satori pulled his blade through Riku's left arm. Growling Riku brought his keyblade up and with somehow deadly accuracy shoved it through Satori's throat.

Satori floated there wide-eyed not completely believing that he'd been stab and than slowly started drifting downwards.

"Sora are you okay?" Riku asked looking up and sheathed his keyblade.

"Riku…..you came and saved me.."

"Of course…" Riku said gently with a small smile. "I'd do anything for you."

"Setsuna! Miyuki!" He cried out before Riku could say anything else and he swam off towards the castle.

Cursing loudly Riku quickly followed.

TBC

Eh, nothing but hell. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I really need to update my other fanfics now. It's 8 p.m……..kami. I've so much to do in so little time.

Thank yous for chapter 12:

Kiharu-sama: Lol. Yeah Riku, why are you so dumb sometimes! Yes, I updated in one day for that half. Hope that was fast enough! Lol.

DieChan: Yay! You like it! And it was updated in one day. Lol. Yes they do…they really do need to fall in love. :Grins: And that's my secret till it unfolds in the fanfic. Lol. Question for you! Is your name anything to do with Dir en Grey? I love them! And Die is hot…lol. Well they all our. But die is very very much so. :Grins:

Ivin Artemis Draconis: Lol yeah. Kairi is a bitch. She needs to die. Yep! YAY! Someone enjoyed you Setsuna!

Setsuna:Glares: Fuck off.

Kage: …………:Duct tapes his mouth shut: he's really nice. He just acts like a cold heartless bastard to all he doesn't love. :glares: which can be a really big problem sometimes. You'll see what I mean as things go on.

Yami-Tenchi 13: YAY! Another one loves it! O.O evil snake women! NO:Screams and runs: And Sorry for not checking for your updates more often. I've been sick, busy, out of it. :Cries:

Thank yous for chapter 13:

Yami-Tenchi13: I am, those last 2 chapters just happened to be typed up in school during a class. The bell rang and I had no time to do review responses for either. I was on slim enough time for doing it at all…lol. I'm really bad sometimes. :Grins:

Clueless97: Yeah I hope he does to! Sorry for the wait in update. I had lots of homework…than I was sick for a long time to the point I couldn't even make it to school. So that gave me even MORE homework. Than I got writers block. It's not been a good month for me. :Cries and walks off:

Balmung: Kage! Come back here! You still have more fanfics to update, and reviews in this fanfic to answer!

Inuyasha92689: Sorry the last 2 were so short. Like I said, the fact that I was in school and updating gave me a limited time when we have only…like…46 minute classes or something like that. And I had to finish my work before typing up the fanfic itself, so it caused a lot of hell. Eh. Updated though and longer.

Kiharu-sama: Thanks. And than I failed by waiting so long to update. Hell I tell you hell. :Cries: I'm so far behind. I HATE YOU SCHOOL! On a better note…I get to go to a anime convention for my birthday in 40 days…that makes me happy. I'm going as Hisoka from Yami no Matsuei. Anyone read? Anyone? See? Read? Eh :walks off:

Sai-ryo Aura Feana: Yes…they're starting, and they sucked in this chapter. :Grins: but I plan on doing a big fight scene between Riku and Satori. Oh come now, you didn't actually think Satori was dead did you? Nope, he's not. And I ruined nothing sense in my next chapter, it'll be the first thing you guys find out.

Animegirl171: Yay! More fans of Setsuna and Miyuki! And sorry for keeping you waiting. I haven't updated any of my fanfics for awhile…eh I hate being sick. Enjoy!

UnfortunateVendetta: Sorry, yes I wrote it extremely quick….and almost cried when I read it before writing this chapter. I need to rewrite that one to fix grammar and spelling errors…not that I'm really good at that anyone. :Sweat drop: Sorry about Sora. :Cries: He's ooc to fit the story…I think…or maybe I just didn't notice…o.o at this point I don't really know…eh….:Walks off before getting self in bigger trouble:

Shady gurl: Yay! You like all of it. Glad to hear it. Hope you aren't to mad about my lack of updates here…

Okay. Once again everyone sorry. Sickness, homework, and writers block suck. So does laziness. So remember, get none of those! They all make updates slow, hard, and you want to cry while you're being attacked by your fans. :Nods: Now than…thank my depressed mood, and Yuki (The girl who does the singing for .Hacksign) I think the band is seatbelts…I can't remember at the moment. It's seatbelts or see-saw…I feel horrible for not knowing it, but I'm so out of it, I'm lucky if I remember my age right now.

Ja ne until next time, have good days, and I'm so sorry for making you all wait. :Bows: Please forgive me:


	15. Satori's pain

Been here and done that. Another update for the fanfic. Gomen, it's fast, it's no doubt short, but it's to the point and during school. Get over it. Lol. J/k A warning here, this is mostly just a chapter to get them to the next city…nothing really major. But new characters are added in here.

Ch,15: Satori's Pain

"I knew I should have been more careful!" Satori screamed falling out of a tank and onto his knees. "Damn you Riku!" He growled punching the ground beneath him.

"Shouldn't you at least be grateful you did that all with magic and never really got hurt?" A boy with waist long hair asked from the shadows.

"Slaves are meant to serve, not give advice." Satori growled with a smirk slowly getting to his feet.

The boy who Satori had been talking to glared at him walking out of the shadows reviling silverish purple hair and piercing pinkish purple eyes. He crossed the distance between them, pulled his fist back, and punched Satori directly in the face.

Satori staggered back falling flat onto his but holding his jaw, a bit of blood starting to flow from his mouth.

"You seem to forget your own place." They boy growled at him, his glare becoming more intense. "I put up with you because you can control the dark keyblade." He folded his arms across his chest. "Push me Satori and you'll be spending time with Kurai." The boy warned.

Satori instantly lowered his gaze still holding onto his mouth.

"Forgive me Prince Spiritus."

Without another word, Spiritus turned his back and walked out.

"I thought we were friends…." Satori whispered never looking up. He turned away from the door and looked to the crystal ball that showed Atlantica, Riku, and his companions. "Damn you…I'll get you for this." He vowed getting back to his feet slowly and making his way to his room.

"Sora would you hold up?" Riku called after Sora trying his hardest to keep up with him. "Sora!"

"I have to make sure Setsuna's okay! If Satori was here than that means Set probably went after him!" He screamed over his shoulder to Riku and kept going.

"…." Riku went silent, but followed Sora. :Why is Setsuna so important: He asked himself. :I just saved Sora, and he's acting like I didn't do a thing: Sighing, Riku swallowed his pride and kept going.

Setsuna caught a glimpse of a blue tail and instantly swam over to it.

"Good you're safe."

Miyuki turned around and stared at Setsuna. He started shaking a bit and than latched onto him.

"Nice to see you to." Setsuna said laughing and tightened his grip around Miyuki.

"Set…I haven't seen Sora anywhere…"

"It's alright. I'm sure he's okay." Setsuna kissed Miyuki gently on the cheek as Leon swam over.

"Hey." Setsuna looked over to him.

"You're Riku's friend. What do you want?"

"Have you seen Riku? I have to find him before this spell wares off."

Setsuna thought for a moment.

"What happens if the spell wares off?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Leon stared at him.

"We die." He answered bluntly.

"Oh well." Setsuna let go of Miyuki and headed back off towards the castle.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OH WELL!" He screamed going after Setsuna.

Miyuki laughed noticing what Setsuna was doing and swam after.

They arrived at the Castle's room of mirrors a few minutes later. Leon had been calmed down by Miyuki after he assured him that they were going to help and Setsuna threatening his life if he didn't shut up.

Setsuna swam into the room as he'd done so many other times and tuned his magic towards Riku's spirit. The mirrors in the room went black and than lit up with images of Riku and Sora. They were both headed back towards the castle.

"Thanks." Leon headed off to meet them.

"Come on Set!" Miyuki said cheerfully grabbing Setsuna's arm and dragging him with.

"Riku!" Leon quickly swam over to him. "We have no more time to waste. We have to get up to the surface. The spell has almost run out."

"What it hasn't been that long…" Riku muttered staring at Sora a frown on his face.

"Yes it has been." Leon replied. "It just doesn't seem that long. We've been down here for almost 2 hours."

Riku went silent staring at Sora.

Sora finally mustered up the courage to say some words.

"I'll come up with…" He said somewhat quietly. He really just wanted to go back to the castle to see if the king and the other merpeople were okay.

Riku nodded and they all headed up to the surface.

They arrived at the surface quickly, Sora and Miyuki helping them when they started transforming back. On their way back they'd yet to see even one heartless. It seemed like the battle was over.

They gently placed Riku and Leon on the beach shore, they were both currently asleep from the energy drain from the spell.

"Sora, we—"

"I know…." Sora said bluntly cutting Setsuna off. "I'm coming…" He smiled sadly stroking a bit of Riku's hair as he had so many other times back on density island. "Riku…I hope you can forgive me one day…I won't forget you, I promise." He turned away from Riku's sleeping form and dived under the water.

"…Set…do you think they're far enough so they won't drowned if they tied comes in?"

Setsuna shrugged.

"If they drowned, that's their problem."

"SETSUNA!"

Setsuna started laughing and kissed Miyuki on the cheek.

"They're far enough." He smiled. "Or they're screwed." He added on as afterthought swimming off fast before Miyuki could say anything.

"Setsuna get back here!"

Sora watched in amazement as the princess Ariel used the triton to bring the King back to life. He was shocked that it worked. King Triton slowly awakened and showed no signs of just being dead.

The king let out a long slow sigh and closed his eyes.

"I would rather that not happen ever again." He said smiling a bit and hugged his daughter. "Now then, Setsuna." The king shifted his gaze to said boy frowning somewhat. "I understand that the heartless attacked, but what in the world happened?"

"Well you see….Satori turned out to be the bad keyblade master…"

"The bad keyblade master? You mean there's two?" The king asked a bit shocked.

"Yes…" Setsuna went into detail of what went on, while they talked Miyuki took noticed that Sora looked extremely depressed.

He swam over to him frowning a bit.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Sora's eyes darted up to meet Miyuki's and he visibly flinced.

"It's….all my fault….if I hadn't of wondered off with that boy….Riku never would of found me….and I would of never got hurt…then Setsuna wouldn't of been away from the castle…neither would I have been…and we could of started fighting from thestart….we could of saved so many more people…."

TBC


	16. The New World Lia Fail

Okay I should be studying for my history power point due tomorrow…I mean I have to memorize the whole thing…oh well. I was going to wait till tomorrow to update actually…,but eh sense I'm in an updating mood I think I'll just do it now and study later. :Grins: Isn't that good for you guys? I bet you think so! Another double update. Okay than. Umm this one is being done at home so it should be longer and not just cut off at some random time. Sorry about the last chapter. It was done at my very last class and the bell rang. My bus happens to be the first one to leave the school hence, I ran out of there like a mad man. So yes, today it shall be longer (I hope) and it'll go on more showing what's going on . So umm……..with that in mind! Enjoy the story or I'll kick your butts! J/k. Balmung will do it for me.

Balmung:smirks cracking knuckles:

J/k….again…Balmung will blame me if you guys don't like it, not you….which technically is the right way to go about things, but yeah…it's not like I want to hear that lol. Okay, I'm ranting now. Here's the next chapter!

Note/Warning: I enjoy .hack a lot and I have been playing Kingdom hearts chain of memories. Hence, characters from chain of memories will be added. ( At the last Namine) I also borrowed the last server from .hack Quarantine as the name of Setsuna's city.

Ch,16: The New World Lia Fail

NOTE: You need to know this to understand story! **Sapphire Star is a star that the merpeople give others, mostly merpeople when they go to the surface world that stops them from aging. This way, no matter how long they're human, they will age the way a merperson does, not fast like a human.**

Miyuki's frown deepened and he pulled Sora into a tight hug.

"Because of you finding Riku, he came down here and stopped Satori. Perhaps people in Atlantica were sacrificed for this…,but in the long run, many were saved."

"…." Sora returned the hug starting to cry and shake badly.

Miyuki rocked him gently trying to sooth him.

"I….have to go….I can't keep putting you all in danger…"

"Actually." King Triton cut in frowning a bit. "Atlantica has been destroyed for now, I am taking my people and heading to my brother's kingdom. You may come with if you wish."

"And risk hurting more people?" Sora asked choking back a sob. "I have to go…I have to find a way to get my legs back…."

The king sighed and nodded.

"Sora. I have not been completely honest with you. The day before you arrived here a man in a black cloak came and asked me to make sure you didn't leave. The reason your human form did not come back was due to the spell I casted on you. I am sorry."

:The man in a black cloak….he keeps following me…I kind of thought he was out of my life for good…: Sora thought to himself frowning more.

"You know him?" Setsuna asked a bit curious as to why the king would even think of trusting a man that wouldn't even show his face.

Sora nodded slowly.

"Sort of…I don't really know, know him. But he's been….helping me."

"Wait…." Miyuki cut in. "Isn't that the guy who sold you to Queen Nuburu as a sex slave?"

Sora blushed deeply nodding and went silent for a few minutes. Finally after the embarrassment and awkward silence passed he turned to King Triton.

"So….can you take the spell off?" He asked wanting the subject to be completely changed.

King Triton nodded.

"Yes, of course I can."

Sora smiled a bit and nodded.

"I want to go back to the surface world."

Setsuna closed his eyes a bit and grabbed Miyuki's hand.

"I'm going with. I'll go with Sora to the surface world and aid him."

"WHAT!" Sora and Miyuki screamed out in union.

"Setsuna…no…I don't want you to go…." Miyuki said giving Setsuna huge puppy eyes.

"Mi, Miyuki….you're…" Setsuna went silent pulling Miyuki into a embrace and resting his head on his lover's shoulder.

"No one has to go with. I traveled alone before." Sora put in really wanting to go on alone. He was sick of putting others in danger. And whenever he was with someone, that's how it seemed to end up.

"And look where that got you!" Miyuki snapped all of a sudden tightening his grip around Setsuna. He had heard Sora's stories, knew that Setsuna should probably go, but he really didn't want to let him go. He wanted to be with Setsuna forever. No matter what.

He frowned and looked from Sora to Setsuna a few times and than to King Triton.

"My Lord….I want to go with….I refuse to let Setsuna face his world without me again."

King Triton was silent for awhile. Ariel though had other plans. She knew that the people in the sanctuary could last only so long. She swam over to her father and smiled gently at him.

"Daddy…we owe a lot to both Setsuna and Miyuki…give them Sapphire stars and allow them to go. If we give them the stars, they'll have to return them to us." She put in with a smile.

"Well, I suppose you're right. Okay! If I let you both go, you must come back in order to return the Sapphire stars."

Miyuki's eyes lit up and he kissed Setsuna deeply.

"Finally, I get to see your world!" He said to his mate happily.

Setsuna on the other hand didn't look to happy. He was still looking down and refusing to look into Miyuki's eyes.

"That won't be such a great thing…." Setsuna whispered under his breath. He knew his mate's innocents was now in danger.

Miyuki, nor anyone else though heard Setsuna's comment. After a few quick talks, two sapphire stars tattooed onto Setsuna's and Miyuki's chest, they swam to the surface with King Triton and Ariel.

Riku sat up groaning and holding his head. He looked around and noticed that he was sitting on the ocean shore, Sora no where to be seen.

"Damnit!" He cursed growling.

The curse caused Leon to stir and he opened his eyes looking over to Riku.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting up now and dusting some of the sand off his clothes.

"Sora…he's gone again…how soon can you do that spell again?" He asked quickly.

"…Riku. I can use that spell about once a day right now. I'm not at a high level with it ,because I don't use it much…"

Riku went silent lowered his head.

"So I can't go after Sora until tomorrow….darnit…what if he's not there?"

"Riku…I think it's time you moved on…" Leon got to his feet dusting the rest of the sand off and held his hand out to Riku. "I know you care about him ,but right now he's confused. He's not sure as to what he wants to do or what path he should take. Give him some space."

Riku frowned, but said nothing and took Leon's hand standing up. Maybe Sora did need a bit of space. Than again, giving Sora space is what got them separated in the first place.

Once they arrived they each took turns walking out of the ocean.

Setsuna was first and was able to easily stand up and walk out as he had a few hours ago. It was as though he'd never had a tail at all. The minute he broke out of the water his normal clothes came back and he waited on the shore wishing he was still in the safe water with Miyuki.

The same thing happened with Sora when King Triton removed the merperson spell. He seemed quite happy to get it removed and was jumping around a bit now glad for his legs.

Miyuki was the last to be changed by King Triton using his magic to transform him.

Miyuki's hair grew out going past his waist, his tail separated to form two legs. Black pants appeared on him and a long sleeved light blue shirt covered his chest. He slowly got to his feet trying to keep his balance and ended up tumbling foreword.

Setsuna was quick to catch him though and help him up.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice 100 percent soothing showing a lot of emotion towards Miyuki. He knew all to well how harsh the reality of this world was going to be on his lover. He was not about to let him fell unloved at all and risk Miyuki becoming a heartless.

Miyuki smiled happily though as if nothing mattered and nodded.

"Just fine. I eh….just have to get used to these legs."

Setsuna nodded wrapping an arm around Miyuki's waist. Miyuki leaned into Setsuna trying to keep his balance.

"Good luck you three! And Sora. I know you truly aren't at merperson, but Atlantica is always open for you!" With that said, Triton waved diving back down under the waves into the deep depths of the ocean.

"Well…I guess we go on from here….to my city…." Setsuna said his grip around Miyuki tightening.

Sora took noticed of this and started frowning.

"Is your home that bad Setsuna?"

"You have no idea…" He went silent after that and helping Miyuki headed into his past hell hole.

Sora slowly followed behind.

"Seems like they're heading into the High Tech City of Lia Fail." Satori looked over to the girl talking. She was looking into the crystal ball and wearing a white dress with blonde hair.

"You think so?" Satori asked the girl. He didn't completely trust in her "abilities", but if they were true, he did want to be on Spiritus' good side again.

Namine nodded.

"Yes. They've headed there."

"Okay than…" Satori said closing his eyes. "I know Prince Spiritus forbid it. But I'm going to Lia Fail.

"I wouldn't." Namine warned, but Satori would hear nothing of it.

"Don't bother stopping me. If I die, it's just one less thing for the prince to worry about." With that he left the room heading to Lia Fail.

TBC

Well there's what was supposed to be the rest of chapter 15...and became chapter 16...lol. So enjoy!

Thank yous for….

Chapter 14:

Inuyasha92689: Not updated as soon as I'd of hoped it'd of been. But updated all the same and not to mention that I've updated twice in one week! And within 2 days! YAY! New record! Lol. Hope you enjoyed.

DieChan: Cool! I love die! Yes, I love my character Setsuna and Miyuki. They're wonderful. So is Sora and Riku lol. Hope you enjoy the updates.

Kiharu-sama: Well, I'm pretty much better. I may be getting sick again…which I better be unsick within a few days because April 1st I go to an anime convention and I REFUSE TO MISS IT! I don't care if I'm dying! I'm going! Lol. No I didn't send any assassins.

Yami-Tenchi13: Glad you enjoyed it. Yay loving and devoted fans! Did you hear that Balmung!

Balmung: yes….

GOOD! NOW GET OFF MY CASE!

New computer? YAY! I had to choose between a laptop with wireless internet or 3 day anime convention…and though I'm a huge computer fan….I'm an even bigger anime freak. So I hope you enjoy your new computer ! Lol.

Clueless97: I know…what's wrong with you sora!

Sora:Cries: Everything!

:Sweat drops:

Riku:death glares Kage and takes Sora off to console him:

Eh…okay…Lol nope! You don't sound like a hippy! (Why? Because I don't know how a hippy sounds…lol) Well I am writing what should hopefully be the last and final really really long chapter. It's long already…and I had started updating already and than nearly slammed my head through the computer screen. So yes…lol. It will be updated, it will be finished. When I can not exactly say, but it is in the process of being wrote. And yes, I did notice that you were on white chocolate coffee…lol.

Ivine Artemis Draconis: Yeah! I completely agree! Why can't Riku have your common sense thinking? Seriously! Lol….maybe she can die...hmm….;:walks off plotting:

Animegirl171: Yay! I'm glad you like! Lol updated twice in one week to make up for the lack of updates…lol actually just because I didn't have a enough time to update once at school, but when I came home to finish the update, I added more. So yeah! Lol

Sai-Ryo Aura Feana: Lol….Yes Satori hurts people, but as you read in chapter 15 there's a reason behind it which will develop more as the story goes on. Lol. Gomen, I think Satori fears Spiritus more than you, but believe me…you do a good job as scaring the rest of your characters there…poor them…lol.

Thank yous for chapter 15:

Diechan: Lol. Don't feel bad, I hardly log in to review myself. O.O Poor Sora…. Lol maybe they won't…:Grins: I have a lot of plans to destroy Riku and Sora….I mean help…..yes…help…:runs off:

Sai-Ryo Aura Feana:Sweat drops: It's updated. There, please, don't hurt me:hides behind Balmung:

Kiharu-sama: Lol. I don't think Leon would be to happy about that, but I think Satori's happy to finally have someone on his side.

Satori:Crying: Everyone is against me in the fanfic.

Clueless97: Yes…you will begin to see just HOW evil Setsuna is now as he goes back to his human life. As stated before :Grins: Setsuna was only being nice ,because it was Miyuki. And Miyuki liked Sora so he was nice to Sora. He has respect for King Triton hence he was nice to him. Not someone he likes or respects, and Setsuna is considered a cold and heartless bastard. Yep 2 hours…he's new to it. Lol. :Snickers: It's okay. That face is quite popular now a days. Lol. Just kidding…I'm using a lot of lol's in all my reviews…:sweat drops: I use it a lot actually…Spiritus is a prince working in the organization. He's my own little char ….I have a thing for throwing my own chars into fanfics. Sorry… Also Kurai is to, but I can't say who he is yet. :Grins: That'd ruin some things.

Inuyasha92698: Well it was updated in one day, is that fast enough? Lol. I hope so. Glad you enjoyed the chapter to.

Okay than everyone. I have updated twice this week and no longer feel bad. We are now entering the new city Lia Fail and leaving Atlantica behind, but Miyuki and Setsuna are coming with! Now the real fun can start. And more problems occur. Something else I'm happy with, you guys will finally get to see just what I meant about how Setsuna acts around people that aren't Miyuki. Lol. And Setsuna's past will come out to…so enjoy! Have good days until than and Happy St.Patricks day. For anyone else who's curious, I'll be updating my gravitation fanfic either tonight or tomorrow along with my candidate for the goddess one. This weekend I should also be working on the next chapter of Kurama gets a bunkbed and Riku goes sugar high. Okay than, well I think that about sums it all up.

Enjoy! Have good days. Have fun and happy saint patricks day once again!


	17. Paradise

Wow chapter 17 already. I can't believe it! I'm in a good mood. :Grins: My story has reached a happy 100 reviews. That make me really happy. Seriously. I can't believe I made it this far! I didn't even think this story would last that long. :Jumping up and down: I'm really happy about this fanfic.

Now. This chapter is leading Sora and company back into darker areas. They're treading into deeper water as one might put it. Let's hope they can keep their head above it so they can breath. I don't know…I sort of like this chapter. Maybe it's the way Setsuna is starting to act. You can start to tell the different about how he acts in Atlantica and here. Well, enough going on and on and on , ne? You guys want the story. So here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, Sora and Riku would be a couple in the game, which would make me and a lot of other people happy, but about the same amount or more unhappy. (So it would suck to be them! Lol)

Ch,17: Paradise

"Welcome to Paradise." Setsuna said emotionlessly.

"Paradise?" Sora asked a bit slowly looking around the city. The buildings were run down, the sky looked yellowish orange, the road was still cement in small places, but mostly dirt. The buildings that didn't have many cracks in them were covered in spray paint.

"Yeah. It's considered paradise ,because of all the high tech inventions here. But…as the inventions went up, so did the pollution." Setsuna said sighing.

"Are all human cities like this?" Miyuki frowning.

"No…my city looks nothing like this. Mine is….a lot cleaner…" Sora said looking around still and hoping not to insult Setsuna's home. It was kind of hard not to though. "Setsuna, …is this air even breathable? I mean…we're not going to die or get badly sick from this city air….are we?"

Setsuna shook his head.

"No. Well….maybe if you live here for a long time. We're only here for a day if that." Set stated bluntly. He did not want to stay here any longer than they had to.

"…You don't want to see your family?" Miyuki asked tugging on Setsuna's shirt sleeve.

"Miyuki, I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to."

"But I want to see your family." Miyuki pouted giving Setsuna huge puppy eyes.

"Miyuki….I've told you about my family before…" Setsuna said looking away.

"Please?" He begged pulling on Set's sleeve more.

"They won't even remember me probably. You have to remember Miyuki. Humans don't age the same way as Merpeople."

"I know…,but we could just go spy on them…."

Setsuna sighs.

"Fine. Come on."

Setsuna nods towards a street and turns down it. Sora and Miyuki follow behind him for awhile. The farther they went into the city, the worse it seemed to get. Broken windows, trashed cars, run down buildings, nothing that gave the appearance of "Paradise."

More than half the time they were walking they were being followed. Parents did more work or sleep than nurturing and most kinds in the city that didn't become like their parents turned to gangs.

"Set…are you sure we're safe?" Miyuki asked cautiously looking around.

"No." Setsuna answered his arms instantly wrapping around Miyuki's Waist. He really never thought anyone safe while they were in this city.

"Set…." Miyuki closed his eyes feeling a bit of a tingling sensation and leaned in closer to Setsuna. He wasn't quite sure what the feeling was. In the whole time that Setsuna had held him, even when Setsuna had been human, he'd never felt like this. So why now was this weird feeling starting up? "S, Set?" Miyuki asked gripping Setsuna's arm tightly.

Setsuna stopped and looked over to Miyuki.

"Koi, what's wrong?" :He better not be having a reaction to the air. I'll blow up the whole city if he is.: Setsuna thought to himself.

"I feel really weird…" He answered latching onto Setsuna. This caused Setsuna to fall back and to be pushed up against the wall.

"MIYUKI!" Setsuna asked in shock.

"Set…what's…this feeling?…Why isn't it stopping?" Miyuki looked liked he was currently half drugged.

"Eh….Setsuna. Miyuki doesn't look to great…" Sora said frowning.

"I'm well aware of that Sora." Setsuna answered through gritted teeth trying to keep his head from slamming into the wall behind him. "Miyuki…What exactly are y" Setsuna was cut off by Miyuki kissing him deeply. He pulled away slowly a few minutes later.

"Set…What's going on?"

"Sora…go get some water…." Setsuna said somewhat out of breath.

"I don't have any money."

"Go get some, steal it, the ocean, something. If Miyuki doesn't get some than I'm going to be in trouble."

Sora nodded quickly and ran off down the street to try and find some water. Setsuna sighed and turned his attention back to Miyuki.

"Next time warn me that you feel like making out."

Miyuki blushed deeply looking down.

"I don't know what came over me…I just…had to…" He said his voice trailing off.

Setsuna smiled running a hand through Miyuki's hair.

"Don't worry. I think I know what happened. I'll get you fixed up." He said smiling. "I'm going to have to teach you a few human rules though." He went on whispering the last part into Miyuki's ear and than pulled back a bit licking his lips.

Miyuki's blush deepened and he laid down on Setsuna closing his eyes and resting. Humans were weird to say at the least.

It took awhile, but Sora finally was able to find some free water and came back. By the time he did though Miyuki was fast asleep.

"Ahh…." Sora looked from the bottle of water to Miyuki.

"Don't worry about it for the moment. Keep the water though…I have a feeling we're going to have to keep a lot of water on hand." Set said stroking Miyuki's hair, the other around his waist.

"So…what was wrong with him?" Sora asked walking over to the both of them and sitting down.

"…to put it bluntly. If he loses to much water…he goes sort of into a stage of heat…I think…,but I'd rather avoid that at all costs."

"Or…he just got off on you wrapping your arm around him."

"Don't say that!" Setsuna quickly said frowning. "The last thing I need to worry about is going to bed and Miyuki raping me."

Sora started laughing a bit at this, but went silent after Setsuna gave him an evil glare.

"Besides…" Setsuna added as an afterthought. "If that is the case…he will have to be put back into the ocean." The tone of voice made Sora wince a bit. Setsuna sounded so sad and serious, he'd never heard that tone from Setsuna before.

Sora nodded. He hadn't thought of that, but hoped Setsuna was right. He didn't want to be the cause of Set's and Miyuki's separation.

"This is supposed to be paradise?" Satori asked looking around the city. He laughed a bit running a hand through his hair. "No wonder that mermaid had such problems." Satori laughed again and headed into the city.

The city was rotten. Satori saw no reason as to why the city was still running. This city should have been shut down and destroyed a long time ago.

"Hey you." A voice broke through Satori's thoughts.

Satori looked to the boy that had called to him. The boy was wearing black jeans, black boots that the jeans covered most of, and a white T-shirt. Over the white T-shirt was a light yellow, almost white vest. His black hair was somewhat long, but spiked up as well, a few of the spikes covered some of his left eye.

"What?"

The boy smirked at him his purple eyes giving a grin of their own.

"You're in my territory. What do you want?"

Satori smirked back at the boy folding his arms across his chest.

"What I want, you can't help me with. So get out of my way."

The boys smirk widened and he closed the distance between them and shoved Satori agains the wall.

"I can help you more than you think, Satori." The boy said and he stole a kiss from said boy.

Satori's eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but strangely enough this boy was stronger and kept him in place.

:No….I want Spiritus to be the one I give myself to…not some stranger off the street…:

The boy slowly let go and started laughing.

"You don't remember me do you?" The boy asked somewhat sadly. "It's okay. I didn't expect you to anyway."

The boy completely let go and took a few steps back. "I guess it wasn't that remember able, it was awhile back to. And you probably didn't want to remember anyway."

Satori was silent for a moment trying to figure out who the boy was. He admitted, the boy looked somewhat familiar, but it was only a little bit. Like someone he knew had gotten a complete make over.

"Hey wait…you're….Yuuan….,but you"

"Dead?" The boy asked smiling at him. "No…I didn't die. I was stabbed…and I had lost a lot of blood. You buried e…that's when my dragon instincts kicked in. I began to heal…and after awhile I dug my way out of the dirt." Yuuan was looking at the ground now a small sad smile on his face. "If I'm brining back bad memories….I'm sorry. I should probably leave you to your business anyway…"

Satori would hear a word of it though. Before he knew what he was doing, he was hugging Yuuan tightly.

"My dragon…."

Setsuna sighed and looked both ways before crossing the street. He knew it was pointless. No one ever drove anymore. In fact, no one really came out of the buildings they were in. Work could be done from home or it was run by robots and computers. The people who had to leave their houses to work, rarely left their jobs to come home. Food could be delivered to houses by instant mail -a almost computer image made real type thing- all people mostly did nothing, slept, or worked non stop in this city. The only people that really left their houses were the ones in gangs. No one really had to do anything and no one had to worry either.

"Set…where is everyone?" Sora asked as he followed Setsuna across the street.

"….They're dead." Was Setsuna's only answered. He repositioned Miyuki on his back and continued foreword with Miyuki's piggyback ride.

Sora didn't question Setsuna. The tone of his voice held all the confirmation he needed. The city of Paradise was also the city of Dead.

Spiritus walked into the viewing room in a complete rage. This was the first thing that Namine noticed. Spiritus' eyes were narrowed, his normal composed and graceful walk were hurried steps that held little if any grace. Both his teeth and fists were clenched tightly as he made his way over to Namine.

"Where is he?" Spiritus demanded a low growl coming from deep in his throat.

"Where he is? Yes. Satori went to Paradise." Namine said looking down at her crystal ball. "Satori is in the city of dead. He went for you." The girl said.

Spiritus let out a loud growl and punched the wall next to him.

"DAMN HIM! I told all of you never to go there!" Spiritus screamed. "Why does he"

"He keeps disobeying you." Namine cut in. "Because he wants your praise again. He wants you to reat him like a friend again."

"Maybe if he would follow orders I would."

"So it is true than."

Spiritus looked up staring at Namine dangerously.

"What is?" He demanded.

"You see Satori as a Keyblade master and nothing more. Even now he is walking on the boarders of what he used to be and heartless. I'm sure you've seen how much his attitude has changed at times. His heart is fighting."

Spiritus growled at her and headed to the door still in rage.

"Prince Spiritus?" Namine called out to him before he made it to the door.

"What?" He asked stopping without turning around to look at her.

"He's losing." She said no emotion in her voice.

Spiritus said nothing, but Namine knew she had made an impression. Spiritus was shaking now and his steps seemed to take on a more calm step as he walked out of the room. He was thinking of a way to save his friend.

****

TBC

So how do you guys like it! I know! I updated on a Monday! I rarely update on Mondays! I usually update on Thursdays or Fridays, but not today! Hahahahaha. Okay, I've lost it. Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I know I liked this one…I'm not sure why, but I did. I think ,because I know of the evil plot I'm forming here…heheheh for inside the city I mean lol. And a few for outside of it…heheheh okay than…….

Thank yous:

Sai-Ryo Aura Feana: Wow you like .hack to! I love .hack! It rocks! Lol well it's updated. And early to. I wasn't going to update till Thursday. Yep. But I did. Okay hope you enjoyed it!

Kiharu-sama: Lol. You used ra…unless you're Egyptian, I take it you watch yu-gi-oh.

Setsuna:Smirks grabbing gun: even though I prefer swords, thanks. :Blows up the whole city: I feel better. ….but…:kills Kairi to an in extremely painful way: Now I feel a WHOLE lot better.

Eh…thanks set…

Setsuna: anyway!

…right….:inches away slowly:

Korbin: Don't cry! I updated see! And it's longer than the other chapter! I swear! Lol. O.O Cookie! I WANT A POCKY!

Yami-Tenchi13: Don't kill yourself sheesh….glad you like umm….laughing a lot lol. And I will enjoy pizza! Friday probably…or perhaps tomorrow…cause I'm eating popcorn today. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Itchan: Wow! Thank you reviewer 100! Itchan is the 100th reviewer everyone:Hands itchan a gift basket: There you go! It's full of manga. Lol.

Animegirl171: Yep! We do:Grins: I hope you enjoy it a lot.

O.o y'know. I was looking over things and I think I'm getting less reviewers the more I update….that's odd. Lol or goes to show how much I suck at writing. Sorry for those I've lost interest in! Really. Hello to all the new people and thank you to all the fans that are sticking around…I really don't know how long this fanfic will run :Coughs nervously: It's already outlived what I thought it would. So stick around, kick back, enjoy. Have good days and times until I update again! Ja ne until than!


	18. Descending Darkness

Where have I been you ask? Dead get over it. Schoolwork is killing me. :cries:

Chapter 18: Descending Darkness

"Are you happy now? This is where I used to stay." An extremely annoyed Setsuna said, arms crossed over his chest.

Miyuki was frowning though as he stood in front of Setsuna's old house.

"Not really…."

And truthfully there was no reason to be. The house was horrible looking, damaged and with no attempts of trying to fix anything. Bricks had broken, others near collapsing into dust, some ready to fall off the building and hit the ground. The pars that were painted were peeling. Parts of the windows looked broken, glass shattered beneath it. The glass was sainted with blood and Miyuki couldn't help, but notice a few times how Setsuna seem to look at the glass and than quickly turn away.

"Can we go now?" His lover asked, the annoyed tone gone replaced by an almost begging one.

Miyuki's heart almost snapped and he nodded grabbing Set's hand.

"I'm sorry I made you come back here." He said quietly, truly sorry, he hadn't realized how much of an effect it would have on Setsuna. "Let's go." He said smiling and started walking back down an alley where they had left Sora.

Setsuna followed silently wanting nothing more than to be away from this place. It was almost as if here to, time had stopped for the people of Lia Fail. Even the blood stained on the glass was still there. A reminder as to how torturous his life had been until he'd join Miyuki. That was to him, his real home.

The place in Lia Fail meant nothing to him, but fear. Fear and pain with mixes of anger and hatred had been the only things Setsuna ever got from this place. Even the gang he had been with had done nothing more than use him.

"Setsuna…." Miyuki asked hesitantly not completely sure if he should be anything or not.

A frown crossed Set's face at the sound of Miyuki's voice and he turned to look at him.

"Miyuki I didn't…if I hurt you….I didn't—"

"Shh…." Miyuki smiled wrapping his arm around Setsuna's waist. "I wanted to know if you were okay."

Setsuna relaxed and went silent. Was he okay? That was a really good question. He didn't know if he was. The coldness inside of him that Miyuki had melted was creeping back into him quickly. Not because of the fact they were no longer in the water, but this city itself caused Setsuna to let himself fall into darkness. And how far Setsuna had fallen before Miyuki! Set doubted he would ever tell Miyuki that part of him. That to was why he wanted out of this city though. If they ran into his old gang and they recognized him, it would all be over.

They would go on and on about the things Setsuna had gone and what he was supposed to have done instead of running off and staying with Miyuki.

"Setsuna—"

"I'll be fine." He finally answered. "The minute we leave this city…I'll be just fine."

Miyuki smiled at this and they kept walking than until they got back to where Sora was waiting.

"So how did you survive?" Satori asked looking at Yuuan. "I mean…I understand your dragon powers came into effect…but how?"

Yuuan smiled mysteriously at Satori.

"Do not worry about such things." He eyed Satori grinning and wrapped an arm around him. "Just relax and everything will be okay."

Satori's eyes widened and he looked away. Why was his friend acting so stranger? Maybe it was the dragon blood now pumping through his veins. Perhaps his friend was no longer his friend.

Trying to push the thought out of his mind, he continued foreword with his walk. He wasn't completely sure as to what was going on, but staying put would help nothing.

"Yuuan…?" He was started to get really worried. What would happen now that he was in the organization? Would Yuuan still accept him? Could they stay friends? Or was Yuuan going to turn on him?

"Hmm?" That mysterious sly grin reappeared on Yuuan's face as he turned to look at Satori.

"Yuuan….I…I no longer…" Satori's eyes shut wincing; he fell to his knees holding back a scream. It seemed as though fire had shot through every inch of his body. What was this feeling? It felt like he was dying.

"Satori!" Yuuan got to his knees so he was next to his friend. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Yuuan asked worriedly.

"I…." Satori looked up at him beggingly (1), his eyes for once in years pure as they had been when he had first met Yuuan. "I'm….losing…" His voice trailed off and he let out a small groan. Losing. He was losing. What was he here for? No one would accept him now he realized. He had been a fool to journey with Spiritus, to swear himself to him till victory or death.

"Satori…." Yuuan's hand came up and stroked the boy's cheek gently.

Patches of black crossed Satori's eyes. He was indeed losing to the heartless. He had been losing himself, but now it was worse. The heartless for some reason in this place were consuming him faster.

"You're not losing." Yuuan purred into his friend's ear. "Fight my friend. You are loved."

Satori groaned falling foreword into Yuuan's arms. A smirk crossed the dragon in human form's face.

"Soon Satori. Soon you will not have to fight any longer."

"What the hell…." Riku frowned looking around the area. What was this place? Smoke, pollution, death. These were the first things that came into Riku's mind as they finally made there way into the city. They would have been here a lot sooner if it hadn't of been for Kairi's wounds. She had complained and complained until finally Riku had agreed to allow her to heal before they started off again. So finally, after a day without Sora they finally made there way into the city.

Riku wanted to find Sora and claim him. The way Sora was acting towards Miyuki and Setsuna was not comforting.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked looking to his troubled friend. Riku had been on edge since they had left the ocean, and truthfully he knew why Riku was acting the way he was. He was hoping though that maybe if Riku talked about it, or if he brought up a different subject, he would be able to take his mind off Sora for a while.

"I want Sora back." Riku growled dangerously.

Leon went silent. It seemed like something was eating away at his poor friend. He wished there was something he could do, but he was no Sora. He could not sooth the wounds in his friend's heart. It didn't help that this placed was dark either. Something was just wrong and out of place. The heartless didn't seem to have a strong hold on this area, but it was not, that they couldn't, more like they didn't have to. He could easily understand why Riku so badly wanted Sora out of this city, but frankly, being anger wasn't going to help them one bit.

"Riku?"

"What?" Riku snapped death-glaring Leon. It wasn't the first time he'd done it and he doubted it'd be the last. Every moment that ticked away seemed like one more moment lost to Sora.

"Riku calm down. Sora is fine. He is with Miyuki and Setsuna. The darkness will not claim him." Leon tried to comfort his friend.

"That's exactly why I want to find him." Riku growled glaring up at Leon. "I refuse to let them save him. I will be the one to save Sora."

"Riku you're acting like a mad man. Just take a deep breath and calm down. I a sure you, Sora will be okay."

Sighing Riku tried to do just that. It wasn't as easy though as one would think. The determination Riku currently had in him was just to much to bare.

'Look I know but….I can't explain it. I just want Sora back…."

For the first time since Leon met Riku, the boy looked like a little kid. He didn't seem like the Key barer, he just seemed like a young boy looking desperately for his friend.

"We'll find him."

Riku nodded slowly. He knew they were going to find Sora, the question was, when and if that'd be soon enough.

Spiritus let out a low growl as he looked down to where Satori was. Some stranger was embracing satori, his Satori! A weak stranger at that! His eyes narrowed as the figure below lifted his dark key barer up and started walking down a street.

"Sora?"

Sora blinked snapping out of his daze.

"Wh, what?" He yawned a bit and blinked somewhat shock that he was half asleep.

"Heh. Don't fall asleep."" It was Setsuna's voice.

"I didn't even notice it get dark…" Sora said also now realizing the sun had disappeared and it was getting cold.

"Heh. This city has no twilight, just day and night." Setsuna explained as they headed down the street.

TBC 

Yay another finished chapter! In English class no less! Go me! Eh…anyway…sorry it took so long, and now…..

Thank yous:

Ariel: Glad you enjoyed it. Here's the next chapter!

Kiharu-Sama: Lol! Bad Miyuki! Don't rape your mate…even if that's what he's there for! As for the Yu-Gi-Oh. Nice! Yu-gi-oh is cool! I don't care what anyone else says. And uncut Yu-gi-oh…heheheheheh :walks off laughing evilly:

Yami-Tenchi13: Lol glad you have fun enjoying the chapter….yes I know YaoiDiva actually lol. I've yet to read any of her stories :sweat drops: I'm behind…badly. I'm reading over 100 fanfics….seriously. I have I think….100 to read and check for updates and such in Yu Yu Hakusho alone! And some I've yet to even start and they have over 12 chapters gah! What have I gotten myself into::Cries: not to mention all the original stories I must read……I'm doomed…:walks off crying:

AutumnBaby: Hehehheh thanks. I'm glad you like. Yes the town is creepy…I like creepy things. Sadly, this town really won't play a big part. They're moving through it soon enough…..oh wait..

Setsuna: You forgot the other idea again :sighs:

Okay…maybe this town will play a semi important part…semi…

Setsuna: yeah sure…

Eh…….On with the fanfic….Thank yous….

Animegirl171: updated…can I have the cookie now::begs: Lol. Next chapter will be longer I promise. This one I just typed up as quickly as I could in English and yeah….I'm on limited time here. Lol. Miyuki seemed to be okay in this chapter…maybe I should make him be double sick in the next one!

Sai-ryo Aura Feana::Sweat drops: I own your soul now to? Eh….I hope not. I tend to lose souls easily….:Coughs nervously: But you're welcome! Glad this is one of your top ten favorites to!

Korbin: Yay! Pocky is good::Grabs the back of pocky and eats it: I LOVE POCKY! Thank you!

Clueless97: Let's hope so! Updated (sorry this is short I'll do a longer one next time!)

Abunai-rae: Found Riku! Enjoy (will make longer next time )

Gotta go everyone! Will explain Yuuan a bit more in the beginning of next chapter! Ja ne.


	19. Darkness

If you wish to know where I've been, I'll let you know. I have been no where. Just kidding. I've been at home, studying and doing lots of homework…:Twitches: and to make matters worse, I had writers block. So yeah…things weren't looking to well until a few days ago. I read some nice manga and began playing kingdom hearts chain of memories again. Now my writer's block is gone and I have a whole bunch of ideas. So with that in mind, please enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 19: Darkness

"So than, Setsuna was foolish enough to come back." The boy talking mused. "This should be really, really interesting."

"Do you really think he was that stupid?" Another boy asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. I do." The first one answered laughing.

"I'm glad you're awake." Yuuan smiled moving a bit of Satori's hair out of his face. Satori frowned a bit, but made no moves to protest.

"I wasn't really hurt…"

"Maybe not, but all the same. I'm glad you're awake now." The half dragon sat down his back up against a building. "You know Satori…we've both changed over the past…but…I still want us to be friends now and in the future…"

Satori remained silent not quite sure as to what to say. He had been thinking about their friendship for awhile now. Well, ever since Yuuan had come back, which hadn't been really long, but long enough to him.

"I want us to be friends to…" He finally replied at length.

Yuuan smiled at this nodding and hugged the dark keyblade master.

"I'm glad…I was scared because of the dragon blood in me now…that you'd want nothing to do with me anymore."

"No! Of course not! I like you for you." Satori tried to assure him, but Yuuan threw up a counter to it.

"But you don't know me anymore."

Satori fell silent and said nothing. It was true, he didn't know his friend anymore, but he was willing to try and get to know him again.

"Eh!" Riku screamed growling not really sure as to what to do next. He still had the same feeling towards the city. He bottom line hated it. Sleeping was going to get them no where near closer to Sora, he knew and made him all the more angrier. He wanted to lash out at Kairi and leave her here so he could go and find Sora.

"Riku calm down." It was Leon, as always. He didn't understand though. He wouldn't until he found someone he loved beyond anything else.

"Calm down? Sora could be out there in pain losing to the darkness!" He cried out closing his eyes.

"If Sora didn't lose himself in the coliseum, why would he now?"

Leon had a good point, Riku knew, but there was a bit of a problem with it.

"Leon. Sora hadn't completely came out of the coliseum unscathed. Nor had he been able to leave that castle unhurt either. Sora….had almost fallen. Almost…he escaped and almost fell again…than this guy saved him…" Riku's voice trailed off as he thought about the confrontation he'd seen between Sora and that woman. That hadn't been his Sora, but a glimpse of what Sora would become if he wasn't help.

Leon thought for a few moments sighing. How could he get it through Riku's head that Sora would be fine? That the sensing spell had said that Sora wasn't so far ahead. With Kairi not fully healed though and kami knows what came out during the dark they had stopped and made camp.

"Listen Riku. Sora is still in the same place he had been when we first stopped. He's no doubt resting to."

"…How far away from us is he?" Leon went over the spell a few times than answered.

"About a mile or so…,but I don't know the exact location."

"Well." Riku stood up and sighed. "Guess I'll just have to find that out myself. Watch Kairi. I'll come back…with Sora." Without waiting for a response he walked off down a road or whatever it was he was walking down in the darkness. He couldn't see an inch in front of his face, but to him it just proved how dedicated to finding Sora….again.

Sora sighed a bit rubbing his arms, back against a building. It was really cold and they couldn't light a fire. Setsuna warned them that if they did, that they'd a track unwanted visitors. So, they were doomed to freeze. Well, Sora was. Miyuki and Setsuna were probably 100 warm in each others embrace. The thought caused Sora's mood to drop even more. Here he was more cold and alone than he had ever been, well, almost.

A sound from off down the alley caused Sora to jump and he looked around praying it was some kind of animal or maybe from Setsuna or Miyuki moving.

He heard another sound, a curse and than footsteps. Sora held his breath trying his best to stay as invisible as he could. The foot steps got closer though. Sora closed his eyes and started praying instead for the footsteps to go right past him. Sadly, Sora wasn't that lucky either. As the footsteps got closer he heard another curse and than all of a sudden, somebody was laying on top of him.

"DAMNIT! This is the 6th corpse tonight!" The person screamed trying to get up.

"Riku?" Sora blinked recognizing the voice easily.

"Eh? Sora? FINALLY! I've been looking for probably over 2 hours now."

"How did you even know I was here?" Riku climbed off of Sora so he could sit up.

"Leon. He did a sensing spell. We knew the area, but not the exact location, which as you can see, caused problems." Sora snickered a bit and nodded even though he knew Riku couldn't see it.

"So…why are you here?"

"That's a stupid question. I'm here to get you."

"Get me…?" Sora asked his gaze going over to where he knew Setsuna and Miyuki laid asleep.

"I can't go with you…." Riku was quiet for a few minutes and than sat down next to Sora.

"Look…I don't want to just leave you…why stay here by yourself anyway?"

"By myself?" Sora snickered again a smile crossing his face. "Riku, I'm not alone."

"What?"

"I'm with Setsuna and Miyuki."

"What! How! Setsuna can be---"

"Magic." Sora cut him off not wanting him to wake either of them up.

"Oh…." He closed his eyes sighing. What could he do now? He wanted Sora to be with him so badly. With all the problems with the heartless, he didn't want Sora alone. He didn't care if Setsuna and Miyuki were with him, according to his mind, Sora was alone. "Hey look…" He took Sora's hand gently in his own and frowned. "Hey…you're freezing…"

"Yeah. I'm kind of cold." Sora admitted trying to get a laugh out of it, but failed.

"How nice of them to let you freeze." Riku replied rolling his eyes and pulled Sora close to himself wrapping his arms around him.

"Ri, Riku?" Sora stammered not sure how to react. He wanted this, wanted Riku more than anything, but the minute Riku put his arms around him, the warning the cloaked man had given him went through his mind. "Riku….stop…"

"Sora I'm not letting you freeze to death. These idiots obviously don't know you to keep you warm."

"No, they're my friends….I'm allowed to be with them…" Sora said quietly closing his eyes. Being in Riku's embrace and taking in his scent he felt like he was in paradise, but his paradise would bring everyone else to hell.

"And you're not allowed to be by me?" The other boy asked defensively. Sora looked away.

"Riku….You're….the closet…no. Riku." Sora took a deep breath and looked into Riku's eyes. "…Riku…I--"

"Do you really want to see the world go to flames?" The same voice Sora had heard so many times broke through the darkness.

"Kurai!" Riku growled instantly recognizing the voice. Both of them got to their feet, Keyblade already in Riku's hands.

Kurai laughed as the area around them lip up from the sun rise. He was still wearing his black cloak and made no moves to remove it.

"I see you've gotten a bit stronger Riku. Destroying poor Satori's virtual form."

Riku's eyes widened in shocked.

"Virtual…form?"

"You didn't actually think you killed him did you? Satori's quite alive." He kept on laughing. Setsuna and Miyuki had woken up at this point and Setsuna had drawn his own sword and held it ready.

"Seems you've acquired some new friends Sora. You know, if Riku wouldn't of gone to Atlantica, the heartless would of never came."

"Shut up!" Riku and Sora screamed in union.

"Or maybe Sora, it wasn't Riku, but you. Just like you brought the downfall of all those other cities hmm?" This caused Sora to freeze. He felt trapped again like he had on destiny island and when Queen Nuburu had surrounded him and Vincent.

"Sora?" Getting no answer all glares turned to Kurai. "What did you do to him!" Riku demanded growling.

"Sora!" Miyuki tried to get over to him, but he slammed into an invisible wall. "No! He's losing himself again! Set, Riku, Do something!"

"There's nothing they can do."

Riku ignored Kurai though and grabbed Sora's hand.

"So…" his voice fell sword though as he stared in shock. His hand had gone straight through Sora.

"Come." Kurai said.

Sora said nothing, but walked past Riku and the others over to Kurai. Riku dived for Sora and Kurai before he could think, but he to just ended up slamming into an invisible wall.

"Damn you! Sora! Fight it!"

"DAMN WALL!" Setsuna screamed slamming his sword into it. "Your name is Kurai? I'll never forgive you! Sora's done nothing! He's becoming part of the merpeople society! If you do this you're openly declaring war on the merpeople!" he went on growling. Setsuna wanted nothing at all to happen to Sora. For some reason, he was becoming more and more protective of him.

"Merpeople?" Kurai asked laughing. "What merpeople? I had the enjoyment of destroying every one of them before coming to once again retrieve Sora. Your king, your princess, your people and city all of them are gone."

A complete silence fell over the group and Riku jumped when he heard Setsuna's sword drop to the ground and than Setsuna himself fall to his knees.

"Atlantica…."

That was it. Miyuki had had enough. He started growling seeing his lover brought to his knees and also because of what he'd just heard.

"How dare you?" His eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists tightly. "If I ever get near you, I will kill you. I will destroy your body and your soul!" Miyuki vowed baring fangs his human form shouldn't have.

Kurai just laughed wrapping an arm around Sora's chest.

"Do you really think you can harm me?" He turned to Riku. "I'd advise you to stay away. Your "friend" isn't coming back." With that Kurai vanished taking Sora with him. The invisible walls vanished and Riku groaned falling to his knees.

"NO! Not again! I was so close!" He screamed out slamming his fist into the ground tears streaming down his face. "Sora no…I don't want to lose you again…"

Miyuki had calmed down and was holding Setsuna close. As much as Setsuna was in shock though he heard the last four words Riku muttered before going completely silent and shaking with rage and worry. That was that Setsuna decided. He was going to help Riku from there on out, fuck fate. This was their lives, not the gods.

****

TBC

Wow. Poor Sora and poor Riku. Things are treading back into those deeper waters. I kind of feel bad, while at the same time I don't. I like depressing stories, though I can't wait to write the part when Sora and Riku are finally together and dating. I'm sure a lot of you can't either. :Snickers: I have no idea when that'll happen though. I have a feeling I'm going to get a few odd remarks though on this chapter. Especially about how soon Riku found Sora. Well, obviously it was to farther along the plot. While Sora ends up I a different place though, this city is still going to play a bit of a part for Setsuna and the others. Let's hope they can get through it and save Sora.

Thank yous:

Kiharu-Sama: Sorry, wasn't updated soon…,but yes Sora. And now you have even more problems to work on besides Riku stalking you!

Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares: Thanks! I hope you enjoy it until the end.

Animegirl171::Grabs cookie: ARIGATO! Here's another chapter.

Yami-tenchi13: Yeah….I do feel bad for leon. I should make something good happen to him. Hmm…

Ht: Yes they are my original characters. I love them both to death::hugs them both: Yeah…I hate kairi...,but y'know. Compared to Namine, Kairi is an angel.

Sai-ryo Aura Feana: It's okay, sorry for the really late chapter….I'm so far behind. Gah. But still thing shall be back to normal! (Or as normal as they have ever been before ) and yes….much more updates are soon to come! Many many more::laughs evilly:

Okay everyone that's it for now. Thanks for sticking around still. I'm really glad my writers block is gone and I can update on normal bases again…I hope. I still have 4 days of school left (GAH ) And than I have something planned for the summer, but I'll be updating around it or possibly during it. So yes…I hope that all works out. Thanks for taking your time out reading and reviewing. Ja ne and have good days until next time!


	20. A New Beginning

Well another chapter! SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT! Thank Kami. I know one more moment of that place was going to drive me nuts. Oh well. It's out. It's done. I'm a Junior now. Not really proud of it, but whatever! 10th grade is finally over! And soon I'll be able to go buy a bunch of anime stuff, and with that in mind I'm happy. Did everyone hear? There's a Kingdom Hearts manga coming out from Tokyo pop. I CAN'T WAIT! It comes out this November. I know I'm getting it! And to think! First Kingdom hearts part 2 for the ps2, and than a manga! Could it get any better? ( I'm going to kill this keyboard, it's being really loud lol ) Anyway! Yeah! No more school no more school no more teachers stupid rules! ( I need to stop listening to that stupid stuff from my grandma…) Eh yeah. I can't believe it though. Chapter 20 already? I didn't think it'd make it past chapter 5! And here I am 15 chapters over that! And with lots of nice reviewers to! This is so nice! I feel so loved! YAY!

A bit of a random (Not really) Thought. About the last chapter. I'm a bit sorry about that. I know it sounded a bit lame with out "Riku finds Sora" 1 minute later "Sora is dragged away". It was actually just a wall to get the next World to show and so I could easily without much of a problem throw Setsuna and Miyuki's life into hell. (Aren't I nice?) Aka. It was a bad plot device. Not to many people seemed to hate it though, I was glad with that. Also, if the characters seem way to "Out of Character" I'm sorry. I haven't played Kingdom Hearts part 1 in a while, and I've been working on Chain of Memories which of course, sense they're memories are being erased and replaced with new ones, obviously they are different. Sometimes you have to change a chars attitude to make the storyline work to. Sorry though. I know a lot of people hate that.

Well than I suppose that's all the ranting I have for today. That's if you even bother to read this part. With that in mind, please enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter, 20: A New Beginning

There wasn't much time to mourn Sora's disappearing. With all the noise and activity going on due to it, a lot of things were woken up. Riku had gone off to get Leon and Kairi leaving Setsuna and Miyuki alone. This really didn't bother either of them. Setsuna knew this place better than anyway and was willing to wait. However. There was a problem. The things that were woken up, were human. And frankly, they were not very happy with being woken up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our old buddy Setsuna." A amused voice sounded from the shadows. Setsuna knew this voice all to well and he was on his feet instantly growling once again. His emotions had been pushed to their limits. Seeing Sora taken away by this Kurai guy and now someone who he'd done his best to try and forget coming back. No more.

"Go away." He answered bluntly, emotionlessly ready to fight if the cause arose. He was far to stressed to give a damn anymore. If he destroyed his old friends if he destroyed this whole city, it would do nothing to bother him. Not now anyway.

"Wow, what a nice way to say hi. It's been what Setsuna? How long have you been gone from this city?" 15 years isn't it?" The boy laughed a smirk crossing his face. "15 years and not a difference in your age. How amusing."

"Setsuna…who is this?" Miyuki asked tugging on Set's sleeve. Setsuna did his best to ignore his lover and pulled his sleeve away from him. Miyuki frowned and watched. Did this boy used to be Setsuna's lover? If that was the case, sense Set was on the surface, was he replacing Miyuki again?

"Aww why don't you answer your friend?" The boy teased the self assured smirk plastered in place. "Oh that's right. You don't give a damn about your friends!"

"Take that back." Setsuna growled more his grip around his sword tightening even more.

"If you cared, Caine wouldn't of died! He'd still be here and you wouldn't of ran. You'd still be with us!" The boy had lost his smirk and now wore a face mixed between anger and sadness. Miyuki understood this look in an instant. This boy HAD been Setsuna's previous lover.

"Tobias. I want nothing to do with you." Setsuna took a step back and almost wrapped an arm around Miyuki, but thought twice about it. "I loved Caine, but because of you and your stupid games, he's gone. I could and never will forgive you for that."

"My fault! You two were teamed up together! It's your fault he died!" Tobias screamed accusingly.

His fault? Setsuna wanted to laugh at that. Tobias had given him and Caine one of the hardest parts of the job, all so they could just get rid of a few ruling grownups. And for what? So Tobias could just brag about how his gang did it. Caine had taken what was supposed to be the easier part of the two jobs and in a small mistake in plans, had died more or less Setsuna's own hands.

"Do you really think I still believe that?" Setsuna asked laughing a bit. He did a bit down, but he wasn't about to admit it. Not to Tobias. "I know it wasn't my fault."

"That's right!" Miyuki cut in glaring at Tobias and his quickly growing in number gang. "Setsuna didn't do anything!"

"Oh really?" Tobias asked running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Than why did he run?"

"To get away from idiots like you." Riku answered for him walking up behind Setsuna and Miyuki. "And believe me. I'd of done the same thing if I was surrounded by fools like you."

The leader of the gang (Tobias) started shaking at this in fury.

"What do you know! You only know the story he told you!" He screamed. "He's probably lying to you!"

Riku shrugged as if it didn't matter.

"And you know what. I'm sure you're lying to. We just happen to trust Setsuna's lie more than yours." He answered smirking and folded his arms across his chest.

Leon laid Kairi down against the wall of the building behind them and walked foreword taking his place beside Riku.

"It's much better if you just go. Our leader has already had enough emotional problems for the day."

Tobias just shook his head not quite believing how many people Setsuna had gotten to follow him. The creep shouldn't of been able to get any friends! Setsuna, cold and heartless, a bastard to everyone, but Caine, Setsuna with friends! It didn't seem possible. Why would he allow these people around him, if he couldn't even accept the people who'd taken him in as kids and practically raised him?

"Tobias, your safest route is to just walk out of here now. And to never get near me again. I swear to you if you attack me right now, I will rip your heart out and make you eat it." Setsuna vowed.

The look on Setsuna's face made Tobias hesitate ever coming over here and bothering him. He looked the way he had that day he'd last seen him. Like a cold blooded killer ready to attack anything that got in his way. A beast ready for any hunt.

"I'm warning you Tobias, go. I will not let you endanger any of these people here -well maybe the girl-." Setsuna threw in as an afterthought. "But not any of the others."

"This isn't over." With that Tobias and the rest of his gang walked off down the road. Setsuna watched him go and felt his stomach turn a bit. Tobias had always had his eye on him. He had wanted to be the first one take Setsuna's innocence away, but he hadn't. Caine had. And after Tobias had found out he had done nothing short of making Caine's life hell.

"If you want to live, it better be." Setsuna growled turning around and wrapped Miyuki into a protective embrace.

"S, Setsuna…?" Miyuki frowned hugging him. "I thought you said Tobias was just your leader…"

"He was." Set was quick to answer looking at Miyuki. "I swear he was. He's just mad. I would never give myself to him and he doesn't like that…."

"Oh…." Miyuki seemed to relax a bit than and kissed Set gently.

:He's not even sure who to believe anymore.: Setsuna thought to himself frowning. :I hate the surface world.:

"Why don't you go and heal the bitch so we can get out of the city?"

Miyuki nodded and walked over to Kairi.

"She looks better hurt…" He muttered and got to his knees.

"I agree, but we have to get out of here." Riku mused and walked over. "We can hurt her again after we get out of the city."

Kairi shot a death glare over at Riku who ignored her completely and waited for Miyuki to finish the healing process. Once it was complete they all started making their way out of the city.

"So…How much longer until we're out of the city anyway?" Leon asked a bit curiously. His spells could give him directions, but didn't seem to be able to tell him where the exit was.

"Eh probably a few miles. It's a pretty big city." Setsuna answered him. His mind wasn't completely there though. To many things had happened today. First Sora had been taken, and than Tobias had shown up. Than Miyuki had shown that he didn't quite believe everything he had told Miyuki, and strangest of all. His gang hadn't aged a day since he'd left them. "Probably some new type of invention." Setsuna muttered under his breath.

Miyuki looked at him, not hearing the words clearly, but hearing Set talk never the less.

"Set?"

Setsuna looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"No I thought you said something…" Setsuna shook his head a bit. "No."

"Setsuna….when we make camp later. I think we need to have a talk." Riku said out of no where. Setsuna turned to regard him and nodded.

"Yeah, probably for the best."

"Now than. The boy seems a bit distant, but I a sure you he'll snap out of it soon. He's very willing, his family though was just destroyed by the heartless and thus, he's in a state of shock." Kurai said one arm at his side, the other on Sora's shoulder.

Yoru nodded a bit of a frown on his face.

"The heartless just seem to be getting worse and worse. I don't know how we're going to stop all of them. You said he was good with a sword though? Hmm maybe he can help."

"Yes. Quite good actually."

"Well than. I'll be happy to accept him as my apprentice. It might do my other apprentice some good anyway. RAI!"

A boy that looked about Sora's age with Blonde hair and blood red eyes walked over to Yoru. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, which stopped short just about his stomach. He was also wearing two long black gloves that went from biceps and went on covering both his hands. His pants were also black, one side fully black, the right side cut as though he was wearing shorts and than after a bit of skin more black. Both pants covered his feet as well.

"Rai, get this boy some suitable clothing and show him to his room."

Without a word Rai nodded grabbing Sora by the wrist and lead him to the said places.

"I'm sure he'll be quite welcomed here." Yoru said smiling. "Rai was a bit weak and…how to put it…different." He smirked. "As you can see I properly took care of that."

Kurai nodded bowing his head slightly.

"I wish you all the luck with that one….the heartless seem attached to him. The dark keyblade master Riku, he seems quite taken to him."

Yoru narrowed his eyes dangerously folding his arms across his chest.

"He can be taken with him all he wants, but he will never touch the boy."

"Just what I wanted to hear." Without another word Kurai still in his cloak took a step back vanishing from sight.

Yoru remained there for a few minutes thinking over the past few weeks. The increase of Heartless had been terrible and things were really starting to get out of hand. With Jack missing it didn't make things any less better. Oh well, he figured things would get better. This was Halloween Town after all. And Yoru being the new keeper of nightmares, what could possibly go wrong?

A few minutes after Rai got Sora into the building he started to come to his senses. Things seemed a bit blurry at first and than he realized that he was no longer near Riku or the others. Actually, he had no idea where he was.

"Eh…excuse me." He said to the boy dragging him foreword, but if the boy had even heard him he showed no sign of it. Sora sighed and followed not really wanting a fight, just answers. After they arrived in a room, the boy walked over to a closet and started going through some things.

"What size?" He asked emotionlessly. His voice was colder than Setsuna's.

"Umm…here." Sora took his shirt off and threw it the boy. He seriously didn't know what size these clothes were.

Rai caught them with ease and looked at the tag. He nodded dropping the shirt onto the floor and started going through some stuff.

"If you want to keep nightmares, you need to be able to not look like a fool doing it." He said and pulled out some clothes.

"Huh?" When the boy gave no move to answer Sora let out a sigh and started putting on the clothes. After he was finished he walked to the mirror that was in the room and couldn't believe his eyes. These made the clothes from the coliseum look normal.

Pure black obviously, but a bit more dangerous looking than Rai's. His right arm was completely covered with what looked like barbs or spikes jutting out, one after the other all the way down to his wrist. The armor of course was like a shirt, where the barbs/spikes also went down his most of his chest, relieving his sides only. In the armor near the neck a red gem was placed into it, a magical one Sora could tell from the pulses of magic coming from it. His left arm was left completely exposed which he wasn't sure if he liked to much. He had on two belts, one which was connected to a sword sheath and than of course pants. The pants were leather, but also had barbs/spikes coming down the sides, not nearly as many as the arm or chest plate though and these stuck straight out, instead of flowing down. His boots were black to, and seemed to be the only non-spiky thing on him. To finish it all off he was now also wearing another spiked studded collar, but this one had a dragon pendant hanging from it. The dragon was holding a red sphere and had a pentagram behind its out stretched wings.

"Ehh…" Sora looked around nervously not really sure if he should keep the outfit on. This thing looked a bit to dangerous for his liking.

"Perfect, come on." Rai said as though this was a completely normal outfit -which Sora feared it was- and headed out of the room.

Strangely enough, even though Rai's outfit didn't have any spikes or the such, Sora still found himself more than a little scared as he followed the boy down the hall. He wasn't completely sure why he was scared, but he had a feeling there was a good reason to.

After a few minutes of walking Rai stopped in front of Yoru who to Sora, was probably the most normal one looking here. Yoru was tall, about 6'0 and wearing a long flowing black and dark blue robe. His hair was a dark purple that went to his shoulders, his eyes a dark purple. And yet, he was the most normal looking person.

"Eh…Hi…." Sora said nervously.

"Hello." Yoru smiled at Sora who now seemed fine as Kurai had said he was. "That must have been quite a shock to your system. I'm glad you recovered so fast."

"Recovered?" Sora asked than his eyes widened. "Did something happen to Setsuna, Miyuki, and Riku!" He asked in shock running over to Yoru and grabbing some of his robes. "Are they okay!"

Yoru stared at him frowning. :Those must be some of his family members….and to think one has the same name as the dark keyblade master…one of the leading forces that killed his family.: He thought to himself sighing.

He got to knees slowly and hugged Sora gently.

"I'm sorry. They're all dead…"

Sora's eyes widen and he went stiff. Dead? Setsuna, Miyuki, Leon, Kairi….even Riku….dead?

"No…" Sora fell to his own knees crying. "NO! Riku!" He started shaking and Yoru shook his trying to comfort the boy as best as he could. It's hard though. How can you possibly comfort someone who's just lost everything in his whole life?

"It will be fine." Yoru whispered gently to him soothingly. "It will be okay. Rai and I shall look after you and we will not die."

"Riku…."

Rai stared at Yoru glaring ,but said nothing. He wasn't exactly jealous of this boy, far from it. Seeing this boy though brought back his own bad memories though which caused a shudder to run down his back. This boy was just like him, alone.

If anyone could save Sora though, it'd probably be Yoru.

"Yuuan." Satori looked up at his friend. "I was wondering….if you could still accept me for who I am…with--"

"I'm with the organization to." Yuuan said before Satori could finish.

"Wh, what!" Satori asked in shock. Gently Yuuan? His best friend Yuuan, who hated all evil before was no in the organization? Perhaps the Dragon blood in him had turned him more than he'd thought.

"I joined them a while ago…I grew bored with just trying to hunt down prey or protect some stupid treasure. I wanted a real fight for a real reason." His eyes started glowing a bit as he talked and Satori shifted uncomfortably where he sat.

****

TBC

Ahh so many things….a random thought. I was going to make the next world Halloween town, than I wasn't, than I did. :blinks: I wonder why.

Thank yous:

Inuyasha92689: It was pretty easy….eh ,but don't hate me here. Well I have a feeling you might after this chapter. :Coughs nervously: Oh well. Things are bound to get worse I'm sure…..eh wait oops. I hope this was updated soon enough.

Kiharu-sama: Lol! I barely understood that, but okay! I'm sure he good open up a kissing booth….,but right now he has to deal with nightmares :nods: A nightmare booth!

Animegirl171: Glad you liked it. Updated hopefully soon enough. Yes…poor them….soon to be much worse :laughs evilly:

Abunai-rae: What's wrong with her? She erased Sora's memories and than Riku's to so Riku would hate Sora! THAT'S BAD! Sora and Riku can just ignore Kairi, but if they have their memories taken! HOW DO THEY GET TOGETHER! That's what's so bad::Cries: As for Kurai's name. Yep it does. Kurai in Japanese translates to "Dark with no light, pure darkness" so on. Lol yeah…Riku was pretty determined to get to Sora. To bad Kurai was to.

Yami-Tenchi13: Thanks, was that a quick enough update::Blinks: Poor Kurai…you're going to hate him even more as the story goes on I promise you that….if that got you mad…Hope the running into the sakura didn't give you really bad brain damage…:coughs nervously since it's my fault she did in a way and runs:

Well everyone, there's another nice quickly updated chapter. And within a week even! School's out! YAY! That means more updating until later on when I will be busy for a bit…,but I'm not right now! SO MORE UPDATING! YAY::Dances and walks off: Read, Review, have good days until the next time!


	21. Games within games

Ah chapter 21. I'm still in shock that this fanfic that I had thought was to end on chapter 5 is here…lol you all hear me say that again and again, but that's just because I'm seriously in shock about it. I'm happy to though so don't get me wrong. I'm glad that it made it this far, very glad. I'm also curious though as to how long it will keep going. I wonder if I can make it to the 30s? Or maybe even higher? I doubt it. Yet than, I also doubted it getting past chapter 5...so over all who knows? Not me!

Chapter, 21: Games within games

Sora had spent the rest of the few days with Rai and Yoru learning what there was to learn about this new world. It seemed that Jack Skeleton was the ruler of this world, and everyone seemed to like him a lot. Yoru had taken the place of someone called Oogie boogie, but as of late with Jack missing, Yoru had been placed in control. No one seemed to mind this up in power ,because Yoru was a good person. However, they were all worried about Jack.

Jack had been missing for a good two weeks now after he had left in search of the cause of the heartless that now seemed to be slowly over taking the town. Yoru and Rai had been appointed to the task of destroying them as well. So, every day all three set out in the morning to go and kill as many heartless as they possible could. After doing that they'd head back to the town itself, eat, and go back out. It was the same every day until night fell. After the sun set in the town Yoru would lead him and Rai back to their house where they were to study, and go over experiences. It was during these times, that they all got to know one another as well.

"So than Sora. You say you're from the world known as Destiny island?" Yoru asked a smile on his face. He was one of the few people who knew of the other worlds ,because he was the one that gave everyone their nightmares.

Sora nodded.

"Yeah…,but it was destroyed…Some heartless came and destroyed it."

Yoru nodded he had figured as much. He had tried again and again to make it to the island, but every time he could never find anyone. It was as though all the people on that island had vanished, but he had never found out where to or why they had.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Yoru answered honestly. He knew the pain of losing loved ones to well. "I hope at the least, you can find some happiness here."

"Yeah…I'm starting to feel a bit better…it's…nice here." Sora said smiling. And it was true. Though he wasn't to happy about the idea of giving people nightmares, he realized that there were two different kinds of nightmares. The ones Yoru gave, and the ones people created for themselves. The ones Yoru gave people were just fun, just scares to give people during the night that they could laugh at when the sun finally rose and diminished all thoughts of demons from their minds.

The other nightmares, the ones people created on their own….those were the dark and dangerous ones. The ones that drove people beyond sanity if not dealt with in the right way. Sora was glad that Yoru was behind the first rather than the later.

Rai to, who was Yoru's apprentice looked very menacing and dark. Sora thought for sure Rai was evil beyond doubt, but as it turned out he was nothing of the sort. Rai's family to had been murdered by heartless and Yoru had taken him in soon after. He was really shy though and quick to glare before smiling which made everyone else think him evil.

:He's perfect for Yoru's job.: Sora mused to himself smiling.

Rai walked into the room a few minutes later, he had been changing his clothes because his had been covered in blood, and sat down on Yoru's lap. Sora wasn't completely sure what Rai was, but he was pretty sure he wasn't human. Especially after how limber Rai proved to be, curling up and purring when Yoru started playing with his hair.

"Well what's done is done." Yoru replied with a small sigh. "You can only keep moving foreword from here, it does no one any good to live in the past when the future is the one holding the light."

Sora nodded again. Yoru was really smart, most of the time. He had his moments, but a good deal of the time he knew what was going on.

"So than Sora. Tell me of your plans for the future." Yoru said trying to change the subject.

"Well….."

Satori followed Yuuan slowly, only taking his eyes from off his friend to look at the ground. Yuuan in the organization? Hadn't they made a pack to not help the heartless spread? Yet who was he to judge now? Hadn't he broke that very pack after he'd thought Yuuan dead and having no where else to turn?

He let out a deep sigh shaking his head. Nothing seemed to be going right at the moment. His Yuuan had never wanted to fight. He could understand if the dragon blood had made him want to fight a bit more, but it almost seemed like his best friend was no longer himself.

"You've been really quiet Satori." Yuuan mused staring at him.

Satori jumped looking up quickly. He hadn't noticed at all that Yuuan had stopped and was staring at him.

"S, sorry…I'm just thinking…" He answered honestly sighing.

"About?" Yuuan asked in an all to familiar curious tone.

"About…you…and the organization…"

Yuuan raised an eyebrow at this and stared at his friend.

"What about it?"

"Yuuan…do you remember the pack we made…before you died…?" Yuuan went silent for a moment and his eyes seemed to lose the weird glow in them. He looked up at Satori gently smiling and nodded.

"Yes I do." He answered softly. "I remember it quite well, but….can you be one to judge?"

Satori almost died there. The look and tone of Yuuan's voice was the same before he'd be tainted by the dragon blood. Yuuan though, had never been one to ask questions like that.

"Yuuan…I'm not really judging you, but…I just never thought I'd see you in this kind of work…" He started walking than in the direction he'd been following his friend in.

Yuuan smirked the glow returning back into his eyes and he walked quickly to catch back up with his friend.

"I didn't think I'd see you here either, but look at us now. Instead of working with the good guys, we're with the bad ones. How ironic can things get?" He asked laughing.

"More than you think." Satori muttered under his breath, but kept walking. There was no sense in trying to bring back the old Yuuan. It was the truth, his friend was dead.

"Kurai plays a very dangerous game in that town." Spiritus growled glaring at Namine. "How does he think he is just to go in there, grab Sora again in front of all those people and remove him!" He demanded from on one impractical. He was growing tired of all the game Kurai was playing. He's playing to dangerously and Spiritus wanted a stop to it. Especially sense Kurai seemed to have taken an interest in Satori, HIS Satori.

"Why don't you just go and stop him them?" Namine asked in a calm tone. She was some what curious as to what kept Spiritus from running out and attacking Kurai on the spot. She knew he didn't fear Kurai, not really.

Spiritus didn't say anything to that though, just gave Namine a dangerous glare and walked out of the room.

Yes she wondered even more now. Why wasn't Spiritus just going out and yelling at Kurai to come back.

Setsuna sighed closing his eyes and sliding onto the ground. They had finally made it out of the cursed city of Lia Fail. He knew later on he'd have to go back into that city in order for him and Miyuki to make it back to the ocean. He had a feeling that the merpeople had not been destroyed.

Sighing again he hugged Miyuki close. He couldn't help right now ,but feel completely confused. Miyuki had been on edge sense Sora had been taken. Riku was beyond enraged, and the others seemed also to, to be on edge. Every time someone attempted to talk to Riku, he would just growl at them and ignore them.

Miyuki wasn't much better at the moment. He kept looking from side to side paranoid and also growling. This was getting out of hand.

"Riku…" The growl escaped from Riku's lips before Setsuna could even finish his sentence. "Stop growling and let's try and figure out a plan damnit. Something has to be done!"

Riku's gaze shot up glaring Setsuna just daring him to say another word. He was in no mood for this shit and wanted nothing more than to get Sora back of course. However, at this point, he just wanted to relax.

"I can't believe he's so worried about Sora! I mean I'm worried to ,but this is ridicules!" Kairi screamed filling up another bottle of water. "He's so full of himself." She growled and put the cap on. "I'm his girlfriend, he's supposed to pay attention to me! Not Sora! Sora had his chance to date me and he gave it up!"

"Do you really feel that way?"

Kairi turned around to regard the person speaking, a boy with short black hair and purple eyes.

"Who the heck are you?"

"A friend…maybe." He smirked folding his arms across his chest. "Do you want Riku for yourself?"

"Of course I do! He's mine!" She growled glaring at the boy who had seemed to be eavesdropping on her.

"I can help you with that." He said nodding and walking around her. "I can easily get you what you want, but in return, you must do me a favor."

Kairi stared at him a few minutes as though judging him. She may be a bitch, but she was a princess pure of heart…..so she decided whatever she wanted after she touched it, it'd be pure to.

"What's the favor?" She asked.

"It's a small one really." The boy went on smiling. "Okay. I'll make him fall head over hills for you, but you have to get him to go back to your own world or whatever."

"But our island was destroyed…" The boy thought for a moment at that than nodded.

"Okay than. Go back to Traverse town. Don't leave it for anything unless it's to go back to your island after it's restored."

"What about Sora?" She asked a quietly frowning.

"What about him? You seemed to have no feelings for this boy. Go. The dead can not be worried over."

Kairi's eyes widened and hearing the statement that Sora was dead. Was he? Riku would no doubt go completely insane if he found out! And so would those two weird fish guys.

"Fine. I'll do it."

The boy smiled slyly at her and nodded.

"I'll do my end, go back and do yours." With that he walked over to the bottles, grabbed one and dropped something into it. "I'm sure you know what to do from here." With a small boy and another grin, the boy vanished.

"Finally. Riku will be all mine." She said her eyes twinkling. She quickly finished gathering the rest of the water and ran off down the path towards their camp.

"Set…do you think everything will be okay?" Miyuki asked while him and Setsuna had volunteered to go out and see if they could find some food.

"Yeah. Sora's pretty strong remember? And we have the real key blade master on our side now. Everything will be okay." He said reassuringly to his lover and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Miyuki relaxed sighing a bit.

"I hope you're right…I want things back to the way they were…I miss the ocean already…"

"So do I…"

Kairi walked into the encampment a little while later. Setsuna and Miyuki had found some fruit for them to eat and with both the water and fruit they were at least able to eat a somewhat decent meal.

"The water is clean right?" Setsuna asked not trusting Kairi one bit.

"Of course it is!" She glared right back at him. She held no love for this stupid fish at all.

"It better."

"Shut up!" Riku screamed. "Give me a stupid bottle, I'll test it. She won't kill me, if I don't die than the rest of you can drink it."

Grinning madly, Kairi handed Riku the one the boy had put whatever it was he had put in, into the bottle.

Riku grabbed it from her and took a deep sip closing his eyes. He seemed to visibly relax and let the bottle fall to his side.

"That water is really good…."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Were you that thirsty?"

"I guess so."

Before Kairi could take back the bottle though, Miyuki grabbed it from Riku's hand, who let him have it, and also took a drink.

Miyuki's body also seemed to relax and his shoulders slumped leaning his back against Setsuna.

"That is good…" He closed his eyes yawning a bit.

"Eh…" Setsuna looked from Riku to Miyuki frowning a bit. These two hadn't been dying of thirst, and yet they were acting as though this was the first water they'd gotten in months. Miyuki he could understand, but Riku?

Leon seemed not to be liking this and didn't take any of the water Kairi had brought back. Kairi just shrugged and gathering that what was done was done, that it'd all be okay anyway. She opened and different bottle of water and sat there drinking it.

"So now that we're out of that damned city. Where should we head to next? Any ideas where Sora might be located?" Set asked leaning back a bit and pulling Miyuki's head onto his lap so he could rest easier.

"I think we should go to Traverse Town." Kairi put in before anyone else could answer. Leon and Setsuna stared at her.

"Why?" They both asked at the same time.

"Because….we're running out of supplies…" She said a bit nervously.

"That is true…" Leon answered sighing. "We're running low…and we have enough money to get supplies…I guess it couldn't hurt."

"First thing in the morning than?" Set asked casually. He didn't see a thing wrong with this plan.

"Yeah guess so." Leon replied.

"Is that good with you Riku?"

Riku didn't answer, instead just fell backwards asleep.

Leon and Setsuna looked at each other frowning, one that grew even deeper after seeing Miyuki asleep as well. They both looked up at Kairi.

"What the hell did you do to that water?" Setsuna asked growling.

"Nothing!" She said glaring. "They're just tired from the emotional encounters!"

"If anyone should be sleeping than it should be me and Riku not Miyuki!"

Kairi shrugged and grabbed the water bottle from them.

"Do you really think I did something to this?" She asked and put it to her lips. Closing her eyes she faked a drink and brought it down to her side. "See! I'm not getting tired!"

Leon shook his head not quite sure as how to go about this. Setsuna to, looked like he was ready to put Miyuki down and attack the bitch even with lack of evidence.

"If I find out you've done one thing to harm Miyuki. I swear living is going to be the least of your worries. I will destroy you in any and every way that I can." He vowed holding Miyuki a bit closer.

Kairi said nothing, but glared at him none the less.

Leon couldn't help ,but wonder where this was all going. It was pretty obvious something was wrong, the problem was, just what was it and what caused it?

Satori walked on sighing. Yuuan hadn't spoke to him sense their last talk and seemed to be a bit angry. He'd tried a few times to utter an apology, but every time he did try, something went wrong or he lost all confidence in saying it.

Yuuan had changed. Instead of wanting to protect this boy from all harm, he wanted to hide from him and never be found.

"I miss my friend…" He whispered under his breath closing his eyes.

****

TBC

Okay another chapter updated! Finally, this one took forever. Sorry it sucks. I'm not completely sure what I want to do yet with the Sora area of the story…So I decided to destroy Riku's end. Hmm I'm sure Riku will go through worse times than this, in fact, I know he will! But yeah. You guys wanted me to explain about Yuuan's past, but y'know…there's not much I can do with his past as this point for certain reasons that would destroy the plot and things to come ahead…so yeah! Sorry, his past will be thrown up little by little…I think I'll talk about Satori's past in the next chapter to. I'll go into more detail of what Yuuan looks like in the next chapter to…seems someone's taken a bit of a liking to him.

Thank yous:

Inuyasha92689: Sorry this chapter sucked…,but eh I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit! Not to much about Sora in here…I've done Sora's side a whole lot so for a bit, it's going to Riku's area!

Kiharu-sama: Lol glad you're happy I updated! Enjoy this update soon! Sorry I didn't update real soon…,but this is still the 3rd chapter I added in one month…you guys should be happy about that.

Korbin: COOL! POCKY! I LOVE POCKY! O.O I want pocky! Yes! I want it as a reward! Lol glad you like Halloween Town. Yes, Jack is gone, but not gone gone. He's gone out of town for something…you'll find out later what exactly he left for to! Yeah Leon has some problems….maybe I'll take care of a few when they had back to Traverse Town for re-supply-meant. Consider yourself lucky about school! I'm scared to think of what happens when I get out of school…of course I plan to be a writer, so I'm half way there I guess…o.o okay I want to be a manga artist/writer…and I have scripts I just need an artist! GAH! I can't draw::Cries: YAY POCKY::stops crying and takes it: THANK YOU!

Yami-Tenchi13: Lol. Hmm I think after this chapter, a lot of people will be hating her even more…I have a feeling you will be to…if not this chapter, defiantly the next one. Oh well…at least it's not my fault…I updated soon! Not really, but it was in one month still! That's good! I usually updated once a month…I updated 3 times this month…I'm proud of my self. ……..Chibi-G Here. :Hands Chibi-G a leash: You may need that…:hands over a pillow to: and that…

Sai-ryo Aura Feana: Lol poor Sora…yeah and they just started there play. Eh…or maybe not…:Sweat drops: ignore that comment! So anyway! Glad you think this fanfic is getting better by the chapter. And I have a feeling you want Kairi beat more now than before…yes well. Hopefully she'll get what's coming to her. You're right. :Stares: that was a long review…oh well. Lol. This is a long reply. Sort of.

Animegirl171: Lol thanks I'm glad you liked it. Updated, and yeah everyone agrees that Kairi should be hurt…I'll have to look into that. :Grins evilly:

Abunai-rae: You're welcome for being mentioned! Aww you should play it. If you don't, you won't understand a thing in the next play station 2 kingdom hearts game…why aren't they old? Well that's a really good question…heheheh ,but one I won't give an answer to yet! But…they are not and never were merpeople. Yeah I like Setsuna. He's one of my favorite original characters. And if I ever get him into my own original series, I'm sure lots of people will love him to. Lol. They are like his family though…You're also getting your request. I filled in a bit of holes from his past in this chapter…,but I'll fill in more as I fill in Satori's past with the next chapter. So hope you get to read that one! Hmm make them longer…are you trying to kill me? I have 13 fanfics! 13 that I have to update! I can't afford to make anything any longer::Cries:

Shocker2110: Lol. Someone likes Miyuki now to! YAY. Well you came in at the right time, he's gonna get a bit of a big role in the next few chapters.

Sweatthangpaige: I did write more! Yay! Lol not telling! Good. You can find out in the chapters as you read them. Lol.

Well than everyone, that was a chapter update! I'm busy and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update again before I leave…I hope so. I leave the 9th of July so it may be awhile, I'm not completely sure. Hmm also I'd like to throw in Happy 4th of July to everyone who celebrates it! I just want to see some fireworks…:isn't a huge fan of america: So yeah. I know I'm gonna get a few flames for that, but it's true. Well than, everyone have good times, good days, and fun and good luck until the next update! Ja ne until than!


	22. Problems

22...yes chapter 22. This story should be fun to write….okay I'm saying that with in mind that I'll probably go insane while updating. I want to update however before I get harry potter book 6 and ignore for a week straight. For those of you who read this, yes, I was going to be gone for 3 weeks. Some problems came up though…like my two bosses…who decided mentally abusing people was more fun than actually trying to help though showed up. So yeah…I quit, than the rest of my coworkers quit, the two leaders of our group got fired. So I'm happy! (Well save for the fact I won't get my money now to get a bunch of the anime and manga I wanted…) oh well.

Suppose I'll end the ranting early. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter,22: Problems

"Miyuki would you calm down?" Setsuna asked for about the fiftieth.

Miyuki, who had woken up just about an hour ago, 12 hours after drinking the water, was currently jumping around and latched onto Setsuna's arm for what seemed dear life.

"But, Set!" He whined tugging on his arm more and still jumping. "I don't want to be calm! Come on! I want to go find some water and play!"

Setsuna sigh shaking his head. He wasn't quite sure what had gotten into his mate, but he wasn't to sure he liked it. Miyuki had always been a hyper person, especially if he got into sugar. However, Miyuki had, had no sugar and here he was, jumping around like a mad man.

"No. I'm telling you Miyuki, to stop and calm down. You're going to make yourself sick."

"Sick?" Miyuki asked no longing jumping in a serious tone.

Setsuna was just about to turn to look at his lover for the sudden swift change in his attitude when he slammed hard into the ground, Miyuki on top of him.

"I'm sick of not being able to do what I want!" He cried straddling Setsuna's hips.

Setsuna stared at him wide eyed and sat up quickly.

"Miyuki! Get a hold of yourself! Do you need more water or something?" He asked in shock trying to get his lover off of him.

"No I need you!" He cried throwing his arms around Set's neck and latching onto him. "I'm sick of not being near you…"

"Miyuki you haven't been away from me in…….forever.." He said to him beginning to wonder if Miyuki really did need that water.

"Hmph…shut up." He closed his eyes leaning foreword.

Setsuna let out a small sigh stroking Miyuki's long blue hair.

"Leon! Can you please use a water spell on him…or something!" Setsuna asked begging a bit. They really needed to get to Traverse Town. They wouldn't get there at all though if this kept up.

Leon nodded walking over to them and muttered a few words under his breath. Water shot out of his hands hitting Miyuki dead on and soaking him.

Miyuki jumped at this, eyes wide and his latch on Setsuna tightened.

"SET! Why'd you have him do that!" He cried out. "Now I'm all wet! And I know you're not gonna warm me up…" He said pouting and giving Setsuna big puppy eyes. Leon rolled his eyes at this and walked off.

Setsuna froze a bit not sure how to handle this. Warm Miyuki up? Sure, if they were in private he'd do anything Miyuki wanted. Usually to, when Miyuki gave those puppy eyes, Setsuna would obey and do whatever Miyuki wanted.

The difference? Miyuki knew the rules, and wouldn't do anything like this on a normal bases.

"Miyuki…" Setsuna looked away from his lover looking at an area above his head.

"Hmm?"

"I think you need to go back to the ocean."

Miyuki flinched and he forced Setsuna to look at him instantly.

"What! Setsuna…the other merpeople they'r--"

"I don't believe so." Setsuna answered gently. "I think they're still alive…Miyuki sense you're not in your habitat you're losing yourself…I don't want to lose you to this world." He went on his voice soft. He kissed his lover gently on the cheek.

Miyuki relaxed a bit resting on his mate. Go back? Without Setsuna? Yeah right.

"I'm not leaving…I don't want to go back without you…what if you never come back?"

"Now you know that's a lie. I'd never leave you alone Miyuki." Set stated firmly. He'd never leave Miyuki for good. He couldn't even think that way.

"Set, please…I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you…and I want to see your world…I'll be good."

Setsuna let out another sigh shaking his head.

"Fine…,but if you get worse…"

"I'll go to the ocean myself." He finished for Setsuna grinning.

Setsuna sighed again.

"You're insane, y'know that?" Miyuki grinned at that.

"That makes you more insane for having me as a mate."

Setsuna rolled his eyes and kissed Miyuki on the lips. Big mistake. The minute their lips met, Miyuki pushed Setsuna down, pinning both his wrists above his head and deepened the kiss. For the first time in Set's life, he let Miyuki be the one in control.

"So than we can go shopping?" Kairi asked Riku starry eyed.

"Yeah, whatever." Riku answered shaking his head. He'd woke up with a terrible headache and just wanted Kairi to shut up. So of course, he agreed to go to Traverse Town and to go shopping, and anything else she wanted just to get her to stop talking.

"An--"

"Don't you ever shut up!" Riku asked growling a bit and walked off to finish packing their camp.

Kairi stared at him in shock watching him go. Miyuki had been all over Setsuna this morning, so why wasn't Riku shoving her to the ground and demanding a make out session or anything for that matter?

"Leon do you have anything for a headache?" Riku asked wincing a bit from hearing his own voice.

Leon looked up at Riku thinking for a minute. After thinking about it he shook his head.

"No. However, there's a healers in Traverse Town. I'm sure he can do something about it…sense Miyuki seems to have gone insane."

Riku shook his head and stopped instantly due to pain. Miyuki had been acting strangely this morning. He ignored it for now though, the pain to great and finished putting their things away.

"Setsuna…are you going to be okay?" Riku asked him later on as they were heading towards Traverse Town in the Gummi ship.

"I hope so…." Set replied frowning a bit. He looked down at Miyuki who was asleep and latched onto him around his waist. "I'm more worried about Miyuki than myself…"

"I'm kind of worried about your health due to Miyuki." Riku said snickering. He looked away from the couple and back out into the stars as they passed by. "To think…Sora's out there…somewhere…with that damn Kurai." he growled out to no one in particular.

"You miss him huh?" Setsuna asked setting Miyuki down gently in one of the chairs and walking over towards Riku. Everyone else was in the back doing whatever it was they wanted to do.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? I love Sora…"

Setsuna smiled at this and looked out as well to the stars.

"Y'know…When Sora first told me about you, the first thing that popped into my head was Miyuki and my self's relationship"

Riku went silent at this looking up at Setsuna.

"And I still believe it true…Miyuki and Sora are a lot a like. They're both hyper and noisy, but I would trade Miyuki for anyone or anything. He can be really loving and freaks out if I'm not near by…." he shifted a bit. "And you…you'll fight to keep Sora safe no matter what the cost…,but maybe your girlfriend's life. The thing is...whether you like it or not. You're going to have to admit to Sora that you love him…if you don't, let him go. He's going to keep clinging to you in hopes that he has a chance if you don't push him away."

Riku didn't say anything, but let his gaze shift back out to the stars.

"Don't hurt him…he's been through enough. If you plan on staying with Kairi…let me know. I'll take Sora back with Miyuki and I to Atlantica."

Riku nodded a bit and Setsuna walked out of the main deck.

No Riku decided. He would not stay with Kairi. She was causing him enough problems, where Sora could obviously fend for himself. He would allow his love for Sora to grow and no longer hide or try and push it away. In doing so he had only caused Sora to be taken away from him. He had no idea now where Sora was, but he'd find him.

"I'll find him…" Riku muttered under his breath to himself. "I'll find him and make him mine."

"Sora help me!" Rai cried out helping a limping Yoru into the room.

Sora quickly dropped the book he was reading and ran over to the door helping Yoru in.

"What happened? Why is Yoru hurt!" He asked in shock helping Rai get Yoru to his room.

"I'll explain after i get some healing potions. Just stop the blood!" With that Rai ran out of the room.

Sora looked back to Yoru, his robe was covered in blood. Not fake blood. And the wound wasn't one he'd give himself just to scare kids in their nightmares. No ,this was a one hundred percent I've been hurt wound.

Rai ran back into the room carrying the healing potion. He forced Yoru's mouth opened and sat him up pouring the liquid into his mouth.

"Drink…drink…Yoru you have to drink…." He bit his lip frowning trying not to cry. "You have to…"

"Rai he's drinking." Sora assured him looking from the wound to the healing potion. Yoru's wound was slowly mending itself. "He'll be fine, see the blood stopped and everything."

Rai fell to his knees nodding dropping the empty bottle.

"It's all my fault….if he---"

"He will!" Sora said getting to his own knees and hugging Rai. "What happened…?"

Rai closed his eyes shaking.

"We…we were doing the normal rounds around the city…it's usually not that bad…,but…Sora the whole town…the heartless are here." He let out a choked sob. "They're in the town. They're everywhere!…they'll be here to even i bet….this place won't last long…"

Sora's eyes widened a bit ,but he didn't tighten his grip around Rai. Instead, he started gently rocking him slowly.

"It'll be okay…Yoru will heal quickly…and we can get out of here…is everyone okay?"

Rai remained silent and shook his head crying.

"They…the--"

"It's okay.." Sora stood up pulling Rai to his feet as well. "Listen alright?"

Rai nodded slowly wiping a few tears away.

"I'm going to go and--"

"No! You can't leave…please. I know I didn't act much like I really cared for you…,but I really do! You're like a brother or something…please don't go Sora…wait for Yoru to get better...so he can come with and we can all leave…"

Sora sighed closing his eyes.

"Rai…if there's anyone that needs help out there--"

"There isn't…."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me...there isn't…."

Sora sighed again shaking his head more.

"Fine…I won't leave until Yoru's awake. If anyone dies though because of It, than I'm placing blame on you."

Rai nodded slowly and hugged Sora tightly. Sure, Sora hadn't been here long, but It was hard not to grow fond of someone after living with them for a bit.

"Okay…why don't you go get some rest Rai? I bet Yoru would like it if you'd lay down next to him."

Rai blushed at this nodding and made his way over to Yoru's bed. Smiling Sora left the room as Rai climbed into bed next to him.

Sora shut the door gently and moved to the front of the house. If the heartless were destroying everything else, they were bound to make it to this house sooner or later as well.

He grabbed the book he knew he'd need and drew some symbols on the door bringing up a force field around the door and windows. This would hopefully at least keep them safe until Yoru woke up.

Riku and the others stepped out of the gummi ship and into Traverse Town.

"I wonder how the others are doing…" Leon thought out loud getting a smirk from Riku.

"Miss Yuffie?"

"Shut up." He growled instantly and sulked off going to their hide out.

Laughing Riku headed off in his own direction towards the shops to buy the supplies.

"So whadda want to do Set?" Miyuki asked hyperly while jumping up and down.

"I think I should find a muzzle…"

"A what?"

Setsuna said nothing shaking his head and laughing. He kissed Miyuki gently and decided to go explore the town, Miyuki quickly following latched onto his arm.

Kairi was the last one to leave the ship twitching and growling. The potion didn't seem to be working at all! Riku was yelling at her more than ever, and frankly she wasn't happy at all about that.

To make matters worse he seemed to be learning how to ignore her all together.

"I'll get that stupid boy." She growled stomping off after Riku's form. "I'll get him and I'll beat him aside the head for making Riku hate me more…,but it's not fair! Miyuki doesn't seem affected by the potion anymore either! It's like…it was temporary!"

The minute Riku walked into the store, he grabbed his head wincing. The bright lights within the store had brought back his headache.

"Damnit…" He muttered walking over to the store clerks, 3 ducks. "I'd like to buy some supplies…" he said through clenched teeth as his headache grew worse.

"Hey are you okay mister?" One of the ducks asked worriedly.

Riku nodded slowly.

"Yeah…I'll be fine…just give me the supplies I need and I'll pay. I have enough money for whatever don't worry…just--" Riku cut himself off letting out a scream and falling to his knees. His head was now pounding beyond anything he'd ever felt before.

'What's going on…?' He asked himself closing his eyes tightly. 'Why do I feel like my head is going to crack open….No I have to save Sora…' A picture of Sora flashed through Riku's mind and he fell down out cold.

"Riku!" Kairi screamed out just as he passed out. She ran down the stairs of the store quickly and over to him. "Riku say something!" She cried out. Getting no response she grabbed his wallet, paid for the supplies, and ordered the ducks to carry them while she dragged Riku to Leon's and the others hide out.

"This is weird…" Setsuna said looking around the strip mall area of Traverse Town. He noticed the Bell tower at the very back and smiled a bit. The sky above it was pure black with Stars. "At least it's nice here….nothing like Lia Fail."

Miyuki nodded still latched onto Setsuna and kissed him.

"It's really pretty…"

"Hey Miyuki…" Setsuna turned around facing his lover and noticed a bench against one of the walls. He nodded towards it and sat down. Miyuki followed quickly getting onto his lap.

"Hmm?"

"Listen…about this morning…" He started, but Miyuki cut him off.

"I'm really sorry. I'm not sure what got into me…I just wanted to tackle you all of a sudden…"

This made Set laugh a bit and he wrapped his arms around Miyuki.

"Don't worry about it. I won't hold it against you I promise. I was just curious, that water you drank yesterday…"

"Yeah?"

"Did anything seem…I don't know. Weird about it?"

Miyuki thought for a few minutes and before he could answer both of them were forced out of their thoughts.

"Setsuna! Miyuki! Riku collapsed in the item shop! We need Miyuki to get up here and heal him!"

"Come on." With a nod from Miyuki and no more words said, they both ran up the stairs to the upper level of the Traverse Town strip mall and to the hide out where Riku lay on the floor breathing heavily out cold and gasping for breath.

****

TBC

Okay…that chapter went no where near the subject it was supposed to…in fact Satori and Yuuan's past weren't even mentioned once…oh well. They'll get over It. There past can be explained in the next chapter or something. I just got carried away with getting things to shift into Miyuki's taking a big role soon. I also made Yoru hurt….and hinting at a few other things. So with that…

Thank yous:

Yami-Tenchi13: Sorry the update took forever…I got myself into a bit of trouble…And the pillow was to soften your slam when you run into things. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter…it's getting a bit weird…and possibly nearing an end? Do I see the end of the tunnel for this fanfic!…well that's what I thought at chapter 5...and we can see how that turned out. Lol.

Shocker2110: Lol the bad guys are Satori and Yuuan, but like with Gundam wing ( I guess ) I'm showing point of views ( Eh trying to ) from both sides. That way it doesn't look just seem one sided that "oh he's evil!" and "He's good!" type of thing...even the bad guys deserve to be written about and shown that they have feelings. I updated, it took awhile, sorry. Updates should be faster now that I've gotten myself into this huge mess of things…and yes! KAIRI DOES NEED TO DIE! And I'm sure all of you will follow me into war against her! Lol.

Korbin: Aww! Thanks! That's cool. Lol even though we talked in im. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took long enough for me to write it.…:mutters growling and walks off: Not about you! About how long it took…

Kiharu-Sama: Lol okay! Another update. I see you…lol. J/k. Hope you enjoyed it.

Inuyasha92689: Yes…nothing seems to have really happened to them in this chapter…:rereads beginning and very end: never mind….okay it doesn't show to much. Not yet. :Grins:

Sai-ryo Aura Feana: Okay, before even attempting to reply to this. O.O WHOA. That is a long review. Okay, now that, that is out of my system! Let's see…….yes Kairi does need to die. And you are not the only one to think so! Yes I agree as well. However, I sadly need her around for a bit longer before I can kill her off. It'll give you more reasons to hate her though! Yeah…I'm sure Riku and Miyuki will eventually be okay. And Set's already noticed something is a bit off. Lol to late and already done. There is something already wrong with it…,but not telling you what it Is. Sorry the update took so long...at least it's updated though right? Right? I hope you're agreeing here…lol.

Animegirl171: Lol yeah she will be tortured. I hate her. Lol not telling. I'm sure if you go through a few of the past chapters and than reread that part you'll figure it out.

And yes! Korbin brought up a very important detail that even I missed! This fanfics one year birthday! It's now a year old! Yay! Happy birthday Falling into Darkness! You're one of my most loved fanfics::hugs it: Well I'll see you guys around. I got into some trouble so updates should be coming faster now. Ja ne everyone until next and have good times, days, and luck until next time!


	23. Demented

Eh I'm so far behind! I can't believe how behind I am! I feel like screaming…wait no, that'll be Sunday when I'm screaming. Anyway, eh I'm not really sure what to say here, it's not like you people read this anyway. So sorry, keep in mind that this is a SHONEN AI STORY. Hence most of the characters are :Gasps: GAY DUN DUN DUN! Sorry, had to get that off my chest. If you don't like shonen ai, than you shouldn't be reading it. And for those of you who think there's to much of it 2 things:

1. You can never have enough shonen ai and

2. Rai has a crush on Yoru, it's onesided, besides, Yoru sees Rai more as a little brother than anything, and Rai sees Yoru as a brother, father, and possible lover. His family was killed here, and Yoru took him in. He's young and confused. If you'd read before complaining people maybe you'd know that. Now also Leon and Yuffie are a couple, pay attention and you'd see that Riku was teasing Leon about it in the last chapter. Plus, the bitch is after Riku non stop. There's a reason in my plot line for yuuan and Satori okay? Get over it sheesh. IF you don't like it, than don't read it, I'm sick of flames. It's your problems not mine, I'm not forcing anyone to read this fanfic.

Now that the flames have been dealt with a warning!

Warning: **SHONEN AI! **This story is **SHONEN AI! **Hence it has **MALE ON MALE **relationships! YES! **RIKU** AND **SORA **ARE **IN LOVE**! As our my original characters Setsuna and Miyuki! YES BOY LOVE! **THEY ARE GAY**! This is a **SHONEN AI **( boys love or **GAY**!) Story! SHEESH!

Notes: THIS **IS SHONEN AI **! SHONEN AI! That means **girls have almost no say **what-so-ever in this story, **guys are what make the worlds in this fanfic **go around. If **you** **don't like it**, **GO AWAY!**

Also ( X ) means a POV change or something in that matter, a jump in time, wake up from a dream etc

Chapter,23: Demented

A boy with silver hair glared at one with black and purple in front of him. His eyes were hidden by his bangs and he took a few steps back shaking his head. It was almost like a black and white movie, but you could make out the colors of the boys hair. The first teens hands were covered in blood and some was splattered on the ground in front of him, his shirt to covered.

The teens in front of him with black and purple hair, their eyes also covered by their bangs were yelling at him ,but no sounds left their mouth.

The teen with silver hair took another few steps back. He looked to another silver haired boy laying on the ground, deep gashes in his stomach and chest and dropped the gun that was in his hand.

He darted off down the road the two boys who had been yelling at him following close in pursuit. He didn't turn back once though, Caine was dead, why would he go back? To get the weapon? He always hated using guns preferring swords over any other weapon.

He dodged into an alley way and than down another street. He knew exactly where he was heading even if his mind didn't register it until he got there. He winced in pain looking down and noticed that his own stomach had started to bleed. Someone had shot him and hit.

Knowing if he stopped he'd die he kept on going and finally made it to the beach. The second his feet touch the sand all the colors came rushing back to him. He heard foot steps behind him and glared turning around. He didn't fear fighting today, he'd told Miyuki he wouldn't be at the beach.

The boy with black hair moved closer to him trying to talk. Still no words made it to the other boys ears. To him, there was only the sound of the waves, and silence. Shaking his clenched his fists tightly and started growling.

The two boys in front of him took a few steps back frowning, but didn't leave. They had weapons, the other boy didn't.

The teen with silver hair let out a loud growl and ran at the two in front of him. Before the two boys could react he had slammed into them bringing both of them onto their backs. His right hand caught the boy with purple hair around the throat, his other diving into the one with black's chest.

He didn't know how long he had done it, but he kept pushing until one stopped struggling for air, and his hand went through the skin of the other going deeply into the chest and touching the boys heart.

Tobias watched in horror from the entrance of the beach at what had just happened. How could any human possibly accomplish such a feat? He glared at the boy in front of him and ran off to get reinforcements, he knew the two in front of him were dead.

The teen with silver hair and covered in blood stood up slowly his eyes focusing, he could finally hear again. The sounds of the machines from Lia Fail, the cars from their gang and the motorcycles and someone's voice calling to him…

He turned away from the two bodies and stared down at the water. At the edge was a merman, it was the one he'd been meeting for a few months now after school.

Without thinking he walked slowly over to the waters edge still in a numb state of all that had happened. Nothing had really set in on him that he'd just killed 2 of his gang members, or his lover.

"Setsuna…are you alright?" the merman asked frowning. "I thought I smelt blood, you're covered in it…and some of it's yours." He grabbed Setsuna's hand and pulled him foreword to heal him.

"Miyuki…." It was the first words he'd spoken sense he'd killed Caine. He let himself fall foreword and wrapped his arms around Miyuki tightly. He had never wanted this person to know who or what he was. That he was some kind of beast raised to hunt and obey someone like Tobias' orders.

The sudden change in weight caused them both to fall backwards and Miyuki quickly pushed Setsuna up fearing he'd drown, but than he noticed the boy was no longer human, but also a merman.

"Set…"

"I'm sorry…I never…wanted you to know…" He closed his eyes his grip loosening as though hew as waiting for punishment.

Miyuki watched him curiously. He'd only known Setsuna for 2 months and yet in those 2 months he'd grown quite fond of him. Setsuna had mentioned to him that he'd had a lover until the day he'd come there, but that his lover had told him it was to dangerous to stay together, that he should find someone different.

Now watching him, Miyuki wondered just what it was that Setsuna couldn't really beat. He looked like a child to him at the moment, however just seconds before this same 'child' had ripped another one of its kinds heart out.

"Setsuna it's alright…" He pulled Setsuna closer deciding to pass no judgment. What right did he have to do so anyway. "Come on…your world has turned from you….you can come to mine now…"

Setsuna opened his eyes slowly staring from Miyuki to the tail and fin he'd grown since he'd gotten into the water. His world was gone from him now…Caine had escaped, and now he could to.

"Setsuna…come on." Miyuki held his hand out smiling.

Hesitantly Setsuna took Miyuki's hand and Miyuki's grip tightened around it smiling. He could make Setsuna's his now like he'd hoped from day one.

"Se--" Miyuki's words were cut off from a gun shot. There half way to the edge of the water was Tobias and his gang, all of them with guns or some other kind of weapon.

"Come on! Get the murdering beast! He killed 3 of our members he doesn't deserve to live!" Tobias screamed and everyone charged at them.

Miyuki pulled at Setsuna's hand forcing him to go farther out into the ocean so they could dive under. Than the pulling stopped. Setsuna turned around and to his horror saw blood pouring down from the side of Miyuki's head. He'd be shot. Life 4 on his record.

( X )

Setsuna sat up in bed covered in sweat. It'd been a long time since he'd had a nightmare like that. The replayed events of his day going to Miyuki and the other merpeople…and than the alternation of the story of Miyuki getting shot.

He looked around the room still trying to calm his breathing and noticed Miyuki wasn't in the room with him. That's what had caused it. If he tried sleeping without Miyuki, he had nightmares. It didn't matter if his lover was just outside of the room or 2 miles away, if he wasn't in the room, Set had nightmares. Miyuki didn't need to know about that though.

Sighing he got to his feet and walked into the bathroom. He shoved his head into the sink to hide the fact he'd just waken up covered in sweat and walked out of the room as though he'd just gotten out of the shower.

( X )

"What happened to him?"

Darkness

"He collapsed in the item shop, I really don't know why or how."

He couldn't move, he couldn't see. The only things that would register in his mind was the pain that he was feeling, the bed under him, the voices, and Sora's sad smile in his mind.

'Sora…" The thought caused another jolt of pain to go through his head making him want to scream. He probably would have if his body didn't feel completely paralyzed at the moment.

"Do you know what's wrong with him yet?" A new voice, a girls asked. This voice wasn't the annoying one he had to put up with again and again, this one belong to….Leon's girlfriend?

"Yuffie?"

"Oh Hey! Miyuki he finally woke up!"

"You shouldn't be saying my girlfriends name right as you wake up." It was Loen's voice, a bit annoyed at Riku's first words.

"Don't discourage him!" Miyuki scolded. "Riku, can you open your eyes?"

"I…I don't think so…"

"Here hold on." There was the sound of some movement and than the tension on Riku's body eased. "Better?" Riku's eyes slowly slid open and he nodded wincing slightly. "You scared us….are you going to be okay?" The blue hair healer asked a frown on his face.

"What's wrong with me?" Riku asked bluntly. Miyuki was a bit shocked Riku would be able to even focus much, much less demand answers so quickly.

"We're not really sure…,but after some rest you should be fine."

"Should or will?" Riku demanded and wish he hadn't. He saw Miyuki wince just as Setsuna walked into the room and wondered if his life would end in a few seconds.

"Riku…" Miyuki tried to keep his voice calm so it didn't seem like he'd been hurt by those words. He'd noticed Setsuna's entrance as well. "We really aren't completely sure what's wrong, but you seem to improving."

Riku sighed giving up and closed his eyes trying to relax. No use in straining his body when he could just relax and ask anything he wanted laying down. Setsuna to much over look the harsh tone he'd used on Miyuki he looked to stressed.

"Can you just try and find a cure…I really want to go help Sora…!" He hissed his eyes shutting tightly as another surge of pain went through his body at the thought of Sora.

"Riku…?"

"Just find a cure." He answered calmly, to calmly.

Miyuki nodded slowly and looked to Leon.

"You know how to heal--"

"I'll get any ingredients you need." Leon cut in looking from Riku to Yuffie. "You just stay here and make sure he gets better."

"Well…all I can think of is we need some healing potions, we'll need some mind potions, and elixirs…we also need some mystery goo."

"What's mystery goo?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"It's something you get after defeating a Black Fungus…,but do you have any idea how rare those things are?" Leon asked frowning.

"Yes…,but you can cure almost anything with mystery goo…and we need some, because I have no idea what's wrong with him. It's like he just got into a fight in his sleep and he's losing…or something I don't know!" Miyuki complained pouting. He seriously had no idea what was going on, and that bugged him, because he usually did know.

"We'll get it." Setsuna answered walking across the room and kissing Miyuki gently on the cheek. "We'll have to borrow the gummi ship, but we'll get it."

"Set…ar--"

Setsuna turned away from Miyuki before he could get a good look at him. He nodded to Leon and than to the door. Leon nodded back and they both walked out of the room.

"Cold…" Yuffie said snickering a bit. "And I thought you were bad Riku."

"If I wasn't…" Riku cut himself off with another hiss. Yuffie snickered a bit and Miyuki shoved her gently out of the way rolling his eyes and went back to healing. He just hoped Set and Leon would come back with the ingredients soon. He wanted to ask Set a question.

( X )

"You okay? You look pale."

Setsuna said nothing for a few minutes trying to think of what to say. The water could get rid of the sweat, but it'd take more than that to erase the look of fear in his eyes.

"Yeah…I'll be fine."

They said nothing more on their way as they went to the gummi ship.

( X )

"Have you grown mute, or are you just tired of talking to me?"

Satori looked up quickly to Yuuan frowning. He hadn't noticed that he'd gone silent again while they sat at camp.

"No…I'm fine…It's just…I keep remembering the last day I saw you…" His voice trailed off. Yuuan knew very well what happened that day, he shouldn't have to be forced to repeat it.

"Oh…." Yuuan frowned slightly at that and looked up at the sky. An uneasy silence fell between them and Satori cursed himself for telling Yuuan what he'd really been thinking about.

"Hey…Yuuan?"

Yuuan's gaze slowly shifted from the sky to Satori's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"…When you first got out…how did you feel?"

"I was nervous…and scared. I'd finally made my way out of the dirt…I had thought I was going to die, but I felt a surge of power and magic go through me. I got out and than I felt a lot better…"

"Oh…well I'm glad you got out…"

Another silence fell between them. Satori wasn't sure at how to keep a conversation going with Yuuan anymore. He seemed to different from before to keep one going.

"So hey….do you still--"

"No." Satori answered quickly. "No…I don't…." He knew what question was coming. Yuuan had been hitting at it sense he'd shown up. Did Satori still see him as a mate? No…he didn't want Yuuan…he wanted Spiritus. Yuuan had changed to much for him to still like him…Spiritus on the other hand was perfect….bossy, but perfect.

Yuuan shifted slightly turning on his side, his back facing Satori.

"Sorry I asked…"

"It's not your fault…you've just…Yuuan you've changed….a lot. You used to be so…quiet and gentle. And now you're…"

"I'm more like you right? Or how you used to be? Out going, taking more challenges, I'm more in control than you are."

"Well…yeah." Satori answered bluntly. Yuuan had hit it on the mark.

"I could be submissive…"

Satori's eyes widened at that and he sat up quickly staring at his old friend.

"Yuuan no! That's…I mean…no you can't! I like someone else…for awhile now…it took me so long to get over you…I know we never officially dated, but I really did like you….and…"

"So who's this other guy you like?" Yuuan asked his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I'm going to sleep Yuuan."

"Answer me." He demanded and before Satori knew what was going on, the dragon was on top of him, pinning his wrist above his head. The dark key blade master stared at him in shock. This could never of been his closet friend, could it have? "Tell me!"

"Yuuan…you're hurting my wrist!"

"I said TELL ME."

Satori looked away wincing as Yuuan's claws dug into his wrist causing them to start to bleed.

"…Why should I tell you…go ahead kill me….you already killed the real you."

Yuuan growled and than jerked his head up hissing.

"Shit."

( X )

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Sora asked again for about the fiftieth time. Yoru had woken up his wounds healed, Rai had quickly removed himself from the room and Sora had made sure the wounds had closed completely.

"Yes Sora, I'm fine, but thank you." Yoru gave the same answer he had the first 49 times.

Sora nodded and looked to the door of the house. They were going to make a break for it and try and get away from the town. It was far to dangerous to stay here anymore, they needed to get off the planet or else they'd all die.

Yoru grabbed his scythe and nodded to the door. Rai came in a few seconds later holding his own weapon of choice, a spear and Sora had his sword. They all made sure they were carrying healing potions and the such before walking outside.

"Sora…?"

Sora turned his attention to Yoru.

"Yeah?"

"…It's going to be a bit odd…but don't scream when we go through town. It's horrible, but if you scream you'll only draw attention to us."

Sora nodded slowly and with that Yoru unlatched the door. They made their way slowly out the door in a tight formation so they'd be guarded on all sides. Looking around they quickly made their way into the heart of Halloween Town.

The sight sent a shiver through Sora's body. The town was covered in blood. The streets, the fountain no longer poured out white fog from water, but red fog from all the blood that had been split into it. There were buildings on fire, others already had been burnt and were just parts of wreckage ready to fall and turn to ash.

What horrified Sora the most though, was the bodies. He'd never seen so many mutilated bodies all over the ground. Everywhere, you could look there was something.

He noticed burnt bodies than hanging out of the windows and crows feasting off some of the corpses that already had started to decompose on the town street.

"Oh my…." Sora's voice trailed off not completely sure how to take it all in. Rai had been right, they'd find no survivors.

"Just keep moving." Yoru ordered and they did just that. They moved on foreword through the town trying to decide where to go. They heard a snapping sound and stopped. "We've been spotted."

Sora frowned quickly getting into a fighting position and Rai did the same.

"Where at?" Sora asked looking around though not spotting any enemies.

"Oh wow. It seems like you've finally made your way here." Kurai's dark form in the cloak appeared from the shadows, 100s of heartless behind him.

"You." Rai growled getting his spear ready. It'd been this guy who'd hurt Yoru, how dare he show his face again.

"Me yes." Kurai laughed looking to Sora.

"Kurai…why? I thought we had a deal…I trusted you." Yoru seemed to be shaking a bit. He truly had trusted Kurai and Kurai had thrown that trust down the drain as though it was just a mere toy to play with.

"Trust….trust what is trust Yoru? Trust is nothing more than faith, or hope?" He snickered beneath his cloak folding his arms across his chest. "You showed so much promise when I put you here. You were to taint the boy Yoru, not bring him back to his former self."

"I wasn't about to hurt him! He'd seen enough already." Yoru growled scythe ready. "Why do you keep wanting to hurt people? I didn't have to hurt Rai, why Sora?"

Rai and Sora had gone quiet as the two people had confronted each other. They didn't feel quite right being here any longer and would of done almost anything to get away.

"Why Sora?" Kurai asked his tone dropping from taunting to a dangerous calm. "Why, because Sora is the reason the worlds will fall. He is a demon in the guise of a human. He is the reason so many have died, and why so many will die if he is not dealt with!"

"I refuse to believe that!" Yoru shook his head as though trying to shake Kurai's very words from his mind. "I will not forgive you Kurai. You not only harmed me, you destroyed Halloween Town. You murdered everyone here, but us!"

"But you…perhaps I should change that." Kurai taunted drawing a sword.

"Both of you get out of here!" Yoru growled running at Kurai. Yoru fell foreword though, his sword going through Kurai as though the cloaked figure was a mere illusion. Kurai proved that he wasn't though, as he slammed the sword heart into Rai's heart, Rai's body going up against a wall.

"R…Rai…" Yoru stared at his apprentice in horror as the light from Rai's eyes started flickering out and small streams of blood came out of his mouth and flowed down his chest.

Sora was to shocked to do anything. He couldn't believe Kurai had just killed the boy he'd saved not to long ago. The last breath from Rai came out and all his color vanished.

"KURAI!" Yoru's scythe came down slashing quickly, quicker than Sora could ever imagine and slashed through the side of Kurai's neck coming out of his side. The cloak ripped, but no blood came out, it was as if Kurai had never been there, just his cloak.

Yoru dumbly moved towards Rai pulling the sword out of his heart and got to his knees gently rocking his fallen apprentice.

"Rai…" He lowered his head stroking the boys hair gently. This couldn't be real, this had to be another nightmare. A nightmare, some sort of game, anything. Rai couldn't really be dead…could he?

"Y, Yoru…?" Sora asked nervously slowly moving towards the fallen nightmare master. What now? Could he bring Rai back? He doubted it, from the look on Yoru's face, Rai was gone.

"I can't believe…" Yoru closed his eyes silent tears streaming down them. "Rai had never done anything…nothing wrong…and Kurai…as though he was nothing…Rai…" He started to sob a bit and Sora hugged him gently.

How do you comfort someone who lost not just their world once, but twice? He still didn't know if he himself could ever be comforted.

"I know you want to stay…,but…" Sora frowned as the heartless that had been behind Kurai started filing in. Yoru turned around his arms still tightly wrapped around Rai and looked to the heartless. Those unfeeling, ungrateful bastards. Those things that had destroyed his town and his apprentice. The ones who worked for Kurai.

Before He knew what was really happening, Yoru laid Rai on the ground grabbing his scythe and ran at all the heartless. His eyes glowing red, fangs out, he slaughtered all of them without mercy. The same way they had acted when they had attacked the city.

Sora quickly got to his feet to help, he wouldn't let Yoru die to.

****

TBC

Ah there we go! 11 pages…wow. Made up for lost time there. Hope you guys liked it. I know I'm gonna get a few complaints about Rai, but I had been planning that for awhile, so if some of those flames would have been held back there, you could of seen that there would be no relationship. Nope. You guys just had to tare into me before hand. But hey, why should I expect any better from some of you? (This doesn't go towards everyone, just the people you pissed me off cause of their reactions to Rai feeling bad about Yoru and laying down next to him. Y'know even a kid brother will lay down next to his older brother when he's hurt sometimes to try and make him feel better. )

Thank yous:

Sai-ryo Aura Feana: Lol yes I updated! And I've updated again…and instead of just writing two separate chapters, I threw them together! So you get 11 pages instead of 2 chapters! Yay! Yes Sora does….and now he has it even harder. Well…eh there's another reason for Riku and Miyuki actually….just don't die. You have to stay alive if you want to read the updates right? Lol.

Inuyasha92689: Riku drank bad stuff and I don't know about Sora yet. Glad you enjoyed the update, here's the next one and it's long!

Magi Valkyrie: Eh…I ran out of things to type? No actually I just hit the limit for the page number. Lol. Well I'm sure you already found out what's happening to Riku and Sora…so eh……there::sweat drops:

Shocker2110: Lol I do that sometimes. I'm gald I made you feel special for the paragraph review. Were my other replies that sort? Sorry! Yes Miyuki will be fine. The others…eh I'm not to sure about them lol. I have a friend though who will murder me if I leave my house and did something wrong to Miyuki…so Miyuki will live…less I obtain a death wish…oh hey wait…I already have one…uh-oh sucks to be you Miyuki. Yay! You'll join me! Lol and Updated!

Abunai-rae: Ah one of the people who said the guy on guy is getting old. Now I know if you just scroll up and be a good little reviewer, you'll notice all the ranting I did on you and your fellows who complained about this. Quite frankly this is a shonen ai story, and I'd like to point out, that means it has guy with guy relationships. I don't like straight. Straight is boring. It's old and over used. Maybe I'll throw in Yuri or something, but Yuri tends to bug me like Shonen ai does guys. So who knows. And if you'd of just read and paid attention, Rai saw Yoru as an older brother not a lover. And Riku was teasing Leon at the end of the last chapter about Yuffie! Seriously! A Riku/Kairi pairing isn't the only straight thing going on.

Yami Tenchi: well now you do. Lol. Great…glad you're not…well you were conscious for awhile! Updated. Glad you enjoyed the chapter….try and not get hurt so much? Lol.

Korbin: Yay! You updated…wait I already said that awhile ago n.m. And it was a great pic! Yay we did talk later on…lol and I hope you enjoy this chapter to! (Which if it wasn't for you would of never got done this fast!)

WorthlessShadow: Aww don't cry. Here's a really long chapter for taking so long to update...I hate getting off track on things. I've been writing things…just not for these fanfics…rather my new ones that will be put up later. Actually, Riku is the real key blade master, but things got messed up cause he choose darkness over good and sense Sora cheated and had two hearts due to Kairi's and stuff yeah he got the key blade instead :growling at kairi and kills her: Yes! You must finish it! And than you'll have to play chain of memories or you'll never understand part 2 for the play station 2! They all tie together…though chain of memories is currently pissing me off and I'm starting to like Kairi more than namie or whatever her name is. Kairi can be a bitch, but at least she can't replaced his memories! ……..oh wow…that was a really really long reply…..sheesh….sorry about that :walks off:

Animegirl171: Yay glad you loved it! Here's another chapter!

Kiharu-sama: yeah….that'd be great, but I don't think Sora will have that chance et. Rabid alcoholic monkey…….well you find one, I'll hold her down so you can set it on her!

I won't be putting down the others who pissed me off because of my Rai/ Yoru moment there. The only one I did was Abunai-rae because she's a normal with this story and I really enjoy her reviews. I will state though, that in the future flames will not be tolerated. If you have the guts to send them to me, do it through signed. Don't send it through an e-mail and than delete it. That just shows you're a coward because you can dish stuff out and can't take it. And you should all be thanking Korbin ,because without her, this fanfic would have been awhile before updated cause of the stupid remarks I got from some people. So yes, you should be glad she can talk some common sense into me! So enjoy the long chapter, dare to flame, be ready to get a reply, because I will come after you. And if you put a dead end to it so I can't reply back, you're going to find a really pissed off Kage Kitsune in the next chapter like this! Ja ne until later than, have good times, days, and so on until next time!


	24. Destruction of the mind

Ah another chapter in the long saga of chapters…or whatever. I was happy no one was stupid enough to flame me again. That makes me happy. I was also happy that you guys actually paid attention for once, and said thank you to Korbin! None of you shall die now. That should be a good thing…yes…Oh hey and something really cool, I got the kingdom hearts key blade necklace while I was at the fair! I love it! Now than…school starts for me in 2 days, hence I'm updating every fanfic that I'm writing to as a big…kind of back to school bang…or something like that. So than, I guess it's time for another chapter, ne? Great!

Warnings: It's shonen ai

Notes: **(X) **is pov switch

Chapter,24: Destruction of the mind

"Yoru…?" Sora frowned walking over to his mentor gently wrapping his arms around him. Yoru had collapsed to his knees crying again after they'd killed all the heartless. To him his little brother, his apprentice had just been killed, murdered, by who he thought was one of his closet friends.

"Damn you Kurai…" He sobbed not caring if Sora saw him crying. What was the point in hiding it? Sora had no one to tell. Everyone, everything had been killed or utterly destroyed. There was no point in not showing his emotions.

"We'll get him…" Sora answered soothingly his hold on Yoru tightening a bit. The sobbing stopped after awhile and Sora felt the nightmare master's grip on his scythe grow stronger.

"I will have my revenge." He vowed in a deadly calm voice. Sora didn't doubt him a bit.

****

(X)

"Setsuna are you sure you're alright?" Leon asked scanning the area. They'd be heading into battle soon to get the mystery goo and he really didn't want Setsuna fighting with him if he wasn't in to good of shape.

"I'll be fine." He assured him and pulled out his sword.

Leon nodded slowly and made sure he was prepared for the battle as well.

They made their way over to some Black Fungus was jumping around.

"Alright, let's get this stuff first chance that way we can get this stuff back to Miyuki and he can make a cure."

Setsuna nodded getting into a fighting position.

"Yeah that sounds good."

They ran at the Black Fungus in attempts to defeat it. Everything was going fine, the Black Fungus being weakened as they went on.

"Fools."

Both of them hearing the voice and recognizing it as Kurai's jerked their heads to the side away from battle.

"KURAI!" Setsuna growled and a deep gash in his arm appeared from no where.

"I do love to play, but I have other things to do." And the voice vanished as one of the Black Fungus dissolved into a black goo and jumped onto the wound. Setsuna's eyes widened and he tired to rip away at it.

"WATERGA!"

The water splashed down hard onto Setsuna's arm, but the black stuff had already entered his body. He looked to Leon eyes wide completely pale.

"Wh, what…?" He tried to go on, but instead collapsed to the ground.

****

(X)

"We got the mystery goo…but…" Leon's voice trailed off as Yuffie and Aerith walked in dragging Setsuna with.

Miyuki's eyes widened and he almost dropped the pitcher of water and rag in his hand. He quickly set the two items down on a table and ran over to them.

"Oh my…what happened! What happened to Setsuna? Tell me! He looks horrible!" He fell to his knees wrapping his arms around him. "God why Setsuna! You've already been through so much…"

"He's not dead." Leon said gently kneeling down beside him. "He…look. Let's put him into his room and let him rest. I'll explain alright?"

Miyuki nodded slowly kissing Setsuna gently on the lips and with Leon's help got himself and Setsuna to his feet.

"Did…did you at least get the…mystery goo?" He asked trying to keep himself under control. Leon nodded and they got to Set and Miyuki's room laying him down.

Miyuki quickly moved the blankets and wrapped Setsuna up in it. 'He's so cold…oh kami I hope he's still alive…'

"He'll be fine." Leon said sighing a bit and took Miyuki by the wrist leading him out of the room. "Listen…--"

"What happened?" The blue haired ex merman asked firmly standing up straight. He wanted to be able to take this information head on.

"We were battling the Black Fungus and Kurai showed up…" All the blood left Miyuki's face at the mention of Kurai's name. "And…well. We got distracted, and before we knew it Setsuna's arm was cut….the Black Fungus we were fighting, one of them…I'm not really sure what happened. It's body decomposed into a liquid and went into the cut…I'm not really sure how any of this happened, but it did."

Yuffie stared at Leon in shock.

"That has got to be the most I've ever heard you talk."

Leon glared at Yuffie and turned back to Miyuki.

"Do you have any idea on how to cure him?"

Miyuki shook his head slowly.

"No…I'd use the mystery goo…,but that might make it worse, sense that's what was used to make him sick in the first place…" He bit his lip frowning and closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. "I'll…just have to look after him….and hope…that…" Miyuki shook his head grabbing the ingredients for Riku's antidote and left the room.

"Leon do you have any ideas on how to help Setsuna? He was really cold and didn't look to good either…" Yuffie said slowly walking over to her boyfriend.

"No…I don't. I'm not even quite sure what happened…Setsuna just had a cut all of a sudden and than there was that black stuff…" He closed his eyes also shaking his head and sighed. "I just hope he'll be okay. We've had enough problems already."

Yuffie and Aerith exchanged worried glances ,but nodded. How many more people did they have to lose until they ran out of people to lose?

****

(X)

"Spiritus?" Satori's eyes lit up seeing his leader walk into the area of encampment where he and Yuuan had chosen to stay. Yuuan had left to find food and Satori had stayed to make sure the fire had kept going.

Spiritus nodded closing the distance between them and sat down next his dark keyblade master.

"It's been awhile."

"I've been traveling with Yuuan…He said he was part of the organization and you assigned him to work with me…" He looked away the light vanishing from his eyes staring at the ground. "So I didn't screw up again and stuff…"

Spiritus flinched, but nodded.

"Yes…I did.."

A strange silence fell between them. The last time they had spoke, they'd gotten into a fight. Before than they'd been pretty close though.

'Best friends forever…what a joke.'

Spiritus looked to Satori who seemed to be quite amused with something only he could see.

"Have you gone insane again?" He asked somewhat curiously. Satori looked making sure to advert his eyes.

"No of course not…I was just thinking about something..--"

"My lord. Or prince." Yuuan cut Satori off walking into the clearing with some fruit and meat.

"R, right…Prince Spiritus…forgive me." Satori bowed his head and looked away.

Spiritus death glared Yuuan ,but remained silent and looked to the fire. He'd hoped to finish having a talk with Satori before Yuuan had gotten back. It seemed his idea had been completely destroyed though.

"So than Prince Spiritus, what brings you here?" Yuuan asked casually sitting down next to Satori and wrapping his arm around the boys chest.

Spiritus fought the urge to grab his weapon and ram it through Yuuan's chest, but he knew it wouldn't do anything anyway.

Satori refused to look Spiritus in the eyes anymore, instead he just kept his eyes on the ground, a blush across his face, a controlled mask over it.

"I just came back to see what the hell you guys were doing here." Spiritus growled pretending to be the top authority here that Yuuan seemed to want to play out. "Riku and the others aren't even here, and yet you're in this forsaken city for nothing."

"Why?" Yuuan laughed as though all that Spiritus had just said was pointless. "Because there's a whole gang of people here who sold themselves to me for their health and to be brought back to their teen years. So I granted them that in exchange, they become a sort of…army for me."

Spiritus eyes flashed dangerously, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Not with Yuuan around.

"Just make sure they actually do their jobs." Spiritus stood up silently wanting to take Satori with him, but he knew Yuuan would hear of no such thing.

Yuuan nodded as though he wasn't even paying attention, and Spiritus figured he probably wasn't.

"Satori."

"Yes my prince..?"

"…Don't let anyone control you." With that he walked off.

****

(X)

Satori slowly lifted his eyes watching Spiritus' retreating form. He wanted to run after him quickly and follow like he had done so many other times…like when he was younger…

****

(X)

A much younger Satori sat in front of a few trees, a completely destroyed village behind him. In front of him stood a somewhat younger Spiritus.

"There's nothing left for you here…come with me."

Satori remained silent sitting where he was at. A boy with long black and mixed in blue hair in a pony tail walked over to Spiritus. His eyes were a dark green color and he looked to Satori and back to Spiritus. They exchanged a few words quietly and the other boy nodded.

Spiritus smiled turning back to him.

"My master says you can come with. See, you're very welcomed with us. You don't need to stay out here."

"You just want me ,because I can wield the keyblade…" Satori said tightening his grip around his knees and looking away.

"…even so. Isn't it better to get a job than, rather to just sit here in a grave yard and die as well?"

Satori remained silent.

Sighing Spiritus just shrugged and turned to his master.

"I won't force him. Let's go."

The boy nodded and they both started leaving. Satori thought about it all for a few minutes and jumped to his feet. This may be his only chance to ever have a future. He ran off down the path towards Spiritus.

"Wait I'm coming!"

Spiritus stopped turning around to smile at him.

"Good."

****

(X)

That had been the first time he'd gone after Spiritus just to see him smile.

The minute Spiritus was out of sight and Yuuan pulled away from Satori walking back over to the fire and started cooking some meet.

"Stupid fool doesn't know when not to interfere." Yuuan muttered under his breath.

Satori caught it though and frowned. Just what was going on here?

****

(X)

"Setsuna…Setsuna I don't know how much more I can take of this…"

Setsuna slowly shook away the blackness in front of his eyes and focused on the one voice that mattered to him most, Miyuki's.

"H, huh?"

"Everyone keeps getting hurt…"

"I'll be fine…" Setsuna moved to wrap his arms around Miyuki, but he found he wasn't in front of him. "Where are you?"

"Set…" Setsuna felt some movement at the back of the bed and smiled. He sat up slowly so as not to make his head spin and grabbed Miyuki pulling him over next to himself. "I don't know what to do anymore…"

"Than just relax and don't do anything…" Setsuna started stroking his lover's hair gently. This was taking to much out of him.

"Maybe you were right Set….maybe I should go back to the ocean…I'm not suited for this type of thing…"

Setsuna closed his eyes not wanting to hear something like that come out of his lovers mouth, but nodded.

"Yeah…maybe.."

"Set…"

"Hmm?"

"If I did go back…would you break up with me?"

"No of course not…"

"Set…"

"Yeah?"

Miyuki went silent for a few minutes and than sat up.

"….I want our relationship to end."

Setsuna's eyes widened and he grabbed at his stomach.

****

(X)

Setsuna sat up in bed wide eyed, sweat covering him again. He sighed in relief noticing Miyuki was no where in the room, it had just been another nightmare.

He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. He felt strange, and very cold. He looked around and went to stand up ,but noticed he couldn't. He frowned at this and realized he was so cold his legs had gone numb.

"Well that can't be good." He muttered glaring at his own legs. He sighed and wondered if Miyuki was busy. He'd really like him being in here if Miyuki was busy though…he didn't want to interfere.

Sighing he laid back down staring up at the ceiling. How many more nightmares was he going to have to suffer?

He closed his eyes hoping it wasn't to many and let his thoughts drift. Even if it was, what could he do about it? He wasn't about to pull Miyuki away from healing Riku. Sora needed to be saved.

****

(X)

"Does Kairi even seem to care that her boyfriend is on the brink of death?" Miyuki asked growling and mixing up the ingredients. He'd been pretty moody sense they'd brought Setsuna back, and no one could blame him. He probably wanted to finish everything he was doing quickly, and than go see to Setsuna.

"Miyuki…just calm down." Riku said trying to ease Miyuki's anger. It wasn't working to well.

"I can't believe her! She dropped you off and than walked out. What a bitch! I hope the heartless eat her!"

Riku laughed a bit at the thought, but said nothing. He was enjoying Miyuki's company of course, and glad that he was making his antidote so he could get back out there and fight, but he felt bad for taking Miyuki away from Setsuna.

"It'll be fine…I don't care if she's not here…I just wish Sora was…"

Miyuki smiled a bit at that and nodded.

"When we find him…just tell him."

"I plan on it."

****

TBC

Eh I don't want to go to school…and yet at the same time I do….hmm weird. Oh well! DIR EN GREY ALL THE WAY!…just had to say that……that and KAORU IS THE BEST! HE TOPS KYO ANY DAY! Yes…..I'm doing this to bug you Korbin. :Snickers: Anyway! I have to go bug Kaoru for awhile so I'm just gonna jump straight in to the thank yous.

Thank yous:

Korbin: Yes I do anger much thank you! Lol strangely enough yes you did talk common sense into me…or maybe it was Kaoru…no it was you. Kaoru has none. You got your chapter and your talk! NOW LEAVE! J/k. Lol. I'm just kidding ,see you in a bit and the next chapter and other stuff!

Yami Tenchi::blinks: Well glad you like feathers…and glad you're alive again. …wait again? That's…not good…well…at least she's not eating the feathers…sorry it took a while to update…but eh…here it is…and hope you find your feathers o.O

Kiharu-sama: Lol you're thanked for your thank you and yes…those were not the only ones. I got a few in e-mail from some other idiots to that didn't have the guts to even keep the e-mail so I could respond. It pissed me off, but I got a huge laugh at writing the warnings and notes and so on in the last chapter. Here's your update!

animegirl171: updated, eh Rai died…sorry. Lol. And it might be a while before Riku and Sora get back together…lots of things are slowly taking place.

Inuyasha92689: Yeah Sora goes through nonstop hell so it seems…and Rai died…though at the time I wasn't sure if it was going to be Rai or Yoru…..than I just figured it should be Rai so the plot actually works out.

Shocker2110: Yep I was going for sad! And I guess I got it! Glad you enjoyed it and I'm glad you like my story a lot. Thank you! I'm glad you like my writing to::Is shocked: you're a guy? …that's seriously cool. Eh that's okay…I don't really like fluffy pink bunnies…I'm a tomboy so go ahead. Keep them…..unless they're kumagoro…than you gotta let them go! THE FATE OF GRAVI DEPENDS ON IT! Lol.

Worthless Shadow: Yay I'm glad it did! GREAT! You will not be sorry! Kingdom hearts rocks! And Chain of memories picks off right where the first one ends. And than Kingdom hearts 2 I heard is due to be in stores December 1st of 2005 and the manga comes on in November….yes I'm a big kingdom hearts fan. That's why I spent 27 dollars on this kingdom hearts keyblade necklace…I very much enjoy it! Eh anyway! As for beating oogieboogie, you have to keep fighting until the gate fence like thing comes down and than jump up and hit him. It takes a while, but he's pretty easy…now captin hook on the other hand :Twitches: that's where I am, still am, and he's making me scream…

Glad you liked it! And I want it to depress people at times and stuff. I like that…,but eh I'm kind of hoping for a happy ending myself…but I said that with other fanfics and it came out the other way…uh-oh…

Yes Kurai literally destroyed everything, even the ghosts, he shattered their souls. Yeah Kairi's voice can do that….Lol yep…Riku rocks…you'll love the final boss sequence with Riku there! It's really cool!

Sai-ryo Aura Fena: Yes…Rai is dead! Why? Because one of them had to go, and it was between Yoru or Rai ,half for pay back on flamers and half because I was plotting that for awhile anyway….okay no it was just the second one. I had planned Rai's death for a while to cause of a chain of events for Sora and Yoru. Yes…heh Kurai has been very bad and he'll probably only get meaner…heheheheh Kurai you are so evil my child :hugs him: Glad you're getting interested! Yep one big chapter and updated!

Well than Finally! It's updated and you can all yell at me later for how long this took! Now if you'll excuse me…I have 9 other fanfics to update before Wednesday morning…Ja ne until next time! Have good days and times until than!


	25. Awaken

You know while writing this fanfic in school, I kept seriously wondering what the heck was I thinking when I did. I mean…this chapter is just a bit odd. I don't know why, I'm not even sure how it turned out this way, but it did….somehow. So eh, yeah. I hope you can bare with me on how weird chapter 25 came out…it's just ….yeah. Oh hey chapter 25.…cool. That makes me feel good! Well than, here's the next chapter…I need to update all the rest of these to…..I'm so behind and horrible.

Warnings: It's shonen ai

Notes: **(X) **is pov switch

Chapter,25: Awaken

"Yuuan….why was Spiritus so nervous?"

Yuuan gazed over at Satori curiously.

"Where did that come from?"

Satori said nothing and got to his feet as a boy with blonde hair walked into the clearing. He moved out of the way even though technically he was higher ranked up. At this point though he just wanted to get as far away from Yuuan as he could.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Satori asked a gleam in his eye. The boy smirked nodding to, two of the boys that'd come with him. They came foreword pulling a boy with shoulder length silver hair. "Well, well, well. Did you enjoy your sleep Caine?"

Satori's eyes widened in shock hearing the name uttered.

The boy looked up wearily, dark bags under his eyes. An evil smirk crossed Yuuan's face and the two members dropped Caine and he fell to his knees letting out a small groan.

"Setsuna!"

****

(X)

Sora stirred a bit looking over at Yoru. Currently the nightmare master was staring into the darkness as a figure with long silverish purple walked over to him. Yoru's hand dropped to his scythe ,but Spiritus quickly held his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"Yoru, I'm only here to talk." Yoru's grip eased a bit and he scanned the area cautiously before nodding. Spiritus relaxed and sat down in front of him. "Yoru…I heard what happened…"

Yoru looked away shaking a bit.

"I won't serve the organization anymore," he hissed dangerously.

"That's fine…what Kurai did was wrong…what he's doing right now is wrong."

Yoru remained silent his fist clenching. Why did Kurai keep playing these stupid games? He was going to anger the wrong person eventually and seeing the look in Spiritus' eyes, he wondered if Kurai might of already done so.

"What did he do?" Yoru's tone was calm and cold as he tried to hold his emotions back. Spiritus and him had been close friends for years, and he wasn't happy about knowing that Kurai had messed with both of them.

"He's controlling Satori with Yuuan," he muttered under his breath.

"Satori? Your Satori? Annoying over confident when near you Satori?"

"Yes, that Satori."

Yoru frowned and suddenly his problems didn't seem as bad. He had cared for Rai a lot, but not nearly as much as Spiritus had cared for Satori. Spiritus had found Satori as a young child and had done his best to raise him into a good person.

"He's going to far."

Spiritus nodded in agreement and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath.

"Yoru, I'm going to be blunt with you." Yoru turned to look at his friend. "I want Kurai out of the picture. I want Saotir safely back with me. If you help me get rid of him, I'll take you to another world, one that isn't ready to be destroyed."

"I knew it," Yoru half laughed half sobbed. "He's destroying this world just like he has the others. You know…of all of them, this one was more my home than the others…and I had thought about raising Rai and starting my own family….he completely destroyed that dream."

Spiritus said nothing and Your also went silent. Sora got up and walked over to them and Spiritus' eyes widened as he watched.

"You're…"

"Sora," he answered sitting down near them.

"Sora, are you willing to go against Kurai?"

Sora looked up at Yoru curiously and figured he should of expected this. Kurai had just destroyed Yoru's home and everything else he'd lived for. Of course he uses going to want revenge.

"Okay…I'll help."

Yoru smiled and turned to Spiritus.

"We have a strong key in our hands." Yoru stated a bit of hope starting to show in his eyes. "Let's not destroying it."

****

(X)

"Set…" Setsuna heard his name being called and slowly started coming to. The voice it was…Miyuki's. "Set! Don't ignore me! Wake up!" After the wards came Setsuna was jerked out of his sleep by his hair being pulled on.

"GAH! Miyuki!" Setsuna sat up glaring at his lover who in turn wrapped his arms around him and kissed him happily.

"Riku's getting better." He said softly resting his head on Setsuna's chest. Not being able to stay mad at Miyuki for any given length of time, he wrapped his arms around Miyuki's waist and laid back down bringing his lover with him.

"That's good. I'm glad someone is." He snickered.

Miyuki frowned a bit sighing and closed his eyes trying to rest.

"Set…I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. I've just been really busy an--"

"Hey, you had to make sure Riku got better, I understand. You're our top healer here." He laughed a bit and messed up Miyuki's hair somewhat before putting his arm around his waist again. "So how have you been anyway? I haven't seen to much of you."

Miyuki winced at that and tightened his grip around his lover.

"Set no…don't say things like that. Please. I didn't mean for it to take so long. You said make sure Riku gets better, and…Please…"

Setsuna opened his owns eyes staring at Miyuki now. He hadn't seen him this upset sense the attack on Atlantis.

"Miyuki calm down…I was just joking…,but I think you need some sleep." Miyuki nodded slowly knowing he did need sleep. "Just rest Koibito. I'll watch over you, I promise."

Miyuki nodded a bit letting out a long sigh. He got under the covers so his body was against Setsuna's and curled up around him. Setsuna happily did the same, but frowned when his lover looked up at him, an odd look on his face.

"How have you been managing to sleep Set? You're freezing…"

Setsuna shrugged and Miyuki tried his best to warm him up, but it was pretty obvious that wasn't going to happen.

****

(X)

Riku sat silently on the bed in his room. He was staring down at a necklace he'd gotten from Sora a long time ago before their island had been destroyed. He smiled sadly at it as all his memories rush to him.

Sora's smile, his laugh, his love…

The last thought caused a burst of pain to shoot through his body. He winced it away though, he'd never stop loving Sora. Besides, the pain seemed to be ebbing away from the antidote that Miyuki had given him.

He figured the necklace a bit drawing strength from it when he heard his door click open and quickly shoved the necklace back into his pocket where it'd always been before.

"Riku…? I heard you were feeling all better," Kairi's voice sounded from the door.

Riku's eyes narrowed and he looked up at the door to where Kairi was at. What did she want? She'd pretty much ignored him the whole time he was in pain. In fact this is the first time he'd seen her sense they'd gotten off the ship.

"What do you want?"

Kairi's face lost it's nice composure and turned into an evil one.

"What do you mean "What do you want?" She growled. "I'm your girlfriend you should be saying "Oh I missed you, come here sweety."

Riku just stared at her and cracked up laughing. Call her sweety? Say he missed her? That was a good one. He was more on the verge of never wanting to see Kairi again, not being relieved to see her.

"Yeah, maybe when I lose my mind," he replied a smirk on his face. "I'm not some kind of puppet you know…wait you probably don't." He started laughing again at the look on Kairi's face.

"How dare you!" She hissed arms on her waist.

"How dare I? You abandoned me the whole time I was laying in bed and in pain! Where were you than!" He demanded his voice completely serious, all traces of him just laughing gone. "I needed a friend and you were no where to be found. Face it, you're just a bitch."

Kairi looked as if she'd been punched in the face. After her shock wore off she death glared Riku.

"You know, I knew I should of dated Sora instead of you! I just knew it! You were always such a stuck up--"

"Stuck up? Compared to you I'm 6 feet under. I know for you to understand this, I'll have to say it bluntly so. I don't like you. I didn't then, I don't now. I just agreed to date you so Sora wouldn't and I could find some way to make him mind." He got a warm sensation from the look on Kairi's face as she found out she'd been being used. "That's right Kairi. I just wanted Sora all along. I never really liked you. I thought we were friends at least, but than you pretty much proved to me you were just using me to."

Kairi said nothing, to shocked to really say anything and Riku, feeling completely wonderful at the moment for telling her off turned over in the bed facing the wall. He smiled slightly feeling the necklace in his pocket and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later he heard the door to his room slam shut, but he didn't jump. Instead he fell into a peaceful slumber, one he hadn't known for a very long time.

****

(X)

Hours later Setsuna sat outside in front of the hideout in Traverse town. He didn't know why, but something was off, and very wrong. He was still cold, his stomach felt odd and his head even worse.

His gaze fell onto his arm which he'd pulled the sleeve of his shirt up to show, his skin in this area had turned pitch black.

He refused to tell Miyuki anything though. His lover had been through enough already the past few days in trying to treat Riku. So instead, he decided it'd probably do him some good to just relax and come outside for some fresh air.

It had done a bit to relax him, but not completely. It seemed no matter what he did, the cold never left him anymore. Not even Miyuki's embrace was warding it off and that bothered him deeply.

Miyuki had always been the one who could calm him down or make him feel better, but for some odd reason he wasn't right now. There had to be reason though.

"You look troubled."

Setsuna almost jumped hearing Leon's voice as he approached the hide out and was glad that his sleeve fell down over his arm from the quick movement.

"It's nothing," he answered quickly not wanting to worry anyone. Besides, if he told Leon that something was wrong, he'd go and tell Miyuki and than Miyuki would be even more stressed.

"You've been acting kind of odd sense the other day…you know when Kurai.." His voice trailed off, but Setsuna knew exactly what he was talking about and just shrugged a bit.

"I'm fine. It could be a lot worse."

Leon wasn't to sure of that, but kept silent about it. He wasn't going to push his luck, he was starting to understand Setsuna a bit better than before, and understood that if he kept pressing him, Set would just walk away.

"I suppose…I wonder what Miyuki would think of that answer though."

A knot started tying itself in Setsuna's stomach and he looked away not wanting to even think of that.

He knew very well what Miyuki would think of that. He'd freak and demand answers. He'd think he'd failed Setsuna as a boyfriend and possibly want nothing to do with him anymore…well probably not the last part.

He sighed and shook his head, the cold night air, somehow colder than he was bringing him back to his senses.

"The heartless must be coming…" Leon muttered also noticing the dramatic temperature drop.

"Yeah…I guess so."

Neither one of them though made any moves to go back into the hideout. Instead they remained outside looking around, perhaps waiting for the heartless to actually come first so they could destroy it.

"I was talking to Miyuki a little while ago." Leon said finally breaking the silence and leaning up against the building.

"…About what?"

"He's worried about you." He answered a frown tugging at his lips. "Very worried."

Setsuna sighed again.

"I didn't want him to be…I've been trying to keep myself…distant enough so he can focus on healing Riku and letting things be. It's not like I'm really sick, just a bit cold every now and than."

Leon said nothing, but judging from the look on his face Setsuna figured he wasn't satisfied with that answer. And he realized after a few moments how could he be? Setsuna had stopped coming to eat almost all together, and he looked much paler than before.

Something obviously was wrong and he wasn't talking about it, but he had no intentions of talking now. Perhaps never. Once Riku was healed, Sora returned, Kurai killed, Setsuna and Miyuki could go back to Alantica and live happily as they had before…couldn't they?

"There you are!"

Both Leon and Setsuna almost fell over as the sound of Miyuki's voice yelling at them. His eyes narrowed, foot taping, arms at his hips, he reminded Setsuna of an angry mom.

The thought caused Setsuna to start laughing a bit and this got him an even meaner glare from his boyfriend.

"Sorry." Me said still laughing and walked over to Miyuki wrapping his arms around him. "I just had a really funny image in my head…"

Miyuki flinched and Setsuna almost pulled away instantly, but Miyuki refused to let him go.

"Set, god you're like ice." Setsuna said nothing, but closed his eyes finally relaxing in his lover's embrace. "Set…are you okay?"

"I'm sorry for making you worry…," he muttered sleepily and for some odd reason started dozing off. He'd been wide awake before Miyuki got out there, but now he was ready to turn in for the night.

Leon smiled a bit and Miyuki looked from his lover to the sorcerer frowning.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine." And with that Leon walked over to Miyuki helping him move Setsuna back into the hideout and back into bed.

****

(X)

"Yuuan what were you thinking!" Satori asked partly in shock, partly in anger. What had Yuuan been thinking? Bringing someone back from the dead, and for what? So he could get revenge on someone he had no grudge against! He didn't even know this guy, just met him from being around him. And Satori felt awful for that.

If it hadn't been for him, this whole thing wouldn't of been happening and again for the hundredth time he wished he was with Spiritus and not Yuuan. That Yuuan had stayed dead and in his good memories and he was just being tormented by Spiritus' and Namie's stupid jokes or Kurai's commands.

Yuuan looked up at Satori a wide smirk on his face, his eyes still gleaming.

"What do you mean?" He asked casually. "I'm getting what we need. With this boy we'll be able to lure Setsuna here, and if we lure him here, we lure the key blade master."

Satori said nothing, but his glare remained on his face. He looked over to the boy Caine that had been brought back. The poor guy was huddled up near a few cages, wrists shackled to the bars of the cage.

Yuuan was seriously getting out of hand.

****

TBC

Ha there, first update sense school started! Hope everyone enjoyed that…told you it was weird lol. Hmm It's a bit late for me…I haven't eaten anything at all yet gah. I better go do so or I'm gonna fall over from lack of food lol. But, I gotta answer reviews first because reviewers rock.

Thank yous:

WorthlessShadow: Yes…poor Setsuna…hehehehehe and things are getting worse! YAY..I mean oh…poor set…lol

Sai-Ryo Aura Feana: …….Eh…done? Lol. Hmm that's a good question…I feel a bit bad though lol. The story seems to be streaming off from Sora and Riku to Setsuna and Satori…that's not good. Lol I don't think it's quite her fault, but close enough. o.o bye Kairi..yeah sure we can always blame her. :laughs at how much she hurts Kairi: lol I'm sure. Nope…things seem to be getting worse. Yes you're right…I am making it worse…I like making things worse…I'm so evil. And it's been updated! YAY. Lol…run! Don't let the copyright people get you!

Yami Tenchi: Thanks glad you liked it. Ah, I'm in my 3rd year of high school, it gets pretty easy after the first few weeks. …eh don't eat the feathers ,here :hands you pocky: eat that. It's safer. Lol there you can read more, hope school went well for you.

Shocker2110: ……eh okay? I don't really care I could just throw the rabbits to Kurai and he'll…….anyway. Yes! Free kumagoro! Or I'll set fire to you and anyone you date::laughs evilly: lol j/k. At least I updated though right?

Korbin: HI! You aren't on right now…I'm going to go find that necromancer…Lol I shall insult your kyo every day::snickers: actually it was more fun just bugging you over all than what I actually put in the fanfic. It worked to. More embarrassing? I could do that…let's see….I shall do something in im or perhaps the end of the next chapter to you …heheheheheheh. Lol great! Dirt on Kaoru…always wanted, and I'd like to thank you for that dirt and the pictures! Fine go…see if I care….I am getting that necromancer. Remember you brought this on yourself!

Feu-Delphino: I'm glad you really like this story, welcome to it! And why? Because I like angst and drama…probably not the best excuse, but the only one I have lol. Eh don't die please…Set will……..okay I can't say Set will be okay, but yeah. Things will be fine for now….sort of. Yes Kurai tends to do that lol. It's fine. Ah that's cool. I have a few gay friends, and they rock. And obviously I'm all for shonen ai lol. Umm well I might kill her off later..hmm…

Animegirl171: Lol nope, a lot of people did, but I'm glad they're still together. How long that'll last is another matter…Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and updated!

There you go everyone! Another chapter, another update…how many times have I said that now?…I keep repeating myself…gah! Well I have to go now, I need food…I also need to find a necromancer to bring Korbin back, because if she died I'm bringing her back, killing her myself, and than bringing her back again and forcing her to be my slave….kyo's slave…you never heard anything!

Good days, times, luck until the next chapter!


	26. Amiss

With the starting of school and the writing of scripts sheesh updating can take a lot of time and well, just drive you insane! Oh well, I got myself into this mess right? Right? Yes I did. Lol. I'm happy I did though! Even if others don't like it, I do. So moving on! My cousin got married yesterday! Yep…I got dragged to the wedding and ditched the reception…I'm not sure how to feel about that. I guess I feel a bit guilty and selfish for doing so, but I'm not exactly the most well liked person in our family. Quite the opposite actually. Oh well, I can write at least! Which is actually what I did before the wedding started…so now I have some new chapters to throw up on and perhaps now my muses will stop kicking me.

Warnings: ……well it's not mine is that a warning…no wait that's a disclaimer…I know a warning! I have no grammar skills. There's a warning.

Disclaimer: Here's where I say I don't own anything!

Notes: ….Hmm a note…oh duh **(X) **is pov of change or a jump in time. You'll get it or get lost…literally… lol

So than! I hope you all enjoy chapter 26! I was talking to some friends trying to figure out where to end falling into darkness…we all agreed unless I wrote about 15 pages a chapter, it probably wouldn't end by chapter 30...so for those of you with no commitment or just plain sick of the story!…..why are you still here?

Chapter, 26: Amiss

"It's getting worse," Setsuna muttered under his breath glaring at his arm. He had just woken up and had started examining his arm. The black area on his arm had grown a bit. He closed his eyes slumping against the bathroom door. "I think I know what's happening, but how will they ever trust me if they know?" He laughed to himself a bit shaking his head. The hell was just beginning.

****

(X)

"What happened to Kairi," Yuffie asked curiously looking around the room. She could of swore that she'd seen the girl come into the room awhile ago.

"I told her off."

Riku shifted his weight slightly so he could sit up and take the medicine bottle off the tray the Ninja had carried in.

"Finally. I couldn't take another night with her," She said somewhat angrily. Riku smiled at that and raised the medicine bottle up in a toast.

"To her silence." He took a drink.

"So, over all, how do you feel?"

Riku thought it over for a few minutes and than smiled. He had to admit, he felt pretty good. Besides the fact Sora was still missing and this thought made him ache all over, everything was fine.

"Pretty good," he said smiling. "Good enough to track down Kurai, kill him, and take Sora back.

Yuffie grinned back.

"Good."

****

(X)

"So, the merboy figured out how to nullify my poison."

Namine nodded slightly.

Kurai folded his arms across his chest thinking. Riku had been effected, so had the merboy. By morning the fight seemed unaffected though perhaps fish were immune to the poison and humans weren't.

"So…what do you plan to do now?"

Kurai mused over the thought for a few moments. What to do indeed. Riku was on his way to recovery, but Setsuna was falling prey as had been expected. Caine had been brought back to farther along this cause and Yoru had been spared as Spiritus tried to play his own game out.

"All the pawns are moving--"

"And yet the puppet master still controls all the strings."

Kurai chuckled a bit his cloak hook moving as he did.

"I may be a master, however Tsukasa is by far the puppet master."

"Than it is good he is on our side if he can over throw you."

Kurai laughed again his arms falling to his sides.

"Tsukasa cannot take me over." A smile crossed Kurai's face and the cloak came back a bit showing it. Namine shivered at the look and he walked towards the door of the room. "Just keep an eye on Riku. Spiritus can cause no harm."

Namine nodded and watched as Kurai walked out of the room.

"Thank you."

The voice caused Namine to turn around and face the source. Spiritus stood there, Yoru and Sora next to him.

"…I do not like the way things have gone towards the worlds. I fear if Kurai goes on, they will all be destroyed."

They nodded gently and Yoru seemed relieved that Namine was on their side.

"So…is Tsukasa still around?"

"Tsukasa is gone."

Yoru nodded slightly and Spiritus pointed tone of the spirit generators. Tsukasa, a teen with bright green hair, his eyes were closed, but Yoru knew that the boys eyes were a deep bluish purple that anyone could easily get lost in. That was his power after all. He was currently just wearing a normal pair of jeans and a blue green shirt, the short sleeves having two small stripes, a thick one in between the two thinner ones. He looked odd out of his robes.

He would of seemed a completely normal human now, if he had gotten rid of his two trademark pieces of jewelry.

On his right ear was a long stretching Chinese dragon. It was a lot bigger than a normal earring going from his ear almost down past his cheek. The other piece was a necklace, this one a dragon also, but in the image of a European dragon. The dragon itself was wrapped around a moon a red gem placed into the dragon's claw. On the back of it was a pentagram.

"He's not harmed," Spiritus assured him and Yoru knew it was true. In a way, Yoru was glad that Tsukasa was doing something at the moment. How was he supposed to tell his other comrade he'd let his younger brother die? Even if Yoru was closer to Spiritus and Rai had never even really knew Tsukasa, it would still pain him. Tsukasa he knew remembered Rai, he had come to check up on him regularly as one of the people from town.

"It'll be okay," Sora said finally talking due to the uneasiness he felt in the air. "We'll do something, maybe we can bring him back even."

Yoru nodded absently and a small frown started crossing Spiritus' lips. Sora was thinking to much.

****

(X)

"Hurry up!"

Satori looked around again quickly as he helped Caine out of his bindings. Yuuan had left a few minutes before hand to talk with Tobias again. Since their meetings seemed to be happening often, he'd decided that he knew the times well enough to sneak a talk with Caine.

The boy didn't move at first, but slowly he got up walking towards the fire. Satori followed him and handed him some food.

"Here."

Caine looked at it cautiously and slowly took it. After eyeing it a bit and deeming it okay, he took a bite and relaxed a bit.

"Thank you…."

Satori smiled at this took a seat down next to him handing him the water.

"I can't let you starve."

"…I'm already dead."

"That doesn't mean you should die again so soon."

Caine shrugged looking into the fire and took the water Satori had offered him. He couldn't remember anything about being dead. He remembered him and Setsuna going to help carry out some kind of mission. They'd been given different jobs and placed in the same group with a few others. He remembered than a loud noise…and

****

Flash back

"Setsuna don't! Get out of here!"

Caine screamed at Setsuna trying to get him to leave, Setsuna wouldn't go and finally Caine grabbed his hand and they both started running.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't let you do it alone…Caine we have to make it out together."

"We weren't supposed to," Caine hissed as they made their way over a long wine ding bridge from one building to another. The building behind them went up in flames and a few figures ran out after them. Caine muttered a curse and shoved Setsuna foreword turning around and facing the figures off.

Instead of running like Setsuna was supposed to though, he grabbed Caine by the hand and jumped his weight forcing Caine to go with, over the side of the bridge. Caine thought that Set had gone insane, instead the area under them caught them, it turned out it was made of glass.

"When did you find that out," Caine asked in shock. He'd never heard of this.

"…a few days ago…I heard Tobias talking about it…saying you'd never jump even if it would save your life…"

Caine nodded a bit frowning and looked to a set of doors he saw at the other end of the room.

"Come on…"

They both ran into the building and than….darkness and laughter…

****

End flash back

What was it…the laughter sounded familiar…something they had caused…Setsuna and himself had caused it, but what was it…

"Listen…." Caine nearly jumped hearing the other boy's voice. He hadn't expected anyone to talk and break into his thoughts. "I know I don't know you…but you yelled out a name that sounded familiar."

Caine went pale and seemed to freeze. He'd thought Setsuna had gotten away from Tobias' group.

"Where is he." Caine hissed eyes narrowing causing Satori to back up a bit.

"I don't know…he is with the key blade master…"

Caine let out a sigh of relief and he seemed to be relaxed again.

"Wait…we're talking about Setsuna right?"

"That was the only name you said…"

"…How is he?"

Satori thought it over how he should explain this. He'd gone to Atlantica to destroy Sora and had at times wanted to Kill Setsuna for how well he got along with Miyuki. He saw Caine though as an alley he could make to maybe get away from Yuuan, perhaps the whole organization. He could go free, maybe Spiritus would even join them.

"Well…He seems to be some sort of wizard…"Caine nodded slowly for him to go on. "He's with another like himself. Someone named Miyuki. They're a couple."

Satori turned at the sound of a sharp in take of breath. He wondered if Caine was against same sex pairings.

"What's Miyuki like," He asked after a few moments of silence.

Satori thought about what he had learned from Atlantica and started his tale.

****

(X)

"Setsuna, are you sure about this," Leon asked cautiously. Setsuna had been acting very strangely since he'd woken up.

"Yeah."

The answer was quick and to the point , added with a hint of annoyance. Everyone had been asking him the same question since he had woken up.

"Okay…if you're sure."

"I am!" Leon nodded and quickly started forming a fire ball. "Good now get it over here," Set demanded.

Leon sighed and walked over to his silently and pulled Setsuna's shirt sleeve up. He closed his eyes and put the fire ball to Setsuna's arm.

"You're insane."

"I didn't ask for your opinion. Just burn the rest of my arm black so it looks like it's all a burn!"

Leon shook his head and was just about to do it when Riku walked out, eyes widened and demanded Leon to freeze.

"Kuso."

"What's going on here," Riku asked glaring, arms folded across his chest.

"Eh…"

Before they could think of any good excuses, Riku pulled Set's sleeve back and stared at it in shock.

"Did you burn him already?"

Silence.

"LEON!"

"I--"

"He didn't…"

Riku looked from one to the other.

"Well?"

"…It showed up after Kurai attacked us," Setsuna finally answered when he could no longer bare the silence and stares.

"I see…"

"…Please don't tell Miyuki…"

"Setsuna, you do know what's wrong right," The key blade master asked at length.

Setsuna nodded slowly and Leon let the fireball fade.

"I don't know of a cure for this. Ju--"

"The cure is to strengthen your heart," Riku answered bluntly cutting Leon off. "For some reason your faith is faltering. I don't know why, but you should stop. Even if something else is bothering you, Miyuki is with you no matter what."

Setsuna knew it was the truth. It was the nightmares he decided that had to be doing this.

"Just don't tell Miyuki, please."

"He has a right to know."

"Riku, I'll tell him in due time. I don't want to worry him if it's just going to go away."

Riku seemed to think about it than finally nodded. He'd allow this to go on for awhile.

"If it covers your whole arm, tell him." Setsuna nodded numbly and Riku shifted his gaze onto Leon. "And don't set people on fire. Not for stupid reasons like that."

Leon nodded than and Riku rolled his eyes. The two were acting like little four year olds who had been caught doing something wrong. Than a gain, they had been caught doing something childish and stupid.

"Hey Set?"

Setsuna looked over to Riku nervously.

"Yeah?"

"You two are complete idiots."

****

(X)

They'd talked, okay, Satori had done most of the talking telling Caine everything he wanted to know -that he knew anyway. The teen had listened silently and nodded at points to show he was listening. After it was all said and done they sat in silence staring at the flames of the fire.

Satori wasn't completely sure how long they sat in silence. After realizing this he started shifting uncomfortably and looking around, straining his ears for any sound or sight that might tell him Yuuan was on his way back.

"You have to rebind me," Caine mused noticing how nervous Satori was getting.

The tone Caine used surprised him. When Caine had first been brought to them only a day before hand, he'd barely said anything besides a few whispers. Satori had thought him soft spoken and in need of protection ,but it was actually the complete opposite. Caine was strong, he just hid it.

"Yeah…I do." Caine nodded and got up walking over to the cage. He let Satori rebind him again without a word. "Hey Caine. If I could get us away from here and you to Setsuna…would you go?"

"You mean run?" Satori nodded. "Yeah, I'd go."

The dark key blade master nodded and turned his attention back to Yuuan as he walked into the campsite.

"Okay! We leave in a few hours," Yuuan announced happily, Tobias behind him and a few other gang members.

While Satori and Yuuan talked however, Tobias and the other two members strayed away over to where Caine sat.

"Do you know how good I feel to see you like this," Tobias sneered with an evil look on his face.

"I'm sure you do," Caine answered smirking. "You love the fact that I'm tied up and can't do a thing to you weakling."

Tobias' face went pale and he began shaking with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU," He screamed kicking Caine dead on in the chest.

Caine grunted a bit from having the air knocked out of his lungs than of course rolling onto his side making himself look completely helpless. Yuuan of course walked over growling just as Caine curled up into a semi-ball whimpering.

"What's going on here," he demanded looking from Caine's pitiful form to Tobias. Tobias tired to utter some kind of excuse, but Yuuan cut him off with wave of his hand. "Tobias I warned you when I first got him that you were no to harm him."

"But he--"

"I don't care if he tired to bite your hand off," Yuuan growled dangerously. "You are not to harm him."

Tobias nodded slowly muttering an apology. Satori watched though in shock. Yuuan had never acted like that. Maybe because Caine was just like him though, someone brought back from the dead, perhaps he wanted to keep that person safe.

A knot of dread started forming in Satori's stomach. If Caine and Yuuan got close, he may be harmed…and if Yuuan saw to it that Caine was never harmed ,because they were the same, did that mean his own life was at forfeit when a choice had to be made?

****

TBC

Ahh finally, updated. It took awhile, sorry. I'd say I've been completely nonstop busy, but I'd be lying. I was busy, lazy, and kami knows what else. But you have your chapter now and I suppose it's a bit longer than the last one…I think. I'm not sure. It's 9 pages…so yeah. I hope you enjoyed it…and of course…..

Thank yous:

Yami Tenchi: Lol enjoy the pocky, and yes the plot is getting thicker…and thicker…and kami knows if it'll ever thin. No prob about the pocky, and eh…well good that you like trees…lol.

Animegirl171: Yes updated! Lol make Setsuna okay…but ask anyone! I love putting Setsuna through hell…and Sora will soon be to follow! Yay! Yes go Riku! You finally told him off. That is a good thing. A very good thing.

DieChan: Lol I had a feeling people would enjoy that part. I'm glad you liked it!

Shocker2110: Yes…now with Miyuki and Caine around…what's Setsuna to do when he finds out::Grins evilly:

Korbin: I'll be blunt, YOU'RE LUCKY! HA you're very lucky you didn't get taken away or I would of. I'd of done it and you'd of screamed and brought me back…and than killed me again…and yeah. Endless cycles, ne? Thanks for helping with all my questions you did help! Now…if we can just get the pictures done and the words in the bubbles next to the pictures, we'll be good to go! Lol.

Jon: I enjoy angst and drama…so yeah they'll go through a lot of hell before they're okay and able to be happy…:stares: if they'll ever be happy….crap

Maliya: I did keep writing, sorry it took so long for the update though.

Okay than, you have your update guys! I hope you really liked the chapter, I'm trying to bring out Caine's character a bit and Kurai's too. I don't know, let's just hope it all works out right? Lol. Great, everyone have good days, times, and anything else that can be good until next time! Ja ne until than!


	27. Fading

Ah…well it's been awhile. I could give a reason why…but I've just come to a much better conclusion. The fact that no matter how hard I try, I will never be able to update on time. Not only that, but fate will do its very best to make sure I don't keep a regular update going. Yep. That's the only thing I can think of. After I put up that schedules for updates my life went to complete hell. I got sick, my sisters got sick, mom got sick, than I got hurt. There was a threat of having the computer taken away. My homework piled up. :Sighs: So yes, fate is against me…well in some areas. I got into a huge fight with my online family, my oldest brother in the online family disowned me. Eh so much. And yet…a lot of good things are coming out of it. The term Hell before Heaven (one of my favorite quotes now) is proving absolutely true! And I got the first Kingdom hearts manga…which turned out not to be the greatest. Still good though! And a bit different from the game, not much though. I can't wait for book 2.

Warnings: Shonen ai duh…if you haven't figured that out yet…you poor sad person…

Notes: Yeah…notes…let's see..

(X) Is the POV switch and so on.

The song is called "Stay with me (Unlikely)" By Celldweller. You can blame my ex for this, because he got me into playing FFR online…and I heard that song and now I'm a fan of that song…not to sure about the band…or whatever it is. I just like the song. I'm trying to make this chapter nice and depressing while at the same time creepy for Halloween. Let's hope I can pull it off.

Chapter, 27: Fading

Sora scanned the area around him. He had been instructed by Yoru to watch over one of the princess and make sure Kurai could do nothing to harm her. He was aware that he probably wouldn't be able to do any real damage to him, but he could at least give her a chance to run if the time arose. He smiled watching the princess talk to her husband the prince. Their two sons, twins, though not looking really anything alike, were off to the side staring over one of the many balconies. They were once again talking about who they were to marry.

Kasei who had a mixture of purple and blue hair with green eyes who was wearing a black and blue robe was to marry Jasmine of Agrabah. Tsuki who had light blue hair and gold eyes wearing purple and green robes was to merry Sleeping beauty's daughter, Elizabeth.

Kasei was strong of will, Tsuki of heart, both thought things out well enough and were considered just and fair. Cinderella and the prince had done well in raising their sons.

Sora couldn't help though, but feel the same thing that Yoru and Spiritus had. Something bad was going to happen, what though he could only guess.

He smiled gently when Tsuki said something and Kasei gently hit him aside the head. They both started laughing rather than fighting like most boys would and looked back out. Sora crept closer smiling so he could listen better to what the two boys were saying.

"I'm just so nervous…."

"Don't be. They're very nice, and we've known both of them for years," Kasei replied as though this was completely normal. In a way it was, most princes and princess had arranged marriages and were wedded by the time the prince was of age, 14. However, both princes had decided to wait until their 16th birthdays to do anything.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm Kasei…I feel like I'm going to be sick every time I think about it."

Kasei rolled his eyes a bit playfully hitting his brother again and shifted his weight so he was looking in a different direction and he could watch the sun set behind the tall mountains of their kingdom.

"It's easy. We've both known them, nothing will change. We'll still be friends before we're husband and wife. And we'll still be twins and brothers before we're double rulers."

Tsuki nodded slowly, but there was a frown on his fair face.

"It's not that I don't believe you Kasei….I just have this weird feeling things won't be the same when they happened." He looked up so he could stare into his brother's eyes. "What if one of us take it to far and we want to gain more land…one of us could start a war…Or what happens if someone else starts a war on us? We--"

"Tsuki, mom and dad will still be here and the rulers for a long time," He stated firmly. "We won't have to deal with any wars for a very long time…not unless someone murders our parents that is."

Tsuki's eyes widened at the mere thought of that and he looked like he was about to toss Kasei over the balcony. The look made Kasei laughed and he nodded back into the room and than walked in. Tsuki followed silently wondering if his brother could possibly be thinking to overthrow their father.

After thinking about it quickly though he figured he was just being paranoid, that the last story he'd read had effected him just to much and that his brother was acting the way he always did.

Sora followed silently as the two boys made their ways to their rooms. Instead of separating though they both went into Kasei's room. Sora used the invisibility spell Spiritus had given him and followed quickly so he could keep watching and listening. Sure he was supposed to be watching the princess, but nothing would happen with the prince around. And these two princes proved to be a lot more interesting…somehow.

"Do you really think it will all be alright," Tsuki asked quietly as he moved over to one of the many bookshelves in his brother's room and took one out.

"I do."

There was no room for debate in Kasei's tone, but Tsuki wanted to anyway. He had been feeling off for the past few days and had no idea what was wrong. Maybe he was just getting sick, but even that could be bad. He didn't want to be sick for his own wedding.

"I suppose you're right…I'll stop being paranoid."

"Good."

Kasei in turn pulled out a book as well and both started reading. A peace seemed to fall upon the room, one that Sora hadn't felt in ages, not since him and Riku had been together in their secret place before Kairi had come.

He began to drift off slowly not even realizing how bad that could be and than after about half an hour a loud scream erupted from the hall. Tsuki dropped his book and looked up frowning and pale. Kasei was also frowning and got to his feet grabbing his sword.

"Get your daggers," he instructed his brother. "That sounded like one of the servants."

Tsuki nodded slowly and Kasei went with, both trying to sneak into Tsuki's room being as silent as they could. Tsuki grabbed his two daggers, technically short swords, they were a few inches longer than daggers, and moved out into the hall.

Sora of course followed doing his best not to be noticed. All 3 went on and stopped seeing one of the servants laying in a pool of his own blood on the floor.

"Sina," Tsuki cried and Kasei quickly threw a hand over his brother's mouth silencing him.

"Shhh."

Tsuki nodded slowly and they edged their way around the body moving down the hall to where their parents had last been. They didn't find the happy cozy room though that had once been there. The velvet drapes and balcony leading off from the room, the big windows and bright carpet. The portraits of past family members, all of it, had been transformed.

The carpet was covered in blood, servants were against walls, swords shoved through their bodies, mostly the stomachs or chest. The balcony was now holding a scene of their uncle, dead, his head cut off and staked onto one of the many small pointed stones on the railing.

The portraits likewise were shredded or covered in blood, the room smelt of iron and blood, and something else Kasei could not quite place.

Tsuki nearly did throw up at this, but Kasei nudged him foreword so they could keep moving. The least they could do was get out of the castle, but they had to find their parents first.

They moved on, Sora following his sword out, but he wasn't feeling the same. No the blood and the scene of the carnage, having seen these people and having heard their screams it felt to him again like he was back with Nuburu. He felt the coldness entering him again.

As they walked they found more carnage and corpses scattered across the hall floors, on the doors or just people absently stabbed and bleeding to death against the walls. The princes knew they could do nothing for them though and were forced to move on and leave them to a slow and painful death.

"No please!"

Both princes knew the voice it was their mother's without a doubt. They quickly ran for the room, but stopped short at the door. Their father stood there in front of their mother and another man, one they'd never seen before stood in a black cloak laughing.

Their father had his sword out and had fallen into a fighting position in an attempt to save their mother. They knew it wouldn't work though. Judging by the way the man was standing and the position he held his sword, he was good, very good. He was also giving off an aura that warned those near him that he was not to be taken lightly. Fear though had long ago stripped their father of common sense so it seemed and they could only watch as the figured slaughtered him without mercy.

The figure looked up and you could just feel the smirk cross his face as he stared at the princess, but the princes had seen enough. They both ran into the room, Sora close behind and got in front of her.

"You may of murdered our father, but we'll not let you harm our mother," Kasei hissed his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Kurai laughed at the feeble attempt to scare him and how empty the threat was.

"Do not taunt me," He snickered crossing his arms across his chest.

"Please, both of you run," Cinderella begged her boys, but they'd hear nothing of it. The shock of seeing their father murdered had subsided and they'd not let both of their parents go without a fight.

And so the fight was to go on, but Kurai could easily tell that Sora was here and as the spell on Sora vanished so did his thoughts of playing.

"I knew you were in here," he snickered and both princes stopped turning to face the "new comer". They were both covered in blood and scratches. Both were already breathing hard, barely even able to comprehend half of the attacks Kurai had dished out on them in such a short time due to the speed he was dealing the blows.

"Let them go," Sora growled all his emotions long ago faded when he'd seen some of the first corpses. He hadn't wanted to keep them at all after that, so he'd thrown them away and walked on knowing that he'd get his chance. Hopefully, finally, he'd be able to kill Kurai.

"Yet I need her and there are so many things left to do," he said calmly as though his whole massacre he'd done had not bothered him at all. In truth to, it didn't.

"I don't care, you've hurt enough and caused to much pain."

"And yet, I don't care, and the worlds that I've chosen have still survived."

Sora glared at him.

"What's the point of not letting the whole universe fall apart if you're just going to destroy it," Sora demanded.

Kurai laughed shaking his head and turned an amused look Sora's way.

"Do you really believe that? Sora you are the one causing all of this. If you had never left, than you'd of been fine. If you wouldn't of called out to Riku through your dreams or allowed him to win during that match, all these other worlds would have been fine. Do you know what you are Sora," Kurai asked shifting into a different fighting position so he could feel more at eased. "You are a virus. You travel from world to world and wipe out all those that are around you."

"LIAR"

"Am I?" Kurai started laughing again. "Am I really? Has any world been left unharmed after you've stepped onto it? Tell me one world that has not been destroyed after you've gone there."

Sora went silent trying to think. None of them had. There wasn't one world he hadn't visited that after he had, hadn't been lost or had a terrible thing happen to it.

"Can't give me an answer can you," he asked highly amused. "I did not think so. Stand aside my virus while I take the princess so I can make a vaccine."

Sora glared at him, but before he could charge he heard a gurgled noise from the side and looked to see Kasei on his knees holding his throat. Tsuki was in front of his mother doing his best not to scream. Kasei's skin quickly began changing into black and his eyes red.

"What did you do to him," Sora screamed turning away from Kasei to Kurai.

"It's not my fault he's to weak."

With than he took a step back vanishing. Kasei growled trying to fight it, but it was to much. He let out a ear piercing screech and fell into the darkness of his heart.

****

(X)

Sick of the mind and the games it plays

Mental enemies want to push me back again

"You've done well," A voice purred causing Spiritus to stir a bit. He opened his eyes and looked around seeing no one. That didn't bother him much, mental speech was quite commonly used here, but he wasn't sure of who it was that had said anything. He looked back over the scene he'd been watching before he'd fallen asleep. A large and beautiful valley.

He smiled at it gently and than stiffened when he felt a sword tip at his back.

"The problem is, you've not done well enough."

The blade went through his back and he let out a choked scream which ended short as blood poured forth from his mouth. Smirking the figured pulled the sword out of his back and left him there. He'd be dead soon enough.

****

(X)

Here they come running wanting me up on that tree, crucified,

(wait a minute)

Whatever words they say (me who said it)

Riku frowned looking at Setsuna. He looked much worse than he had a few nights ago. Setsuna's condition had gotten worse not better and he swore he was beginning to see a red hue in Setsuna's normally purple eyes.

"Setsuna…you look horrible," Riku said a bit nervously arms folded across his chest, trying his hardest not to just run off and get a healer.

"I'm aware Riku," Setsuna growled narrowing his eyes. Despite the seriousness of this matter, Riku couldn't help, but start laughing a bit.

"You need to tell Miyuki."

"No!"

Whomever they betray (me who did it)

Whenever they're awake it makes me die

"If you don't tell him and he finds out the hard way, how are you going to deal with it? He'll think it's his fault," Riku replied calmly.

Setsuna sighed knowing it was truth. Miyuki may be smart, but he was one to always throw the blame on himself if he thought he was the cause of Setsuna's pain.

"I…I'll get better I have to. We just…need to do something."

"Like kill Kurai," Riku asked skeptically bringing another growl from Setsuna.

****

There's so much on my mind, we're given so little time

There's no way to hold on as it passes by

"If you don't tell him you're going to regret it. He'll suffer more than you will, once you're a heartless you don't have a consciousness. You won't know what's going on."

Setsuna closed his eyes nodding slowly again.

"Fine…go get him."

Riku smirked nodding and walked back into the hide out. He came out a few minutes later with a very tired looking Miyuki. Setsuna cursed himself thinking maybe he should of waited until Miyuki had been awake, but it was to late now.

"Set…what's wrong…," He asked frowning. He knew something had to be wrong if Riku had to wake him up in the middle of the night for it.

"Miyuki…you know I love you right?"

The question caught Miyuki off guard, but he nodded. Riku smiled and walked back into the hide out letting them be able to speak alone.

****

So lead me into denial, help me forgot for awhile

"Miyuki that last battle I was infected," Setsuna started slowly trying to keep his own emotions under control. "Kurai did what he wanted to, he mixed my blood with Heartless blood…I thought nothing would happen, but I was wrong…" He took his long sleeve shirt off as proof showing Miyuki his entire upper torso was completely black.

Miyuki stared at him wide eyed not completely sure what to do. His lover was turning into a heartless, is that what he was trying to tell him? But how? Why? His heart was strong…very strong and with himself by him…

"Set…"

****

Stay with me, please don't go

Stay with me, please don't go

If you want to be alone

Stay with me, please

"This isn't your fault…I was stupid…Leon told me before…most people turn into heartless seconds after being infected…I've held out for a few days…I don't know how much longer I can though."

The words seemed distant from Miyuki, as though he'd been shoved under the water and Setsuna was talking to him through it. He couldn't be serious. There was no way HIS Setsuna could be leaving him. He promised he'd never do that.

"Setsuna you can't….," His voice trailed off seeing the look on Setsuna's face. He took a step back trying to hold back a sob, but failed.

Setsuna hissed a bit and walked over to his lover wrapping his arms around him.

"It's not like I want this…I don't want this at all Miyuki…I want to stay with you, but I can't fight this…not forever."

****

Sick of this mind and the games it plays

Mental enemies want to push me back again

"Than don't fight it alone…you can use as much strength you need from me…if you go…I swear I'll follow."

Setsuna nearly fainted at the thought of Miyuki cutting his arm open and than cutting himself open and following him into the darkness.

"No, you can't do that. If you care Miyuki you're going to help Riku as much as you can and defeat Kurai. I want you to go and when I can't fight anymore, take my place and win. Get revenge on Kurai for Atlantica and myself…and after you kill him I should be able to come back to you."

Miyuki was shaking his head before Setsuna even finished. How could he, a healer, possibly go out and kill Kurai? Setsuna was the fighter, he was the warrior and the one who should be able to defeat Kurai and get revenge.

****

Here they come running wanting me up on that tree, crucified

(wait a minute)

"There can be no debate Miyuki…" Setsuna looked away holding his hand up as the black even now was moving from his arm to his hand. "I don't have that much time left…I want you to promise me whatever happens, you'll go on living. If you don't want to kill Kurai fine, but don't join him…if you find a new lover than go an--"

Setsuna's words were cut off with Miyuki punching him in the face. Setsuna slammed hard into the ground his head slamming into the brick behind him. He had not been expecting that.

"You idiot! Do you really think I can just turn my back on you like that? Do you think I have that little love towards you," he growled getting ready to kick Setsuna, but stopped. Setsuna wasn't fighting back.

****

Whatever words they say (me who said it)

Whomever they betray (me who did it)

"Set…?"

Setsuna started laughing a bit and Miyuki frowned even more.

"I did not expect that at all," he went on laughing and Miyuki almost did go and kick him again, but thinking it over he instead knelt down besides Setsuna and wrapped his arms around him.

"You do not have the right to decide my destiny," Miyuki glared and rested his head on Set' s shoulder. "If I am to fight, I'll do it as a heartless right beside you."

Setsuna glared back at him, but Miyuki just slapped him across the face and left no room for any argument. He'd made up his mind.

****

Whenever they're awake it makes me die

There's so much on my mind, we're given so little time

There's no way to hold on as it passes by

(X)

Sora fell to his knees breathing hard, Tsuki next to him. Kasei's body laid lifeless a few feet from them. Cinderella had been taken at some point during the fight, but they already knew that. Kasei had lost himself to the darkness and in doing so, had lost his life.

"Kasei…"

Sora looked to Tsuki frowning a bit. His emotions were beginning to come back to him and he wasn't to sure if that was a good thing.

"Tsuki…are you okay?"

Tsuki slowly turned to look at Sora, the boy who'd joined in and helped him fight against his brother.

"I think so…but my family…"

"Come on.."

****

So lead me into denial, help me forget for awhile

"Your mom is still out there, we have to save her."

Tsuki nodded a bit and got to his feet. He would never forget what happened here.

****

(X)

Satori sat silently doing his best not to break down and give up on life. Yuuan had just come and told him that Spiritus had been found dead, murdered actually, in his bedroom. Yuuan had than left him so he could deal with his pain alone, but there was no use in it. Spiritus had saved him, but now his savior was dead.

****

Stay with me, please don't go

Stay with me, please don't go

"You going to be alright?"

Satori jumped having forgot about Caine and shook his head.

"..He was close to you, wasn't he?"

Satori nodded and a few tears fell. He couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Let it out…you'll feel better if you do."

****

If you want to be alone

Stay with me, please

I don't have much else to say (unlikely)

I'd rather you go away (unlikely)

Caine managed to slip out from his bindings, he'd learned this awhile ago, and moved his way over to Satori hugging him gently. He stroked his back as he started crying harder.

****

I don't need something from you (unlikely)

Though some say I will heal over time

Caine sat down pulling Satori into his lap and began rocking him gently. How many times had he done this for Setsuna? To many to count that's for sure. It was a welcome feeling knowing he was able to do something to help someone even if he barely knew them.

****

It doesn't seem too likely

It seems unlikely

Please don't go

(X)

Yuuan stopped holding his arm out to have Tobias stop as well. He watched as Caine was sitting there and holding Satori close and glared. What was Caine doing out in the first place and why was he holding Satori like that?

****

Stay with me, please don't go (unlikely)

If you want to be alone (unlikely)

Stay with me, please (unlikely)

He growled dangerously flexing his claws as they had extended seeing the scene. Tobias's eyes widen and he took a few steps back and Yuuan stepped foreword into the camp site.

****

Stay with me, please don't go (unlikely)

If you want to be alone (unlikely)

Stay with me, please don't go (unlikely)

Stay with me, please

TBC

Yeah what a bad place to put a cliff hanger eh? Oh well, I'm sure you'll get over it…I think…heheheheh oh well. I'm going to give my replies and than update this so no one kills me. Thank korbin for this chapter again, she played as my muse and forced me to update.

Thank yous:

Yami Tenchi: Yep! Pocky rocks and so do trees. o.o; Well I'm sure it'll either run itself out…or we'll get used to it…glad you still like the fanfic though lol. Lots of people I think are baling on me with this fanfic (Can't blame them in the slightest) Great to know that I got another unlucky soul hooked on Shonen ai/ Yaoi though! HA! ….eh…heheheheeh ignore me..

Animegirl171: Yay! Yes…Sora's heading in that direction again…fun!

NekosOra: Glad you love the fanfic, however Kurai isn't just a girls name (Angel sanctuary I take it) Kurai means Total darkness without any light. That's why I named my evil character Kurai. And that's probably why Kaori Yuki named Kurai, Kurai. Because she's a demon even though she doesn't act nearly as evil as her name suggests.

Feu-Delphino: Yay glad you like the story alone! Yes Riku and Sora need to get together in the game or the manga…don't care which they just need to do it!

K: You mean update…? Eh…well it's updated now. I really enjoyed your review though and I'm glad you like my story . Sora and Riku will eventually meet up…again…whether they'll stay together is another matter. And I guess I should write in what Kairi's up to now…more reason to hate her…yes..

Korbin: Thanks for forcing me to finally update!

Well than, that's about all I have to say than. Starting in November I am praying and hoping I'll be able to update twice a month or something….eh…I don't want to throw any definite plans down because than fate will come and screw with me again…so just keep your eyes open I guess…( I hope :Sweat drops: ) and I'll see you al when I do! Happy Halloween hope it goes well you get lots of candy and have fun. Ja ne until next time have good days, times, and fun until then!


	28. Macabre

Ah chapter 28...how nice…wonder how long the story will keep going…perhaps it will end at chapter 30? I have no idea. Guess we'll just have to see what happens between now and that time…since I never have any idea what's going to happen in these writings besides some main turn points and stuff…..hmm…..I need better plans and out lines.

Warnings: It's shonen ai. If you don't know that by now…you sad sad person.

Notes: (X) Is Pov switch or time jump so on…umm I think that's it.

Chapter, 28: Macabre

"I want nothing to do with this group," Sora hissed, Tsuki shaking slightly behind him.

Yoru nodded completely understand. Spiritus had been found dead by Yoru on the edge of a valley side, a sword wound in his back. Though no evidence had been found to support their thoughts, both Sora and Yoru knew. Kurai had done it. Kurai had murdered Spiritus to stop the inside revolt against him, that had to be why.

And not only that. Kurai had also gone and murdered the prince, turned Tsuki's brother to the darkness and kidnapped his mother while Sora was protecting them. He'd personally angered Sora even more than he had before.

"I can't blame you at all Sora…but working within the organization, we may be able to kill Kurai and even maybe get Tsuki's mother back," he tried to explain calmly. He knew that Kurai would not allow them to go far, if even out of the hide out with all the things they knew. Not to mention the murderous plot they were forming against him.

Yoru looked to the boy, one of whom Sora had been requested to watch, he seemed much paler now though. And with good reason as well! The poor boy had watched his father be murdered, his mother kidnapped, and had to help Sora in slaying his own brother. No, the boy would no doubt not be okay for awhile.

"Okay…well we could--"

"I will not have him join this place."

Yoru thought for a moment than began nodding slowly.

"Get ready to take a trip," Yoru answered finally. "This won't be one you'll be willing to make, but if you don't want Tsuki with us, but safe…"

"I'll go."

**(X) **

"And just what are you two doing," Yuuan asked, eyes narrowed as he watched Caine and Satori sit embraced.

Caine seemed to ignore him though and Satori remained sobbing. Not one liking to be ignored, Yuuan growled and shoved Satori off of Caine's lap, or that's what he had intended to do. Instead to Yuuan's utter horror his hand and than lower part of his arm sank into Satori's back. The area in front of his eyes flickered and than went black.

**(X)**

Tsukasa fell hard onto his knees gasping for air. Something had interfered with his spirit module, what though he wasn't sure. He blinked looking around and saw no one, instead thoughts of emotions rushed at him all at once. He closed his eyes quickly letting out a small whimper and started going through all of them.

Slowly and gradually he separated all of the emotions from others and his own. He smiled slightly and blinked a bit rubbing his eyes. He looked around again seeing an image of Spiritus talking to who could only have been Yoru's energy signature.

"So that puppet was broken," Tsukasa mused referring to Spiritus. The boy murdered had been strong though. He wondered how Spiritus could of possibly even have been murdered, unless…he went over the emotions and thoughts more nodding. The puppet master had finally grown bored with him and wrote him out of the play. "I wonder if I am now to be broken as well."

**(X) **

"I take it Miyuki wasn't as easy to convince as you though he would be," Riku snickered staring at Setsuna's mouth which was now smeared in blood.

"Well…you know," Setsuna said slowly wiping a bit of blood from his mouth. "For a healer, Miyuki has one hell of a punch."

Riku started laughing at this winning a glare from Setsuna. Sighing Set walked over to one of the packs they had near the gumi ship and started looking for a healing potion.

**(X)**

Sora took a deep breath and looked over at Tsuki one last time. He knew he'd be safe with them, he just wished he could stay as well. Nodding he walked foreword out of the shadows, Tsuki in front of him. He didn't flinch or even stop when he heard the sounds of the swords being unsheathed. The swords quickly went from attacking positions to sides though as they began to recognize just who it was in front of them.

"….Sora…," Riku's sword fell to the ground and he started at the boy who'd stolen his heart.

Sora shook his head and Riku stopped slowly in front of him.

"I'm only here for a minute or so," Sora explained in an eerily calm and emotionless voice. It was than that Riku noticed the boy in front of Sora.

"Sor--"

"I really don't have time to explain. Tsuki is a good kid, his brother fell to the heartless, Kurai killed his father and kidnapped his mother. I can't watch over him where I'm at, please make sure he stays safe."

"Sora where are you," Riku demanded, but Sora wasn't listening. Instead his gaze had fallen upon Setsuna whom he could tell was becoming a heartless.

"I'm sorry Set…if I'd of never gone to Atlantica…you'd--"

"Don't even start that," Setsuna hissed his eyes narrowing. "I came on my own free will and because you are an Atlantian. You'll always be one just like I am."

Sora smiled sadly and shrugged his gaze going back to Riku.

"I wish we'd of had more time on the island Riku…I'm sorry…I made the agreement with Kurai…"

Riku stepped foreword hugging Sora tightly and than the words started settling in.

"You what!"

Sora's arms came up to return the embrace and he started to explain, but even as he did his body started losing it's solidness and began turning to mist. No words or even breath came from him and he slowly vanished leaving behind a very shaken and scared group.

"Sora…" Riku closed his eyes as the mist completely went and his arms fell to his sides. He looked to the boy than wondering who he was and why Sora had wanted to protect him so badly. "What's your name," he asked a bit more threateningly than he'd intended. He realized than that he was jealous.

"I, I'm Tsuki," He said nervously. "I'm the son of Princess Cinderella…"

Both Riku's and Setsuna's eyes widened at that. They had of course all heard of the downfall of Cinderella's castle, the prince -one of them anyway- was said to have been kidnapped along with his mother, but here he was safe and sound, but that had to mean…

"Sora's working for Kurai," Riku said quietly and Setsuna nodded in agreement. What that could possibly mean though, they could only guess.

**(X) **

Riku sat silently near one of the many windows inside the gummi ship. After a long debate they decided to leave Tsuki with Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith while Setsuna, Miyuki, and himself went off to find the next Keyhole, and if they were lucky, Kurai.

So many things had happened this day though. Sora had come out of no where looking so pale, and…haunted? He had dropped off a boy who was said to have been kidnapped by Kurai, which linking the two together, Sora was working for Kurai. If that was true though, why did he bring Tsuki, but not Cinderella? When they had questioned the prince he'd said that Sora and him had fought Kurai, but Kurai had ran off with his mother.

If Sora was working with Kurai though, did that mean the fight had been staged and Sora just didn't want to see Tsuki murdered? Or was the boy to play some other role for them later on? A weapon perhaps against Riku and his group? Something…

And still more, "I'm sorry…I made the agreement with Kurai," Those words, what could of Sora possibly of meant, unless….

"Did you give Kurai permission to destroy the island," Riku heard himself asking out loud. If that was the case though…what was Sora to get in return?

**(X)**

"Miyuki…?"

Setsuna quickly moved from the door way just in case Miyuki decided to throw something else at him, fist or not.

When nothing came though and Setsuna curiously walked into the far off room where his lover had taken to, to be alone.

"Miyuki…," The boy finally looked up, he was shaking, tears streaking down his face. Setsuna instantly dropped any fear he had of his lover hitting him and walked over to the healer wrapping his arms around him. "Miyuki what's wrong?"

Miyuki latched onto him still crying. Setsuna's hand came up instinctively and started stroking his hair gently. Miyuki started relaxing a bit, but not much.

Finally after about ten minutes of this, Miyuki started calming down.

"Set…Sora…we're fighting against him…are we?"

Setsuna blinked shaking his head.

"No…no of course not. Ignore Riku, he's confused right now."

"How many would trust your word though? You're not exactly the most trustworthy person at the moment."

Both Miyuki and Setsuna looked up at the figure glaring. Miyuki didn't know who it was, but Setsuna did.

"Been awhile hasn't it," the figure asked smirking.

Setsuna kept his grip around Miyuki eyes narrowing.

"You're heading to a world of illusion Setsuna. Are you going to be able to handle it?"

"Caine--"

"I'll take that as a no," His smirk lingered and he stepped back vanishing.

"Caine…," Miyuki asked in confusion looking over at Setsuna. "Set…you told me he was dead…that--"

"It's alright…he's not real…if we're heading into a world of illusion…that's all it is. It's not real."

Miyuki's hand came up and he rested it gently on Setsuna's own, his head resting on Set's chest.

"Setsuna…if it was just an illusion…I don't think I'd of seen it, or I'd of seen it as something else."

Setsuna remain silent, the thinking was sound enough. He didn't really want to think about that though. If Caine was back from the dead, he'd be seriously torn in two. He loved Miyuki unconditionally, with all of his heart and soul. He'd happily give his life up and let his soul be shattered than see Miyuki cry, but with Caine here as well….With his first love around and the first one who'd taken his innocence away…

Setsuna let out a long and slow breath closing his eyes. He knew Caine hadn't seen him much more than an older brother might see a younger one, but there had been love when they had been together. Miyuki loved him the same way he loved him though…it was equal and they were both happy together, but it was Caine…the boy he'd forgotten his humanity to average for awhile. …Miyuki had brought back that humanity though. Caine had saved him from Tobias being the one who took his first…Miyuki had kept Tobias away from him all together…

Setsuna opened his eyes slowly staring down at his now sleeping lover. He smiled a bit at how different things seemed to be. Miyuki wasn't exactly attacking him anymore in a heat like way, and he didn't constantly need water all the time. He'd been able to stay on the surface, he wasn't even turning into a heartless, but Setsuna was.

He let his hand slowly fall down Miyuki's hair playing with it gently as he pulled his lover up into a more comfortable position with the other arm which was around Miyuki's waist . Miyuki shifted slightly and that brought another smile to Setsuna's lips.

Even if it seemed like he was the one constantly protecting Miyuki, it seemed as though Miyuki was also protecting him in his own way. His lover truly had been there for him no matter what.

"No wonder you hit me when I told you to find someone else…," Setsuna whispered still stroking his hair. What a fool he'd been. No Setsuna would not have to fight himself over who to choose if it came between Miyuki and Caine. His heart had decided a long time ago, he had only one lover.

He bent down kissing Miyuki's head and leaned against the wall. He hadn't figured out what was to come, but he vowed to protect Miyuki now without any doubts. Even if that meant killing Caine.

**(X)**

Yuuan growled and kicked a rock hard as he walked down the long path back towards the camp. He hated it when things like that happened, it frustrated him so much. Reality jumps, dimension switches. Why couldn't everything just stay in one place for awhile? It didn't really matter though, not for long. Soon enough he'd be leader of this world and Satori would be his and he wouldn't have to worry at all about any kind of jumps or switches. He'd have complete control.

**(X)**

"Do you feel better…" Satori asked wiping his eyes a bit as Caine re entered the encampment. Caine nodded and sat back down near the fire and Satori likewise crawled over to him sitting down next to the older boy. "Good…"

"You remind me of Setsuna a lot…before he hardened himself," Caine said somewhat randomly and Satori wondered if that was a good thing or not. "You know…when he first joined our gang…he wasn't hard at all…he was beautiful and innocent…his parents like all the others in Lia fail didn't care. Most of the kids there don't either, they give in to the machines and the way of life, but for those of us who rebel…we're left to gangs and fights, trying are best to get out of a city with no exit…" Caine looked up to the sky and Satori listened curiously. He'd never really heard of Lia Fail before or any of Setsuna's past. He didn't really care to much for Setsuna's though, but he figured if he listened he'd learn more about what Caine thought of him.

"Tobias had found him while he was outside playing…instead of being hooked up to a virtual reality came, he had a ball and was just bouncing it…Tobias thought it was so cute. Seeing a child who actually wanted to do things rather than worry he might get hurt and play it on a game screen….he had us confront Setsuna after he was sure the boy would enjoy being outside rather than in…when he accepted to be with his he was just happy to have some human contact…." Caine frowned a bit and his gaze fell onto the flames of the fire.

Satori watched him as he did all of this, the tone of his voice, the way he looked with the fire in front of him was completely breath taking. It could of just been that with Spiritus gone and Caine comforting him for that lost, he was now fast wanting more of the boy's attention. Whether it was that, or that he really had liked Caine from the start didn't seem to really bother him now though. All that seemed to matter was following the story.

"He instantly started taking a liking to me…it was because we both had the same color hair at the time…as he got older his started taking a grayish hue rather than a pure white one though…he'd been tainted and I hadn't even realized it. I looked after him like an older brother, but I guess in doing so I missed a few things…like just how much he actually started to like me…I was truly shocked when he asked me if I'd be the one to take his innocence away…" Caine's voice trailed off and Satori waited for him to continue. The story didn't keep going and that was when Satori noticed that Caine was crying.

He quickly leaned over hugging the other boy tightly. Caine returned the embrace shaking a bit, his voice now breaking every now and than.

"If I'd of just said no….he may not have turned out like he did…Tobias wouldn't of been so determined to get him in bed…he wouldn't of had me killed and we could of still been like a family…."

Satori held him closely really not sure what to do from here. What could he possibly say that wouldn't really hurt him? Well…maybe there was something he could.

"Caine…if you wouldn't of, Setsuna wouldn't of met Miyuki…and they do seem very happy together…"

Caine nodded in agreement. He knew it was true, but the more he had thought about it, the more he kept seeing the image of Setsuna holding Miyuki protectively close to him, he wondered just how much he'd given up when he'd told Setsuna their relationship had to end.

**(X)**

"Tell me…what do you desire the most," a calm and gently voice asked.

"Riku….I want him so badly…but every time we get close something goes wrong…"

"You want the boy as your lover. I see."

"More so than anything…"

"And what are you willing to give up in order to have him?"

"Anything…anything at all."

The first voice, Namine's voice, smiled and she nodded to the person in front of her.

"Alright, if I give you what you wish, than you must in return do what I wish."

"Anything," the second voice answered desperately.

"I want Sora."

**TBC**

Yeah you're all going to hate me for that ending aren't you? Well oh well…I have a lot of other fanfics to update…I'm so sick eh. I had a hard time sleeping, I missing school at some point, I have to finish up this painting and a one page paper on the original artist of who did it….it wouldn't be so bad if these things didn't have to be done on ceiling tiles. I mean come on, they're huge! But oh well…guess I just keep going so than I can finish this up and go on with my life, ne? I also picked up the first book of D.N. Angel…yay same creator as Candidate for the goddess! I love that manga/anime! It's wonderful! Haven't read it yet, but I'm betting it's to be good.

Thank yous:

Sai-ryo Aura Feana: Yep poor everyone! I take it my Halloween chapter was a success…good. Yes he is! I do love him so :hugs Kurai::stares: Well…I think it's safe to say Kurai isn't the most well liked character in this fanfic…I wonder who people hate more, Kurai or Kairi. Yes, but that's the point…I like the helpless doomed feeling that you can get sometimes. It's very enjoyable on my end and I plan to do it about 4000 times more in different fanfics in different styles to make everything all angsty and dramatic! YAY! Hmm…will Setsuna die or not…I don't know…but it sure is taking a long time for Miyuki's bigger role to start up.

Jon: Lol glad you really enjoyed it! Updated, and yeah. I can't wait myself for the games. I guess you can put KH2 on hold now…I seriously need to. I'll cry if I can't get it…I just love Kingdom hearts so much…

Yami Tenchi: Lol! Yay for Miyuki beating up Set! And now not for the first time! Seems to be becoming a habit. Poor Set, he better watch what he says. Lol oh kami…you're actually sane? Wonder how long it lasted…lol j/k!

Animegirl171: Lol that's fine, I use that rip off to sometimes :snickers: it's fun. Yes updated already….though I don't quite remember when it was the last time I updated…:blinks: oops…well anyway it is updated so yay! Yep I like angst to! And Setsuna seems to be having some problems but he's bound to get over them if he knows what's good for him…or something. As for if he's turning into a Heartless…I haven't really got that far. There's about a 75 chance that he will…but yeah it's still in the process of being thought out. Sorry.

Well than, thanks everyone who's read and reviewed or just read. I know everyone who reads this doesn't review, but oh well. Thanks to the little hit thingy I know that you are there and I'm glad that you enjoy the story! But double thanks to those of you who actually review! Hey…I just noticed I actually updated without Korbin forcing me…yay! Anyway lol, ja ne and have good luck, times, and days until next time!


	29. Puppet Master

Oh wow chapter 29...I can't believe we've…just kidding. I'm not putting anyone through that speech again. Maybe when this hits chapter 30. I was updating weekendly until I ended up getting so freakin sick I couldn't even tell if I was awake or not. It was bad. Word of advice FLU MIST IS BAD Get the shots! Yeah it'll hurt, but it's a lot better and there's no chance of you getting sick! Eh….anyway…kami knows where the heck this story is heading to now…even I was shocked where it when while writing it…but the characters must choose their own paths and they have…even if these are some pretty bad paths…oh well more fun for me I suppose. Hope everyone had a good thanksgiving…mine was more or less hell…..but I got good food…so that's a plus.

Notes: (X) Is POV change

Chapter,29: Puppet Master

"An Illusion world…will they be okay?"

Yoru shrugged sighing.

"Let us hope so."

**(X)**

Riku looked from Setsuna to Miyuki and than back to the world in front of them. There was 8 doors all marked in different ways in red. These didn't seem to be held up by anything either. If he tried to put his hand into the darkness where there should have been a wall, it went right through as though nothing was there.

Setsuna and Miyuki watched curiously and tired it themselves. They shrugged it off and Miyuki leaned on Setsuna.

"So now what," the healer asked looking around. Riku sighed and Setsuna's arms came up around his lover's waist.

"I think…we have to choose a door," he said somewhat quietly. The ceiling above them shimmered and stars along with the night sky began coming into view. They watched silently and Set shrugged again.

"Fine, let's choose a door…something," Riku muttered looking at all 8 of the doors in turn. He walked foreword and began examining them one by one and than stopped going back o the fourth door. "I think this is the right one."

The other two nodded and they opened the door following him into the dark area. They all wondered if maybe the doors went no where, but quickly noti ced a path that they were on as they walked.

"This place looks familiar," Riku said quietly causing the other two to look at him curiously. They began to notice though as they went on that the darkness was disappearing and being replaced by familiar looking objects.

"This can't be good…."

**(X)**

"Get him out of here," Leon screamed shoving Tsuki over at Cid. The boy stumbled foreword and Cid grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What about the fight," he yelled back as he move out of the way of an attack.

"It's no use! Get out of here! Take him to the coliseum, it's the last haven!"

Cid didn't want to leave behind his comrads, but his job was different. He told himself the minute he dropped the kid off he could get back to Traverse Town and help.

"Come on kid," he growled dragging him over towards the gummi ship. He was about to get into the ship when a thought occurred to him. "Listen, if anything gets in your way, hit this button," he said pointing to a blue button on the dashboard.

"W, wait," Tsuki stammered eyes wide as Cid pointed. "You, you're not coming with me!"

"Kid, my friends need me. I've already programmed the coordinates of the destination, this baby will fly itself. Just tell Phil why you're there and that Leon sent you. Tell him we'll come and get you as soon as the battles over," he said quickly and without waiting for a reply hit the start up and shut the door. The gummi ship quickly hummed to life and shot off into the sky.

Cid turned back to the fight as a boy with light green hair walked over, he quickly grabbed his spear and fell into a fighting position.

"You fought Yoru," the teen said in an odd mystic like voice as he swayed while walking until he stopped a few feet in front of cid. "Yoru was programmed by myself though…that puppet could not come close to my program….my script is much more thought out," he said a hint of a smile crossing his face.

Cid's eyes narrowed and he got ready. He could see no weapon yet in the boys hand, but he remembered Yoru from a long time ago and he had used a scythe. What did the boy mean by program though? Were they human? The boy laughed doing a small spin.

"You are confused. The puppet unaware of its own strings. You do not even feel the tug of your master, you think it is all you," Tsukasa mused and his eyes flashed slightly highly amused.

"What the hell are you talking about," Cid demanded, but he was caught off as the blade penetrated his stomach.

"A puppet who does not know its role can not understand when the puppet master is angered. You were written off due to ignorance," Tsukasa hissed and pulled his scythe free from Cid's stomach. Cid stared at the boy not completely sure as to what the heck was going on. Puppet? Puppet masters? Programs and being written off? What was that all about? The thoughts were fleeting though and the lights started fading from his eyes.

"Your strings weren't served," he warned as he turned away from Cid's body, who hadn't even realized he'd fall to the ground. "Your illusion of life was only shattered," with that said he walked away scythe casually resting on his shoulders. It seemed odd to Cid though as his life blood poured from his wound around him. The fire and smoke surrounding the boy as he walked reminded him of an angel. An image of Vincent went through his mind and he closed his eyes.

**(X)**

The heartless swarmed over the town and more of it began to burn down. Smoke rose into the sky causing those few who were still alive to cough and tear. Leon looked around near the clock tower, Yuffie and Aerith next to him. They'd survived so far, but they didn't know how much longer they would last.

The entire town was going up in flames, the heartless was winning and most of the people in the town were joining their legion. The town was lost just as their first home had been and they knew it.

"Why attack so strongly now though," Yuffie asked as they tried to catch their breathes after a long fight.

"I think we've been played," Leon answered glaring.

"Huh?"

"Yuffie, there was heartless here, but not nearly as bad. We got attacked after Sora left Tsuki here," he said frowning. "I think it was all an excuse so the heartless would have a reason to destroy Traverse Town, that and the will."

The two girls looked at him skeptically, but it would explain the attack. Still…the heartless didn't need an excuse to attack them, this could all be coincidence.

"If you doubt your fellow payers, you won't make it out alive," a voice from the smoke said eerily.

The three quickly turned and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Stay alert and together," Leon warned and the two nodded.

"This puppet wonders how these puppets have manager to stay in the play this long with knowing so little," he smiled as he stepped out of the smoke and turned around with his scythe.

The three watched with little amusement nothing the fresh blood on the long curving blade.

"Who are you and what do you want," Yuffie demanded angrily.

"I am a puppet like you, but…this puppet is also a puppet master. You will be written off if you do not learn to understand," he said as he walked over to them and stopped as though he was talking to some friends. Besides the weird talk and the fact ht was holding a blood covered weapon, he looked like he belong to their group.

It was this that angered Leon more than anything. That someone who was causing all this destruction was another human, not a heartless and not Kurai.

"Stop with the puppet crap," Leon said glaring. "None of us are puppets like you," he growled, "we're are own people. We do what we want!"

"How do you know what you want isn't exactly what the puppet master wanted you to want?" Leon remained silent and Tsukasa's smiled widened. "You do not know do you? No one does! The puppet master keeps his plans secret until they are acted out, only than do we know the script."

"Hey Leon, I don't like this guy," Yuffie whispered and Leon nodded in agreement. This guy was just to weird.

**(X)**

"Hey Riku, isn't this starting to look like Atlantica?" Silence. "Riku?"

Miyuki frowned looking behind and froze. Both Setsuna and Riku were gone. All of Atlantica wasn't here though…no wait, this wasn't the beach leading to the ocean and Atlantica. This was some weird place he'd never been.

"And yet…some of the things here seem familiar…"

**(X)**

Riku looked around wondering how he'd ended up here in Lia Fail. He figured they had screwed up on the ship coordinates and gotten back in this stupid town. Growling he moved foreword to find his way out.

**(X)**

"A castle," Setsuna wondered out loud looking around curiously. The castle seemed a little bit familiar from somewhere. A report maybe? As he saw the guards in front of the doo rhe nodded to himself. This was Cinderella's castle. He walked over to the guards and looked over the door.

"Hey, did the key blade master come in here?"

The guards made no move to acknowledge him, but the door to the castle did open. Shrugging since no one moved to stop him nd walked into the castle. Blood was still sprawled everywhere, body parts thrown around. It was the perfect place for heartless to be drawn to.

"There's so much blood…why would he do something like this," a voice stammered ine one of the back rooms.

"Get a hold of yourself! And you're a key blade master!"

Setsuna followed the voices, they sounded familiar. Riku and Leon? Wasn't Leon in Traverse town though? He walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in the room around a corpse was Satori, some other guy, and Caine. His Caine. The three seemed to have heard him and looked up when he stopped.

"So the key blade master's pet is here, or should I say heartless," Yuuan asked with a smirk.

Setsuna death glared him while Satori remained in the same place he'd been. Caine on the other hand didn't seem to happy about hearing Set's problem.

"What do you mean heartless," Caine demanded and than noticed the red hue in Setsuna's eyes. "Set…"

"I, it's nothing Caine….I've been like this for awhile. I'll be fine," he lied not wanting to burden his ex at all. This was impossible to him it seemed. Caine was dead and weren't Satori and that weird guy in Lia Fail?

"What are you guys doing here," he asked calmly slightly shaken by all that was going on.

"It's obvious isn't it? We're making sure Kurai didn't miss anyone."

"Caine," Setsuna let out a small groan almost a whimper. "We're….why are you helping them? Kurai's worse than Tobias…"

"I had no choice, they brought me back to life against my will."

Setsuna wasn't exactly listening anymore though. The scent of blood was everywhere, Miyuki was no where to been seen. Caine, whom he'd seen die and tried to avenge his death, his first lover was now on the same side as the enemy! He swayed a bit falling to his knees. He heard someone call out his name, but it was so distant and suddenly everything he saw was distant.

**(X)**

"You are…a friend of theirs," Miyuki asked somewhat of a smile on his face. Sora had promised before that after the heartless were destroyed that he'd take himself and Setsuna to his island. Sure neither Riku nor Sora were here, but he was still able to visit right now. The people on the island were very nice and seemed to welcome Miyuki with open arms when he said he was friends with the two boys.

Smiling he looked out over the water of the ocean and wondered if any merpeople lived in this water. It would be interesting to be able to meet merpeople of a different world.

"Perhaps even some of them are from or know of Atlantica," he thought out loud smiling. "I wish Setsuna was here though…"

**(X)**

"Sora! Just tell me why," Riku begged as the brunette stared off at the setting sun beside him. He knew very soon once the sun set it would be pitch black. He didn't want to talk to Sora in the darkness, he wanted to be able to see his face. "Sor--"

"Riku…I lied to you…to everyone…I'm sorry," he said quietly looking down.

"Sora, it's okay…just why? Why did you do it?"

"I wanted you Riku…I knew you'd be happier with Kairi though…so I had Kurai come and take me…I, I didn't know he'd destroy the island."

Riku shook his head placing his hand on Sora's.

"Don't you ever do something like that again," Riku hissed and leaned over kissing Sora deeply. Sora accepted the kiss moving onto his back and wrapping his arms around him. They key blade master happily complied shifting over so he was completely on top of the smaller boy, mouths still together. The kiss broke a bit later to soon for either of them, but they had to breath. After catching his breath Riku leaned foreword kissing the boy again who was more than willing to give in to it all.

**(X)**

"With Riku well out of the way now I can make Sora mine," Namine said happily as she looked over the crystal ball. Said boy walked into the room a few minutes later, but who he saw sitting near the crystal ball wasn't Namine as usual, but Riku.

"R, Riku?"

Namine looked over to see Sora and offered him a small smile. How she loved illusion spells.

"Sora?"

"What are you doing here," he demanded glaring. "You're supposed to be watching Tsuki!"

"Tsuki's safe," she said slyly getting up and walking over towards him. "I just had to see you though, Sora I need you," she went on wrapping her arms around him. Sora's eyes widened immediately and he tried to pull away.

"No! Riku what about Kairi," he breathed completely flushed as Namine pinned him against the wall.

"What about her?"

"Riku if we're together the universe will end," he said sadly trying to push the girl away.

"Sora, Kurai lied," the words made Sora freeze. "Keeping us apart made the universe fall," she said dramatically kissing him deeply.

This time he didn't pull away.

**(X)**

Tsuki fell to his knees breathing hard and waited for the end to come. He had landed on the world of the Coliseum, but he hadn't landed exactly near the entrance gates. There was a long walkway between where he landed and that entrance. The real problem? Hundreds of what looked like undead creatures swarmed around the area attacking anything that wasn't one of its own.

He let out a small whimper wondering how he was supposed to get from the gummi ship to the Coliseum without getting murdered. He thought something may of noticed him and slumped down more onto the floor of the ship.

"What am I going to do," he asked no one and wondered how long he could possibly survive in the ship. Sooner or later he'd run out of food or something would notice him inside. Groaning he crawled over to one of the back rooms and sat there against the wall waiting.

**(X)**

"Sephiroth, I don't think that's our enemy," Cloud said after awhile. The gummi ship looked familiar to him, but besides that he just had this strange feeling that the person inside was not someone they'd be forced to fight against.

"And just how do you know," his silver haired lover growled as he watched the gummi ship without mercy. Cloud sighed shaking his head. How could he prove that the person inside was not their enemy? He wasn't even completely sure himself that he wasn't. The strange feeling in the pit of his stomach though refused to let him drop it though.

"I just do…Sephiroth we have to check it out…can you call off the undead monsters just while we go and check?"

His lover sighed be he nodded in agreement and gave in to the request. He wouldn't admit it, but he had a bit of the same feeling.

**TBC**

Thank yous:

Sai-Ryo Aura Feana: Nope…she's an idiot. She's very dense! Hmm……possibly I know a lot of people aren't happy about Spiritus' death. He did try so hard to save Satori…Lol I think she's on top again after this chapter. Lol yes there are a lot of questions to be answered and than I got sick before I could do a good update…but this one isn't to bad. …poor them…:saves Kurai: you can kill kairi, but leave my precious Kurai alone lol.

Animegirl171: Lol it was Kairi. Not a big spoiler than since everyone else seemed to pick it up. I'm sure the person you were guessing at was her and so you were right.

Losthimagain: Updated

Bataru: Thanks for adding me to your lists! Yay! Glad you like the story as well!

Andra-Chan: lol I didn't think it would. :Snickers: Okay it's upated. And you changed your name! I'm glad you put "Yami Tenchi & Chibi-Gatomon" at the bottom or I'd of thought I'd lost you as a reviewer! And you're one of my most long time reviewers! I'd hate to see you go! So you gotta stay! Lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Clueless97: No internet all summer! I'd go nuts…lol yes I don't think there's any other words to use…even if it's a major understatement…Lol yeah. I was a bit shocked myself with Spiritus died…like I said…these characters have lives of their own…and that's exactly what any author wants for the characters they write. Lol yeah. Miyuki got a bit violent there for a healer, but Set's gonna have to deal with that. And when Sora and Riku will be together…well we'll have to see.

Jon: Lol I've turned you into a crazed fan? YAY::Snickers: if you just think about it though, you can tell who was going on about wanting Sora and Riku. Or you can ruin it and go up and read my reply to one of the other reviews and see who it was lol.

Well everyone, thanks for not killing me yet and thanks for sticking around and reading the story as long as you have so far! It's getting so long and the story so odd and complicated. I'm so happy. But right now I'm also very tired…lol it's 12:13 a.m. so I'm …going to finish off this ending here. I'd like to say Happy thanks giving to any and all who celebrate it and I hope for all of you good times, days, and other such things until next time! Ja ne until than!


	30. Broken Toy

Well…..I got into a fight with my muse and it won. I'm not to sure how it won…I'm really not. I was in bed and comfortable more or less…and than my muse is like "write a story" and me I don't want to write that story right now cause I'm tired. So….my genius muse goes "than get off your lazy ass and type up the kingdom hearts fanfic chapter". So I glare at it a minute and than before I know it I'm at my computer here typing this thing up…..kami why must my muse have so much control over me. :Sobs: I am a slave to my own muse…..:Glares: I will get control back! ………..one day. :Stares: oh wow chapter 30...getting off of that topic before I go "I can't believe it" about 400 times! …….this is an odd chapter. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it…but I did…and now I'm typing it up so have fun and good luck understanding it….I know I'm still trying to figure it all out.

Something good: I HIT THE 200 mark for reviews. Everyone who reviews thank you so much! You are all the greatest!

Notes: common **(X) **is POV switch

This chapter is a bit odd be warned…(like the others aren't)

Disclaimer: Tsuki, Setsuna, Miyuki, Kurai, Tsukasa, Satori, Spiritus, Yoru, Rai umm I'm sure there's others in here that I'm just to lazy to go find and such are all mine. The rest are property of Square eniq and disney. ….if you take my characters I will murder you and they will help.

Chapter, 30: Broken Toy

Miyuki staggered to his feet blinking and looked around. The last thing he remembered was…an island? It had to of been an island. But why had he been on an island? Why…had he…? He shook his head attempting to clear it and noticed that he was in the Traverse Town inn.

"Was it all a dream…," he asked frowning a bit. Maybe it had all been a dream. That'd make sense. "Setsuna," Miyuki asked walking over to his lover and curling up around him. Something seemed a bit off though. The usual comfort and warmth Miyuki usually got from him wasn't there. He felt like he was giving off a cold and dark aura.

He sat up frowning and ran his hand through some of Setsuna's hair. He shifted his weight a bit and than rolled Setsuna onto his back. Set stirred a bit grabbing the pillow he'd been using and hugged it.

Glaring the healer got onto his knees and jumped on top of him.

Setsuna jerked up instantly looking around and than his eyes fell onto his lover.

"What," he asked some what annoyed, yawning.

"Hmph," Miyuki pouted and wrapped his arms around him. Setsuna's annoyed look quickly faded and he hugged the healer back stroking his hair.

"Is something wrong," he asked gently and Miyuki let himself relax.

"It's nothing…I just feel tired…and it feels so odd here…"

Setsuna nodded in agreement and leaned back against the headboard pulling Miyuki with.

"Yeah…things have been a bit off lately haven't they? Once we get back to Atlantica…things will be fine…and I'm sorry I've been leaving you during the night. I'm sure that hasn't been helping at all," Setsuna said sighing. "I've just been so out of it…"

Miyuki shrugged as if it didn't matter and nuzzled him.

"I understand why you've been so out of it…with the heartless thing and all…" Setsuna nodded again. "But…" Miyuki tightened his legs around Setsuna's waist who was blushing deeply at him. The healer snickered at this and before Setsuna could react, plunged one of his short swords into Setsuna's stomach.

Miyuki backed up instantly as Setsuna's body glowed and vanished leaving a heart where it had been, than that to disappearing.

Miyuki looked up at the ceiling a stern glare on his face as he grabbed his bloodless sword.

"I won't be fooled that easily when it comes to my lover," he screamed and the world around him seemed to crack, breaking and than shattering as if it was made of glass.

**(X)**

"Just start the fight already and try to kill us," Leon growled aiming his gun blade at Tsukasa.

The teen stared at it curiously and letting his own weapon balance on his shoulder, grabbed Leon's.

"What the!"

Leon looked at the boy in shock as did the others. After Tsukasa had touched it, it had gone right through Leon's hand.

"I told you…this puppet is also a puppet master," he said a hint of sadness in his voice as he looked over the gun blade. "You have cut many strings…ended many roles…" he lifted it into the air and brought it down with a quick slash.

The three jumped back quickly having thought he was going to attack, but he didn't. Instead he watched the movements of the blade as it came down and as it was lifted.

Interesting prop," he muttered giving it another try and than handing it back to Leon with a smile.

Leon took the blade slowly expecting it to be some kind of a trap, but Tsukasa did nothing. Instead he watched their reactions. Aerith took tis time to walk past them and go over to Tsukasa.

"Tell me…just what are you doing here?"

"Hmm…what this one is doing? This puppet is doing as the puppet master wrote," he said in al honesty.

"What did your mater ask you to do," she asked smiling. The other two were glaring not trusting at all what was going on.

"This puppet's master…he pulled the strings for this puppet to come here. This puppet was somewhere else…" his voice trailed off and his eyes fell onto the building falling apart from the fire. "This puppet's role wont last forever," he froze and Aerith let out a loud gasp. While Tsukasa had been talking, Leon had taken advantage of the distraction and shoved his black through Tsukasa's back.

"Puppet or not…I can't let you kill anymore," he said ripping the blade out. Instead of falling though Tsukasa just stood there, black and white liquid pouring from the wound. He turned around facing them again, the wound slowly mending itself .

"The puppet master still has more script for me to act out. Until than, I cannot be written off."

The three took a few steps back seeing as how this boy might attack now. Aerith wanted to kick Leon for his rash move, but she could do nothing now if he decided to attack. Tsukasa though just kept on watching them.

"Who is your master," Aerith asked trying to get their conversation back up again so maybe he wouldn't be mad or attack them.

"This puppet's master…"

"Is it Kurai?"

"Kurai….despair…broken and yet still played with…a puppet with no way--"

"A puppet? Does that mean someone is ordering Kurai to do what he's doing," Leon asked in shock. Tsukasa went silent a bit before answering.

"A puppet master writes the script…he uses the strings to control the puppet…the program…why is it made?"

They stared at him.

"Huh," Squall asked confused.

"I am a puppet master, but I am also a puppet…do puppet masters make scripts for their own amusement or for their favorite puppet? Or…does that puppet master have a master who writes its script and in that script the puppet master is to write its own?"

Yuffie and Leon stood there blinking trying to comprehend just what it was that this boy was trying to ask.

"What in the world are you asking," Yuffie demanded impatiently. Tsukasa shrugged and remained silent. He shouldn't be forced to answer one of their questions when they wouldn't answer one of his own.

His normal out of place smile crept across his face and he sighed slightly as he hundreds of heartless began forming in the area around them.

"If you think you can kill us with heartless alone, think again," Leon growled running at the nearest one. The other two followed behind quickly and Tsukasa stood there once again watching.

They were at least some what good, the puppet Leon being the strongest by far of the three. He got the data he needed and decided he would leave for now. Hopefully these puppets would learn their places before he was forced to write them off as well.

Smiling, he took a step back and vanished.

**(X)**

It had been hours since Tsuki had arrived and he nearly screamed at the top of his lungs when he heard the door to the ship open. He did his best to get himself under control though and dived under the bed quickly.

He completely froze seeing the boots in front of the bed, the undead weren't wearing any shoes, this hand to be their master. Taking a deep breath and the one shot he might have for surviving, he rolled out from under the bed and jumped to his feet.

"Please don't kill me," Tsuki screamed loudly nearly giving Cloud and Sephiroth heart attacks. "I have to save my mother first than you can kill me!"

The two looked at each other and shrugged than turned back to face the boy in the gummi ship.

"Talk and maybe we'll spare you," Sephiroth said emotionlessly.

Tsuki nodded quickly bowing his head as he talked.

"MY name's Tsuki! I'm one of the Queen Cinderella's sons…well her only one now," Tsuki said muttering the last part.

"I see…" Sephiroth looked him over and after awhile finally nodded. "Fine, come with us," he said still without a hint of emotion in his voice and nodded to the door.

"B, but the zombies--"

"Those are my creations. Come on," without waiting for a response he walked out. Cloud walked over to Tsuki than smiling.

"It'll be alright," Cloud assured him. Tsuki nodded slowly and followed the ex soldier out of the ship. Tsuki looked around as they walked, hundreds of zombies around all of them. None of them made any moves towards Cloud, but every now and than they would take a threateningly swipe at Tsuki.

Cloud would roll his eyes at this and pull Tsuki a bit closer to him knowing all of this was controlled by his lover.

"Would these things…really eat me," he asked shaking.

"If you were the enemy yes," Cloud stated without a second thought and Tsuki swallowed hard making Cloud snicker. "Don't worry, we know you're not with the organization."

"Organization," Tsuki asked curiously looking up at Cloud. "You mean the thing Sora works for?"

Cloud stopped in his tracks and Tsuki stared at him.

"This Sora…what does he look like?"

Tsuki snickered a bit.

"It's the Sora you know. You're Cloud right? Sora told me a lot about you,' he said smiling.

"Cloud paled even more and forced himself to keep walking.

"Tell me everything you know," he demanded.

Tsuki blinked a bit again and nodded telling Cloud everything he knew.

**(X)**

Tsukasa did a small spin as he walked into the room in front of him. A carpeted floor met his bare feet and he smiled at the desk that sat against the left wall and the bed to his right. Though the only light in the room was coming from the door, he'd been there so many times he knew the complete layout by heart, being most familiar with the desk and the bed.

"Gone for so long and yet you still know your way around," a voice said from the darkness.

"A puppet must remember nothing, but to read their lines," Tsukasa replied to the voice.

"So true," it answered. The door closed behind Tsukasa enclosing the two in complete darkness. As Tsukasa stood there he felt arms wrap around his waist, but he didn't relax. This wasn't his lover, rather just a friend. "I have missed you."

"There was nothing to miss. It is simple to have the puppet master create one of the same puppets. After all, a puppet is nothing without its script and puppets are easily crafted."

"And yet, no two craved puppets are quite the same," the voice said nuzzling Tsukasa gently and than letting him go. "have you rested?"

"The puppet can only rest when the master rests."

"Well than, this puppet master is taking over your strings and demanding you to sleep."

Tsukasa shrugged and walked over to the bed laying down on it. He wasn't that tired, but he figured he should do as he was told.

"Oh and Tsukasa?"

"Hmm?"

"You did very well today. Thank you for writing off that gummi ship maker."

"What master wants is what master writes, thus it is what he gets."

"Of course," the figure moved to the door and opened it. "Still you did well," with that said he walked out closing the door behind him.

As he did so Tsukasa rolled his eyes turning over in bed and stared at the wall.

"You are a foolish master Kurai. You already slipped up and dropped some strings. See what happens when your puppets learn they have free will."

**(X)**

Satori coughed a bit staggering to his feet. Tobias smirked at the boy evilly and started coming towards him again. Caine had gone somewhere that morning and with Yuuan missing Satori had been left alone. His key blade missing and for some reason he couldn't summon it, disaster had struck.

"They've abandoned you y'know," Tobias sneered. "Yuuan said Caine would make a better traveling companion than you would."

Satori's stomach did a small flip, but he refused to believe it.

"Yuuan may be different, but he would never sell me! And Caine and I are friends," he screamed. Tobias and the other people around him started laughing and Tobias walked over to Satori gripping his chin.

Satori winced and tried pulling away. Something felt very off to him. The way the skin and the way the grip was. Before much of it could register Satori felt the hand on his chin go very limp and he was able to pull away.

"So you found out our secret," Tobias mused and cracked his knuckles. "Now we're going to have to take care of you," The three others and Tobias moved foreword to grab him.

Satori let out a loud scream and brought his arms up to block at a punch. Tobias let out a grunt and staggered backwards and the other three let out loud gasps.

Satori looked up wide eyed at the wound in Tobias' stomach. He looked around quickly, but saw no one that could of possibly done the damage. It was than that he noticed the blood floating in mid-air…or not on air…on something he was holding.

Holding back any feelings of shock, Satori rushed foreword slashing at the would be captors without mercy. Smirking as he saw the blood he laughed as the two remaining tired to drag Tobias and the other away. Ignoring the common sense that told him he would regret it later, he plunged the now visible key blade into each of their back's.

The two fell next to those they were trying to help and Satori fell to his knees gashing for breath and shaking. It had been awhile since he had killed anyone and the feeling of doing it again made him want to fall onto his back laughing. The sheer thrill of it all was wonderful, they hadn't expected it at all. They had thought him weak and helpless, but he'd shown them. He was not weak, he could be strong and cunning when he had to be.

Groaning he looked away from the blood pouring out of their bodies and puked. He had to get out of this.

**(X)**

"So Sora has joined the enemy," Sephiroth mused getting a glare from Cloud. "I wonder what else he's been up to."

"Shut up," Cloud hissed and Tsuki nodded in agreement.

"Sora's a good person! He brought me to some place called Traverse Town and he left me with a boy named Riku."

"So than what happened," Sephiroth asked smiling.

"Traverse Town was attacked…Leon made me get into the gummi ship and told me to come here and find Cloud or Phil…"

Cloud and Sephiroth nodded and than looked to the door. They both walked out, Sephiroth leaned against the wall sighing.

"So now what?"

"We can't send him off!"

"We can't exactly keep him either."

"Why not," Cloud demanded. "I don't see anything wrong with it!"

"Why," Sephiroth echoed snickering. "Why? Because Phil only lets fighters stay here! And look what happened with the last boy who stayed here," he went on his snickers turning into full laughter.

Cloud looked away staring at the floor and went silent. Why did Sephiroth have to keep bringing that up? He felt bad enough for having done it, he didn't need constant reminders of what had happened.

"He's staying," Cloud growled pushing his lover out of the way and going back into the room.

**(X)**

"Sora…I can't believe it took so long for me to find you," Riku whispered pulling said boy closer to himself. Sora smiled half asleep resting again him and Riku wrapped his arms around him tighter. "I really missed you."

"I missed you to Riku…"

Sora nuzzled Riku gently getting a smile from the key blade master and he started stroking his hair.

"Riku…"

"Hmm?"

"Riku…I--"

"RIKU!"

"Sora?"

"Don't die…"

"Sora what are you talking about," Riku asked frowning.

"RIKU NO!"

**TBC**

What a horrible place to end it…oh well. To bad. Lol I'm evil. Eh..2 more weeks…10 school days until Kurisumasu vacation starts…:Sobs: I want it to be over now…but than we don't go back till the 9th so….it works. Or something….I have all those extra classes, until I build up a lot of endurance lol I'm extra tired, so sorry about that. I have classes on Saturday and Friday…and a few other days of the week so that's why I didn't update last week….eh it's going to be odd. I will finish this fanfic though! HA! …well actually it hasn't been that long since I last updated…but yeah…anyway.

Thank yous:

Animegirl171: Lol that's good! Who was Riku kissing…I thought it was obvious…guess not. Well you'll have to wait to find out in a bit lol. Next chapter just actually! Yep…they're back in the fanfic! So let's welcome them in happily. WELCOME BACK FF7 CHARS!

Sai-ryo Aura Feana: …….good I'm glad I threw you into disbelief lol. :Stares: Well technically Cid wasn't really even having any parts in the fanfic…that's why I kind of just went "oh hey y'know what…let's kill him off first." HEY! Don't hurt Tsukasa! I love him! He talks cool and can get away with it because he actually knows what he's talking about…wait…since I'm writing it for him so do I….but that's not the point! Lol…poor Namine……well you THINK Tsuki will be okay….does anything really ever go okay in this fanfic? Setsuna passed out…because he can't handle mental situations anymore lol. Poor Miyuki…XD Yes! Let's kill them all! Yes…all 3 sounds wonderful…as for Kurai…Kurai's smart enough not to come to you. Lol.

Deathly Destruction: Lol! Yes…at some point I might be killing off some bad people….and yes. Anyone who would like to send suggestions in for killing off characters may do so! Lol thanks…I'm trying to get it all settled…than Korbin got taken from me. Isn't that just my luck? I will get it all in order! Or die trying!

Jon: Lol great! Another crazyed fan! YAY! I'm getting better. Lol and you love it now! WONDERFUL!

Clueless97: Lol. Because Sora's the main character? Even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes….most of the time. Lol yep he is. Lol alright well it's updated and yes I admit Tsukasa is odd…but like Kurai I have a soft spot for him. Food….I'm kind of hungry, but I think I'll take headache medicine over food at the moment!

Okay than….another update, another chapter gone by. 200 reviews…well technically 209 reviews, but who cares! That's just so freakin cool! I finally made it to a 200 review count I'm so happy about that! Thanks everyone for letting me reach such a high number and I'll continue to update no matter what no matter how long it takes! Ja ne until next time, have good days, luck, times and other such things until than!

Something bad: Kingdom hearts 2 for the ps2 doesn't come out until march…I put it on hold thinking it was coming out in december and that I'd get it for Christmas, and than find out it doesn't come out until march something….eh mom will probably hold it hostage until my birthday in april….curse you woman! J/k.


	31. Aberration

Okay I bet you guys thought I was going to leave you hanging! Well think again my reviewers and readers! I wouldn't do that! It's December 24th and I'm up and ready to go! Not actually, I've only got 4 hours of sleep under me, I'm badly deprived of it, and I feel like screaming with all that's happened. Yet I'm hyper. I'm going to get so much manga I can't wait! It should be really good as long as I can stay away from all the family members. With that in mind I'd like to give you your guy's gift. A extended chapter! That's right instead of 8 pages this thing is 13 pages! Not a huge jump I'm aware, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

Notes: (X) is POV change umm...oh yeah…this chapter may be a bit more confusing even more than the last one……blame Tsukasa he made me do it.

Chapter, 31: Aberration

Miyuki gritted his teeth, ran foreword, and shoved Riku out of the way, the knife digging into his arm. He winced slightly, but moved with the weapon so it wouldn't do as much damage as it was intended. Closing his eyes he ripped his arm back holding it close as two other knives popped out of the hilt of the first one.

The healer sat back rubbing his arm gently as he healed it. He looked up at the sound of a loud click and saw the knife jerked back at an odd angel that surely would of ripped anyone's arm off had it still been stuck on the knife.

Shaking his head slowly he got to his feet and looked over at Riku's now motionless form. He had no idea where they were, but it was pretty obvious that they were not in friendly territory.

"Riku we have to find Setsuna," Miyuki whispered not sure if anyone was listening or not. Riku remained silent though and didn't stir. Miyuki knew when to hold his calm though and walked over to the key blade master form and knelt down next to him. "If Setsuna dies because of you, I will kill you," the healer warned and put his hands over Riku's chest.

The healing energy glowed from his hands surrounding Riku's form. The healing did nothing though causing Miyuki to glare at him and than just sit there and sigh.

"This isn't fair," he whispered harshly punching the ground. "First that traitor Kairi using the spirit generator to play Sora and now this," he growled. "I can't put up with this stuff without Setsuna with me! I became a healer no at fighter!"

He looked around the whole room again to try and find something to help the situation. The room was without doubt a very weird one. The whole thing was made out of large brick with what looked like random wires hanging from the ceiling. There were machines of different sorts against the wall all save for the farthest back one. Towards this wall the floor dropped off and a strange greenish, blue liquid was placed there instead.

With the way the knife had been jerked, if anyone would have been trapped after the other two blades flipped out, after their arm would have been ripped off they'd of fallen into that pool. Curiously taking over common sense, Miyuki grabbed the nearest object, a broken piece of machinery and threw it into the liquid. To his relief and yet at the same time disappointment, nothing happened. Sighing he went back over to Riku and silently lifted him up. As he walked towards the door and walked out with Riku, if he'd of just turned around he'd of noticed that the machine part never sunk.

**(X)**

"Sora are you okay," Yoru asked said boy gently. Sora blinked slightly trying to wake him up the rest of the way and failed miserably.

"What…what happened," he asked groggily and fell back from trying to sit up.

"We're not sure. Namine said you were muttering something about Riku and than collapsed."

Sora screwed up his face trying to think of what happened. He remembered walking into the room with the spirit generators…and he saw two people…one of them in the generator…the other was sitting…and it was Riku? Sora shook his head trying to bring himself back to reality.

"Riku's not here?"

"Why would Riku be here? He's looking after Tsuki remember?"

Sora did remember that, he knew that Riku shouldn't of been there, but he had been, hadn't he?

"Maybe I just need some rest…those last plans we did…" his voice trailed off and he closed his eyes trying to rest a bit. "Yoru…is Cinderella still alive?"

"You've only been out from a few hours, she's just fine. You should finish resting," he said somewhat amused. Sora nodded and Yoru walked out of the room flipping off the lights as he did and closing the door behind himself.

"How is he," Namine asked stepping out of the shadows.

"…he thought he saw Riku, he thinks he's been on a mission," he frowned and faced the girl. "And he seems to think Cinderella is still alive, I don't know what to think."

Namine raised an eyebrow blinking a bit.

"That is bad."

Yoru nodded.

"I can't figure out what's caused it though. His brain waves…they've gone off," he explained and Namine just shrugged. Yoru went on his way than leaving Namine to her thoughts, Sora to his dreams.

Namine looked to the door of where Sora was and frowned. She hoped he he'd be okay.

**(X)**

"I want to leave, but leaving may mean getting cut down. I want to go, but going may mean never coming back. I have free will…but I am under control of my master, the master. I want my idea of peace…my vision, but that is someone else's nightmares. I cannot win."

Tsukasa set the book down on the small table behind the head board of his bed. He thought the words over in his mind nodding. It was true. Someone else's dream is someone else's nightmare.

What one may see as peace could be war to another. And someone, a puppet who has free will as they called it, but no matter the level of the puppet, master or not, there is always someone higher up writing the scripts for those under them.

He snickered slightly and smiled looking at his ceiling as he laid on the bed. With every memory gained something is forgotten, even if that memory was so obscure that the person doesn't realize they even lost it in the first place.

"I wonder what I have forgotten, this puppet must have lost so much in gaining so much," he said stretching and rested his head on the pillow behind him. He smiled more playing with the dragon necklace around his neck. As he was playing with it though he noticed a movement from the side of his eyes.

He frowned slightly sitting up. He knew that it wasn't a trick of the light, he had no lights on. The room was completely black, no lights even able to come out around the edges of the door and he had no windows.

As he watched the movements become a figure and slowly that figure took shape. It moved closer and closer until it was right in front of the bed and than stopped. As the colors and images came in Tsukasa knew that this person was dead. The boy was not that old though and after staring at Tsukasa for a few minutes it jumped onto him hugging him tightly around the waist.

The movement caught Tsukasa off guard and than slowly it began to settle into his mind. He knew who this person was.

**(X)**

"KURAI," Tsukasa screamed slamming the door to Kurai's room into the wall. He looked around and saw nothing. Growling he stalked down the hall, scythe in hand.

**(X)**

Satori coughed wiping away the blood from his mouth.

"Are you going to be okay," Yuuan asked soothingly and wrapped an arm a gently around Satori's shoulders. The dark key blade master nodded and tried to stop his hard breathing. Caine watched from the sidelines emotionlessly staring off into the sky.

"I'll kill Tobias for this," Yuuan g growled as he pulled Satori closer.

"Do you really think you could do that," A voice asked causing all heads to jerk up and face its source. There standing in front of them was a boy with blonde hair and blood red eyes.

Satori looked at the boy and sat back frowning.

"They said you were dead…."

"No, simply transferred," the boy said walking over to them silently. Yuuan let out a warning growl, but the boy ignored it. "One must play the part of the character in order to be believable am I right?"

Satori nodded slowly and Caine finally looked over to the two talking. He squinted a bit rubbing his eyes as though something was wrong.

"The dead should not be here," Yuuan hissed extending his claws.

"And masters should not cut strings of puppets who still have script left to play out!"

Just as the words left the boy's mouth two figures appeared dragging in a boy.

"I killed you," Satori yelled seeing Tobias and another boy dragging in none other than Setsuna. This of course caught Caine's attention as Setsuna more or less completely lost to the heartless, fell foreword onto his knees breathing raggedly.

"Please…just leave Miyuki alone…" he muttered a few other things his eyes glazed over as he stared into nothingness.

"What did you do to him," Caine demanded getting to his feet. Once again he had to rub his eyes a bit.

"Satori, get Rai out of here," Yuuan said in a deadly calm voice.

"But Yuuan…That's not Rai that's Tsukasa…."

Yuuan turned to stare at Satori glaring.

"I will not be fooled by some illusion! This is Rai," he growled.

Rai walked foreword, Tobias tried to stop him, but he pulled his arm away silently and kept moving foreword.

"You went in and killed my brother," he growled dangerously falling into a fighting position as he did. "But you wrote the puppet off far to soon. That puppet still had parts to perform. And you know you did it with that in mind," he said dangerously and moved foreword so quickly the blade of his scythe cut deeply into Yuuan's Stomach. "You should know by now not to interfere with this puppet's master's script."

"Yu--"

"Keyblade master, this puppet is not the one you think it is. Though carved to look the same it is not of the same tree," with that said he ripped the blade from Yuuan's stomach. Tobias and the others took off running leaving Setsuna to fend for himself.

Caine got to his feet quickly running over to Setsuna to try and snap him out of it. Satori just stood there though staring at Tsukasa silently. Yuuan looked at Satori longingly and than fell foreword clutching his stomach tightly.

**(X)**

Kurai fell to his knees growling as he was thrown from the spirit generator. Cursing loudly he looked around the room his eyes falling onto the green haired Tsukasa.

"You--"

"My master is not happy with the co writing," Tsukasa growled his arms at his sides ready to summon his scythe if need be. "However, this puppet's master has co authored his own. One scene for another. This is your warning; that said Tsukasa walked off leaving Kurai alone in the room.

Growling Kurai put his fist through the spirit generator.

"How dare he," he screamed starting to shake and after a few minutes got to his feet. Without thinking properly he headed down the hall after Tsukasa.

**(X)**

"Setsuna! Setsuna, come to. Come on, we have to get out of here!"

Setsuna's eyes opened slowly and he nearly screamed at the images in front of him. In the background of everything where the sky was everything looked like it was slowly being torn apart and pulled out into space. The buildings were being pulled apart as well while the road began forming cracks in it. In his direct live of vision though kneeled Caine.

"C, Caine?"

"Come on!"

He grabbed Setsuna's arm and forced him to his feet. He began running, dragging Setsuna with, Satori following angrily behind. Some boy Setsuna had never seen before was also running with them.

"When we get to the beach we'll be able to leave," the boy yelled and the others nodded. It was as those words were said that it began to set in where they were. Somehow he had gone from the Gummi ship to Lia Fail.

"C--"

"We'll talk when we get out of here," Caine hissed and Setsuna quickly went silent following.

The four teens made it to the beach a bit later all of them breathing hard and doing their best not to fall over.

"Hold on," Tsukasa said casually and raised his arms into the air. A glowing ball of green and yellow light formed above his head. He smile slightly as the light grew. "Thank you brother," he whispered and they were enveloped in light.

**(X)**

They had appeared in what at one time had been Traverse town. The flames had already died down and the place gave off an eerie look with the smoke raising up into the sky.

"What happened," Setsuna asked getting to his feet and looking around slowly. He wondered if what caused this was still around and froze when his foot step down on something.

He backed away quickly his stomach doing a flip as the dust from the charred body he'd stepped on blew away in the wind. Caine noticed the movement and walked over to him wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Calm down," he whispered gently. Setsuna nodded and he began relaxing somewhat considering the conditions. "Are you going to be alright?"

"What happened…?"

"Huh?"

Setsuna pulled away slightly so he could get a more effective look on things. His eyes widened when he saw the place him and Miyuki had called home for the past few weeks.

"You know this place," Caine asked gently.

"Yeah…Miyuki and I…we've been staying here…LEON!"

Without a second thought Setsuna ran off down the district.

"Setsuna!" Caine was about to go after him, but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. "Satori let go."

"And than what? You'll be stupid like him and run off into danger as well! Don't be a fool!"

"The danger's passed," Tsukasa explained still looking like Rai to Caine, Tsukasa to Satori.

"Still…." Satori's voice trailed off and he looked away from Caine. Caine studied him for a moment.

"Satori, I know you want me to stay here with you, but I have to make sure Setsuna stays with us to. If he died because of me…I'd never forgive my self."

With that said Caine ran off in the direction Setsuna had gone. Satori looked from where Caine had been standing than to Tsukasa.

"Why am I always the one left alone," he asked quietly. Tsukasa said nothing though and eventually Satori became fed up with it all. "Tsukasa take me back to head quarters."

Tsukasa looked at him curiously and than nodded. Both vanished leaving the other two behind.

**(X)**

"Leon!"

Setsuna jumped over a few fallen bricks from a destroyed wall and pulled his sword out as he landed on his feet and still in a run went past Leon stabbing the giant heartless in front of him.

The heartless groaned and shook as black blood spurted out of the wound until finally it exploded and vanished the heart flying off into the sky. Setsuna had never seen a heartless bleed before, usually they just went into the air and exploded, but now as Setsuna fell more he began to notice and see new things.

Trying to ignore the thoughts going through his mind, he sheathed his sword and ran back over to Leon to check on him.

"Where's Yuffie and Aerith?"

"I had them go…that way we could buy some time…"

Leon closed his eyes gasping and tried catching his breath.

"Hold on," Setsuna said quickly getting to his feet and running off to what was left of the item shop. While Setsuna was off trying to find healing items, Caine showed up and stopped staring at Leon.

"S, Setsuna," Leon asked shaking not being able to sit up or focus his eyes correctly.

"You know Setsuna?"

"Who are you?"

"You guys, please don't start fighting." Setsuna walked over to Leon kneeling down beside him and gave him the healing potion. "We've to much to deal with to fight in a place like this."

The two went silent and said nothing, but Caine noticed one thing. Setsuna's hands were fast becoming more like claws and the black was becoming darker.

**(X)**

"I do wish you'd wake up," Miyuki muttered with a sigh still being forced to drag Riku. "I know you're not that heavy, but you're not exactly light, but after--"

"I could help you carry him to a room where he could rest," a figure said from a doorway. Miyuki froze ready to grab his two blades if need be, but the man held his hands up innocently and started laughing nervously.

"Look if I wanted to fight I would of attacked you without warning. The infirmary though is in here. You can lay him down…there's a bed."

The fight instantly left Miyuki and he nearly fell over.

"You're a healer too and I almost attacked you! I'm just as bad as those stupid fighters," he sobbed. The teen sweat dropped nervously and moved out of the door way and into the light.

"So you're a healer than? I'm sure you'll be able to actually appreciate some of the elixirs in this room."

Miyuki's eyes lit up with the thought of finding a cure maybe for both Riku to wake him up and Setsuna to stop becoming a heartless. He quickly walked into the room with Riku and after laying him on the bed started looking through all the vials and such.

The whole room intrigued Miyuki very much. From his waist on up to the ceiling, nothing but shelves on 3 walls of the room filled with bottles of all sorts of things. Medicines, poisons, cures and many other things.

"Yep, hey do you know the effect of each of these?"

"To many, here," the teen lifted up a book. "This has all the effects of what they do alone and when mixed," the boy explained.

Miyuki set a vial down and froze when he saw the boy holding the book. Since he was now in the light this was the first time he'd actually gotten a good look at him. Standing a few inches taller than Miyuki, he had stunningly long hair that fell almost to his waist, gentle and yet strong bluish green eyes, and a healthy complexion. To all of Miyuki's thoughts, he was hot.

"Y, yes," the teen asked nervously.

Miyuki blushed a bit and took the book looking away.

"S, Sorry," he muttered and started going through the book. The boy hovered over Miyuki's shoulder looking at it as he did. "S, so…what's your name…?"

"My name," the boy echoed snickering a bit and he removed the white coat he'd been wearing to show long silk black pants and a dark blue and gold silk Chinese styled shirt along with black Chinese slippers. "Well I guess there's no harm in telling a fellow healer. My name is Shiro. Tetsuya Shiro."

"So…Mr. Shiro than?"

"From one healer to another, just call me Tetsuya," he said smiling. Miyuki nodded and went back to looking at the book.

"My name's Miyuki. You wouldn't happen to know of a direct cure for stopping someone from becoming a heartless would you?"

"No…the heart is the only thing that can cure it."

"But he wasn't infected by normal means," Miyuki said looking up at Tetsuya. "See, this guy that were fighting, he mixed my lovers blood with heartless blood and now he's transforming."

"Oh! Well that's simple enough to deal with," he said happily. "See what you need simply is one of three things. A rosemary and sage mixture with mint. It will create antibodies which will attack the heartless cells. IF he's really bad though it's going to be painful. Another choice is a paopu fruit, if you share one with him your souls will be linked forever and his heart will fight back due to that."

He smiled brightly at Miyuki grabbing a bottle and moving over to Riku's form.

"The last choice is just being with him and proving your love constantly."

Miyuki nodded thinking about it and Tetsuya smiled at him as he raised Riku's form pouring the liquid in the vial into his mouth.

"I can't wait for this war to end. I'm sick of seeing battles. I became a healer so when people became sick I could cure them or at least ease their pain, but look at us both! Healing those wounded in battle so they can just get back up and fight again…a never ending battle…"

"Yes…what are you giving Riku," Miyuki asked nervously finally snapping back into reality.

"A phoenix down."

"Oh! Duh…why didn't I think of that…"

Tetsuya started laughing a bit and laid Riku back down gently after he made sure he'd swallowed.

"Well than, about your lover now."

Miyuki nodded smiling.

"Right."

"Is he really bad?"

"Bad enough," Miyuki admitted.

"Can he handle a lot of pain?"

"I'd rather he not…."

Tetsuya thought for a few moment than nodded.

"Alright. The island that the paopu fruit was grown on was attacked and destroyed so people who were infected this way could not be healed."

"So he'll have to go through a lot of pain," Miyuki asked frowning.

"I didn't say that," Tetsuya snickered. "Someone…someone I don't like that much gave me a papou fruit to hide a long time ago. I was supposed to breed it and make a cure for those infected…however…" His voice trailed off and he shook his head . "I refuse to bring those back who just want to create more war," he looked up at Miyuki. "If I give you the paopu fruit and you share it with your lover, please…save the island…bring it back so all of the innocent people can be saved!"

"Excuse me," Miyuki asked slightly confused at what Tetsuya was asking.

"…I can't bring those people back…those who chose to become heartless on their own free will. I can't…you're much stronger than I am. Heal those people whom I can't. Even if they're evil…there is still someone who cares about them somewhere," he went on slowly his voice going to whispers, his eyes in another place. "They may not think so…and many others will think the same…but people do care!"

Miyuki frowned walking over to Tetsuya and hugging him as the boy broke down into sobs.

"Shh…even if they won't admit it, deep down they know they're loved…." Miyuki's own voice trailed off and his eyes widened. "Is that Sora!" Tetsuya nodded slowly at Miyuki's first comment while he sobbed and Miyuki tried to get them to move over to the bed where he was pretty sure Sora was laying.

"Tetsuya quick I…" Yoru's voice trailed off taking in the scene in front of him. "….Is that the key blade master?"

Miyuki turned to look at the new face that had just walked into the infirmary and sighed. Obviously they were in an enemy complex still and an enemy had just walked in, he had a healer crying on his shoulder and Riku was out cold.

"…If I ask you to come back later…by any chance would you," Miyuki asked pleadingly and giving him huge puppy eyes.

"Sheesh you're as bad as Sora," he said rolling his eyes and than slamming into the floor, Miyuki on top of him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

Yoru's eyes widened in shock at the onslaught, Tetsuya being brought back to realty, tried to get himself under control.

"Get off of me! Listen, we have to get you guys out of here! If Kurai--"

Yoru's words were cut off with Tetsuya beginning to cry again. Growling Yoru grabbed one of his gauntlets and threw it at him.

"Hey! Don't throw things," Miyuki scolded.

"If we don't get you and especially the key blade master out of here, the least he could do is kill you."

"And you're telling me you're actually going to help us," Miyuki growled his eyes narrowing. Strangely enough even though he'd picked this up from Setsuna, he could make it look ten times scarier when he needed it to.

"Tetsuya, help," Yoru pleaded, but the healer was to into his crying to notice much of anything.

"Miyuki, get off of him."

"SATORI!"

Now Satori laid on the floor groaning, Miyuki was on top of him trying to choke him. Yoru, free to move got up and shoved Tetsuya into a chair and than pulled Miyuki up off his comrade.

"Hey! Put me down! It's all his fault Atlantica was destroyed," Miyuki screamed trying his hardest to try and get away.

Satori said nothing, he knew well enough that it was true.

**TBC**

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all really enjoy your holiday and have a great time! I know mine is becoming really ify so far, but hey so is most of my life. So I hope you guys have an actually good time.

Thank yous:

Kiharu Aroukii: That's cool, no need to be sorry. What May now? Someone is going to get badly hurt…Merry Christmas though and Happy new year!

Animegirl171: Lol yes Miyuki is very smart, but sometimes sees to many people as "hot". No wonder Setsuna is constantly jealous of everyone, but he should know by now. The only one Miyuki will ever truly love is Setsuna.

Sai-ryo Aura Feana: Yes another cliffy! HA! Yes…I do enjoy Tsukasa and he only gets better…heheheheh. Lol you're not going to find out unless you read…heheheh and yeah I had Namine turn out to be really evil…and that's because as I play more of chain of memories, the more I want to choke her to death. ….oops I forgot to put Tsuki, Sephiroth, and Cloud in this chapter….eh…..I'm glad there's never a boring chapter for you….

Deathly Destruction: Glad you like it! Lol sorry…I like the way he talks. He's one of my fav chars….right there with Caine, Setsuna, and Miyuki.

Angel Born of Darkness: Yes I am! Here's another cliffy….:laughs evilly:

Alright everyone, have a great holiday, because you all deserve it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stuff! I'd write more…,but eh my mom would kill me due to younger sisters and Santa being involved here. So! Ja ne everyone until next time! Have good days, times and other such things and most of all have a great Christmas and New years!


	32. A Breath of Fresh Air

Ah finals are finally over and I can go back to fanfic writing…of course Korbin is going to murder me since I'm not supposed to be using my hand for much cause I kind of threw it out…but that's alright! I'll rest my hand up while she's gone like she asked me to and that'll be that….I hope. Please don't kill me for this, I've been writing deprived for over 3 weeks. I NEED TO WRITE! I NEED THIS…….okay now that, that's out of my system…:Coughs nervously: well…let's get this chapter started…I hope.

Warnings: Shonen ai duh…

Notes: …..none that I can currently think of

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts, their characters or square Enix's stuff or any of Disney's stuff. I do however own Tsukasa, Setsuna, Miyuki, Kurai, Tetsuya, Tsuki, Satori, Yuuan, Caine, Yoru, Rai, Spiritus, and probably some other characters that I can' remember, but are in here.

Chapter,32: A breath of fresh air

"You know you did Satori," Miyuki hissed wanting to slam the dark key blade master into the wall. "You destroyed my home and because of you Setsuna is hurt and so is Sora!"

"Yeah, I know," Satori, answered emotionlessly. "I'm very well aware of the pain I caused you, so what. Stop living in the past merboy and look to the future. If you don't than all of those worlds are going to be destroyed for good!"

Miyuki frowned staring at the teen gently. After a few minute pause, he nodded a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad…" He looked over to Yoru and Tetsuya. "What should be the next course of action?"

Yoru and Tetsuya thought for a moment not really sure. Riku was out cold, Sora was out cold. Tetsuya was confined to a small area in the organization head quarters due to a spell, and Yoru wasn't sure how far he and Satori could get before Kurai or Tsukasa noticed.

"I'm not really sure. I think it's best if we exchange what we know and try to come up with a plan than," Yoru replied.

"Alright."

**(X)**

Sora sat up blinking at the dim lit room his head spinning. He tried to let his mind focus, but for some reason it wouldn't.

"Why'd you do it?"

Sora's head jerked up and he looked around for the source of the voice, his eyes falling on Riku.

"H, huh?"

"Kurai. Why did you hand our home over to him," Riku asked again emotionlessly.

Sora frowned a bit leaning his back against the walk as he watched Riku's form in the dim light. He was sitting on the bed, one leg folded under him, the other brought up, his chin resting on it. Sora had seen Riku sitting like this many times on Destiny Island.

"…I can't tell you."

The silence that filled the room afterwards was almost unbearable for Sora. It seemed like it was going to last forever, but Sora knew silence never lasted, especially if Kairi or Miyuki were around.

"So you did it for personal gain than?"

"No!" Riku looked over at Sora curiously; Sora had moved to the edge of the bed and was staring at him. "I didn't do it for myself Riku. You should know me well enough by now, I'm no that selfish!"

"Do I really know you that well Sora," Riku asked his voice raising as he got to his feet so he could look down directly at said boy. "I thought at least we were best friends, but you left me and didn't even say why. I've been trying to find you since the day you left and every time I do, you leave! What am I supposed to think Sora," Riku demanded. "One minute we're friends than we're enemies and than we're kissing…I--"

"You remember us kissing," Sora asked cutting Riku off. Riku's face instantly went crimson and he nodded.

"H, how could I forget that," Riku asked stuttering a bit. "That's not something you forget so soon…"

Sora began blushing as well and the silence refilled the room. It wasn't the awkward one from before though, rather one like a calm before a storm.

When their eyes locked, again the calm was shattered. Both boys found themselves against one another, arms tightly intertwined. They began kissing in a much needed and long awaited reunion. Riku's hand traveled behind Sora's back where he began to slowly remove his shirt when the door behind them clicked open. Both of them quickly dropped what they were doing, but with such quick movements, they both fell backwards off the bed hitting the floor, Sora on top of Riku.

"Eh…want us to come back later," Miyuki asked staring a them nervously. "And not to but in, but I would have thought Riku would have been on top…"

Both boys started blushing even more, Sora climbed off Riku quickly as Satori, and Yoru walked in.

"N, no it's not--"

"Please That's child's play compared to what I've done with Set. I'm over 30 year older than you; don't bother trying to hide it."

Everyone stared at Miyuki nervously whom didn't seem to notice anything at all.

"I thought you weren't going to let your emotions get involved," Yoru snickered at Sora. Sora looked down wanting to disappear, but instead getting Riku's arm wrapped around him.

"I don't know who you are, but if you don't shut up, I'm going to kill you."

"Riku," Miyuki scolded. "Yoru is on our side! Don't make an enemy of a necromancer!"

"A necromancer…?"

"Yes."

The three boys walked into the room quietly tan taking seats on the floor next to Riku and Sora.

"Alright than, we've come up with a plan. Riku are you ready to finally take on Kurai?"

Riku looked up at Miyuki his hand wrapping tightly around Sora's.

"The minute he took Sora I was ready to kill him," Riku answered seriously.

"Corny," Satori said laughing back and staring at them. Riku growled at him and was tempted to throw something, but had nothing to throw. He was wondering how he could ever have let himself end up as allies with Satori in the first place as well.

"Alright good. So all we have to do than is get to Kurai kill him, we win," Miyuki said completely ignoring the fight.

"If only it was that easy," Yoru sighed. "This is going to take a bit of planning…and I doubt Kurai's just going to let us walk into his room and stab him. It's never that easy."

"True…so what do you think we should do," Miyuki asked seriously. He wanted this whole war to be over with more than anyone did. Riku had his lover, Sora was safe. Setsuna though was slowly being transformed into a heartless and his home and been destroyed. Yoru theorized that his world might come back if they defeated Kurai. This made him want to kill the evil man even more.

"Well, we don't have a really good idea actually," Yoru, admitted closing his eyes. "We're not sure how to even defeat Kurai…or if we even can at the moment."

"What do you mean if we can," Miyuki demanded. "There's 6 of us at least including myself and we're all really strong!"

"That's not what I meant…for now though…let's just say we can defeat him. Let's say it's possible to kill Kurai. How do we even go about doing it?"

Riku frowned at the direction this conversation was going. Why was Yoru so determined to keep putting things on an if biased only? There had to be some kind of reason for it, but Yoru was not giving any type of hints of clues as to just what he had been thinking.

"Well lay out the plan than, or at least the outline of what we might be able to do," Riku stated and Sora nodded in agreement.

**(X)**

Leon began calming himself down, there was no use in getting Setsuna mad possibly causing his transformation to go faster.

"Sorry Set," he muttered trying to catch his breath after taking the healing potion. He felt a lot better now. He had been certain that he wouldn't have lived through the night if he'd been left as he was. "….Hey Set….not to sound ungrateful…but why are you here," he asked somewhat curiously. "Is everything okay?"

"I should be asking you that. What in the hell happened here?"

"Some guy…he aws a bit younger than me…probably around your age. He came here talking about puppets and their roles. He killed Cid…" his voice trailed off at that and he began shaking his head to try to regain what little sense he had.

"What about Aries and Yuffie?"

"I sent them off…I made them run…this Tsukasa guy…he didn't like them to much…"

"Are they still in town," Set asked in shock.

"Of course not," Leon countered somewhat hurt by the acquisition. "I sent them off after Tsuki."

"After Tsuki? You let him get kidnapped," Setsuna asked partly mad and partly annoyed.

"No! Why do you keep thinking I screwed up," Leon demanded. "I'm older than you and I was raised in a military school! I know what I'm doing," Leon screamed his whole body shaking.

"Don't yell at him…" Caine broke in getting glares from the other two. "Don't you get it…he's not doing this on purpose…" They just stared at him. Caine glared back at the two. "The heartless mind you idiots," Caine growled at them. He was tempted to just hit them both while screaming 'Duh' , but thought better of it.

Instead, he walked over to them and knelt down next to Setsuna wrapping his arms around him. Whether they were dating or not, Setsuna needed some kind of comfort and reassurances that might calm down the heartless blood inside of him.

"Caine let go…"

"Why?"

"Because, I'm with Miyuki…you can't just do this…not like before…I'm happy with him." A silence began falling over the three of them as Leon watched and Caine remained with his arms around Setsuna.

"I'm not trying to hit on you or anything. I just want you to relax so maybe the heartless won't have so much sway on you at the moment," Caine tried to explain to him as best he could. It was true in a few ways or more he was somewhat jealous of Miyuki. Miyuki seemed to be making Setsuna a lot happier than he ever could, but that was exactly why Caine would never try to take Setsuna away from that.

Setsuna sighed trying to get himself to relax so Caine would let him go, but it didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon. The only thoughts that kept running through his head were ones of Miyuki walking out of nowhere and catching him with Caine latched onto him. He knew if Miyuki saw that, he'd get extremely jealous, mad and sad all at once and probably refuse to speak to him for hours, maybe even days! He didn't want that, he didn't even think he could handle that!

"Caine please just let me go…." Frowning, but not wanting Setsuna to get mad he complied. "Thank you…."

**(X)**

I can't exactly tell you all the details," Cloud replied a bit sadly. "I don't remember it must myself, the small details I mean…everything just happened so quickly," he said sighing a bit. "I do regret cheating on him…however I'm much happier with Sephiroth…"

Tsuki nodded taking in the information as best as he could. It seemed weird to him, the way Cloud was trying to explain things anyway. It was as if he didn't want Tsuki to hate him -which he didn't- while at the same time wanting Tsuki to know what he did was really wrong and he should never do it himself.

"Sora likes Riku," Tsuki said at last trying to make Cloud feel better. "He told me he wanted to find a way to make it so he and Riku could be together without the worlds being destroyed."

"Hmmm…"

Cloud leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. They were currently in Cloud's room as they talked. Cloud trying his best to keep Tsuki calmed. The boy had been very jumpy and untrusting since he arrived.

What Cloud didn't know though, was that Tsuki was by default, untrusting and jumpy. He wasn't too happy about that obviously right now though. He was trying his best to get himself to trust Cloud the way Sora and Leon did, but it was really hard for him.

"Cloud."

The two looked up at the doorway towards Sephiroth who was standing in their, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Is something wrong?"

"You seem to be quite popular," Sephiroth hissed and after nodding down the hal walked off. Frowning Cloud told Tsuki to go see who was there and to let them know he'd be there in a few minutes. He than took off after his lover quickly in an attempt to make him happy again.

Tsuki wasn't sure he wanted to really go and meet the people Cloud was supposed, but decided if he was going to gain Cloud's trust, he had to also give his own.

He got up and walked down the hall trying to find the main room they'd gone through when they'd first came in. He noticed two people in the room and walked over tot them. They were both wearing cloaks so Tsuki couldn't get a good look at them.

"Cloud said he'd be here in a moment," he told them quietly hoping they'd hear him. The two figures looked at him though showing they had.

"Tsuki," one of them asked. The voice sounded familiar to him.

"Umm--"

"We wanted Cloud, but you'll do just as well," the first of the two figures said walking over to him. Before Tsuki could react, the cloaked figure grabbed him by the shoulders. "I'm sure once older, you would make a very good warrior am I right?"

Tsuki flinched pulling his shoulder away from the cloaked person.

"I, I don't like fighting."

"I know. And being a warrior doesn't mean always fighting…you have to know when it's time to destroy…and when it's time to heal. You also have to be willing to do both when the time for it calls."

Tsuki stared at the person for a bit trying to place a face to the voice.

"I don't think he remembers us," the other cloaked person cut in breaking some of the tension.

"What you forgot us already? You have a pretty bad memory. We'll have to fix that," the one closet to him said as they grabbed his arm. "It wouldn't do well for you to forget your lessons."

Tsuki's eyes widened in fear as he tried to pull away from the cloaked person again. This time though he couldn't.

"What horrible manners," the other one said.

"It's alright, he's just scared," the first one said slowly looking back at Tsuki. "And who wouldn't be after all he's been through," he asked moving closer to Tsuki's face. "All that pain," the cloak figure smirked a bit at this and using their free hand removed the hood of the cloak. "It's okay though, I'll take care of you."

Tsuki tried to pull away and than froze staring at the person who'd grabbed him. Now he had a perfect view of who it was.

"K---"

"Shh, that doesn't matter anymore…come on…let's get out of here."

Tsuki collapsed into the arms he knew so well, tears streaming down his face.

"I thought---"

"You head to think that…it was part of the plan…I'll keep you safe…I promise…" Tsuki nodded his arms still tightly wrapped around the person in front of him. "Good…" he turned to look at the other cloaked person. "Come on Tsukasa, let's get back to head quarters."

Tsukasa nodded and the three of them vanished before Cloud or anyone else could take notice.

**(X)**

"So he got Tsuki than."

"Without any problems."

"Good. I'll deal with them later. What about the key blade master," Kurai asked in a bored tone.

"Which one?"

"The light one, I know where MINE is," he answered uttering the word mine with distaste.

"We don't know where Riku is…" Yeargatogi answered nervously.

Kurai raised an eyebrow at this. They should be able to tell where everyone everywhere was and yet they couldn't find Riku who should have stood out like a bright light in the dark.

"Well, Maybe I can finally be amused. Where was the last place he was seen?"

"Right before the world of illusions."

"Hmm and the place takes you to where you want to go the most after sending you to some random make up world in order to confuse you. So all we have to figure out than is where exactly Riku would want to go."

**(X)**

"Sora," Riku asked grabbing his wrist gently as they were the last two leaving the room. Sora stopped and looked over at Riku questioningly. Riku stared at him a few moments and ran a hand down the side of his cheek. Sora blushed deeply looking down as Riku did this. "You've grown a lot…it was hard to notice when you were laying down, but I can really tell now…."

Sora blushed even more wanting to somewhat just run away at the moment, but he stayed where he was sort of hypnotized by Riku's eyes and voice.

"I'm glad I was finally able to find you…" his voice trailed off as he stared more into Sora's eyes wanting to completely consume the boy.

"I'm glad you found me to Riku…I wonder how long though until this ends…"

"This never has to end," Riku said seriously. "I'm going to kill Kurai and than we'll go back to the island…and…" his voice trailed off again.

"You don't want to go back do you?"

Riku sighed a bit closing his eyes and letting go of Sora's wrist.

"If I get you, than I don't care. I'll remain on the island with you forever."

They remained silent for a bit until out of nowhere Sora was jerked out of the room. Riku's eyes widened and he went after him, stopping only when he noticed Miyuki was the one standing behind Sora.

"If you two want to get personal," Miyuki said with a wink. "Than you have to defeat Kurai first." That'll be your prize, Sora's virginity."

"WHAT!" Both screamed out at once staring at Miyuki blushing badly. Miyuki just started laughing one arm around Sora's neck.

"Y'know even with how big you are in human form, I'm still taller than you," Miyuki said somewhat randomly.

"Yeah…" Sora replied taking notice that he was actually about a head shorter than Miyuki. He suddenly felt very small like he had back on Destiny Island.

**TBC**

:Grins: There another chapter done! I'm sorry it took so long…finals can take a lot out of a person. Seriously. Oh well, I'm tired and sore and ready to go onto other fanfics I suppose…before I get murdered from lack of updates. Yay! What a way to die…the manga will never get out this way. Well everyone I hope you enjoyed it and have good days, times, and luck until next time! Ja ne until than!


	33. Sweet brother

Eventually this fanfic will end…I suppose I'm bringing this up again…(did I ever stop bringing it up?), because of the fact it's actually very close to its' ending point…however even with that in mind, I guess I'm already sort of planning a sequel for it… I won't make the same mistake twice of writing a sequel directly after the first story though. I have found that, that is stupid and usually makes the writing worse…instead while finishing this up and waiting for the sequel to this fanfic, I will be writing the sequel to What once was, and the rewrite of the first one (which will only be grammar fixes and possibly the changing from first person point of view to 3rd. I'm not sure yet I suppose I'll let that be to the reviewers…maybe. I can't write in first person view anymore…and if I try it usually turns out horribly :Sweat drops:

Warnings: Shonen ai

Disclaimer:……I own a good deal of characters, but Square enix and Disney own the rest.

Notes: **(X) **is Pov change and or time jump. Also, the book "Fading from Reality" that Tsuki mentions is as some of you may have already known about Diabolo, it's a 3vol long manga series that I enjoy very much. I just got a bit lazy, Fading from Reality is the name of my Diabolo fanfic…which is not on this site, because I don't know how to start new series in the run down list.

Chapter, 33: Sweet brother

Tsuki stirred awake sometime later and looked around the room he was in frowning. He couldn't remember if he was in the Coliseum still with Cloud and Sephiroth like Leon had ordered him to be, or if the last moments he remembered weren't a dream and he was in fact in a different place.

After noticing how different the room looked from those of the Coliseum he decided that he was in fact in a different place, which meant….

"Kasei where are you," he asked somewhat frightened and jumped out of the bed looking around the room. He found no one though, the room completely empty save for a note left on the table.

'Tsuki, I'll be back in a little bit. Don't do anything stupid and stay in the room no matter what until I get back.'

Tsuki reread it a few times his spirits soaring to new heights for the first time since his home had been destroyed. Now things could return to normal. Him and Kasei together would save their mother and than they'd go and have their double wedding. They'd hold a beautiful memorial service for their father and restore the whole kingdom from turmoil; it was all becoming so perfect.

Smiling brightly walked back over to the bed he'd been on smiling and sat down on it. He scanned the room noticing that it looked very much like his brothers old room with weapons thrown across the floor and armor everywhere. He snickered at the thought that even after death, if his brother really had been dead, was still a slob at heart.

As he laid there looking around he noticed a book that had been placed on the dresser directly across from the bed. Getting back up and avoiding the table in the middle of the room he walked over and picked it up looking at it.

"Fading from reality," Tsuki said out loud smiling. This had been one of his favorite books, the very first full length novel he'd ever read actually. It was a kind of depressing story where one of the main characters finds out his best friend is just using him. In an attempt to repent for the sins he committed towards his best friend he makes an agreement with an angel to turn back time and never become close to his friend. The result of this brings on his best friend and cousin becoming extremely happy while his life falls apart more and more each day until he's driven past the point of insanity.

Tsuki wasn't to sure why he liked reading it, he supposed it just had to do with the fact that the emotions and characters seemed real enough in their own ways and that made him happy.

Holding the book closely he went back to the bed and sat up his back against the wall as he began rereading one of his favorite books.

**(X)**

"Caine I'm sorry…really…I don't even know where to start from here," Setsuna tried to explain as they sat inside one of the inn rooms which had been the only things spared by Tsukasa's onslaught. "You had died…and Tobias kept saying it was my entire fault…and I believed him. I ran to the ocean where I'd been going before to ignore everyone," Setsuna went on starting to shake a bit. "I can't even completely remember it all…"

**Flash**

"Setsuna…are you alright," Miyuki asked frowning deeply. "I thought I smelt blood…you're covered in it! …some of that is yours," he grabbed Setsuna by the wrist and pulled him foreword trying to heal him.

"Miyuki…"

**Flash**

"Come on! Get the murdering beast! He killed 3 of our members! He doesn't deserve to live," Tobias screamed and everyone with him charged towards the water guns ready.

**End flash**

"I didn't even know…what was going on. I killed three of our members and than…Miyuki, he saved me…by the time I'd made it to the water I didn't need air anymore and I was a merperson like he was," Set explained his eyes closing as he remembered with great fondness his time in Alantica. "I don't have to be on the land you know…I'm only here to get revenge for the merpeople…and than…than I'm going to go back with Miyuki…and we're going to live happily like we had before all this hell started."

Caine studied the boy in front of him a slight smile tugging on the side of his lips. In the time he'd been gone, Setsuna had indeed grown very strong. The boy had been through so much and he wished he could have been there for him, but thankfully in his absents someone had done that for him.

"Setsuna, I have no intentions of taking you away from Miyuki," he finally said calmly knowing this is exactly what Setsuna wanted to hear. "I'm aware of how happy the two of you are together and I'm happy for you."

Setsuna's eyes lit up instantly at that and Caine found it odd that someone so close to becoming a full blooded heartless could actually become that happy.

"So…you don't mind if I stay with Miyuki than?"

"I gave you up before I left this world," Caine replied slowly making sure to pick his words right. He didn't want to ruin Setsuna's good mood and cause him to fall farther. "I admit perhaps it was a stupid move on my part, but it was my decision and I'm glad you weren't scarred for it."

Setsuna nodded a smile crossing his now ebony black features. It took all of Caine's willpower though not to wince when he saw the fangs underneath that smile. They were both saved from an oncoming awkward conversation as Leon made his way into the room though making Caine sigh in relief.

"Okay, I gathered as much supplies as I could, but we have a huge problem," he said sighing and placed a few sacks of supplies down on the floor near the door.

"Being," Setsuna asked looking away from Caine and over to the mage.

"We're stuck here. Unless you guys came in a gummi ship and hid it, there are no more gummi parts and all the other ones were destroyed," he explained getting frowns from the other two.

"Great," Set hissed slamming his fist down on the table. He quickly put his emotions in check though so he wouldn't transform more and cause the others to have to fight him. "So what do we do now," he asked hoping Leon has some answer.

"Remember how I said I sent Aeries and Yuffie off to the Coliseum," Leon asked taking a seat between the other two. They both nodded. "Well, see I told them to come back in about a day or so to come back and see if I was still alive and to get me. So we just have to hold out for about one or two days and we should be fine."

"…..you were going to die if we didn't show up, I hope you realize that," Setsuna said slightly pissed that Leon had taken such a big risk with his own life.

"I'm aware Setsuna, stop bringing it up," he muttered wanting to just choke the boy for constantly reminding him. He had to remind himself though that it wasn't always really Setsuna talking, rather the heartless that was quickly growing inside of him.

"So just two days and than they'll be here. That doesn't seem too bad," Caine cut in wanting the subject changed once again. "We can handle that, we're all good fighters."

Leon nodded in agreement and Setsuna went silent for a moment before standing up and walking over to one of the beds in the room.

"I've been up for awhile…I'm going to try and get some sleep," he muttered getting onto the bed and putting the pillow over his head.

"This is getting harder for him," Leon whispered somewhat sadly to Caine. He wished there was something he could do, but realized the only thing any of them could do was defeat Kurai.

"Where did Miyuki go anyway? For some great lover, he seems to have left Setsuna to deal with this on his own," Caine replied in his own harsh whisper truly kind of jealous of how much Setsuna had come to love some merperson.

"Miyuki is the only one who's stopped him for completely going over the edge," Leon warned his eyes narrowed at Caine dangerously. "Do not make the mistake of thinking he abandoned Setsuna, this is all part of Kurai's plot to destroy us."

Caine remained silent at that and looked away. He knew he was letting jealously get the best of him, but he didn't want it to. He didn't want to be jealous of Miyuki, he really was happy that Setsuna had found someone who loved him very deeply and that he felt the same.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," is all that he answered to Leon though as he stood up walking over to the other bed ignoring the mage's protests. He'd had enough for one day.

**(X)**

"There I brought my brother here," Kasei said harshly as he stood in front of Kurai's throne. "Now let us go, I'll make sure he stops trying to save my mother that's all you wanted. We'll go back to our land and never bother you again," he hissed doing his best not to look scared.

In truth, Kasei wasn't too scared, he'd done everything Kurai had asked of him and he'd keep on making sure that his brother wouldn't attempt to folly Kurai's plans now or in the future. In return Tsuki and himself were to be set free and allowed to live a normal life, their entire world free from heartless and the wars going on outside of the place.

"You're a very smart boy," Kurai mused as he watched Kasei completely entertained with the way Kasei was acting. The boy was by nature very strong, both mentally and physically a very rare trait, but not as rare as a few others. Ones who were strong in all three areas, mind, body, and heart.

"Don't try and compliment me, I want you to send my brother and I back to our home with everything restored. I want our kingdom and the rest of the people there unharmed and the heartless gone," he demanded without backing down a step.

"You ask for much," Kurai reasoned shifting in his chair smiling. "However, that was the deal wasn't it," he asked half jokingly.

"Yes it was," Kasei responded in all seriousness. His brother and he had no part in the war. They had simply been thrown in it because of their mother. He admitted, he would miss his mother greatly, but in order for their world to not be thrown into chaos and to save the thousands of people that lived there, this had to be done.

"Yes, so it was," Kurai said yawning a bit and than sitting up straight. "Alright. Your brother and yourself are set free….from my bindings," Kurai said slyly gaining an extremely suspicious look from Kasei.

"From your bindings. You say that as if there's someone else who's holding us here."

Kurai just smiled as Tsukasa walked out of the shadows his hand raised in front of him. Kasei jerked his head to the side staring at the boy eyes slightly widened. He'd seen some of the things Tsukasa had done to Traverse town and the power he held.

"What--"

"A puppet with no script left is a useless puppet," he said emotionlessly and he walked foreword stopping only a few feet from Kasei, his hand held up, and palm out in direct line of Kasei's chest. "And it seems your creator has abandoned you," he went on as the black and purple energy shot out from his hand blasting Kasei with a direct hit.

For a moment Kasei felt nothing, it was as if the entire thing was just a bluff to get Kurai to laugh, which he was doing off and on as though trying to hide it. However, a bit better inspection of himself and Kasei knew something was wrong. The darkness that had taken him over before had once again grabbed hold of his heart and began ebbing away at it.

Kasei fell to his knees screaming as he had before as the darkness once again took him from this world without a second thought. He realized than in horror that he'd never been set free, that this entire time his mind had been under Kurai's control. That his consciousness had only been set free so he could trick his brother out of his safety and be brought here.

The thoughts though didn't make him any stronger. In truth they made him fall faster to the heartless blood that was once again taking him over. He kept going over how it was his fault that he'd let his brother down, that he'd once again damned his brother into a life not worth living. He knew though that even begging for forgiveness was out of the question. He didn't deserve to be spared.

"I bet this one will be strong," Kurai said snickering a bit and looked over to Tsukasa. "Why not leave him as a guardian for one of the keyholes?"

Tsukasa bow walking over to the heartless that had once been Tsuki's brother and bound him with his magic. He than vanished taking the heartless with him silently. The minute they were gone Kurai burst out into laughter. He'd used the boy so well he hadn't even recognized that he was still a heartless.

**(X)**

With the plan carried out Yoarashi silently walked over to the door of "Kasei's" room and knocked.

**(X)**

Tsuki looked up at the sound of someone knocking on the door. His first thought was that Kasei was back and just wanting to know if he was awake or not yet.

"I'm up Kasei," he said cheerfully taking the note of what page he was on and than setting it down on the table. He walked over to the door opening it himself thinking of giving his brother another big hug and than froze.

Standing in front of him was not his big brother, rather some guy he'd never seen before with long silverish purple hair and pinkish purple eyes. He was wearing a normal pair of blue jeans and a short sleeve pinkish purple t-shirt that had more pink than purple making it brighter than his eyes.

"Can I…help you," Tsuki asked nervously. This boy was very different looking and kind of reminded him a bit of Yoru.

"Kasei wants to see you if you're proper," the boy said calmly. His tone sounded very innocent like and Tsuki found himself following the boy out the door of the room and down the hall without a second thought.

They made their way down many long twisting halls and than finally stopped at a big entrance to a throne hall Tsuki realized. Yoarashi knocked on the door the same way he had on Tsuki's and a "Come in" was heard from inside.

They proceeded in and than Yoarashi closed the door behind them and they walked down the long carpeted path towards Kurai. The minute Tsuki noticed that it was Kurai on the throne he paled considerably, but kept moving. He knew if he showed fear that would be the end of him.

"I know what you're looking for," Kurai snickered and stood up walking the rest of the way over to Tsuki. "You want your brother am I right? And your mother?"

"Where's Kasei," he asked shaking a bit. He couldn't help shaking, Sora having repeatedly telling him never to get close to Kurai and yet here he was, face to face with the man.

"Brave," Kurai muttered and nodded towards the throne. Tsuki looked at it, but saw no one and so turned his gaze back onto the man in front of him.

"Where's my brother," he asked a bit more calmly hoping he sounded a lot more confident than he actually was.

"Tell me Tsuki, you left with your brother am I right? To come here I mean."

"Yes…"

"And than your brother left you, again, did he not?"

"Get to the point."

Tsuki blinked at his own words having never been one to demand for people to get to the point. Usually he enjoyed a full conversation with people regardless of where the point was leading. And his voice sounded so demanding and calm, it was really unusual.

Kurai though did not seem completely caught off guard by Tsuki's sudden change of attitude and a smirk crossed his features quickly as he closed the distance between the two.

"You want to be protected; you want to save your brother and your mother. Your kingdom. Tell me, what are you willing to sacrifice in order to achieve these goals?"

"Anything I have to," Tsuki was quick to reply and he was stating this truthfully. He would without a thought give up anything to bring his kingdom back to peace under the ruling of his mother and father or even Kasei. The people within his kingdom didn't deserve to suffer just because of their family.

"I thought you'd reply with that," Kurai answered walking back to his throne and sitting down in it. "Do you know how much potential you have as a ruler? You're strong of mind and heart, however you seem to be a bit off in physical," Kurai went on ignoring the glare he got from Tsuki.

"And," he went on eyeing the boy in front of him from top to bottom. "Your looks could be used to your own advantage as well. Tell me, did you want your kingdom badly enough to kill your brother?"

"Never! I would never kill my brother over something so stupid! If he wanted the kingdom that badly he could have it, unless he was ruling unjustly over the people. That I would have to force him out of power, but not kill him," Tsuki yelled wanting to attack Kurai. How dare the man even think he would kill his brother over some land?

"I see. So you had no intentions of taking over your kingdom at all?"

"My brother and I decided on ruling it together," Tsuki said in a dead serious tone. "We were going to rule equally with our wives and make the kingdom the best place it possibly could be."

"A righteous and yet foolish wish," Kurai snickered and when he finally stopped staring coyly at Tsuki. "Tell me, if I could get your kingdom there, would you sacrifice your life? Your heart?"

"Anything."

"Than I suggest you say goodbye to your former self. The true reason your brother isn't here, is because he decided he'd rather rule over your broken kingdom by himself. He figured if he left you here, I would keep you away from his kingdom and he could do anything he wanted."

"Liar!"

"Am I? Kasei was a very determined person. He wanted very much to rule over your land didn't he," Kurai asked slyly.

"We, well yeah, but he'd never abandoned me…not here…"

"Anywhere that could keep you away from him was good enough for him," Kurai said his voice going from jokingly to serious. "I want you to realize that with my part of the deal I will have to keep you here."

"You--"

"However. That doesn't mean I can't train you, so you just accidentally seem to become so good at what you do that you get out of my eye sight and sneak off. And if you're strong enough to retake your kingdom…" Kurai's voice trailed off letting Tsuki fill in the blanks for himself.

"You want me to take the kingdom back over, why let my brother just leave than. You killed him once before," Tsuki hissed, he didn't trust Kurai at all.

"The agreement we made and the spell cast over it will not allow such a thing. It's you vs. your brother where your kingdom is concerned."

"Only if my brother is being unjust…"

"Your brother is using peasants for target practice," Kurai replied as though it didn't matter. That wasn't really far from the truth either considering anyone stupid enough to get near the keyhole that Kasei was guarding was going to murder brutally and have their hearts taken.

"I'll do it."

The smirk appeared back on Kurai's face and he nodded.

"I figured you would."

**(X)**

"The showdown will start soon," Yoarashi reasoned as he and Tsukasa sat together on the one side where the cliff the headquarters was situated on.

"A final….and yet with every ending, there is a beginning…and endless cycle…the puppet masters never stop writing."

Yoarashi nodded in agreement at the statement and kept his gaze looking far off into the distance at the water underneath them that stretched out as far as the eye could see.

"Tsukasa…" He looked up at the boy as he said it hoping to get a real answer from him.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know how much longer my script goes…?"

Tsukasa thought about it for a few minutes before nodding.

"Compared to the scripts of others, it is very long…however when compared to that of a play…it is short."

"So I will live to see the end of this…I wonder if I should keep writing down than…everything that Kurai has been doing to prevent outbreaks like this for the future."

Tsukasa smiled slightly kneeling over to where Yoarashi was and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"I want you to write everything you can…that is your role as the puppet…do not stray from it…to ignore your role will get your script cut," Tsukasa whispered to him gently.

The action made Yoarashi to close his eyes relaxing. The one person he knew that would never destroy him was Tsukasa. Not only were they close friendship wise, but they had the same master, besides Kurai.

"Thank you…"

"You'll become stronger in your own way. The puppet master will see to it." With that Tsukasa let him go and stood up heading back to the headquarters. Yoarashi sat there for a moment before getting to his feet and running after his friend. He didn't want to be alone anymore for a very long time.

**TBC**

Alright than another update! And within a week yay! Am I good or what! I better not brag about this to much or I'll never be able to stay on track like this…but anyway! I hope you guys like the quick update and such, I tried to write the chapter as good as I could…hope it came out as well as I hoped.


	34. Antebellum

Another update so soon, yes! Another update! I'm excited myself, because I don't have school this Friday so even if I don't finish typing today or tomorrow night I have then! Yay! But enough about that! Falling into darkness is such a great fanfic I love it so much. And all the people who read it regardless if they review or not. I admit it bugs me a bit when so many people read it and not even half of them review, but hey that's how most fanfics are. At least I have people who are willing to review and for those that do thank you very much! For those of you who just read it, well I'm glad you take time out of your day to do so. Sorry, I'm in a weird mood.

Disclaimers: Besides a good deal of original characters, I own nothing.

Notes: Yadda yadda it's shonen ai people. If you don't know that by now, you're worse than I am in geometry or chemistry. That's downright sad.

More notes: **(X) **Is Pov change.

I think that's it……let's hope it is.

Chapter, 34: Antebellum

"So this is what it's coming down to," Kurai mused and stood up walking over to Yoarashi and giving him a quick over look. The boy reminded him a bit of Spiritus, but he was better built. Not as tall and a bit more muscle.

"Yes my lord."

"Shall be it. Go inform Tsukasa I wish to speak with him. We'll lay out the plans tonight and get ready for the attack."

Yoarashi bowed his purplish silver hair falling over his eyes and mouth, an evil smirk crossing his lips. When he straightened himself up his face was completely emotionless and he walked out of the room silently. Yoarashi's master had spoken.

**(X)**

Tsukasa stretched a bit staring at his scythe and licked the blood dripping off of it. He savored the taste and looked down at the pools of blood forming on the ground around the two bodies in the room.

He was currently sitting on the headboard of someone's bed, one of the two on the ground dead now. By Kurai's orders these two weren't supposed to have been killed, however, Tsukasa's master had stated he had something else in mind and to do away with the both of these as soon as possible. They could be used later on against the others.

He looked over to the door as he heard it click open and he eyed his friend smiling at the look on his face.

"So master has spoken," he asked gently gaining a nod for Yoarashi.

"Both. I see you took care of your first job though…"

"Master writes the scripts that make the puppets go." He jumped off the headboard onto his feet, his scythe vanishing as he walked over to them. "It's a puppet's job to do as his script says."

Yoarashi studied Tsukasa a bit trying to decide if he was referring to following the path you make yourself, or your masters. He figured it didn't much matter though and nodded to the door.

"Kurai wants you. He's ready to begin the final movements."

"Fool. I do enjoy watching puppet masters fall," he commented leaving the room.

Yoarashi turned his gaze on the two bodies on the floor noticing they were those of Kairi and Namine.

"Just what does our master have in store for us…?"

He knew he'd get no answer though and quickly ran out the door after Tsukasa. He wanted to be there when the plans were being laid down.

"Kurai wants Traverse Town completely destroyed this time."

Yoarashi said nothing.

**(X)**

"Okay, than……so we're all agreed. We'll go to Timeless Twilight for the location of the final battle between Kurai and I…where did you even find out about a place like this," Riku asked a bit curious. As far as he knew, most of the Worlds had already been destroyed or were completely taken over by the heartless.

Tetsuya just smiled though saying nothing and pointed to a spot on the map.

"Yoru, Satori, I believe this would be the pest place to hold the battle. It's not in town so you'll be able to fight without harming anyone."

"Alright, but when we first land--"

"You'll be in town. You'll have to be careful," Tetsuya explained to Sora.

They all nodded and than froze as Yoarashi walked into the room. They'd been caught, Yoarashi being one of Kurai's most trusted advisors, and he was bound to tell him where the key blade master was.

"Sa--"

The boy's words were quickly cut of as Yoru and Satori jumped him holding him down by the throat and shoulders.

"Kill him," Yoru ordered without a second thought. Yoarashi's eyes widened and he began whimpering trying to curl up in a ball and get out of their holds.

"At least hear him out first," Miyuki hissed shoving Yoru off of Yoarashi's throat. "You and some others are helping right, let him have his say to."

"Fine…"

Satori let go than as well and Miyuki crawled over to Yoarashi helping him sit up.

"Are you okay," he asked gently, Satori scowled at him.

"Kurai just wants Satori…that's it…I…I have no reason…to t, tell him about Riku," he started crying silently and Miyuki let out a long sigh hugging him.

"It's alright," he turned to Yoru and Satori beginning to rock the boy gently. "I hope you're happy," he growled. "You scared him!"

"So! He's one of --"

"He's only 12," Tsukasa cut in walking into the room a glare etched across his face. "Regardless of what he looks, he's not old, nor has any blood on his hands. Let him go."

Everyone's hands fell to their weapons ready to fight Tsukasa if need be. The tension in the room started growing even more with every second until Tetsuya walked past them over to Miyuki, took Yoarashi from him and helped the boy over to Tsukasa.

The boy immediately clung to Tsukasa, tears still streaming down his face.

"Alright than," Tsukasa finally said turning to Satori. "Lord Kurai wants to speak to you Satori. And while he is, I suggest you don't mention Riku at all," he warned dropping one arm around Yoarashi and than walking out of the room.

"That was interesting," Sora muttered and Riku's arms instantly went around him. Sora started relaxing a bit, but it wasn't nearly enough.

"So what do you guys think," Riku asked quietly. Miyuki was as clueless concerning Tsukasa as Riku was though and just shrugged.

"I don't understand him at all," Sora admitted frowning. "First he's bad than he's good, one minute he's talking in riddles, now he's not…" Sora's voice trailed off a bit before he went on. "But I knew his younger brother Rai--"

Yoru winced a bit at the memory, but nodded.

"Rai was a good kid…all he wanted was to learn and be loved. Tsukasa and I were one of the few to do that…"

"Rai…that's who Yuuan kept screaming about in Lia fail," Satori thought out loud.

"Yuuan's dead Satori," Yoru stated firmly. "It was only--"

"Today," Tsukasa hissed from the door.

Satori paled getting to his feet and followed Tsukasa out of the room.

"Don't worry," Tsukasa said calmly now. Satori wondered if he was bi polar. "Kurai isn't mad with you." Satori nodded slowly at this. "Just make sure not to mention Riku, no matter what."

"Since when are you on our side," Satori demanded.

"Do you know why you became the dark key blade master," Tsukasa asked.

"Because I'm weak."

"No, in order to wield a key blade, "good or bad" you must have a strong heart. There is no such thing as good or bad, rather two different points of view clashing together. You're not evil Satori, nor are you weak. That's why you oppose Kurai. And that's why I can help either side without feeling remorse."

Satori looked at Tsukasa curiously, a warm feeling starting to spread through him. No one had ever told him what Tsukasa had just told him. By the time the two made it to Kurai's main quarters where he usually sat around in what used to be some kind of throne room, Satori was smiling.

When they walked in Kurai once again had his eyes on Yoarashi, said boy trying hard not to run. When they main their presences noticed though, Yoarashi did run, all the way to Tsukasa and stayed behind him refusing to come out from behind him, though it was sort of pointless since Yoarashi was only a few inches shorter than Tsukasa.

"So, someone finally brought Satori in," Kurai mused. "Come here, the rest of you leave."

Tsukasa bowed and than left dragging Yoarashi with him. Satori however wasn't sure if he really wanted to go see Kurai yet, than remembered he had no choice. Sighing he walked over to the lord of the organization and waited for him to say something. The thing was Kurai didn't feel like saying anything at all, rather he wanted to just keep staring at the boy in front of him. He was so much better looking than Yoarashi after all.

"You wanted to see me," Satori asked hesitantly. Kurai nodded standing up from his chair and walking over to the young key blade master. Satori found himself trying to gasp for air, but it wouldn't exactly come. Instead he found himself becoming quickly lightheaded and he started to sway. Before Kurai even got near him he crumpled up into a heap on the floor. The last thing he saw was Kurai's smirking face before the darkness took him.

**(X)**

"Wonder what Kurai wanted with Satori," Sora asked to no one unparticular.

"Whatever he wanted doesn't matter at the moment. We need to get out of here and to this Timeless Twilight so we can lure Kurai there and defeat him," Miyuki said solemnly getting to his feet. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm sick of waiting and I want Setsuna back."

"You're right. We've spent to much time here already," Riku answered looking from one person to another. "It's time we came together and defeated him once and for all. Who's with me?"

Everyone in the room, but Tetsuya raised their hands.

"I'm sorry. As much as I'd like to go and wish I could, I am bound to this lab until Kurai is defeated. I do hope for your victory and would be happy to help with the wounded afterwards though."

"Thanks Tetsuya. I know we all just met…but everyone of you going to help me against Kurai, thank you," Riku said honestly and Sora began smiling brightly.

"You've gotten more mature," Sora snickered.

"Oh like you're one to talk," Riku countered kissing Sora on the lips. Sora blushed and than stood up pulling Riku with him.

"Okay everyone…come on…let's go defeat Kurai and get our planets back."

"And our loved ones," Miyuki added quickly doing a small spin a huge grin on his face. The others nodded in agreement and walked out of the room after taking a bag of healing potions and Phoenix downs with them.

**(X)**

"Setsuna,"

Setsuna's eyes opened slowly and just as they began to focus he nearly screamed when he saw how close Leon was to his face.

"Hey! Don't get so close," Setsuna did end up screaming shoving Leon off, but instead he accidentally knocked his arms out from under him causing Leon to fall flat onto Setsuna near kissing him. Luckily Setsuna had moved his head to the side, both by now breathing hard.

"I asked you to wake him up, not rape him," Caine hissed walking back into the room. Leon quickly crawled off Setsuna as fast as he could getting off the bed and to his feet.

"It wasn't my fault," he screamed a slight blush going across his face. "He hit my arms and I--"

"Setsuna don't rape people."

Setsuna twitched, but said nothing getting off the bed.

"Okay, so what did you want anyway," Set asked emotionlessly though actually a bit irritated that he was woken up, especially due to the way he had been woken up.

"There's more heartless grouping together, we need to go and kill some of them."

Setsuna nodded in agreement stretching and grabbed his sword from near his bed.

"Okay, let's go than," he said smirking and making a slash in the air. He eyes were glowing brightly, but whether it was in excitement of if or due to the heartless blood neither Caine nor Leon could tell.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," Leon said actually wondering if they should have waked Setsuna up in the first place to have him partake in this battle. He didn't even realize how worked up the heartless blood might get inside of him and perhaps even consume him while they battled.

"The faster we do this, the faster we can get back here and no one gets hurt," Caine said looking from Leon to Setsuna. "So let's not be stupid and run off after any extras, just kill the ones grouping."

The two nodded and walked out the door silently prepared for battle.

**(X)**

Tsuki winced a bit sitting up, his back against the wall. He stared at the dim lit room and wondered for a moment where he was. It all came rushing back at him than. Kasei's betrayals, Kurai's promise, all of it.

"I can't believe what you're doing…" Tsuki whispered and using the wall as help, managed to get to his feet without falling. "I'll become stronger…the heartless have taken you over Kasei…I couldn't do anything to help you, but I will stop you from destroying our land….I….I won't let you break your promise."

He started staggering down the dark hall he was in, a maze Kurai had told him. If he wanted to become good enough to defeat his brother and bring peace back to his world he would have to put a lot of time into his training. That didn't matter to him though, not anymore. They had made the promise of not harming their people, or to ever destroy it, or abuse the power and that's exactly what Kasei was doing.

"Please brother just hold on, I'll dispel the darkness from your heart, and together we'll rule the land fairly…just wait for me."

He went on walking farther and farther into the darkness, knowing at the end there would be a light.

**(X)**

"I can't find him anywhere, Sephiroth stop sitting there laughing and help me," Cloud pleaded as he tried in vain to find Tsuki. Sephiroth thought this was the funniest thing that had happened in a long time since hadn't he just warned Cloud a bit ago that he shouldn't bother with the boy? That he'd just scare him off like he had Sora?

"Fine don't help me," Cloud hissed and stormed out of the room slamming the door shut. He barely made it 5 steps down the hall though when two zombies dragged him back into the room he'd just left. "SEPHIROTH!"

"Just let it go. If he was a spy than it doesn't matter much now does it," Sephiroth asked seriously, though he was still laughing a bit. "He's gone and he didn't learn a thing."

"I don't think he was a spy, nor do I want to find him because of that," Cloud screamed angrily. "I want to make sure he's okay!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and stood up walking over to his lover and ran a hand through his hair.

"Who's more important? Myself or that boy?"

"Wh, what," Cloud asked in shock. "How can you ask me a question like that," he demanded.

"It's quite simple and if I have to repeat myself again I will."

"I love you…but we have to help our allies…if we don't…" his voice trailed off and he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing to him," an enraged female voice asked shoving Sephiroth away from Cloud. "I don't believe you, you haven't changed one bit. Sheesh you're so rude."

Sephiroth blinked glaring and stared at the girl that had just pushed him away from his lover. He recognized who she was instantly, Yuffie, a ninja he vowed now to kill the first chance he got.

"Stay out of this," he growled at her going to shove her away when he noticed the figure in the door way. He froze his eyes narrowing and he began growling louder. There in the doorway was his arch rival for Cloud's attention, Aeries.

"Sephiroth, when are you going to learn," she asked her hands on her hips a slight scowl across her face.

Sephiroth refused to take any more of this. Instead of even bothering to try and reclaim what was rightfully his, he ignored Cloud, walked past him and Yuffie shoved Aeries out of the way and walked off down the hall.

No one said anything to go after him and that thought alone made him wonder if Cloud really ever did care about him. Slamming his fist into the wall he walked outside of the coliseum to where his dead army stood patrolling the area and nodding to each other as though they were alive.

"I should send the whole army onto them," he hissed as he walked deeper into the army looking around for one of the higher ranking commanders. Eventually he did find one, lying unanimated on the ground. "What's the cause of this?"

"An order from above," Tsukasa's voice rang towards him from behind. Sephiroth completely use to this just turned calmly to face the boy behind him.

"Which lord?"

"Both," he replied a smile crossing his face. "Kurai wants us to destroy Traverse Town. Our lord wants to see Kurai used."

Sephiroth nodded without even bothering to look back at the coliseum.

"Let's go finish the town off than."

Tsukasa nodded and they both vanished, though the army of dead remained with a new goal in mind.

**(X)**

Satori groaned as he came to his senses and tried to sit up. His eyes shot open though as he noticed he couldn't and found the reason due to that were the shackles placed around his wrist, his arms above his head.

"What in the world…"

Talking alone made the dark key blade master's head spin and he nearly fell back into his unconscious state. He took a few deep breaths though trying to steady himself and wondered why in the world he felt so horrible.

It was than that he remembered what had happened. He'd gone with Tsukasa to Kurai's office and than what…he'd blacked out, but he couldn't remember how or why. Kurai had been laughing and walking towards him, but using no energy against him.

Frowning he tugged at the chains, but got nothing. Instead of them coming free he was forced to stop instantly as fresh blood ran down from his wrist. His eyes began focusing as best as they could in the dark and he noticed that there was already dried blood on his wrist and the shackles from previous wounds.

"How long…"

His voice trailed off as his head began spinning again and he decided he wasn't going to try talking again for a while. He still though wanted to know why he felt so bad and what in the world was going on.

He tried moving his legs, which weren't shackled down, but they still hurt pretty badly. They to had cuts running up and down the lengths of them, mostly on the inner muscles meaning he probably wouldn't be able to walk far if he could of tried.

He muttered a small curse and than blinked realizing what that meant. If he could see the blood on his legs and the small cuts all over them than that meant his pants were off.

As the thoughts hit him of what must have happened all the blood in his face vanished and he nearly puked. How in the world could this have happened? He wondered if Tsukasa had anything to do with it than. He had been acting pretty friendly towards Satori until they got to the room.

Screaming he pulled as hard as he could on the chains ignoring the pain and managed to rip one out his eyes glowing red.

"I'll kill you all for this."

**TBC**

Okay, the ending was a bit corny….yeah I know. Repeative (a new word! Lol) much? I'd say so…but oh well I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will be the last one for this saga. There no doubt will be a sequel, but it will be written later on. I'm going to focus now on What once was's sequel so yeah….eh sorry about all the confusion and such. Have good days, times, and so on until next time. Ja ne.


	35. Illusionist Showdown

Well, I'm aware that this was supposed to be the final chapter of Falling into Darkness, but a problem arose….see I wrote a lot of it and than I found out, oh my kami there's still a lot of loose ends to tie up here…and I kept writing quickly to get towards the battle, but no one even started fighting until page 7. It was like "WTH?" This story is still trying to cling to life! So I humored it and allowed it to live to see another chapter besides this one…I don't know why it's so determined, but it is. So far now, Falling into Darkness you have won.

Notes: Sorry it took so long, I was close to a nervous breakdown and that's why it took so long for me to update…what a wonderful thing for me to say ne? But sadly true…

Warnings: Shonen ai , also this chapter is probably going to be kind of long…not sure how long, but long enough

Disclaimer: Besides about half the characters that reside in this story, I own nothing.

Notes: **(X) **is pov of change and or time jump.

Chapter, 35: Illusionist Showdown

"This place is kind of creepy," Miyuki said looking around at all the people in town. It wasn't that he felt alone though and nothing quite seemed out of place, or at least it didn't at first. A better look at things reviled a completely different story. As he watched the people move from one place to another he began to notice they were actually transparent.

"But we have to remain here….Tetsuya said this would be the best place to defeat Kurai," Riku replied trying his best to convince himself to stay as well. A place like this was not something he was entirely okay with. The inhabitants, if they could be called that, were ghost, spirit like beings that, though for the most part were transparent, held color and features and talked with each other, went from building to building or spirit to spirit. Strangely enough though, the buildings were completely solid. "Come on…"

The others nodded following Riku and they stayed close, silent as they could walking. It was than that Riku began to wonder if these people could even be harmed if a battle took place. He didn't want to test it, but he was curious.

"The only thing that could probably be harmed it seems is the building," Sora said looking around.

"That's what I figured to," Riku said and than stopped noticing a lone figure sitting in what looked like an alley way alone. "Hey, that one doesn't look as transparent as the others…let's go check it out."

The others nodded in agreement and walked towards the lone figure. He was sitting down, his knees hugged tightly to his chest, head down as he rocked himself gently. They realized that they had been right, this one didn't look all that transparent, rather he looked a mix between solidness and ghost like.

"Hey are you okay?"

The boys head jerked up at the sound of the voice and his eyes focused on Riku for a few seconds before moving to watch Sora and Miyuki completely. Riku wondered what the guy was staring at and turned around looking at Sora and Miyuki as well.

"Hey…" Miyuki's voice trailed off and he walked past the two and knelt down besides the boy. He knew this guy. He studied him gently moving his hair out of his eyes and frowned all the more. "Why are you here…?"

The boy sat up a bit and wrapped his arms around Miyuki gently his eyes closed. Miyuki realized he couldn't speak. He began stroking his hair gently seeming to ignore the world around him.

"Miyuki..?"

"It's alright Sora…he's not completely here…not yet," he said quietly. Sora nodded back at him, but Riku still wasn't sure as to what was going on.

"What are you guys talking about? Who is this guy, what the hell is he?"

"I'll explain later…let's get him out of here…" Miyuki picked the boy up gently and started walking with him.

"Miyuki, you can't jus--" Miyuki cut him off with a glare.

"If this was Sora, you'd grab him without a second thought," he hissed.

"This isn't your lo--"

"I hate to break this to you Riku, but this IS Setsuna," he growled and with that set off at a determined pace away from the village.

"He's what," Riku screamed running after the healer. Sora sighed following close behind. How could Riku not have noticed that was Setsuna? Not to many people have that hair or eye color after all.

**(X)**

"This place looks like it's already been destroyed, are you sure this is what Kurai wanted," Sephiroth asked looking around. There was smoke still rising into the sky from the fires that were just beginning to die down.

"The town is gone, but some people still live," Tsukasa's gaze settled upon Sephiroth. "There will be many scripts ending today," he said seriously and Sephiroth found himself becoming curious about this. His lord had not informed him if his own play was coming to an end.

"How many people are here?"

"Three, but Kurai's scene has finally come," he explained. "His end will come son enough one way or another."

Sephiroth nodded. It was going perfectly and nothing was out of order anymore. No, everything had been fixed, well, besides Cloud's and his relationship. That could be dealt with easily enough though if Cloud cooperated.

"Alright, who are the targets than?"

Silently Tsukasa pointed to a building off to the side of them. It was the only one with a roof still on it.

"They're in there," he said emotionlessly.

Smirking both him and Sephiroth headed towards the inn that their targets were supposed to be at. Sephiroth kept on wondering though who it was they were after. Would he have the pleasure of destroying Sora? The one who'd went and destroyed his relationship with Cloud? Or was it just some fools who'd somehow managed to ignore the call of the heartless.

'Guess it doesn't really matter,' he thought to himself licking his lips. A kill was a kill regardless of who it was dying at the end of his sword.

**(X)**

"There's someone here," Leon said quietly getting Caine and Setsuna to stop as they looked at the two figures walking towards the inn.

"Are they on our side," Caine asked. He kept trying to get a better look at them, but it seemed nearly impossible, there was just to much smoke.

"I don' think so…that looks like Tsukasa…he was the one who destroyed this town in the first place," Leon glared his grip on his sword tightening.

"Calm down," Setsuna broke into the conversation and studied the two men. He recognized Sephiroth off the back, this being one of the guys Sora had given him great detail about. This had to be the guy Cloud abandoned Sora for, he fit the description perfectly. "We should kill the guy in black first."

"Tsukasa may look weaker Set, but he's not. That guy is really strong," Leon warned. He'd fought Tsukasa for a few moments after Aeries and Yuffie had made a run for it. It was like nothing he'd ever been up against. No matter what he did, Tsukasa not only matched him, but had out predicted him about six moves ahead.

"I don't care how strong either of them are, we have to kill both, so we might as well kill the guy that looks eviler," he said as if these words were completely sensible and should be followed without question.

Caine and Leon just looked at each other and than Setsuna wondering if perhaps finally the heartless blood going through him had caused him to snap. They tried to push that thought out of their mind though. It wouldn't do to go into a fight them thinking one of their allies would turn against them.

"Look, we go for whichever one we can," Leon explained hoping Setsuna wouldn't fight him on this one. "This way we can kill them both and than hopefully run…they had to get here some way…"

"Look…that guy right there…you called him Tsukasa. He helped me and Setsuna. I don't think we should worry about him attacking, just this Sephiroth guy…so I'm kind of with Set on this one," Caine said quietly.

Leon shook his head sighing, but finally agreed. He wasn't going to attack Tsukasa by himself, not when he knew the amount of damage he could do within such a short time. And it's not like he had, had the time to train himself and get stronger, if anything he was weaker. He still hadn't fully recovered from Tsukasa's first onslaught a few days ago.

"Fine whatever. If we die though, I'm blaming you guys."

"Can't die," Setsuna said as if there was no room for debate. "I can't leave Miyuki alone, it's to painful for a lover to live when the other dies." With that said he unsheathed his sword and jumped over some ruble heading towards the two men.

Caine muttered a curse knowing that statement was directed at him and followed Setsuna hurriedly. It's not like he didn't regret dying or anything! He really had no choice in the matter for crying out loud. If he had, than Setsuna wouldn't be so screwed up, because they'd of ran together.

"They're going to get us killed," Leon cursed as he followed after them.

"You want a fast or slow death," Setsuna screamed stopping both the guys in their tracks. They turned around to face him just and Caine came up beside Setsuna sword ready. Leon followed a few seconds later behind them, tempted to just chop their heads off for not waiting for him.

"Leon…" Tsukasa's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Our fight last time was very enjoyable," he mused a smile crossing his features. "I haven't seen anyone keep up like that…I'm surprised you're alive though from the wounds you sustained."

"No thanks to you," Leon spat his eyes slightly narrowed. The anger though just made Tsukasa smile all the more.

'Hey, he's not talking in rhymes anymore…hmm.'

"Tsukasa, why are you here," Caine asked hoping maybe they could avoid a fight.

"To kill you people of course," he said happily as though in killing them he'd be pleasing a lover.

"Than why did you help us in the first place," he demanded. He couldn't believe how easily this guy was betraying them, even though he knew you really shouldn't trust people so easily.

"Why…?"

Tsukasa frowned as if trying to grasp why indeed he was doing this. There was a bit of a silence, Sephiroth didn't seem to mind at all at how long this was taking. In fact he was studying Setsuna and the way he looked due to the mixture of the heartless blood.

"…My lord wishes it…and thus…" His voice trailed off and he went back into a state of thought. Obviously something was very wrong.

"Well since Kurai is the one who ordered this…" Sephiroth let his voice trail off snickering. Tsukasa remained silent though as if trying to find the true reason he was here.

"Tsu--"

"I'm getting bored," Sephiroth cut in. "I want to kill them and get this over with so I can get back to Cloud and deal with the fool."

Tsukasa nodded absently, but still he didn't move or say a word.

Rolling his eyes Sephiroth pulled out his sword falling into a fighting stance.

"Forget him, obviously he can't handle a battle where he knows the faces."

With that said Sephiroth ran at them full speed, the three good guys jumping out of the way as he did.

**(X)**

"Are you alright?"

Miyuki laid the somewhat solid form of Setsuna down under a tree. They'd run out of the village to look for shade where they'd be able to hopefully talk with this thing without anyone else noticing.

"Setsuna?"

It didn't reply, rather it just sat there it's eyes showing that though the body was there, the mind was not.

"Miyuki I don't think Setsuna's been…completely taken over…so technically he's not….dead," Sora wasn't so sure about the last part. He didn't know if this place was where the dead gathered or what, but it sounded appropriate.

"This place is just so pitiful isn't it," A voice asked from behind them. The three jerked around turning to face the man behind them. Of course it was none other than Kurai, but they hadn't thought he'd find them so quickly.

"Ho--"

"This is my domain," Kurai replied simply as he stretched slightly as if this was a casually meeting between friends. "Or in a since. I used to be here," he mused looking around. "Yes, I remember it all quite to well. However, I was destined for much better things and as a result I was resurrected."

'Resurrected…that means there is someone behind him,' Riku thought his eyes widen ding. There was actually someone controlling Kurai from the shadows. Regardless of how in control he had seemed he wasn't.

"You think I actually listen to someone," Kurai laughed. "I follow no one, but myself," he hissed pulling his cloak off. This was the first time Sora and the others had gotten an actual good look at Kurai.

Standing 5'12 with stunningly long blood red hair that fell almost to his waist, gentle and yet strong bluish green eyes. A splitting image of Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya….?"

Kurai started laughing before a large smirk appeared on his face.

"I suppose you could call me that, but it would be wrong. Tetsuya is my "good" half as you may call it. I assure you as 'good' as he may be though he has no strength what-so-ever. A weak half that I had no need for except for tending to wounds," Kurai went on snickering slightly.

"So you went and locked your other half into an infirmary. What the hell was the point in that?"

"No point really, just thought I'd make sure he didn't run away and help fools like you into the headquarters. Of course I had more than one of the fools working under me betray me and thus you idiots got in and were helped. I assure you though, that it will not happen again. I will do away with you now."

"I'm sure you will," Riku spat glaring at him and pulling out his sword. "I won't let you win this."

"We'll fight you…no matter what the odds we're going to win Kurai! You tricked me into leaving my home and Riku! Just so you coul--"

"I didn't trick you, I merely stated the truth. The moment you and Riku are truly happy your universe is going to fall to pieces," he laughed spreading his arms out and up as though going to catch something. "I know much more than you think I do and I know your worlds will be destroyed no matter what. They had a chance before, but not any longer. I'll destroy them all with my own hands!"

Without a any warning at all Kurai ran at Riku his blade forming in his hand as he did. He slammed the blade dead on with the flat of his own onto Riku's sending the key blade master staggering back from the sheer force behind it. This fight was going to take a lot of out him.

Not even bothering to wait for Riku to ask for help Sora's hand shot out as the lightening and flames ran down his arms forming his own blade. He wouldn't let his lover die, not at Kurai's hands, not at anyone's. Screaming he ran in to the fight.

Kurai brought his sword up blocking Sora's attempt at direct hit into his back by switching to a back stance and than after shifting his weight spinning his blade to block both on coming strikes.

Sora was forced back a bit, but in this time Riku managed to get to his feet dropping into a cat stance and holding his sword up above his head. Before Kurai could quite react Riku swung his sword around from the side trying to place a blow onto Kurai's shide, but the dark lord parried it sending a shock of energy through the blades and into Riku's body.

The key blade master was stubborn though and held onto his blade regardless of the pain now flowing through him. Sora winced noticing the look on Riku's face and without thinking ran head on at Kurai again managing to get a small cut on Kurai's side.

The victory was short lived though as Kurai got out of the way making most of the slash worthless and Sora overbalance. Smirking he brought the hilt of his sword down on Sora's head slamming the poor boy stomach first down onto the ground.

Sora let out a small groan and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his sword vanished from his hand.

"Sora!"

"Did you really think you could beat me," Kurai asked laughing.

Though Sora was down, Miyuki was already there on the sidelines using his healing magic to bring Sora back to them. There was no way that Riku was going to be able to defeat Kurai alone.

"Fool."

Miyuki jerked his head up just as the lightning bolt connected with his chest. He was thrown back and slammed into a near by tree, his head missing the trunk somehow, but his neck not being as lucky. Riku winced hearing a loud cracking sound which only could have been the sound of Miyuki's neck breaking in half.

"Miyuki…"

Growling Riku put his defenses back up so as not to be caught off guard as the other two had. Rage was searing through him though. He'd hurt his soon to be full lover, Sora and he may of just killed one of his closet friends, Miyuki. Kurai would pay.

"You're the fools that wanted this fight," Kurai mused a smirk playing across his face. To you really think I was going to just let you win?"

"I won't lose, you hurt way to many people you piece of trash! You're just another heartless," he screamed shaking.

Kurai shrugged the insult off and slowly began walking towards Miyuki's fallen form.

"What would you do if I put my sword through his stomach hmm," he asked jokingly. "Would you stand there like you have so far? Calm and collected as though you don't even care," he asked putting the tip of his blade to Miyuki's stomach. "Or would you actually do something?"

Riku said nothing growling, he knew if he lost his cool that'd be the end of him. That this fight would be over before it even started. The smirk grew on his face and he began putting pressure on the hilt so it was slowly going into Miyuki's stomach.

The first sign of blood though and Kurai was thrown onto the ground by a growling Setsuna. His eyes were narrowed as he dug his fingers into Kurai's chest as if he thought he had claws and could rip the guy's heart out.

"What in the--"

"Setsuna!"

Setsuna didn't turn to look at Riku though, instead he bit down on Kurai's neck as tightly as he could. Riku using this time to his advantage ran over to Sora and poured a healing potion on him and ran over to do the same for Miyuki. Maybe they had a chance after all.

**(X)**

"Setsuna!"

Setsuna's body rolled across the ground slamming into one of the foundations left standing, unconscious and bleeding. A pool of blood began forming around his body as he laid there.

"Setsuna…Damn you," Caine screamed turning his glare to Sephiroth who'd been the cause of the attack.

Sephiroth of course didn't care and just began laughing as he watched Setsuna's form stay limp on ground.

"Well you're already dead am I right," Sephiroth asked smirking evilly. "Which means…the only one left is him," he gaze fell onto Leon who was breathing hard covered in sweat and off to the side.

They'd been fighting now for quite some time, all of them, no Leon, Caine, and Setsuna had taken most of the damage and looked like they were in near death states compared to Sephiroth and Tsukasa who looked as if they'd just been watching the entire time.

"Won't this be fun," he asked Leon smirking. "You've already taken a good amount of damage and I can't wait to see you laying down with your foolish friends," he laughed shifting his weight and getting ready to charge. With a small nod he lowered his blade and did just that, only to run head on into a fire ball that Leon had let go of at the last minute.

Sephiroth blocked the fireball though with ease, and stabbed the blade right through Leon's stomach and ripped up through his chest. Or so he thought. He went from a smirk to a look of horror as he noticed Leon was no longer standing in front of him.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing!"

"…couldn't help it…he amused me to much…"

Leon stared wide eyed as Tsukasa muttered the words and than looked up at him a small smile on his face, a small line of blood flowing from his lips.

"Wish we could of fought again….on more even terms…" He cut himself off coughing up some blood. Leon couldn't believe what was going on. He began to lower Tsukasa down gently onto the ground.

"Tsukasa…"

Leon's heard jerked up at the sound of a grunt and he saw the light leaving Sephiroth's eyes. Caine stood behind him, his sword going through Sephiroth's back, out his stomach, blood gushing out from the wound.

"No one touches Setsuna," he growled as his eyes started glowing. "You know our group wasn't formed because we were loser. Lia fail is a special place where everyone born is injected with some type of blood, something extra. That way the kids who run out while parents are working can survive. When we become adults and get jobs of our own they take that blood from us, but we decided we'd rather keep it no matter how old we got," he screamed and ripped the sword out of Sephiroth growling. His eyes narrowed and flames shot down his arm. "Just try and defeat!" He sword went through Sephiroth's neck.

**TBC**

Well there you have it, another chapter, I'm ready to scream, because falling into darkness won and I get to write another chapter for this one. Hopefully it'll end in the next chapter, but with my luck it'll keep going and going and eh….you just don't want to see a sequel do you story, you just want it all to be put in here and drive me nuts. …I hope you know you're doing a good job, I love you, but come on…okay I'm going to stop talking to my story now. I'm insane enough as it is.

Thanks everyone for reading…I'll see you in the next chapter. Ja ne until next time, good days, times, luck and such until than.


	36. Sisyphean Evince

Yeah…:muttering: I bet you think you're so great, don't you story? Don't you…yeah I bet you do. Surviving once again to move on into and even higher chapter count…think you're so great…….even if you are I won't admit it…at least not to the story. Anyway! Hope everyone is doing well! Sadly as I went for a quick rundown of the ideas I have…I don't believe this will be the last chapter either…somehow this thing just keeps holding on…kami knows how. I mean…if it was going to die on chapter 5...and I allowed it to go to chapter 35...you'd think it'd be happy, but no. It has to keep going and going…I swear I'm in shocked it ended. But it had to end so I can do the sequel later on…:Muttering about how evil the story is being: Okay than…well with that in mind…oh screw it let's just get things started.

Warnings: SHONEN AI! Duh.

Notes: **(X) **Pov switch and or time jump

More notes: Don't blame me for it's will to live…I tried killing it twice already for real and both times it came back in full force…it doesn't want to die…even if technically it'll still keep living..

Even more notes: Forgive me for so much dialogue

Chapter, 36: Sisyphean Evince

Yoarashi closed his eyes tightly as he felt the tight grip go over his heart and than vanish. It was a clear sign that once again one of their comrades had left them.

"Master shouldn't kill so many off…"

"In due time."

Yoarashi jerked his head to the side he thought he'd heard the voice coming from.

"Huh!"

"In due time. It's alright for now Yoarashi, just smile and know that this is not an end, merely a change."

Yoarashi stood their silently as the rest of the script for this act began going through his mind. It was than he finally understood. That this was merely the end leading to the beginning…Act 2 was up next.

**(X)**

"This feels so weird."

"Well it's going to for a little bit, I didn't expect you to just be 100 percent used to this after you just got your tail, it takes time," Miyuki sooth pulling Setsuna closer.

Setsuna nodded and began moving his tail up and down than side to side.

"This still feels really weird. And not to sound even more ungrateful, but I think I'm the only one here with a black tail…is it because I was human first? This way everyone knows I was human before a merperson?"

"Of course not," Miyuki scolded. Setsuna had been asking tons of questions, it was of course natural for someone to be asking all of these questions, but he just wished Setsuna would trust him a bit.

'I can't exactly blame him though after all he was put through…' He sighed and rested his head on Set's shoulder. Than before Setsuna could ask he grabbed his tail and held it up.

"Look, this tail it's a reflection of your inner self," Miyuki explained calmly. "Every color has a meaning and sometimes if a merperson changes too much, so does their tail color."

"Does everyone start off with black than? Or…am I just an evil beast like they said?"

"No. Think about it Setsuna. I'm guessing right now you believe white is the color of pureness?" Setsuna nodded. "That's a lie. What's also white? Something you humans see when it gets cold?"

"…Snow?"

"Ice. Snow to, but mainly ice. It's cold and unfeeling and can kill many can't it?"

"I never thought of it that way…"

"Besides. White can also be pure…but white is created by having all colors mix. While black is what most people say, not a real color," he explained as they watched a few fish swim by. "Black means you're not tainted, because black can only be achieved when no colors can reach it. You're not only untainted though, you've shielded yourself…I'd like you to drop your shields around me though," he said smiling a bit. "But we'll see what happens in due time."

"What does your tail mean," he asked curiously running his hand down the side of Miyuki's tail. Of course he had no idea at the time that this was seen as a more sexual act to a merperson, so Miyuki let him get away with it for now.

"Mine's blue. Usually it means a calm person who has their feelings under control, it's because I'm a healer."

"Oh…"

"My tail wasn't always blue though."

"What color was it before," Set asked looking up at the merboy. He wanted to know as much as he could about him.

"…It was silverish red…"

"What's that mean?"

Miyuki just smiled letting go of Setsuna and nodded towards the castle.

"Come on, you need to eat so you can get some rest."

**(X)**

'Miyuki…was supposed to live…was supposed to live much longer than I was…I was supposed to go when Caine did….but Caine's back to…'

A loud scream sounded from somewhere around Setsuna. It sounded so far off though as if maybe it'd been muffled by water.

'Miyuki, I hope you can forgive me for this…'

Flash

Setsuna's eyes narrowed growling at the people in front of him.

"Do you think I'll be taken down so easily? Ha! You must be joking. Taking you is going to be easy," he said smirking. Caine would back him up if worse came to worse after all. This was their area, their home; they shouldn't have to hand it over to a bunch of other guys just because they claimed to be stronger. "Go ahead and try it, I dare you. Come at me," he said flipping a knife out. Caine currently had his sword.

"What a cocky little bastard," One of the guys said. The other four with him nodded.

"Yeah, let's teach the punk a lesson."

They all began to get into a fighting position, but stopped when they saw the figure behind the boy.

"Are you guys giving my lover a hard time?" The guys eyes widened and they ran off. They'd put up with Caine enough to last them for the rest of the year. "You should really stop provoking them," he said looking over to Set. Setsuna though was just smiling brightly at him.

**(X)**

"Hey what are you doing?"

"……."

"Hey!"

Sora jerked around to look up at Riku falling back attempting to block the picture he was carving in the stone behind him.

"N, nothing!"

"Sora stop trying to hide things from me," he sad crawling over to him. He tried to move Sora, but the boy remained firm in his spot shaking his head.

"No it looks horrible I can't draw. Riku stop," he begged pouting. Riku snickered a bit and let the boy have his way sitting down across from him.

"Fine, than explain why you didn't meet me at our usual spot today."

"…oh right. I was going to, but than my mom stopped me…we have new neighbors."

"New neighbors," Riku asked curiously.

"Sort of…the mayor took in this new girl, her name's Kairi…mom had us playing together."

"Can I meet her?"

"Umm sure." Sora smiled brightly and Riku returned it. After a bit of arguing and some more pouting Riku left first so he couldn't see the picture Sora had drawn in the stone. He followed after his friend quickly. "Riku wait up!"

"It's tag Sora, you're it!"

**(X)**

'All these memories…all of them aren't even mine…' Sora groaned sitting up his eyes slowly beginning to focus. 'Where am I… ?' It was than a movement caught his eye and he saw what looked to be Setsuna biting down on Kurai's neck.

"Setsuna!"

"Don't, he can't hear you," Riku said quickly as he stood up pulling Sora to his feet. "Get yourself under control while Setsuna's at him, I have to go heal Miyuki, get ready to fight again." Before Sora could reply Riku ran off over to the tree Miyuki had been thrown into.

Sora quickly redrew his Keyblade and ran over to Kurai's pinned form to help. Without a word eyes narrowing he left the darkness flow into him as he had while staying with Cloud. Every inch of his body began feeling stronger as he lost the feeling of his heart.

"You're not taking me anywhere this time Kurai. No this time I'll be the one to send you somewhere," he hissed eyes glowing as he ran foreword. He was a bit shocked though when he heard steel clang against steel, Kurai up and ready for the next attack.

"Amusing at most. You can't defeat me."

Setsuna had been thrown to the ground at this point, but wasn't down for the count. His body may have been there, but it was mostly the heartless that was controlling it when some odd affection towards Miyuki making it protective. It'd fight until destroyed.

"We'll see."

"Ready Sora?"

Sora nodded and Riku smirked standing next to his lover.

"Even if you attack me at the same time, it'll mean nothing," Kurai exclaimed loudly throwing his arms in the air. "I'm immortal don't you get it?"

"No one's immortal. Even the dead you've brought back, they can be killed again," Miyuki gasped a trail of blood running from his mouth.

All four of them standing and ready, weapons out they ran at Kurai. Sora and Riku had reached a complete union in battle when they'd fought against each other at the coliseum, while Setsuna and Miyuki, heartless or not had train together so long it was if there was only two warriors doing all the work when there was actually four.

Two people are one thing, but four is another. Kurai could no longer keep up with all the attacks, each of them attacking in an opening he didn't even know could exist while the other would parry off the block.

The dance went on, blades weaving in and out as they shifted from one position to another each doing their bests to score a hit and block another. Kurai noticed an opening to the side and made a desperate reach for it, but it'd been a trap set up by them. The moment he stepped foreword his view had been blocked, a sword lodged into his stomach. Another one went into his back and than two more, one in the chest, one in the side pierced through his skin.

He blinked staring at Riku and Sora who were in front smirking at him. Just as he was about to pull the blades from him though, a blast of lightning shot up from one sword, Sora's, and sent a jolt into him.

He let out a weird choking sound and Miyuki pulled his blade out and than growing ran it through Kurai's neck. With the lightning going through Kurai's body, his bones shaken and weakened, the blade went through easily beheading him.

Kurai's head rolled across the ground and vanished as his body slumped to the ground. No blood visible at all they all stared down at his body frowning.

"Please don't tell me that was a puppet…"

"…I don't think…" Miyuki's frown deepened looking up to meet Sora's gaze. "I don't believe that Kurai was--" his voice was cut off as they were surrounded in darkness.

**(X)**

Miyuki blinked looking around. For a moment he felt like he was falling and than he noticed that he wasn't falling, but floating. He was back in the water, his tail visible back in place, in front of the castle that was somehow rebuilding itself.

"Atlantica…"

His voice trailed off as he looked around and saw no signs of Setsuna. He automatically went into panic mode and shot off towards the surface. He broke through looking around and spotted Setsuna sitting on the shore.

Without a thought he swam over to him quickly stopping only when the tide allowed him to go no farther.

"Setsuna…?"

Said boy looked up smiling a bit as his hand went into the wet sand and smashed it between his fingers.

"I guess…whatever it is, it's over," he replied quiet yet calmly. His gaze went back to the sand between his fingers and he shoved his hand back into the sand to repeat the gesture again.

"…Something's not right…there was no blood. How could we of possibly have beat him if there was no blood?"

"….I talked to Caine before he left…It was weird…he said maybe Kurai was actually a puppet…not fake, but a dead corpse reanimated for whoever's doing it was…but it doesn't matter now. Things are going back to normal."

"I suppose…but we didn't even get to say goodbye to Sora or Riku or any of the others…" Miyuki sighed a bit, but it quickly left his mind and he was smiling again. "But we'll see them again. Sora promised to show us his island."

"Yeah…"

"Set?"

"Hmm?"

Miyuki had finally took notice that Setsuna was sitting in the water, but he was still in human form, he had no tail.

"What…--"

"I don't know," he sighed looking up back over to his lover. "I guess Atlantica has no more need for me. My time down there is over…I guess my run in to the heartless made me unfit."

"No. Setsuna I swear I'll drown you," he growled grabbing Set's legs. Setsuna's eyes shot open, because he knew his lover would do it, and tried getting away as Miyuki dragged him back into the deeper part of the ocean. "If you want to live you'll turn back," he screamed diving into the water and pulling Setsuna down with.

Setsuna instantly took a breath of air and tried to force himself to calm down so his heart wouldn't use all the air up at once, but it was barely any use. With the speed Miyuki was going and the rate of his heart beat, he was quickly out of air and no where near the surface.

**(X)**

"My head…" Sora sat up rubbing said body part as he looked around. He instantly sat up completely though as he noticed where he was. "Riku! We're back on the island! We're home! I can't believe it…I thought it'd been destroyed…"

"It had been destroyed," Riku said turning back to face Sora. He'd been sitting on the paopu fruit island looking over at the horizon. "Remember what happened?"

"No…"

"An angel appeared Sora."

"Huh?"

Sora stood up walking over to Riku and sitting down next to him.

"An angel with wings appeared and as the world began folding in on itself returning to the other dimension where it was supposed to be located…it took us away. It healed Setsuna and put Caine's spirit to rest. Setsuna and Miyuki are back at Lia Fail."

"So it's over?"

"Seems to be that way…I guess the higher beings had something else in mind than what Kurai was planning. They didn't seem too happy with the way things are going."

Sora sighed resting his head on Riku's shoulder.

"So does that mean we'll never see Kairi again?"

"If we're lucky."

"….."

"Sora."

Sora and Riku turned around blinking staring up at Leon. How in the hell had he gotten on the island.

"Leon?"

He grinned.

"Listen, I know you guys feel really cooped up on this island. When you're of age, Yuffie and I decided we'd come and get you and than we'd go see Setsuna and the others, alright?"

"Hey why can't we go now," he demanded pouting. He was well aware of the other worlds and thought he should be aloud to see them whenever he wanted.

"It's a bit difficult to explain Sora…See this is Destiny Island…heroes are born here."

"…Huh?"

"And when the world or worlds need a hero one of you here will be called on the task…the thing is, by that time, you probably won't remember us anymore."

"What! How could I not remember you guys! I'll never forget any of you…that's stupid."

"But life…Sora. We'll meet again I promise, one day, you'll see." With that Leon's image faded and they realized it'd actually been a transmission from a gummi ship.

"What a cheerful guy," Riku muttered rolling his eyes and lying down. "How do you forget someone like that?"

"How could we possibly forget any of those weirdos," Sora asked laughing. "Setsuna's cold and mean, Miyuki's more hyper than selphie on sugar high, and Leon's pretty cool…and you…" he let his eyes trace his lovers body as he crawled over to him. "You're perfect."

"Really?"

"Yep," he said grinning.

"Prove it to me."

**(X)**

"Besides the near heart attack, I'd say he'll be just fine."

"Good. Thank you," Miyuki said happily wrapping his arms around his once again merman lover. "I owe you seriously, I promise to work twice as hard," he started squeezing Setsuna harder as he said this.

"I need him as a knight you know Miyuki. Please don't break his ribs."

Miyuki nodded back at the King smiling all the way and than went back to hugging. He was too happy to let the warning make him back off. It was finally at its end.

**(X)**

"Rai…?"

"Yoru, where the hell have you been?"

"…I was with the others…Tsukasa had me stay put…he said I was needed here while things went to their next act…"

"I'll kill them all," he said shaking. He walked out of the shadows showing Yoru his tattered body covered in blood. Yoru's eyes widen and he took a step back to get a full look at his comrade.

"What in the hell happened!"

"Kurai's what happened," he growled his eyes narrowing. "He took me and…" his voice trailed off and he began shaking even more. Yoru dropped the scared act knowing he'd have to be a friend in this and walked over to him hugging him.

"Come on drop it…Kurai's dead…"

"……"

**(X)**

"Tsukasa, go and get Axel would you?"

Tsukasa turned around facing the darkness and nodded.

"As you wish master."

Smiling he bow and vanished.

**Act 1 end **

Okay, this is the end of Act 1 obviously…which means there will be a sequel eventually. And also, a lot of those things up there seemed pointless right, the flash blacks for Setsuna and Sora and stuff, yeah, well they become important for Act 2. So you'll see what I mean when it gets here. Sorry if it confuses anyone and sorry there was so much dialogue…there was a lot to clear up, and my writing skills seem to have abandoned me for awhile. Forgive me.

I hope you enjoyed this story and all its wonders…even though technically it's going to be continued later on. Keep in mind everyone! Kingdom hearts 3 for the play station 2 comes out tomorrow! Get ready! (Yeah now you guys know why I ended this here and now…must play newest kingdom hearts….:Drools: ) Ja ne until later next time than and have good days, times, and luck until than!


End file.
